CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO
by Alaia Gilded
Summary: Traición y maldad rodean la vida de Kagome, a causa del hombre que amaba y su propia sangre. La mente dice que el odio es más fuerte,¿Pero que piensa el corazón, cuando siempre cae prisionero del amor y deseo? ¡CAPITULO 32 Y FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO

**Capitulo I**

Se dejó caer en el mullido sillón blanco lo más delicadamente que pudo… Estaba realmente exhausta, la sesión de ejercicios había resultado agotadora, pero sin embargo mucho más llevadera, lo que le permitía sentirse satisfecha…

Ya no más Sango!... – suplicó soltando un sobreactuado suspiro

Oh Vamos Kagome!, aún nos faltan 10 minutos de ejercicios… – la regañó mirándola desde lo alto con las manos en las caderas en actitud molesta – Así es que deja esa rabieta de niña chiquita… y a trabajar!

A veces puedes llegar a ser una mujer muy cruel Sango… - murmuró con resignación haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie… mirándola con molestia fingida, a lo que la otra respondió mostrándole una graciosa mueca.

Muy buenos días mis hermosas señoritas! – saludó el guapo hombre de ojos azules que entró de pronto en la habitación – ¿Qué tal va el trabajo de hoy? – preguntó dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a la joven de cabello azabache.

Buenos días Kouga – saludó la joven devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kouga! Llegas en el momento justo. Kagome está en otra de sus rabietas - la acusó Sango indicándola con el dedo

No es cierto, simplemente he dicho que estoy cansada – se defendió dirigiéndose al joven en busca de apoyo

Aaah No esta vez Kagome!. No lo intentes convencer con tu cara de niña mimada – le advirtió – Y tu Kouga no deberías dejarte convencer tan rápido por esta caprichosa

¿¡¡Caprichosa!!? – preguntó la joven con incredulidad.

Basta! Dejen de discutir ustedes dos! – las reprendió con mirada severa – Sango, no te enfades, ya deberías estar prevenida de su carácter… Y tú, Kagome, te he dicho muchas veces que debes seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que te da Sango.

Jejeje… - sonrió Sango tras el joven, haciendo una señal de victoria y sacándole la lengua burlonamente, a lo que la otra respondió con una mirada mortal.

Rayos! – mascullo Kagome haciendo una mueca infantil, provocando la risa de los demás.

Pues de todas formas saliste ganando, hemos estado discutiendo todo el rato que deberías de haber estado trabajando, pero en la siguiente sesión ya veras… - la amenazó, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

Esta bien, prometo que me esforzaré el doble, la próxima vez.

Lo se – dijo Sango sonriéndole con dulzura.

Pues como ya esta todo solucionado, ahora es mi turno, en la siguiente hora serás toda mía Kagome Higurashi – anunció Kouga con una mirada maliciosa.

Bien pues como veo que salgo sobrando, los dejo – dijo poniéndose de pie – Kagome, ¿te parece que nos regresemos juntas?

Si, muchas gracias

Bien, paso por ti en una hora y media. Nos vemos Kouga. – se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Adiós Sango – contestó y cuando ésta salió, puso su atención en la joven azabache – Muy bien, vamos a un lugar más privado y… desnúdate para mí – ordeno con seriedad, cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una pícara guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Kagome soltara una risa divertida.

Entraron por una puerta que estaba al costado de la habitación, y pasaron a un cuarto más pequeño, Kagome se dirigió tras un biombo y obedeciendo la orden del joven, procedió a desnudarse. Una vez que se puso la bata verde sobre su desnudez, volvió con Kouga quien se encontraba concentrado en la lectura de unos expedientes, sonrió tiernamente al verla dejando de lado los papeles e indicándole que se recostara. Se acercó a la joven y lentamente comenzó a subir la bata verde. Kagome tragó en seco con nerviosismo, a la expectativa de los movimientos del joven hombre.

La bata quedó arrollada en su cintura dejando completamente expuesta sus caderas y su ropa interior. Kouga frunció el ceño con seriedad concentrándose completamente en su paciente.

No pongas esa cara – le reprendió la joven – Sabes que cuando te me quedas viendo así me pones más nerviosa.

Lo siento pequeña – se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa – Pero sabes que ésta es mi manera de concentrarme.

Presionó gentilmente el brazo y la pierna de la joven haciendo que cambiara un poco su posición, dejándola de costado. Su vista se dirigió al costado de la cadera femenina, donde miró y palpó cuidadosamente la enorme cicatriz que se extendía desde su cintura casi hasta el muslo, acompañada de varias otras más pequeñas y menos visibles. La regresó a la posición inicial y luego tomo un sobre que estaba en su escritorio, sacando una radiografía que estudió a contraluz.

Kagome estaba pendiente de sus movimientos y en especial de los cambios en su expresión, lo que en realidad no le servia de nada, ya que cuando se concentraba en su trabajo, los pensamientos de Kouga eran imposibles de leer sólo con ver su rostro.

Dejó de lado la radiografía y volvió su atención a la joven tomó su pierna y realizó algunos movimientos lenta y suavemente, luego de algunos minutos de examinarla exhaustivamente aparentemente satisfecho con su revisión se dirigió ella.

Muy bien Kagome, puedes vestirte – indicó volviendo nuevamente su atención a otras radiografías que se encontraban en el mismo sobre. Kagome lo miró con nerviosismo, pero no dudó en obedecer despareciendo nuevamente tras el biombo.

¿Y… y bien? – preguntó con inseguridad luego que volviera apropiadamente vestida. Kouga dejó de lado los exámenes mirándola con detenimiento.

La rehabilitación ha resultado muy exitosa – anunció con un sonrisa viendo con satisfacción como esas palabras iluminaban los ojos de su paciente. Debía memorizar esa linda expresión ya que esa muchacha muy pocas veces exteriorizaba un poco de alegría, se acercó a donde estaba sentada.

Gracias Kouga – susurró con emoción – No sabes cuánto agradezco que aparecieras en… esos momentos. Gracias a ti y a Sango he logrado sobrellevar todo esto…

Te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que agradecerlo – respondió inclinándose hacia ella, acariciando tiernamente la pálida mejilla – Kagome, sabes que no soy simplemente tu médico, soy tu amigo, desde que comenzamos esta difícil etapa en tu vida te has convertido en una parte muy importante de la mía… Lo único que deseo de ti es ver tu rostro iluminado por la felicidad… - se arrepintió de sus palabras al verla apretar sus labios con molestia, pero no dijo nada. Se alejó unos pasos adoptando nuevamente su papel de médico.

Sin embargo, no debes descuidar tus sesiones de fisioterapia, a pesar de que tu cadera ha sanado estupendamente, y que en apariencia has recuperado tu normal flexibilidad, aún queda un poco para estar completamente seguro de otorgarte el alta médica.

Lo entiendo, pero me puedes decir ¿cuántas sesiones más serán suficientes?

Es difícil de determinar. Tu evolución fue bastante lenta, ya que hemos tenido que recurrir a muchas operaciones posteriores para reconstruir los huesos de tu cadera y fémur. En apariencia los hierros que te implantamos están perfectamente acoplados a tus huesos, lo que me da seguridad de que el tiempo de rehabilitación que nos queda es muy corto.

Pero ya no hay posibilidad de que tenga que ser nuevamente operada ¿no es cierto? – preguntó casi en un susurro, bajando la mirada, pero al escuchar el suspiro del joven médico fijo nuevamente su vista en su rostro.

Sabes bien que eso no puedo asegurártelo – contestó con suavidad, sabiendo el desagrado que la joven había adquirido por las operaciones – Además tu cojera persiste, aunque ya casi es prácticamente imperceptible, pero no es bueno que fuerces tu postura aún Kagome, los dolores debido al cansancio que eso provoca aún son demasiado intensos, no quiero que haya un retroceso como consecuencia de ese sobre esfuerzo.

Eso también lo entiendo… pero bien sabes que me esforzaré al máximo no importa cómo… - indicó con voz decidida – No puede quedar un solo rastro en mis movimientos que evidencien lo que ocurrió… - añadió mirándolo con intensidad, entrecerrando sus orbes cafés. Kouga apretó ligeramente los labios soltando un suspiro.

Kagome, no puedes estar esforzándote en tu recuperación de una manera tan valerosa y decidida, por motivos tan absurdos. Eres joven, e increíblemente hermosa, aún tienes muchas cosas buenas que vivir. Tienes una segunda oportunidad, luego de ese accidente que casi te cuesta la vida…

Ya no tengo cosas buenas que buscar en esta vida Kouga – interrumpió con severidad, expresando a través de su mirada cosas que hacían que el joven sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

Pero Kagome… - guardó silencio al verla ponerse de pie repentinamente para luego dirigirse a la ventana.

No hace falta que lo repitas – dijo, dándole aún la espalda – Lo has dicho incansables veces, con el mismo resultado. Además nunca te he pedido que lo entiendas, cada cual tiene sus propios motivos para luchar. Y los míos han sido lo suficientemente poderosos para lograr superar el infierno en el que he vivido por tres años… - lentamente se giró hacia el joven, dejando ver una expresión hasta ahora desconocida por él, la cual le provocó un escalofrío – Lo único que tengo interés de ver las caras de los que me llevaron a padecer esta pesadilla… hundirlos en mi mismo infierno… humillar, lastimar como ellos lo hicieron… vengarme Kouga… no se cuando ni como, pero eso es lo único que quiero – anunció …

Un golpe suave en la puerta lo libró de una nueva discusión con su terca paciente, hizo pasar a quien fuera, mientras Kagome volvía a fijar la vista por la ventana.

Buenas tardes, Doctor – saludo un regordeta enfermera de cara dulzona – Su siguiente paciente le espera en la consulta.

Gracias Yuko, voy enseguida – señalo, mirando a luego hacia la joven – Kagome, conversaremos de esto luego. Nos vemos – se despidió moviendo la cabeza lado a lado, ya que la chica había quedado en aquel común estado de mutismo.

Kagome miró de reojo hacia la puerta una vez que el médico se había ido. "Se que no estas de acuerdo en mi modo de pensar Kouga, pero tampoco espero que alguien lo entienda, y mucho menos espero la aprobación de nadie… Pero mi mundo ahora es demasiado oscuro… ellos me quitaron mi luz y en esto me convirtieron… Quiero verlos sufrir los mismos momentos de angustia y dolor que yo he padecido por tres años… ¿Porqué tengo que ser la única que sufra, mientras ellos disfrutan sus malditas vidas?… Tengo todo el derecho de pagarles con la misma moneda, yo también puedo envenenar sus existencias…".

¿Kagome? – la llamó una voz infantil, trayéndola bruscamente al presente.

Hola Shippo – saludó mirando con ternura al pequeño que se encontraba junto a ella.

¿Estás bien?, te llamé pero no parecías escucharme

Estoy bien – contestó forzándose a sonreír alegremente – ¿Pero qué haces tú por aquí?, ¿será que te escapaste nuevamente de la enfermera que te da tus medicamentos? - preguntó la joven mirándolo con severidad.

Es… que… yo – balbuceó el pequeño

Shippo, sabes que no debes saltarte los horarios de tus medicinas. A este paso nunca vas a recuperarte

Pero Kagome, esas medicinas saben horrible!! – chilló el pequeño

Ya lo se. Recuerda que también yo he debido tomar muchas medicinas, y todas ellas sabían igual de mal – dijo haciendo una graciosa mueca de desagrado, que causó carcajadas en el niño – Pero medicina es medicina, y sin ellas no podremos salir de este hospital. Así es que vamos ya jovencito – ordenó tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo al pasillo, en dirección a la unidad infantil donde estaba hospitalizado el pequeño. Se sorprendió un poco de la docilidad que con que actuaba el niño cuando ella intervenía en algunas de sus travesuras o rabietas.

Shippo había llegado al hospital en un estado lamentable, al parecer su padre había muerto en un extraño incidente, dejando al pequeño en el absoluto desamparo. El pequeño logró sobrevivir solo por algún tiempo, sin embargo era demasiado pequeño para poder valerse por sí mismo, tenía un severo estado de desnutrición, lo que agravó un simple resfrío a una pulmonía, además de una peligrosa insuficiencia cardiaca, que lo obliga a consumir diariamente sus medicamentos.

Al parecer no tenía otros familiares que pudieran hacerse cargo de él, quizás si existieran, pero hacerse cargo de un niño enfermo no era para mucho una grata opción.

Kagome se encariñó con él desde el instante en que apareció corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba en su terapia, huyendo de la enfermera de las medicinas. Se ocultaba tras ella rogándole que lo ocultara de esa "horrible mujer". Frecuentemente acudía a verle en su habitación, sobre todo en las horas que le tocaba medicina, cosa que la enfermera agradecía fervientemente, esto ya que el pequeño no ponía objeciones cuando se trataba de Kagome.

Kagome, Shippo… Hola! – saludó Sango acercándose a ellos – ¿Problemas de medicina nuevamente? – preguntó por lo bajo.

Si – contesto la otra con resignación.

Señorita Kagome, muchas gracias por traerlo – dijo la enfermera al verlos entrar en la habitación – Shippo, sabes que no debes saltarte tus medicinas, por favor no me hagas esto… - suplico, mientras se las administraba.

Muy bien jovencito, ya que el problema esta resuelto, debemos irnos – indicó Kagome sintiendo una gran tristeza ante la mirada angustiada del niño.

No Kagome, ¿no puedes quedarte conmigo un poco más? – suplico

Sabes que me gustaría mucho, pero debo recoger unos papeles en la Facultad y Sango me espera para acompañarme – prometo que vendré a verte muy pronto – Y traeré algo rico, pero será nuestro secreto como siempre ok? – susurró a su oído.

Siiii!!! – gritó el niño abrazándola y dándole un sonoro y húmedo beso en la mejilla – Te quiero mucho Kagome.

También yo te quiero mucho – dijo suavemente depositando un beso en la pequeña frente – Nos vemos luego… pórtate bien…

Lo prometo – acepto con solemnidad. Causando las risas de las mujeres.

Por la noche se encontraban los tres sentados en la mesa compartiendo una exquisita cena que Sango había preparado en honor de su amiga. Era una ocasión especial, Kagome finalmente había concluido con todos los trámites para obtener al fin un título universitario. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella, y del esfuerzo que realizó a pesar de sus circunstancias.

Muy bien, propongo un brindis por el término de la etapa escolar en la vida de Kagome, bueno, oficialmente al menos – dijo Kouga con la copa en alto señalando el diploma que colgaba en la pared.

Ingeniera en Administración de Empresas, Mención en Finanzas y Marketing… Suena bien!!! – acotó Sango chocando su copa con la de los demás.

Muchas gracias – dijo Kagome mirando al uno y al otro – Sin ustedes no hubiera logrado nada.

No vuelvas a agradecerlo Kagome – la regaño Kouga con cariño – Te he dicho que para eso somos los amigos.

Lo sé – aceptó sonriendo, sintiéndose absolutamente agradecida por tenerlos, sabiendo bien que sin ellos, estaría aún tirada en una cama de hospital, o quizás muerta.

¿Y bien?, ahora que eres toda una ingeniera. ¿Cómo piensas poner en práctica esas increíbles calificaciones? – preguntó Sango

¿En práctica? – preguntó sorprendida, cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una entristecida – Pues, tenía muchos planes para ello.

El coche corría a toda velocidad por la carretera mojada, el viento y la lluvia golpeaban furiosamente en el parabrisas dificultando la visibilidad, los neumáticos emitían agudos chillidos al girar en las curvas con una temeridad que rayaba en la locura…

Maldita!, como pudiste! – susurraba entre la rabia y la angustia – Soy una estúpida… una imbécil por creer en ti… Te odio… te odio!! – gritaba cada vez más descontrolada – Vas a pagar por esto, todos pagarán por esto!! – repentinamente un relámpago iluminó intensamente frente a ella, junto cuando intentaba mantener el control de coche antes de una aguda curva… su mente quedó en blanco, escuchó un sonido ensordecedor, un dolor que le arrancaba la vida y luego… todo se oscureció…

Noooooo!!! – gritó desesperada, irguiéndose bruscamente de la cama, su cuerpo bañado en sudor, temblaba de una forma descontrolada – Una pesadilla – susurró llevándose una mano a la frente. "¿Por qué?, hace mucho tiempo no tenia esta pesadilla…". Se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó al tocador encendiendo una pequeña lámpara. Miró detenidamente y por largo rato su rostro en el espejo, no tenia expresión alguna. – Quien lo diría. Al parecer ya estoy acostumbrada a ver este rostro – se dijo irónicamente con un dejo de amargura – "Cara de Poker" – murmuró, soltando una fría risilla que poco a poco se convirtió en una risa histérica.

Terminó de abotonar su blusa verde, pensando en meterla dentro del ajustado jeans, finalmente opto por dejarla fuera. Cepilló su largo y ondulado cabello negro, casi llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura. Sango solía frecuentemente intentar convencerla de hacerse un corte a la moda, pero ella siempre se rehusaba, le acomodaba más dejarlo largo, además así le gustaba, dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda al escuchar el timbre y se dirigió a la entrada del departamento. Era bastante pequeño, suficiente para ella sola, un cuarto con baño, una cocina pequeña y un living donde difícilmente cabían un par de sillones y una mesita que hacia el papel de comedor con un par de sillas, jamás necesito más que eso, a decir verdad no le interesó.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una caja transparente que contenía algunos pastelillos.

Buenos días!! – saludó Sango alegremente entrando en el departamento

Buenos días – contestó devolviéndole una amable sonrisa

Espero que aún no hayas desayunado, venia para acá y no pude evitar esta tentación – dijo indicando la caja – Así que opté por tentarte a ti también. ¿Me invitas un café?

Claro – contesto sonriendo caminando hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Mmmh… delicioso!! – suspiró Sango luego de comer tres rebanadas de su pastel – Es un pecado de gula, ya lo se y me arrepiento de las calorías, pero ya veré como hago para hacer un par de horas extras de ejercicios. Es por eso que te envío Kagome, comes tanto como yo y no engordas ni un gramo – suspiró apoyando su cabeza en la mano mirando a su amiga disfrutar del último bocado.

Pues te recuerdo que tu me haces hacer el suficiente ejercicio Sango – reprocho – Así que no tienes nada que envidiarme.

Hablando de eso, que fue lo que te dijo Kouga

Bueno, que ya estoy prácticamente recuperada, con algunas sesiones más ya debería tener plena seguridad en la resistencia de mi cadera, pero que aún así no debo abusar.

Aja!. Me alego mucho Kagome.

Se conocieron un mes después que fue trasladada al Hospital de Kyoto, extrañamente fue una de las pocas personas que logró conectarse plenamente con aquella retraída paciente. Nunca se intimido ante la frío trato que Kagome le daba al comienzo, y aún sin ser su fisioterapeuta inició una cercana amistad con ella. Seguramente por esa cercanía que había logrado con Kagome, es que Kouga optó por derivarla a su cuidado en su larga y difícil recuperación física, fue un apoyo constante. Sin embargo nunca necesito de grandes discursos para incentivar el esfuerzo de la joven, más bien, siempre le extrañó la férrea determinación que poseía la chica en su recuperación, sin que fuera necesaria la intervención de un psicólogo y psiquiatra, como ocurría frecuentemente en ese tipo de recuperación. Estaba segura que algo muy poderoso la motivaba, pero cuando intentaba averiguarlo, chocaba contra una fría pared que la distanciaba de Kagome, por ello opto por no presionarla, quizás con el tiempo le tuviera la suficiente confianza, y le mostrara aquellos sentimientos tan profundos que guardaba, aún cuando en pocas ocasiones creyó verlos brillar en el fondo de sus ojos color chocolate, cuando el intenso dolor y el cansancio que la invadían harían flaquear al más rudo, Kagome aún más duro luchaba, estaba segura que eran esos sentimientos los que la motivaban y eso la asustaba, ya que en sus ojos sólo se reflejaba un intenso brillo de amargura y rencor…

¿Quieres más café? – preguntó Kagome, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sí, por favor – aceptó. La chica se dirigía a la cocina cuando se escuchó el timbre de entrada

Sango, ¿puedes abrir por favor? – pidió Kagome desde la cocina

Claro, no te preocupes – contestó, al abrir se encontró con un joven mensajero

Buenos días – saludó el joven – ¿La señorita Kagome Higurashi?

Sí aquí es, viene enseguida

¿Quién es Sango? – preguntó antes de ver al joven

La señorita Higurashi?

Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea? – preguntó extrañada

Le traigo este sobre – respondió sacándolo de un maletín – ¿Puede firmar aquí? – pidió – Aquí tiene. – dijo entregando el sobre y despidiéndose.

Kagome abrió el sobre ante la atenta mirada de su amiga. Leyó el contenido cada vez más horrorizada palideció mortalmente y la respiración pareció detenérsele de pronto.

No… no puede… ser – susurró angustiada ante la preocupada mirada de Sango

¿Qué ocurre Kagome? – preguntó, sosteniéndola pensando que en cualquier momento podría caer.

Ella... está… muerta… - balbuceó mirándola cada vez más afectada conforme la noticia que leyó se procesaba en su cabeza – Mi abuela… mi abuela Kaede… está… muerta… - finalizó en un susurro cayendo de rodillas, Sango logró sujetarla evitando que el impacto sea muy brusco. No dijo nada, simplemente abrazó a la joven que comenzó a llorar como nunca lo viera… Jamás la había visto llorar, en todo ese tiempo, bajo esas crueles circunstancias en que la había conocido, nunca había visto una sola lágrimas en los ojos de Kagome.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que Kagome se había quedado mirando por la ventana con la carta arrugada en su mano, sin hablar y sin volver a llorar, sencillamente se desvaneció fuera de aquella habitación, su mirada pareció perderse en la nada…

La preocupación la hizo llamar en busca de apoyo, el que llegó unos minutos más tarde. Abrió la puerta apresurada cuando el timbre sonó, mientras Kagome ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Kouga entrando rápidamente

Recibió una notificación de la muerte de su abuela. Lloró por un rato y luego se dirigió a la ventana y se quedó ahí desde entonces, no parece escucharme, me tiene muy preocupada – explicó Sango, acompañando al joven médico, quien se dirigió velozmente hacia la joven.

Kagome… - la llamo apoyando sutilmente su mano en el hombro de la joven temiendo asustarla – Kagome – repitió un poco más fuerte al no recibir respuesta. Kagome se alejó y lentamente le volteó a verlos.

Ha llegado la hora – anunció con inexpresiva seriedad – Mi abuela me ha señalado el camino…

De que… hablas Kagome – preguntó Sango temerosa de su mirada, aquella mirada.

Hablo de cobrar una deuda – soltó de pronto ante la sorpresa de sus amigos – Del único objetivo que me ha obligado a seguir con vida. A luchar lo que he luchado... Ver las caras de aquellos que me destruyeron y devolverles el favor… - concluyó sonriendo maliciosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo y hagan sus comentarios respecto a la historia, que es bastante larga jeje..

Inuyasha no me pertenece .. si no a la genial Rumiko ..

Capítulo II

- Pero… quienes son esas personas – indagó Sango, tragando en seco ante la desconocida Kagome que aparecía ante sus ojos.

- Aquellos que se hacían llamar mi familia. Pero en especial, a mi querida hermana… - contestó revelando lo mucho que le desagradaba nombrarla.

- No se que te hayan hecho Kagome – dijo Kouga interviniendo por primera vez luego de recuperarse de la impresión – Pero, por favor, has logrado superar algo que pocas personas tienen la voluntad de superar, no dejes que ese rencor nuble la nueva oportunidad que tienes de vivir.

- Lo siento – respondió sin inmutarse ante la súplica – Se bien que lo no comprenden, pero es mi decisión volver, debo hacerlo.

- Está bien – aceptó el joven – Pero tu tratamiento no esta completamente terminado Kagome es un riesgo muy grave.

- Ya no tengo tiempo – explicó mientras su mirada se volvía triste – la muerte de mi abuela… ha cambiado la situación. No puedo postergarlo más, debo regresar a Tokio, inmediatamente…

Los tres se encontraban esperando que se anunciara la salida del vuelo hacia Tokio, prácticamente no hablaban, cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente la salida fue anunciada por el altoparlante, Kagome se puso de pie, seguida de Kouga.

- Kouga, no es necesario que lo hagas – dijo haciendo un último esfuerzo para intentar convencerlo

- Esta decidido Kagome – negó el joven – Te acompañaré a Tokio, al menos quiero asegurarme de que te dejaré ubicada. Aunque sólo puedo ausentarme un par de días del hospital – añadió

- Por lo mismo – contradijo

- Kagome, soy tan o más testarudo que tú, así que no ganas nada con insistir – concluyó

- Esta bien – aceptó finalmente resignada.

- Demonios! – exclamó Sango repentinamente – A mi no me es posible ausentarme esta semana, por ello no podré ir con ustedes – añadió acongojada

- Descuida, con la compañía de Kouga es más que suficiente, no hay necesidad que te molestes también en acompañarme.

- De eso nada… No te librarás tan fácilmente de mi Kagome – amenazó su amiga – Recuerda que prometiste esforzarte al máximo en tu siguiente sesión y te haré cumplir aunque tenga que seguirte a Tokio para que lo hagas, y te advierto que te castigaré con muchas horas extras – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa provocando la risa de los otros dos. Kagome se acercó a ella, tomando las manos de su amiga, mirándola con cariño.

- Te estaré esperando – contestó

- Cuídate mucho Kagome – le pidió abrazándola fuertemente – En algunas semanas saldré de vacaciones, y podré estar un tiempo contigo. Te lo prometo – dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

- Gracias – susurró Kagome

- Vamos, vamos! – interrumpió el joven – Se están despidiendo como si no fueran a verse en muchos años, mientras hablan apenas de semanas. Mujeres!

- ¿De que demonios hablas!? – increpó Sango molesta – Eres tú el que canceló todo para ir con ella. No tienes derecho a criticar mi tristeza.

- Jaja… lo lamento – se disculpo levantando las manos en señal de rendición al ver que la joven se acercaba en actitud peligrosa a él. Kagome rió divertida. En ese momento se escuchó el último llamado para abordar el vuelo.

- Nos veremos pronto! – gritó Sango antes de que desaparecieran, Kagome sonrió y le hizo una señal de despedida

El capitán de vuelo anunciaba que dentro de unos minutos aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Tokio lo que hizo a Kagome apretar inconscientemente la mano de Kouga.

- Tranquila, yo estoy contigo – susurró acariciando con ternura su mejilla tomando un mechón de cabello dejándola tras la oreja femenina.

- De verdad me alegra mucho que estés aquí – aceptó ella apretando aún más la mano masculina intentando transmitirle cuanto agradecía su apoyo.

- ¿Acaso no son para eso los amigos? – pregunto divertido

- Y yo tengo a los mejores

- Kagome, no quiero presionarte a ello, pero es importante para mi conocer los motivos que te han llenado de amargura… y resentimiento – murmuró inseguro no queriendo causar incomodidad en la joven

- Lo se Kouga, y te lo diré – dijo bajando la mirada – necesito que tú lo sepas, porque también necesitaré que me brindes tu fuerza.

Depositó el ramo de lirios blancos sobre la tumba, recordaba bien que eran las flores favoritas de su abuela, desde que era una niña solía cortarlas para ella, no importaba el día que fuera, era común verla llegar con una flor para su querida abuela, quien a pesar de la común acción siempre se emocionaba al recibirla, siendo recompensada con un cariñoso abrazo y mucho besos.

- Abuela… - susurró la joven con voz quebrada – ¿Por qué abuela?. ¿Por qué no esperaste mi regreso, por qué me dejaste en un momento como este?. Te necesito tanto… tanto – sollozó dejándose caer de rodillas. Kouga, quien había permanecido a distancia se acercó rápidamente a la joven.

- Kagome, ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupado. Inclinándose hacia ella para tomar su hombro con suavidad, ella volteó la cabeza mostrando una mirada llena de tristeza y desesperación.

- Qué voy a hacer sin ella. Es lo único bello que me quedaba - dijo derramando un sinfín de lágrimas. El joven se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente acunándola contra su pecho – Estoy sola, ya no me queda nada…

- Entiendo todo lo que sufres la muerte de tu querida abuela Kagome, pero no quiero que digas que estas sola – dijo tomándola firmemente de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – No vuelvas a decirlo… Yo estoy contigo y siempre estaré contigo, además también está Sango, y sabes bien que tampoco le gustará que pienses eso – le advirtió con una sonrisa secando las lágrimas de la joven, volviendo a recargarla contra su pecho, intentando aplacar sus sollozos.

Aquel era un nuevo día, un día helado, un cielo grisáceo, demasiado compatible con aquel ambiente que los rodeaba, un ambiente oscuro cargado de tensión.

El anciano que se encontraba sentado tras el enorme escritorio, parecía más concentrado en la lectura de los documentos que sostenían sus temblorosas manos que en los presentes, quienes no le quitaban los ojos de encima, mirándolo silenciosos, expectantes y con una evidente molestia.

- Esto es absurdo – vociferó con voz aguda – ¿Se puede saber que demonios espera? – increpó al anciano mirándolo con rabia. Éste la miró quietándose sus anteojos con calma.

- Kikyo tiene razón – la segundó una mujer mayor – Debería comenzar de una buena vez

- Kikyo… Kagura… cálmense y siéntense – ordenó con voz grave el hombre que estaba sentado cerca de ellas, mirándola fijamente dando a entender que más valía que obedeciera – Estoy seguro que Totosai tiene un motivo de mucho peso para hacernos esperar todo este rato.

- Por supuesto que lo tengo – contestó el anciano sin inmutarse por las miradas venenosas de las mujeres – Les aseguro que sólo quedan un par de minutos – mirando a todos los presente, en especial al hombre más joven que estaba sentado un poco alejado del grupo.

Los tacones resonaban en el vestíbulo a medida que se adentraba en la mansión, ninguno de los sirvientes hacia ademán alguno para detenerla, la sorpresa los paralizaba. Un hombre mayor apareció por el umbral de la sala de estar, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente adoptando típica actitud calmada. No hizo preguntas, simplemente se inclinó haciendo una formal reverencia e hizo una educada señal para que lo siguiera.

Se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta antes que se abriera, Totosai levantó la vista, viendo al mayordomo que le dirigía una aguda mirada seguida de una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Los demás le dieron una fugaz mirada desinteresándose de inmediato ante su presencia.

- Estupendo – exclamó el anciano – Creo que ya estamos listos para iniciar la lectura del testamento – anunció justo en el instante que la puerta del estudio se abría nuevamente

Kagome sonrió satisfecha para sus adentros al ver el rostro desencajado de le dirigía Kikyo al notar su presencia parada en el umbral del estudio, se puso de pie de un salto mirándola con ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa y horrorizados ante su presencia. "Que ironía… La última vez que la vi, fue en este mismo lugar… ¿acaso yo tenía esa misma expresión?... no… seguramente era una mucho peor…" pensó

- Tú – exclamó con voz ahogada

- Buenos días, Kikyo – saludó Kagome con voz firme y fría, el rostro calmado sin demostrar expresión alguna.

- ¿Kagome?. ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Kagura mirándola con franco desprecio.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – inquirió a su vez la joven mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – Que absurda pregunta, considerando que trata de una reunión donde se leerá el testamento de mi abuela – contestó con frialdad acercándose lentamente hacia ellos – Me parece que tengo igual o más derecho de estar aquí que cualquiera de los presentes – concluyó dirigiéndole una mirada a Kagura, quien apretó los labios con molestia ante el comentario que evidentemente era dirigido a ella.

- ¿Derecho?. Pero si ni siquiera estuviste presente en su velorio y funeral – indicó Kikyo con la voz cargada de veneno – Pero claro, lógicamente apareces en el momento que más te conviene.

Kagome se volteó hacia ella mirándola con un sutil desprecio, intentando contenerse de darle una cachetada, tenía que hacer uso de todo su control, no podía permitir que esa bruja la provocara. De pronto su mirada fue más allá de Kikyo, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente cargados de incredulidad.

"I..Inu..yasha".

La situación comenzaba a desesperarlo, pero hacía un esfuerzo por permanecer calmado, intentando ignorar a esas dos mujeres y su desagradable actitud. Sintió un llamado a la puerta, viendo asomarse al anciano Myoga, le extrañó su actitud silenciosa, más no le dio mayor importancia, escuchó que se abría nuevamente la puerta, pero supuso que se trataba nuevamente del mayordomo, sin embargo al ver las miradas de sorpresa que daban los demás al recién llegado se preguntó de quien se trataba.

"Kagome…" pensó mirándola tan o más sorprendido que el resto, pero recuperándose rápidamente.

A pesar que se le había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que ella apareciera, debía admitir que nada lo hubiera preparado para la visión de verla ahí, de pie en el umbral del despacho, calmada, altiva, hermosa… Maldita sea… por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa… La recorrió con la mirada, sus largas y torneadas piernas expuestas hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, vestía una falda roja ligeramente plisada abajo, y que a medida que subía se ajustaba sensualmente al contorno de sus caderas, una blusa del mismo tono con un escote sugerente pero que no la hacia perder la extrema elegancia, aún así era tal malditamente tentador que le hacía desear desabrochar ese primer botón para ver aquel par de hermosos senos que se ocultaban tras la seda. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, recordaba que a Kagome nunca le había llamado la atención el maquillaje, pues nunca lo necesito, pero ahora, la hacia lucir mayor y más sofisticada, una mujer de mundo. Su cabello era exactamente como lo recordara, largo y ondulado con aquel impresionante negro azulado, le encantaba, siempre lo había excitado enredar sus dedos en la suavidad de su perfumado cabello, por lo mismo siempre le había pedido que no lo cortara por nada del mundo, aunque dudaba que lo mantuviera igual a causa de esa petición, más bien estaba convencido de que él no era el motivo.

Fijó la mirada en sus ojos chocolate, habían perdido aquel brillo de alegría y dulzura, ahora estaban cargados de frialdad y... ¿amargura?. Frunció el ceño al pensarlo, no… eso sería imposible, por qué habría de haber amargura, más que mal fue ella la que tomó la dedición… su boca, a quien pertenecería ahora esa boca, pasó ligeramente la lengua por sus propios labios como si allí aún siguiera impregnado el embriagante sabor de esa mujer.

Apartó un momento la vista de ella, tenía que controlarse, Kagome era parte del pasado… Cuando volvió a mirarla se encontró con sus ojos chocolate clavados en los suyos, vio una fugaz expresión de sorpresa que fue reemplazada por frialdad, algo que era de esperarse.

"¿Qué hace Inuyasha aquí?" se preguntó con rabia, la cual aumentó al notar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. "Estúpida, es obvio que está aquí por Kikyo" se reprendió apartando la vista de él.

- Sr. Totosai, ¿le parece comenzar de una vez? – preguntó la joven tomando asiento frente al anciano.

- Por supuesto Kagome, sólo esperaba tu llegada para dar inicio a la lectura del testamento de doña Kaede – contestó el anciano tomando los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

- Ahora entiendo, así que todo este show es premeditado – comentó Kikyo lanzándole una mirada rabiosa a Kagome, quien la ignoró completamente, acomodándose en su sillón, cruzando sus largas piernas con elegancia.

- Muy bien, por favor les pido silencio – solicitó Totosai, acomodándose sus anteojos y aclarando su garganta.

Yo, Kaede Mitsuwa viuda de Higurashi … deseando testar en forma ológrafa, declaro… poseo los siguientes bienes…

Que instituyo a mis dos nietas.... como únicas herederas de mis bienes…

A mi nieta Kikyo lego la suma de diez millones de dólares… y algunas propiedades que detallo en el documento… - relató el abogado, Kikyo y su madre intercambiaron una ligera mirada, pero que a pesar de la grandiosa suma, no pareció ser una noticia del todo agradable.

Sin embargo es importante dejar en claro que el dinero que he heredado a mi nieta Kikyo… no le será entregado de forma íntegra, sino que en un sistema mensual y bajo la rigurosa administración de mi nieta Kagome, a quien dejo autorizada de suprimir este beneficio en caso que Kikyo no este capacitada ya sea física, mental o moralmente para disponer de él.

Señalo además que si Kikyo deseara contar con la cantidad total, se lo entregará dentro de un plazo prudencial, pero esto sólo será decido y autorizado por Kagome, además le estará prohibido bajo cualquier circunstancia volver a exigir dinero a su hermana o quien lo administre.

En tanto a mi nieta Kamoge, lego el total de mis bienes restantes, propiedades, fabricas, todas lo que contengan las cuentas en bancos nacionales e internacionales, y muy especialmente el pilar de la fortuna de los Higurashi, el control y presidencia de las empresas Higurashi Corp, para esto dejo expresadas algunas cláusulas que se te darán a conocer más adelante.

Nombro albacea al Sr. Totosai Hikawa, para que se cumplan mis disposiciones de última voluntad…

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – gritó Kikyo saltando de su asiento – Es una broma?. Acaso la continuación del show que armaron al comienzo?

- De qué está hablando usted, Srta. Kikyo – preguntó el abogado con calma

- ¿De qué hablo?. ¡Dios!. ¿Es que acaso no acaba usted de leerlo?. Es completamente inaceptable que legara todos sus bienes, el dinero y la más grande empresa a Kagome!! ¿Y a mí?... a mí una miserable suma que para colmo será administrada por ella!!!? – gritó completamente descontrolada, mirando a su hermana con evidente rencor.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi hija – añadió Kagura con un rostro tan desencajado como el de su hija – Kagome abandonó todo y ni siquiera fue capaz de visitar a su abuela en estos tres años… Como es posible pensar que a pesar de su abandono Kaede-sama le haya heredado toda su fortuna!!... ¡Es ridículo!

- Debe haber otro testamento… Estoy segura de eso… - dijo Kikyo apoyando las palabras de su madre

"Tal para cual…" pensaba Kagome, quien permanecía en silencio, regocijándose con las reacciones rabiosas de esas dos. Gozaba internamente de la humillación de su hermana… Había llegado la hora… estaba completamente en sus manos. Kikyo no tenía opción… o se sometía y tragaba su orgullo o perdería el dinero de la herencia… No podía decidir cual le satisfacía más.

Entendía que su abuela no haya querido dejar completamente desprotegida a Kikyo, al fin y al cabo también se trata de su nieta, pero estaba agradecida de la oportunidad que le había otorgado, y podía jurar que la utilizaría muy bien.

También entendía el que no dejara un solo centavo a su nuera.

Kagura había mantenido una aventura con su padre antes que éste conociera a su madre. Probablemente por éste motivo se alejó de esa mujer, a pesar de que Kagura quedó embarazada e intentó chantajearlo con ello para impedir que la dejara, pero el hombre no se dejó manipular, aunque jamás dejó de preocuparse por su hija.

Kagome nació dos años después, eran una maravillosa y feliz familia, hasta que cuando tenía apenas cinco años su madre murió… Su padre sobrepasado por la pena de perder a su amada, se sumergió en una profunda depresión, de la cual poco a poco superó y pareció recuperar la vitalidad. Un tiempo después Kagura reapareció en su vida aprovechando la oportunidad para atraparlo definitivamente.

Al poco tiempo en que su padre se casó con ella, trayéndolas a vivir con él. Distinto a lo que pensara la mujer nunca se comportó como una enamorada esposa, mucho menos como una madre cariñosa para Kagome, la ignoró completamente, cosa que la joven después de todo agradeció. Al poco tiempo que falleciera su padre Kagura ya tenía una legión de amantes.

Kikyo y su madre malgastaron durante años la herencia que su padre dejó para ellas dos, disfrutaron de viajes, costosas ropas de diseñador, autos último modelo y excesivos lujos, mientras que la parte de Kagome era administrada sabiamente por su abuela y consejeros de confianza, acrecentando su fortuna al igual que las ganancias de las empresas.

Gracias a Kagura, ella y Kikyo jamás pudieron llevar una verdadera relación de hermanas, lo cual lamentaba profundamente, quizás si hubieran estrechado su lazo de hermanas desde la niñez, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, y se habría evitado el rencor.

- Éste es el único testamento dejado por Kaede-sama – aclaró el anciano

- No es cierto! – negó Kikyo con rabia – Tú debes ser la responsable esto! – acusó mirándola con rencor – ¿En que momento te las arreglaste para lavarle el cerebro a nuestra abuela?. ¿De qué medios te valiste para engatusarla y obligarla a dejártelo todo!!?

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – exclamó Kagome con firmeza, se puso de pie enfrentando la mirada de su medio hermana – Yo no obligué o engatusé a la abuela a nada, si ella decidió heredármelo todo… ¿qué quieres que haga? – preguntó con inocencia – No puedes hacer nada al respecto, esa fue su última voluntad.

- ¿Es que tú no dirás nada? – preguntó Kikyo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha en busca de apoyo, con las manos empuñadas y en una actitud de niña malcriada

- ¿Qué esperas que diga? – preguntó el joven con calma – Ese documento es completamente legal y Kaede expresó sus últimos deseos con absoluta claridad, piense lo que piense, te agrade o no, la heredera absoluta es Kagome…

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz grave, penetrante, masculina… Su piel irremediablemente se erizó cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre… Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente… Aquella vez, la única vez que hicieron el amor, cuando lo escuchaba susurrar su nombre al oído lleno de deseo y pasión… Sacudió esos recuerdos de su cabeza, maldiciéndose, esos eran momentos que debía borrar de su memoria, y sin embargo siempre regresaban a torturarla.

- ¡¡Si eso es lo único que dirás, pues es preferible que cierres la boca!! – gritó Kikyo, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio a Kagome, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos – Te juro que esto no se quedará así – amenazó para luego salir del estudio dando un violento portazo. Kagura se puso de pie y fue tras su hija.

- No es prudente que te retires – indicó el anciano inmutable dirigiéndose a Kagome – Aún debo darte a conocer algunas cláusulas.

- ¿Qué cláusulas? – preguntó extrañada.

- Bien, entonces yo me retiro – anunció Inuyasha dándoles la espalda

- Espera un momento Inuyasha – lo llamó el abogado haciendo que el joven lo mirara extrañado – Tú también debes quedarte – indicó sonriendo ligeramente ante la mirada sorprendida tanto del hombre como la de Kagome.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – preguntó Kagome molesta

- Les explicaré – contestó el anciano tomando asiento haciéndoles una seña para que lo imitaran – Para dar cumplimiento cabal a lo dispuesto en el testamento, existen un par de condiciones. Kagome, una de las cláusulas señala que debes asumir la presidencia inmediata de la empresa Higurashi Corp.

- Bien, ese no es problema. Desde un comienzo tenia pensado hacerme cargo de la empresa – indicó la joven.

- Perfecto – contestó el abogado con una sonrisa aprobatoria – Lo segundo, el plan de fusión que estaba estudiando personalmente Kaede-sama, desde hace algunos meses, y que estaba apunto de concretarse, justo unas semanas antes de su muerte, por ningún motivo deben ser descartados. Vale decir, la fusión debe ser firmada en un plazo no menor a veinte días.

- ¿Fusión? – preguntó Kagome extrañada y sorprendida – ¿Está seguro de eso Sr. Totosai?. ¿Que motivos podría haber tenido mi abuela para planear la fusión de Higurashi Corp con cualquier otra empresa…? – cuestionó entornando los ojos – ¿De qué empresa se trata?

- Bueno pues… – balbuceó el anciano evidentemente incómodo

- Se trata de Kazeki-Taisho – interrumpió una voz grave. Kagome giró la cabeza hacia él mirándolo con sorpresa – Kaede y yo estábamos planeando la fusión de nuestras empresas – explicó mirándola con serenidad

- ¿Qué? – exclamó con rabia contenida, sin poder creer las palabras de ese hombre

- Es cierto, Higurashi Corp y Kazeki-Taisho, estaban a punto se fusionarse – indicó el abogado – Por tanto la segunda cláusula expresa que el trato de fusión debe cerrarse dentro del plazo señalado – añadió mirando con fijeza a la joven, quien permaneció en silencio pero con una expresión de evidente desagrado – La tercera y última cláusula establece que la presidencia de la empresa fusionada debe ser doble.

- ¿Doble?. A qué se refiere con doble? – preguntó Kagome

- Deben contar con dos presidentes – explicó el abogado - Tú Kagome y el otro por consiguiente el señor Inuyasha Taisho…

Kagome se levantó de golpe, con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia y la sorpresa. No podía ser cierto… Su abuela menos que nadie habría dejado una cláusula tan absurda como esa. Compartir la presidencia de SU empresa que para colmo debía fusionarse con la de ese sujeto. ¡Imposible!. Esto era una trampa, definitivamente alguien había alterado el contenido del testamento de su abuela.

- Ambos compartirán todas las dediciones. La orden de uno no deberá ser llevada a cabo sin la aprobación del otro…

- Detenga esto Totosai – interrumpió Kagome conteniendo a duras penas la rabia – Esas cláusulas son completamente inaceptables. ¡¡Mi abuela jamás me impondría esas condiciones tan descabelladas!!. ¿Por qué debería creer en ellas?

- Las escribió con su puño y letra – contestó con calma el anciano

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?. ¡¡No tiene ningún sentido!!. Esas condiciones están planteadas como si ella supiera que iba a morir… - se detuvo ahogando una exclamación. "¿Acaso mi abuela intuía su muerte?" se preguntó. "Pero entonces, ¿qué la motivo a dejar esas reglas tan absurdas?, ella lo sabia todo… entonces… ¿por qué?"

- Su salud era muy delicada… se debilitaba día con día, y su corazón finalmente no logró resistir – explicó Totosai – Cuando uno llega a esta edad Kagome, pensar en la muerte o sentir su proximidad no es tan descabellado, se convierte en algo natural. Ella lo percibía y es por ello que me solicito redactara estas cláusulas en caso que no llegara pudiera concretar la creación de esta nueva empresa. Kaede-sama te conocía mejor que nadie es por eso que dejo en tus manos la realización de este proyecto, pero por lo mismo te dejo estas reglas.

- Y qué sucedería si me niego a cumplirlas – preguntó desafiante

- Si llegas a incumplir cualquiera de las cláusulas todo lo que te fue heredado, pasará a manos de tu medio hermana, la señorita Kikyo – sentenció el abogado con helada seriedad.

"Abuela!… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me haces esto?. Fusionar mi empresa con la de Inuyasha, entregarle parte del control, soportar su horrible presencia… o de lo contrario… ¿entregarle todo a Kikyo?... ¡a esa maldita!.. No… ¡¡no!!. ¡¡Eso nunca!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Les dejo el Capítulo III**

**Espero sus comentarios, ya que son importantes para saber si se está o no en buen camino...**

**CAPÍTULO III**

Inuyasha permanecía impasible, atento a las palabras del abogado. Estudiando las reacciones de Kagome, verla pasar de la sorpresa, incredulidad a la rabia era muy estimulante, siempre se maravilló con la infinidad de sentimientos que podía expresar su rostro, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el brillo y matices que adquirían sus ojos… Tenía que admitir que lo había extrañado. Cuando la vio llegar su rostro era tan inexpresivo se desilusionó al pensar que había cambiado completamente, pero ahora, se mostraba tal y como hacia tres años, tan intensa, tan deslumbrante, tan hipnotizante… tan distinta a Kikyo…

"Kaede, que se supone pretendes con esto. Había dado por perdida la fusión, pero nunca habría pensado que dejarías algo tan importante en manos de Kagome, mucho menos que me vería forzado a tratar con ella… Pero te aseguro que nada conseguirás con esto..."

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Cuál es tu decisión? – preguntó el abogado mirándola con fijeza.

- Lo haré – contestó casi en un susurro con la cabeza gacha, luego lo miró con desafiante – Llevaré a cabo la fusión de Higurashi Corp, y asumiré la presidencia… bajos sus condiciones.

- Perfecto – asintió Totosai satisfecho – ¿Y tu Inuyasha?. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que si Inuyasha se rehusaba a esas condiciones ella perdería la herencia de su abuela y todo quedaría en manos de Kikyo y por consiguiente las de él. ¡Claro!, él no tenía ninguna necesidad de aceptarlo. ¡Todo lo podría obtener de manos de su amada Kikyo!.

- Puedo imaginar las condiciones que se me imponen, en caso de negarme a tratar con ella – indicó al abogado pero mirando hacia ella despectivamente, quien le dirigía una mirada rencorosa en retribución.

- Efectivamente, si te niegas se darán curso a los documentos que firmaste hace algunos meses – contestó el abogado

- ¿Qué documentos? – inquirió Kagome interesada

- Acciones de Kazeki-Taisho, que fueron dadas en garantía a los préstamos que Kaede-sama le dio a la empresa – informó el anciano

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la empresa tiene problemas financieros? – preguntó incrédula. La empresa de Inuyasha era una de las más poderosas de todo Japón y reconocida a nivel mundial, no podía creer que haya decaído al extremo de tener que recurrir a la limosna de su abuela Kaede. La idea le agradó de sobremanera – Cómo es posible que mi abuela tomara la decisión de fusionar nuestra empresa con una que está en tan serios problemas.

- Kazeki-Taisho no se encuentra tan diezmada como presumes – intervino Inuyasha con tono severo dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez – En este caso el beneficio sería completamente tuyo. Estoy seguro que a Kaede le aterraba tu inmadurez y nulo conocimiento del mundo de los negocios. Era lógico temer que en un año, teniéndote a ti como cabeza, la empresa se vendría abajo patéticamente.

- Decir cualquier cosa es válido, con tal de no perder la oportunidad de fusión y poder salvar parte de tus intereses, ¿no es así? – preguntó con sarcasmo mientras él le dirigía sólo una fría mirada.

- ¡Disculpen los dos! – intervino Totosai mostrando por primera vez molestia – Pero no tengo tanto tiempo para perderlo en escucharlos discutir entre ustedes. Les aseguro que tendrán muchas oportunidades para continuar su batalla personal, pero eso sí, en otro momento. Ahora bien sólo un par de puntos más antes de finalizar… La razón social de la nueva empresa será H&T Corp. "Higurashi and Taisho Corporation". Como ya están de acuerdo con la fusión, la firma se efectuará en diez días. Las oficinas principales de la presidencia continuarán en la actual Higurashi Corp, de modo que ya fue dada la orden a los arquitectos para que realizaran el proyecto de vuestras oficinas, las que evidentemente estarán juntas. También fue citada una reunión con los altos directivos y los accionistas de ambas empresas para comunicarles la inminente fusión.

Kagome escuchaba una tras otra las indicaciones del anciano Totosai, sintiendo como si una sucesión de gigantescas rocas le cayeran en la cabeza haciéndola perder el sentido. No podía ser peor, ahora tenía que sumar a su desgracia el hecho de pasar casi todo el día junto a Inuyasha. Por qué demonios tenían que compartir el mismo espacio. ¡¡Si de por sí la envenenaba compartir tan siquiera el mismo aire!!. Su querida abuela había dejado para ella otra dura prueba que debía superar, tan sólo esperaba algún día entender lo que la llevó a castigarla de ésta manera.

- No menos importante es decirles que todo esto es algo temporal – finalizó el anciano

- ¿Temporal? – preguntó Kagome interesada y esperanzada.

- Por supuesto – contesto, viendo el evidente alivio en la cara de la joven

- Algo bueno al menos – comentó Inuyasha – Díganos cuanto tiempo deberemos soportar esta situación – solicitó esperando la respuesta.

- El tiempo que debe transcurrir antes que cada uno quede liberado de sus responsabilidades en la presidencia – contestó haciendo una pausa, soltando un suspiro – Desde el momento que ambos firmen el documento de fusión y creación de H&T Corp. es… un año, no más, no menos.

Kagome volvió a tomar asiendo sus piernas se debilitaban, su mente estaba confusa, sus ojos veían borroso, no se sentía nada bien… "Un año… estoy condenada a su cercanía por un año… De donde sacaré las fuerzas para soportarlo…". Sus planes de pronto se habían venido abajo, y la causante era su propia abuela, la persona que más debió haberla ayudado y apoyado. La dejó atada de pies y manos a merced de aquel hombre que tanto daño le hizo a su corazón, y si no se sometía, lo único que ganaría sería beneficiar a la maldita de Kikyo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Los hombres la miraron, Totosai preocupado pensando que la situación la había descontrolado al grado de hacerla llorar. E Inuyasha esperando el momento de verla explotar de rabia.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sucedió. Sonrió para sus adentros "cara de poker", recordó tomando aire. Bajó las manos levantándose con el rostro impasible y mirada endurecida.

- Si ya no tiene otra información que entregarme, me retiro – informó con voz firme y fría – Esperaré su llamado para cuando deba presentarme a firmar los documentos. Buenas tardes – se despidió haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al anciano y marchó ignorando completamente a Inuyasha.

Caminó lentamente por el corredor, le parecía haber estado sumergida en un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, otra de tantas. Intentaba encontrar motivos, explicaciones lógicas para este absurdo. Pasó junto al umbral del salón de descanso y entonces lo vio colgado sobre la gigantesca chimenea, el retrato de su querida abuela. Se acercó a él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hacía tanto tiempo no veía su rostro, pero aún así la recordaba claramente. Se parecía tanto a ella, tenía el mismo color de ojos que su abuela, la misma contextura, el mismo cabello ondulado. Pero siempre deseo haber heredado su mirada astuta y bondadosa, su carácter dulce y compasivo, hasta hace tres años creía haberlos descubierto en su interior, pero después de todo, era hasta normal que se hayan desvanecido.

"Abuela… No entiendo por qué has hecho esto… pero de alguna forma estoy segura que harás algo para decírmelo… Esperaré ese momento querida abuela…"

- Si te interesa saberlo, no hubo dolor al momento de su muerte – dijo una voz grave a su espalda, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos, procurando borrar el rastro de dolor y amor que evidenciaba su mirada, él menos que nadie debía presenciar su debilidad – Y… sus últimas palabras fueron para ti – añadió.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. No quería dejarle ver su ansiedad pero quería saber, lo necesitaba. Sin embargo no salían las palabras, enmudeció perdiéndose en sus ojos, ese singular color dorado, parecían atravesarla hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su ser, iluminando los oscuros pasajes de su alma para descubrir sus secretos, el calor parecía envolverla, asfixiarla.

La vio de pie frente al retrato de Kaede, a pesar de no ver su rostro, estaba seguro que sufría, él mejor que nadie sabia el profundo amor que Kagome sentía por la anciana Kaede. Ella ocupó el lugar de madre, padre, el de una familia completa, en la vida de la joven.

Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de acercarse y abrazarla, no podía ser débil y cometer un acto estúpido, por el simple hecho de no soportar ver a una mujer sufrir, mucho menos por esa mujer, ella menos que nadie merecía su interés. Aún así no pudo contener sus palabras, salieron sin proponérselo.

"Ah… en que diablos estoy pensando" suspiró internamente mirando los ojos sorprendidos de la joven quien permanecía en silencio esperando que continuara.

- Inuyasha, querido… el almuerzo esta a punto de servirse – anunció Kikyo acercándose al joven para tomarlo posesivamente del brazo, para luego mirar desafiante a su hermana – Kagome aún por aquí, si gustas puedes acompañarnos.

- Agradezco tu amabilidad – contestó con ironía – Pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender – añadió, en ese instante el mayordomo apareció.

- Señorita Kagome, la buscan – anunció

- Muchas gracias, dígale que pase – solicitó sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba. No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció en el salón, Kagome fue a su encuentro – ¡Kouga!, que bueno que viniste por mí, ya comenzaba a inquietarme – añadió con voz seductora enredando sus brazos en el cuello del sorprendido joven para darle un efusivo beso en la mejilla, se separó de él y aprovechando que daba a espalda a los demás le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que debía seguirle el juego. Él pareció entender perfectamente su intensión ya que esbozó una encantadora sonrisa y atrapó con la estrecha cintura de la joven con sus manos.

- Descuida, ya estoy aquí – contestó con voz grave – Vine para llevarte a comer y luego, pues ya se nos ocurrirá algo – añadió en tono juguetón guiñándole un ojo. Kagome hizo lo posible por ocultar su sorpresa.

- Kagome, ¿no nos presentas? – inquirió Kikyo maliciosa acercándose a ellos arrastrando con ella a Inuyasha

- Desde luego, aunque espero no arrepentirme – añadió mirándola fijamente. La vio apretar los labios al entender claramente el significado de esas palabras – Kouga, ella es mi medio hermana… Kikyo, y él… Inuyasha Taisho – dijo intentando no atragantarse al decir su nombre – Les presento a Kouga, la persona más importante en mi vida – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sonriéndole con ternura, ya que esa era sólo la verdad. Kouga, Sango y Shippo, eran las personas más importantes que le quedaban. El joven la miró de igual forma, apretando suavemente su mano.

- ¡Vaya! Sí que es evidente, el amor esta en el aire, ¿no es así querido? – comentó Kikyo dirigiéndose a un inmutable Inuyasha, quien observaba a los dos con un rostro tan duro que parecía hecho de granito.

- Si… eso parece – mascullo mirando con agudeza a Kagome, quien evitó en todo momento la dorada mirada.

- Mucho gusto señor Kouga – saludó Kikyo ignorando la expresión del ambarino – Le preguntaba a Kagome si se quedaría a comer con nosotros, por supuesto que la invitación lo incluye.

- Agradezco su amabilidad, pero ya tenemos planes, en otra oportunidad estaré encantado de disfrutar de su hospitalidad – agradeció Kouga con una leve reverencia para luego tomar con mayor firmeza la cintura de la chica estrechándola hacia su cuerpo, gesto que fue seguido atentamente por unos ojos dorados que brillaban de furia – ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí – asintió la joven – Me retiro, nos veremos muy pronto… ya que imagino será de vital importancia para algunos – añadió mordaz esbozando una fingida sonrisa dulzona, dirigiendo una fría mirada su hermana, quien permaneció en silencio apretando levemente sus labios.

- Buenas tardes – se despidió Kouga llevándose consigo a la joven, sin soltar su cintura, manteniéndola apegada a su cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya vaya! – exclamó Kikyo burlonamente – Además de aparecer después de todo este tiempo y sólo por el interés de la lectura del testamento, que más encima lo haga con su actual amante… Debo confesar que jamás imaginé que Kagome ocultara tanto descaro – comentó venenosa observando de reojo la reacción del joven. Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula sin responder a su provocación, soltándose de su agarre con cierta brusquedad y alejándose dispuesto a marcharse – ¿No te quedas al almuerzo? – preguntó con fingida inocencia, recibiendo una iracunda mirada.

- Tengo cosas que hacer – respondió sin delicadeza desapareciendo tras la puerta.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – preguntó Kouga preocupado al notar la mueca esbozada por la joven

- Si, sólo ayúdame a llegar al auto – contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¡Maldición Kagome!. Esto es consecuencia de tu abominable terquedad – la reprendió haciendo caso omiso de sus negativas la tomó en brazos hábilmente y camino con ella hasta el auto – Te advertí que no debías abusar. ¿Comprendes ahora que no puedes usar por tanto tiempo esa clase de calzado?. Aún no es prudente, ni siquiera has finalizado la totalidad de las secciones de fisioterapia, ni he realizado un examen más acucioso.

- Lo sé Kouga. De veras lo lamento – se disculpó avergonzada subiendo al auto seguida del joven médico – Te diste cuenta casi de inmediato – comentó luego que él pusiera en marcha el vehículo alejándose de la mansión de su abuela.

- Soy tu médico desde hace más de dos años Kagome, te conozco, literalmente, por dentro y por fuera – contestó burlón – Y puedo interpretar perfectamente tus muecas junto con la posición que adoptas al sentir dolor. A mí no podrás engañarme jamás jovencita.

- Ya veo, debo admitir que eres muy observador, además de un estupendo actor – dijo sonriendo divertida

- Ese es uno de mis muchos talentos ocultos – informó adoptando una falsa actitud de galán haciendo reír a la chica – ¿Y bien?. Cuéntame lo que sucedió – le pidió adoptando una actitud más seria, notando como el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba y su expresión se ensombrecía – ¿Tan mal?

- Así es Kouga, muy mal – contestó abatida – He sido condenada por un año a vivir nuevamente en el infierno – anunció – Y lo peor es que el verdugo fue nada menos que mi propia abuela…

Más tarde en un exclusivo barrio comercial, donde se encontraban las más importantes empresas de Japón, en el veinteavo piso de un moderno edificio perteneciente a la compañía Kazeki-Taisho, se encontraba un hombre, con la mirada perdida en los gigantescos ventanales que poseía la elegante oficina. La vista era increíble, millones de luces titilaban por todas partes, daba la impresión de estar en medio del espacio. De día no era tan impresionante, pero de noche las luces de los edificios que los rodeaban podían regalar esta etérea visión.

Estaba apoyado un su escritorio con una copa de whisky en la mano. Pasó los dedos por su negro cabello intentando inútilmente despejar sus pensamientos, pero una y otra vez la imagen de una mujer llenaba por completo su mente.

- Kagome… – susurró – Por qué demonios tenías que regresar.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó una voz a su espalda, no se digno a contestar sabía bien de quien se trataba – Rayos me asustaste viejo… ¿Qué demonios haces en la oficina a esta hora? – preguntó un joven de cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

- Nada en especial, vine a resolver algunos asuntos y se me hizo algo tarde – contestó sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

- ¿Qué tal resultó la lectura del testamento de Kaede-sama? – preguntó entornando sus ojos azules, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió su amigo y jefe intuyó que algo extraño sucedió en el evento.

- Kaede estipuló que el plan de fusión deberá concretarse. En diez días nos habremos fusionado con Higurashi Corp. Y desde ese día seremos llamados H&T Corp – informó con seriedad – Esta ya no será nuestra oficina, deberemos operar desde la empresa de Kaede, en oficinas que será habilitadas especialmente para los presidentes – añadió

- ¿LOS presidentes? – inquirió el joven

- Así es Miroku. De ahora en adelante no sólo trabajarás conmigo, además deberás resguardar los asuntos legales de los dos presidentes de H&T Corp.

- Ya veo. Lógicamente uno de los presidentes debe tratarse de ti – afirmo

- Desde luego – asintió bebiendo el resto de whisky de un trago, guardando silencio.

- ¿Y bien? – instó – ¿Acaso te quedarás callado?. No lo hagas de emoción Inuyasha y dime de una vez quien representará al linaje Higurashi – reclamó perdiendo la paciencia ante el pesado silencio.

- Kagome… Kagome Higurashi – contestó arrastrando cada sílaba con furia.

- ¿Ka… Kago…me? – tartamudeó Miroku no estaba seguro si impactado por la noticia o aterrado de la expresión de su amigo – Pe…pero… ¿Regresó?... ¿Cuándo?

- Se apareció hoy en la lectura del testamento – contestó mientras se servía otra copa, bebiendo bruscamente gran parte del contenido.

- Kaede nos forzó a compartir la presidencia de la nueva compañía – informó – Estaremos obligados a compartir opiniones, decisiones y probablemente hasta la misma oficina… por un año.

- Fffiiiuuu – silbó Miroku asimilando la sorpresa de las palabras de su amigo – Ahora entiendo el por qué de esa cara – comentó recibiendo una mirada mortal – Ok ok ya me callé – exclamó levantando las manos en señal de rendición – ¿Qué opinó Kagome de esta situación?

- Se puso furiosa. Pero no le quedó más remedio que someterse – contesto – Si no accede a las condiciones todo pasará a nombre de Kikyo – explicó ante la mirada de incomprensión de su abogado y amigo.

- ¡Pero esa sería la solución perfecta! – exclamó Miroku – Si toda la fortuna y las empresas Higurashi pasaran a nombre de Kikyo, sólo deberás casarte finalmente con ella, y con un muy conveniente contrato prenupcial, todo pasaría a estar bajo tu entero control. ¡Es un plan excelente! – aplaudió Miroku

- Sí, ese sería un buen plan – murmuró pensativo, calculador – De hecho, cuando Totosai le hizo esa advertencia a Kagome, pensé que eso acortaría todo lo que hemos planeado, pero no podemos arriesgarnos Miroku. Quiéralo o no, debo admitir que Kikyo es mucho más astuta de lo que aparenta. Y si llegara a sospechar algo, antes de que la boda se concrete, perderé toda oportunidad. ¡No!, ¡es muy arriesgado! Por ahora esa maldita fusión es la manera más segura – finalizó golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

- Sí, quizás tengas razón – aceptó el abogado, sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio – Kikyo es una loca y puede ser muy vengativa, el riesgo es alto, estando cerca de tu objetivo es impensable – añadió apoyando la cabeza en su mano mirando a Inuyasha de soslayo – Y que me dices de Kagome

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- Ella controlará parte de la empresa… ¿Qué harás si averigua algo que no te convenga? – inquirió el joven abogado

- ¡No seas ridículo! – exclamó con enfado –Kagome es una inepta en el mundo de los negocios, te aseguro que el único interés de esa mujerzuela son ella misma y sus amantes – agregó con la voz cargada de rencor.

- El exceso de confianza puede ser peligroso Inuyasha – aconsejó Miroku – Si la pequeña Kagome se da cuenta de algo, y resultara ser tan astuta para sacar una que otra deducción…

- No te preocupes por eso Miroku – interrumpió Inuyasha – Personalmente me encargarme de Kagome… ante la remota idea de que eso ocurriera…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Miroku lo observó en silencio, aunque Inuyasha no lo admitiera, sabia perfectamente que lo había afectado el regreso de la joven. Se conocían desde que estudiaban en la secundaria, eran más que amigos, eran verdaderos hermanos, habían disfrutado juntos los placeres y la alegre etapa escolar, habían sido los reyes de las fiestas, salieron con cuanta chica se les cruzaba por delante. En la universidad a pesar de estudiar carreras diferentes, compartían el departamento, por lo que esa etapa también se había convertido en algo inolvidable. Luego que Inuyasha asumiera la presidencia de la empresa familiar, en lugar de su hermano Sesshomaru, quien optó por forjar su propio negocio, lo invitó a trabajar con él haciéndose cargo de los temas legales de la empresa, habían logrado incrementar asombrosamente las arcas de ganancias. Pero luego de lo sucedido con Kikyo y con Kagome, Inuyasha pareció renunciar completamente a los goces de la vida, y su vitalidad fue nublada por la amargura.

Estaba de pie ante las enormes puertas de vidrio de Higurashi Corp., lucía como una exitosa mujer de negocios, llevaba un costoso traje ejecutivo de color gris perla, su cabello recogido en la nuca en un sencillo pero elegante peinado, en su mano un maletín de cuero que contenía documentos y su computador portátil, esta vez eligió un calzado más cómodo, el dolor en la cadera había desaparecido tras los cuidados y recomendaciones que le diera su médico de cabecera, sonrió al recordarlo, ese hombre no paró de sermonearla las siguientes veinticuatro horas, por lo que no sabia si alegrarse o deprimirse ante la partida de Kouga. Inspiró una bocanada de aire exhalándola con lentitud, miró su reflejo en el cristal sonriendo satisfecha "Muy bien Kagome, es hora de poner en práctica lo que has aprendido", se animó, entrando al edificio, las puertas le fueron abiertas de inmediato por un guardia, quien no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, pensando en que nunca había visto a esa hermosa mujer en la compañía. Kagome pasó de él, sabía exactamente su destino.

Se detuvo en la antesala del salón de reuniones donde podía oír vagamente las voces de los directivos, la recepcionista se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro mirando extrañada a la joven.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – consulto con amabilidad.

- Vengo a la reunión, me disculpo por mi tardanza, soy Kagome Higurashi – informó ante la mirada sorprendida de la recepcionista, pasó junto a ella entrando en el salón.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio mirando sorprendidos al culpable de la interrupción. Algunos la reconocieron de inmediato, otros la recordaban vagamente. Recorrió el salón con la mirada identificando a los presentes.

A pesar de desear lo contrario, no se sorprendió de encontrar allí a Naraku. Conoció a ese hombre hace unos años, llegó a ocupar el cargo de la empresa, por algunas acciones que llegaron a su poder, nunca le interesó averiguar la forma en que eso ocurrió, pero ahora tenia la impresión que debía ocuparse del asunto. Nunca soportó a ese sujeto, ahora recordó el porqué, tenía una mirada oscura, calculadora, y asquerosamente lasciva. De algún modo había logrado ser parte de la junta directiva y algo le decía que ese buitre sabría aprovecharlo.

Inuyasha, era de suponer, también estaba presente, acompañado por Totosai, seguramente para oficializar la información de la fusión. Y además reconoció a Miroku el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, además de su abogado y socio en algunos negocios. Lo recordaba bien era un mujeriego, cambiaba de mujeres cada semana.

- Tengan ustedes buenos días caballeros – saludó Kagome caminando con porte altivo hacia la cabecera de mesa, movimiento que fue atentamente seguido por la oscura y maliciosa mirada de Naraku – Creo que es momento que este lugar sea ocupado nuevamente por un Higurashi – comunicó al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el lugar.

- Kagome, creímos que no vendrías – comentó Naraku cediéndole el lugar con una expresión que contrastaba con cualquier intención caballerosa. La joven lo ignoró dirigiéndose a los presentes.

- Para quienes no me conocen o no me recuerdan, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, nieta de Kaede Mitsuwa viuda de Higurashi, y como ya deben estar enterados dentro de pocos días asumiré la presidencia de H&T Corp., cargo que compartiré, temporalmente, con el señor Taisho – anunció mirando los impasibles ojos dorados que estaban clavados en ella.

La reunión se extendió por un par de horas, Kagome procuró recopilar la mayor cantidad de información de todas las áreas de la empresa, solicitó informes anuales, proyecciones, estados financieros, se desenvolvía como si hubiera estado a la cabeza desde siempre, todos la miraban impresionados por sus conocimientos y capacidades, convencidos de que la empresa quedaría en buenas manos.

Los directivos fueron abandonando el salón luego que la reunión se diera por finalizada. Inuyasha se acercó a la joven, que se encontraba ordenando algunos informes.

- Jamás creí que resultarías una mujer tan eficiente en el mundo de los negocios – comentó con ironía el ambarino.

- Supongo que se debe a que te has acostumbrado a tratar con el lado frívolo de la familia – contestó desafiante – Pero descuida… me asegurare de mostrarte el lado inteligente… para variar – añadió con una mueca burlona.

- Veremos que tan astuta resultas… Kagome – murmuró, susurrando su nombre con una voz tan grave y sensual, causando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la chica.

- Kagome, debo retirarme. ¿Tenías algo que decirme? – preguntó Totosai interrumpiendo el tenso ambiente.

- ¿Eh?... S..sí Totosai, hay algo importante que necesito tratar con usted – contestó con nerviosismo, alejándose rápidamente del joven que la miraba burlonamente – ¿Podemos ir a su oficina? – preguntó casi arrastrando al anciano fuera del salón, sin siquiera mirar a Inuyasha.

- Al parecer la pequeña Kagome no resulto ser tan "inepta" como pensabas – comentó Miroku cuando se encontraron solos.

- Si…Eso parece… – fue lo único que contestó acercándose a los ventanales acariciando su barbilla, pensativo.

Los días pasaron bastante rápido y finalmente había llegado el momento en que se firmarían los documentos de la fusión, y en el que ella tomaría legalmente posesión de la herencia de su abuela, bajos las condiciones que dejó impuestas en su testamento, por lo cual debió firmar una serie de documentos que advertían que ante cualquier transgresión se haría el traspaso inmediato de los bienes a su hermana.

Los leyó atentamente, ya que no era una opción dejar algún punto al azar, por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien como Kikyo malgastara la fortuna o echara por la borda los años de sacrificios que la familia Higurashi invirtió por posesionar la empresa, como una de las más sólidas y prestigiosas del país.

Sintió un suave llamado a la puerta, la secretaria de Totosai, le informaba la llegada de Inuyasha, quien también estaba citado en la oficina para la firma. Oprimió los papeles de forma involuntaria, arrugando el ceño y apretando levemente los labios en señal de desagrado, asociando el latir alocado de su corazón a la aversión que el recién llegado le provocaba. Inuyasha entró en el despacho dándole un frío saludo, sentándose en el lugar señalado por el abogado, intercambiando con él algunas palabras, ignorándola deliberadamente.

- Bien, como ya conocen el contenido de los documentos el trámite resultará muy breve – señaló Totosai, sacando dos carpetas de cuero que contenían los papeles. Les dio una a cada uno – Firmen en el pie de página las copias que corresponden – indicó mientras ellos ojearon superficialmente el contenido, sosteniendo los bolígrafos que les facilitó junto con las carpetas – ¿Aceptan? – preguntó el abogado. Ambos levantaron bruscamente la vista de los documentos y se miraron uno al otro, la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, Kagome pareció perderse en la calidez dorada de los ojos de Inuyasha, recordando cuánto amó verse reflejada en ellos, la felicidad que la inundaba al ver el amor que él parecía transmitirle sin palabras, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello?, por un momento pareció que tan sólo segundos, que aún seguía allí esa mirada… ¿_aceptan?…¿aceptan?…¿aceptan?... _aquella palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, traicionándose al darle un significado diferente… entreabrió sus labios, con una involuntaria respuesta que se agolpaba en su garganta – ¿Aceptan… – repitió Totosai – el contenido del documento?. Si están de acuerdo sólo deben firmar – indicó. Kagome pestañeo regresando bruscamente al presente, se ruborizó apartando rápidamente sus ojos de aquella perturbadora mirada.

- Ehm… ss. Sí.. – balbuceó la joven sintiéndose una completa estúpida al reaccionar de esa forma, firmó los papeles para luego intercambiarlos y devolverlos al abogado – Aquí los tiene…

- Acá están los míos – señalo el joven.

- Excelente… Bueno jovencitos, ya está hecho – manifestó el abogado – Felicitaciones, son los presidentes de H&T Corp, les deseo el mayor de los éxitos – añadió dándole un efusivo apretón de manos a cada uno, haciendo un ademán para que lo imitaran.

- Realmente deseo confiar en la sabiduría de Kaede – dijo con una inesperada sinceridad extendiendo la mano a Kagome – Te aseguro que haré "todo" por el éxito de la empresa, y estoy seguro que tu también darás lo mejor.

- Por supuesto y también espero lo mismo de ti – respondió accediendo a tomar su mano, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la tibieza de la mano masculina, reconociendo su textura y su fuerza, pero antes de que su mente volviera a traicionarla la retiró bruscamente.

- Sr. Totosai, si eso es todo, me retiro – comunicó despidiéndose, hizo una ligera seña con la cabeza a Inuyasha marchándose rápidamente.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, empuño su mano queriendo dejar de sentir ese molesto hormigueo. Qué demonios había sido todo eso… por un instante se sintió perdido en un extraño espejismo, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos chocolate y de su tentadora boca, como se abría sutilmente ante él, llamándolo... ¡Maldición! Si casi podía jurar haber escuchado a esos labios llamarlo susurrando su nombre… Notó que su cabello estaba oculto tras otro horrible peinado… Tuvo que hacer un supremo esfuerzo y contenerse para no alargar su mano y liberarlo… Se dio cuenta de cuanto odiaba los peinados, sobre todo en esa mujer… Recordó cuanto disfrutaba verlo suelto oscuro y brillante, libre… con aquel flequillo rebelde, tan suave y acariciable… Apretó con más fuerza su mano empuñada, el molesto cosquilleo, aún continuaba…

Un par de sirvientes bajaban las maletas y cajas del taxi detenido en la entrada de la mansión, le informaron a Kagome que no se encontraba nadie, Kikyo y su madre desde temprano estaban en el club, supuso que entre masajes, spa, solarium, o cualquier banalidad que se les ocurriera en el día. Dio instrucciones a otra joven para que subiera sus pertenencias a la habitación que perteneció a su abuela, la sirvienta la miró con ojos desorbitados, explicando que luego de la muerte de la anciana, su hermana Kikyo había ordenado que trasladaran sus cosas a esa habitación. Kagome apretó los labios y sus ojos brillaron de furia. De inmediato ordenó al mayordomo Myoga, citar a todos los trabajadores de la mansión.

Dos sirvientas, dos cocineras, jardinero, chofer y el mayordomo, se presentaron frente a la joven ama.

- Como ya todos saben mi abuela Kaede, me heredó todos sus bienes, dinero, empresas, y por supuesto eso incluye esta casa – informó con voz firme ante la atenta mirada de sus trabajadores – Y aunque tal vez no sea necesario recordárselos, no está demás… Kikyo y su madre ya no cuentan con autoridad, esta ahora es "mi" casa, y ellas permanecerán por un corto período como mis invitadas, por lo tanto quien da las órdenes de ahora en más… soy yo. Cualquier orden que provenga de ellas, me debe ser antes consultada. No permitiré a nadie transgredir mi voluntad, y quien no acate esta regla será inmediatamente despedido. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? – preguntó, al ver que todos negaban continuó – Muy bien, pueden retirarse.

- La señorita Kikyo pondrá el grito en el cielo, estoy seguro que entrará en estado de histeria – comentó Myoga una vez que se encontraron solos.

- Si eso sucede, procura que la descargue conmigo…. si se atreve claro… - dijo con ironía – No deseo que alguno de ustedes tenga un mal rato por sus berrinches – añadió, acercándose al viejo mayordomo, para darle un sorpresivo abrazo – Te extrañé mucho Myoga.

- Y yo a ti niña Kagome – contestó devolviendo el abrazo

- Ya no soy una niña – reprochó la joven divertida

- Para mí siempre lo serás

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar Myoga – dijo con seriedad

- Lo se mi niña… lo se…

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde conversando, recordando anécdotas, Myoga le contó como fueron las últimas semanas de su abuela, la debilidad que la corroía día con día, y que la había postrado en una cama, de cómo había perdido aquella vitalidad y alegría, desde que ella había desaparecido de su vida, del desafecto y poca preocupación de Kikyo y su madre. Los únicos que estuvieron incondicionalmente con ella ayudándola y acompañándola fueron el anciano Totosai, su amigo de años, e Inuyasha, algo que dejó estupefacta a la joven, era algo imposible de creer.

- ¿Inuyasha?. Por favor Myoga… Es evidente que ese sujeto lo único que pretendió con esa aparente preocupación era asegurarse una futura estabilidad económica con esta absurda fusión – había comentado iracunda – Jamás voy a volver a confiar en él… es sólo un maldito codicioso…

Sin embargo Myoga parecía confiar mucho en él, cosa que la puso de muy mal humor. Cómo podía aquel astuto y fiel anciano abogar por alguien como Inuyasha. Por supuesto él no conocía toda la historia, por lo que depositar su confianza en él, un hombre podía engañar y manipular a la gente de manera tan astuta, era algo natural. Pero ella se encargaría de quitarle esa careta de bondad y perfección, y lo expondría a todos con su verdadera naturaleza, una calculadora y despiadada, capaz de cualquier bajeza con tal de alcanzar sus ambiciones.

Recorrió la biblioteca, su abuela era una amante de la lectura, y al parecer la colección de libros había aumentado considerablemente en esos años, paredes enormes repletas de todo tipo de libros, recordando como ella y su abuela se encerraban por horas a disfrutar de cientos de esos pasajes de fantasía y conocimientos.

Estaba algo cansada, había sido un día agotador y su cadera comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta, ahora se percataba de que hacer rabietas en las sesiones que mantenía con Sango eran una completa estupidez de su parte, el dolor se acrecentó desde que Kouga se había marchado, tantos días sin terapias, estaba segura no eran buenos, y en el fondo tenía miedo de que aquello le trajera consecuencias. Como se encontraba sola no necesitaba fingir, así camino con libertad hacia el escritorio, cojeando inevitablemente. Se sentó con dificultad tras el escritorio acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en el sillón que por fortuna era enorme y tremendamente cómodo. Cerró los ojos intentando relajar sus músculos.

No supo cuanto rato pasó en esa posición, pero unas voces fuertes la hicieron volver a la realidad, se acercó un poco hacia el escritorio, y tomó unos papeles fingiendo leerlos concentradamente, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría en unos segundos, y se preparaba para ello. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Kikyo lanzando llamas por los ojos,

- ¿¡¡¡Quien demonios te crees que eres!!!? – gritó fuera de sí. Kagome levantó la cabeza de los papeles con lentitud

- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas? – inquirió con premeditada calma.

- No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero… ¿Quien te crees para sacar mis cosas de mi cuarto e instalarte en él? – exigió furiosa

- ¿Quien me creo? – preguntó entornando los ojos, dejó los codos sobre la mesa cruzándose de manos – Que mala memoria tienes hermanita – se mofo haciendo aumentar la furia de la mujer – Permíteme recordarte que la dueña de esta casa soy yo… por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, al fin y al cabo, se puede decir que aquí tu… sólo eres una huésped… al igual tu madre.

- ¡Maldita! – escupió mirándola con odio – No creas que se te va a ser tan sencillo. Impugnaré ese maldito testamento… ¡¡Haré lo que sea!!. ¡¡ Pero tu no te vas a salir con la tuya Kagome!!

- ¡¡Bueno ya basta!! – vociferó Kagome, levantándose y golpeando violentamente el escritorio, se acercó con lentitud a su hermana ocultando el dolor que le producía caminar – ¡No tengo por qué aguantar tus ataques de histeria y envida!. Esta es mí casa y haré lo que se me venga en gana, o lo aceptas y llevamos la fiesta en paz, o te puedes largar ahora mismo… Sin tus diez millones claro está…

- Eres una…

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó una voz grave desde la puerta interrumpiendo el insulto que iba conferirle su hermana.

- ¡Inuyasha! – sollozó Kikyo arrojándose a los brazos del hombre quien en una reacción refleja la acunó en su pecho, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Kagome – Que bueno que llegaste, Kagome es un monstruo, desde que regresó no ha hecho más que humillarme, aprovechándose de que administra mi dinero – lloriqueó apretándose contra el pecho del ambarino – Lo único que busca es hacer que deje esta casa… y que lo pierda todo… ¡¡Es una egoísta codiciosa!! – añadió mirándola de reojo, para luego levantar la vista y mirarlo de manera dolorida.

- Cálmate Kikyo – consoló acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla femenina – Si estás siendo maltratada, pienso que no deberías permanecer en esta casa, ya que esa no era una condición que debas cumplir para tener tu parte de herencia, así que no tienes necesidad se sufrir sus humillaciones – recomendó mirando duramente a Kagome, como reprochándole su actitud, cosa que la enfureció.

- No te queda el papel de príncipe valiente Inuyasha, te hace ver patético – se burló – Pero si tanto te agrada el título, deberías proteger a tu dulce princesa en TU castillo encantado, ¿no te parece? – añadió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Ves?.. Te lo dije – gimoteó Kikyo

- ¡Oh vamos Kikyo! – exclamó la joven harta de su actitud – Que quede claro, sólo depende de ti conservar el dinero que te legó mi abuela. Es tuyo, yo debo administrarlo por un tiempo, nada más. ¿acaso crees que pretendo apoderarme de él? – preguntó burlándose con una sobreactuada incredulidad – ¡Por favor deja de hacer el ridículo!. Esa actitud de niña malcriada ya no va con tu edad – se burló – Además si quisiera echarte a ti y a tu madre de esta casa, créeme que ya estarían fuera. Simplemente estoy asumiendo el mando de mi casa, y dando las órdenes que estimo convenientes. No hay necesidad de montar una escena dramática por ello – finalizo en tono más conciliador, aún no era tiempo que Kikyo y su madre se marcharan… aún no… Su hermana no aminoró la rabia, se alejó bruscamente de Inuyasha mirándola retadoramente.

- Ya veremos quien se irá primero – advirtió marchándose.

- Eres la dueña de todo, y aún así no pierdes la oportunidad de humillar a tu hermana – afirmó Inuyasha cuando se encontraron a solas – Una actitud predecible para alguien tan bajo como tu – concluyó mirándola con desprecio

- ¡Tú menos que nadie debería hablar de bajezas! – explotó Kagome mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de furia – ¿¡Con qué moral vienes a reclamarme!?… ¡¡¡Si tu eres mil veces más despreciable!!!... ¡Infeliz codicioso!, No se de que medios te valiste para engañar a mi abuela y obtener su ayuda, pero te juro que conmigo no te dará resultado, ¡me aseguraré echar por tierra tus planes! – amenazó con rencor

- No te permito que me amenaces Kagome – advirtió con una voz peligrosamente calmada – Te aconsejo que no te interpongas en mi camino, por que sino aquí la única saldrá perdiendo serás tú. Preocúpate de lo que mejor sabes hacer, aunque claro, ahora que trabajarás en la compañía… mantén alejados tus "bellos atributos" de quien no nos convenga – agregó insultante, Kagome abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, comprendiendo a la perfección el significado de sus palabra, con una inusitada rapidez estrelló su mano contra la mejilla masculina.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves! – gritó fuera de sí

- ¡No te hagas la ofendida Kagome! – exclamó igualando su furia, ella intentó golpearlo nuevamente pero él atrapó la delgada muñeca en el aire, atrayéndola con violencia hacia su cuerpo – No… no esta vez jovencita – murmuró peligrosamente, Kagome forcejeó inútilmente, era frustrante aceptar que él tenia la ventaja.

- Suéltame – exigió con voluntad debilitada, odiaba su cercanía, detestaba perderse en ese intensa mirada ambarina que tenían el poder de exorcizar su rabia y su rencor, y eso no debía permitirlo.

- ¿A qué le temes? – susurró con voz enronquecida, mirando embelesado los labios femeninos que se movían intentando articular una respuesta, con su otra mano atrapó su barbilla, cediendo a la tentación de acariciar lentamente con el pulgar la boca de la chica. Su cuerpo entero reacciono al suave contacto, la sangre corría vertiginosa por sus venas, el calor la sofocaba, la mareaba, sus ojos se detuvieron inevitablemente en la boca de Inuyasha… estaba a unos centímetros, con elevar un poco su cabeza podría alcanzarlo, volver a sentir su cuerpo envuelto por sus fuertes brazos… "Inuyasha… si… tan sólo…".

El timbre del teléfono retumbó en el estudio, haciendo que Kagome reaccionara inmediatamente… "Pero… ¿qué estoy haciendo…?" se preguntó tirando firmemente de su brazo, soltándose del agarre del joven.

- ¿Temer?... ¿Acaso ha pasado por tu mente que tengo miedo de ti? – preguntó riendo burlonamente alejándose de él – ¿Si diga? – contestó el teléfono – ¡Kouga!..– exclamó sonriendo alegremente – Sí… espera un segundo… Inuyasha, si no te molesta… es una llamada privada – informó señalando la puerta, este entrecerró los ojos apretando la mandíbula y mirándola visiblemente enojado, pero sin decir una palabra salió dando un portazo.

Kagome inspiró hondamente, intentando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón, luego se concentró en la llamada de Kouga. Hablaron largo rato, y evitó mencionar el fuerte dolor en su cadera, no quería preocuparlo o recibir un sermón de parte de su amigo, suficientes momentos desagradables había tenido durante los últimos días.

Kikyo entró en la habitación de su madre, echando chistas de rabia, Kagura sólo la miró quedamente esperando la rabieta de su temperamental hija.

- ¡Esa estúpida!. ¡No la soporto madre! – chilló – Se atrevió a humillarme… a mí… ¡¡¡la detesto!!!

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez? – demandó Kagura – Con esa actitud sólo conseguirás que esa tonta nos arroje de esta casa!, deberías actuar con más inteligencia y mente fría Kikyo.

- Lo se, pero es que me saca de quicio. Debo reconocer que es una mujer fuerte, pero te aseguro que no más que yo…

- Bien, entonces demuéstralo y controla tu carácter, si no actuamos con astucia Kagome se quedará con todo lo que nos pertenece. Esa maldita anciana debió conocer todo este tiempo el paradero de esa estúpida… Sino no me explico como apareció en el momento preciso, y seguramente ese abogaducho quedó muy bien instruido por la vieja…

- Si, pero tú lograste escuchar el punto que más nos interesa de ese testamento – señalo confiada – Tal vez la intensión de mi abuela Kaede era la de presionar a Kagome, pero a cambio la ha dejado completamente vulnerable… Conozco muy bien a mi hermanita… y se exactamente cual es su punto débil…

- Inuyasha – concluyó la mujer mayor – ¿Estas segura? ¿Piensas que aún está enamorada de él?

- Por supuesto, la muy idiota es tan obvia, por más que intente ocultarlo.

- Pero y si él también sigue enamorado de ella, ¡eso podría traernos muchos problemas! – exclamo la mujer – Sobre todo ahora que tendrán que trabajar juntos.

- No te preocupes madre… se perfectamente como manejar a Inuyasha, simplemente debo alimentar el desprecio que siente por ella.

- Ten mucho cuidado Kikyo, si te descubre, lo perderemos todo.

- No lo hará, jamás descubrirá nada – aseguró esbozando una sonrisa perversa – Sólo debo encontrar la forma de presionarla lo suficiente para que dé un paso en falso y entonces el dinero pase a mis manos – río con malicia – El dinero, la empresa, esta casa, y por supuesto… Inuyasha… Todo será completamente mío…

Entró en el amplio departamento, que se encontraba en el decimocuarto piso de un exclusivo edificio, dejó las llaves sobre la mesita, se quitó la chaqueta de su traje lanzándola descuidadamente sobre el sillón, tiró del nudo de su corbata desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa, caminó hacia el bar tomando un vaso, no se molestó en agregar hielo, era lo que menos necesitaba, lo llenó del áureo licor, bebiéndolo de un sorbo, sirviéndose otro vaso de inmediato, llevándolo con él mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba un cómodo berger, se acomodó en él, dejó caer sus brazos en los costados, sosteniendo el vaso en su mano derecha. Bebió el licor con más lentitud, mientras inevitablemente su mente divagaba en torno a una mujer.

- Kagome – susurró en la oscuridad

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, era irremediable, la imagen de su hermoso rostro afloraba en su cabeza. Después de tanto tiempo aún seguía torturándolo. Si tan sólo pudiera arrancarla de su mente por completo. ¡Maldita sea!... porqué le era tan difícil… Esa mujer era parte del pasado y no había cabida para ella en su presente. Debía concentrarse en sus objetivos, no podía cometer errores, un inservible sentimiento como el amor no tenía lugar ni sentido en su vida y la misma Kagome se lo había demostrado.

Continuara...

Espero sus Reviews!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Miró su imagen en el espejo del ascensor mientras subía al piso donde se encontraría su oficina, sonrió satisfecha, cada vez se acostumbraba más a su apariencia. Ahora era una mujer de negocios, presidenta de una gigantesca compañía, y por supuesto debía lucir como tal. Le molestaba un poco tener que sujetar su largo cabello en complicados moños o coletas, pero así perfeccionaba su renovada imagen, "A quien engañas, sólo lo haces porque él siempre decía que le gustaba tu cabello suelto…" dijo una voz interior. Abrió lo ojos con sorpresa – ¡Maldición! – masculló "No voy a dejar que sea mi propio cerebro el que me traicione" pensó molesta.

- Muy bien Rin, hoy comenzaremos a trabajar en este lugar… ¿Te agrada? – preguntó el joven

- Sí, es muy acogedor – contestó la jovencita, de cabello largo y negro, ligeramente ondulado, y unos dulzones ojos de un extraño café rojizo – Aunque no estoy segura de que resulte… bien – murmuró agachando la cabeza con pesar

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó acercándose a ella, tomándola delicadamente por la barbilla levantando su cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos – Te aseguro que todo resultará mejor de lo que esperas… Además yo estoy contigo – añadió mirándola con ternura, haciendo que la jovencita le sonriera agradecida.

- ¡Buenos días!. Siento interrumpir, pero es algo ridículo tocar en la recepción de mi propia oficina – comentó Kagome con voz algo áspera, pero sin evidenciar expresión alguna que indicara el malestar que le había provocado la escena que acababa de presenciar.

- Buenos días – saludó Inuyasha, soltando sin prisa a la joven – No pensé que hoy decidieras cambiar tu hábito de llegar tarde – añadió burlón

- Sí… puedo darme cuenta – murmuró con ironía.

- Bue... buenos... días… – saludó la joven con evidente nerviosismo

- Rin, ella es Kagome Higurashi, la otra presidente de H&T Corp – anunció Inuyasha – Kagome, ella es Rin Hamada, mi asistente personal, trabaja conmigo desde hace algún tiempo, y como es una joven altamente capacitada y eficiente no dudé en traerla conmigo.

- Mu...mucho… gusto… se… ñorita… Hi gurashi – tartamudeó la joven nerviosa mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, a medida que Kagome se acercaba mirándola con fijeza.

- Igualmente señorita Hamada – contestó, extendiéndole la mano, la otra la quedó mirando aún más sorprendida, como no pudiendo creer que la tratara amablemente, pero se recuperó rápidamente tomándole la mano y dándole un delicado apretón.

- Por favor llámeme por mi nombre. Señorita Higurashi, no dude en pedirme lo que necesite, también estoy a su entera disposición – ofreció con amabilidad, dándole una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias Rin, eres muy amable – contestó Kagome, devolviéndole una sincera sonrisa, extrañada de que a pesar de la íntima situación en que la había encontrado con su jefe, esa joven no le era desagradable – Pero tendré mi propia asistente, su nombre es Ayame Fuwa. Debe estar por llegar. Por ahora, ¿puedes ser tan amable de indicarme mi oficina?

- ¿Eh?.. Sí..si claro… - balbuceó

Su oficina resultó ser impresionante, moderna y elegante, demasiado amplia para ser sólo de ella, pero sumamente cómoda, había un enorme escritorio con cubierta de vidrio, un sillón café claro de tres cuerpos y otro individual, con una pequeña mesa junto, que era parte del mobiliario de su oficina para la recepción de visitantes, un exquisito biombo de vidrio ocultaba la puerta a su baño privado, algunos estantes contenían archivadores y carpetas, algunos libros. Lo que más le encantó fueron los enormes ventanales que dejaban ver gran parte de la ciudad, afortunadamente era un rascacielos tremendamente alto, por lo que la visibilidad no era obstruida por edificios aledaños. Por lo mismo no le agradó que por la posición del escritorio diera la espalda a tan hermosa vista. Cuando se presentó su asistente Ayame, a quien conoció hacía unos días, en la oficina de Totosai, quien se la había recomendado excelentemente, le ordenó que solicitara el cambio de posición de su escritorio, quedando de lado, el ventanal a su derecha y la puerta principal a su izquierda. Afortunadamente no compartía la misma oficina con Inuyasha, sin embargo, estaban justo al lado, conectadas por una puerta interior. Controló el impulso de pedir un experto que colocara unas cuantas cerraduras de seguridad en aquella puerta. Lo que menos quería era tener un contacto más cercano con ese hombre, y esa puerta echaba por tierra aquella última esperanza.

Rin entró a su oficina para dejarle algunos documentos que Inuyasha quería revisara y firmara, quedó congelada al verla, Kagome la miró extrañada, preguntándole que sucedía.

- Su escritorio – murmuró – lo cambió de lugar…

- Sí, ordené que lo movieran – dijo arrugando el ceño sin entender – ¿Algún problema con eso?

- ¡No!... No… claro que no, lo siento – negó la joven atropelladamente y muy apenada – Es sólo que el señor Inuyasha, dio la misma orden esta mañana. Me pareció una extraña coincidencia, eso es todo.

- Ehm… sí… lo es… extraña coincidencia – masculló aparentando indiferencia, bajando la vista a los documentos para ocultar el intenso rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. "¡Maldito hábito!" pensó. Volvió a levantar la vista, incomoda por el denso silencio, encontrándose con la de Rin que la miraba con fijeza, le dio la impresión que intentaba leer su mente, cosa que la perturbó aún más – ¿Me dejarás los documentos Rin?

- Sí… sí claro, lo siento – balbuceó avergonzada, dejándolos sobre el escritorio saliendo apresuradamente.

La mañana había transcurrido con rapidez, y resultó por demás fructífera, profundizó aún más sus conocimientos del manejo de su empresa, aunque para ello tuvo que leer una infinidad de informes, a raíz de ello le surgieron muchas dudas, por lo que mantuvo entretenida a su asistente Ayame, al solicitarle un documento tras otro, algunos bastante antiguos, de la época en que su abuela estuvo a cargo. La joven resultó ser muy eficiente, era una chica muy bonita, de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo, no muy alta, pero delgada y esbelta, ella y Rin parecían muy jóvenes, tan sólo unos cuantos años más jóvenes.

Optó por quedarse en su oficina, pidiendo que le dejaran algo ligero para almorzar. Preguntó por su socio, a lo cual le informaron que había salido a almorzar, y que dejó dicho que no regresaría por la tarde. Eso la dejó mucho más relajada.

Entrada la tarde, estaba literalmente, enterrada en una montaña de papeles. Ayame la interrumpió para consultar si necesitaba algo más, y luego se marchó al concluir su jornada, mientras que Kagome, continuó ensimismada en su trabajo.

Frunció el ceño al examinar unos informes financieros, escudriñó entre algunas carpetas, buscando uno en especial, "Estoy segura haberlo visto por aquí"… pensó, sonrió al dar con la carpeta que buscaba, la abrió y comenzó a compararlas… "Estas cifras… aparentemente se ven correctas… pero… hay algo que me molesta…"

- Que extraño… - comentó en voz alta…

- ¿Qué es extraño? – preguntó una voz grave haciendo que se sobresaltara, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Inuyasha la miraba desde la puerta que conectaba sus oficinas, se encontraba apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados esbozando una media sonrisa burlona, parecía bastante relajado, llevaba unos pantalones de tela negros, y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello negro algo desordenado, se veía malditamente sexy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Acaso no sabes tocar? – preguntó toscamente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Tengo la costumbre de venir a la oficina a esta hora, dado que me gusta la tranquilidad. No quiero nada en especial, sólo me pareció extraño ver luz en tu oficina a esta hora. Y de hecho sí toqué, pero al no recibir respuesta decidí entrar – contestó cada pregunta tranquilamente – Ahora es tu turno – pidió caminando hacia ella – De contestar a mi pregunta – añadió al ver la expresión confundida de la joven – ¿A que te referías con extraño?

- ¡Ah!, bu bueno… pues… na nada en espe… cial – tartamudeó nerviosa cerrando rápidamente las carpetas que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Uhm? – exclamó quedamente apoyándose en el escritorio inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella, elevó una ceja mirándola con fijeza

- ¿Q..q..qué? – preguntó aún más nerviosa inclinándose en el sentido contrario intentando alejarse de él

- Muy a mi pesar te conozco Kagome. Se perfectamente bien cuando intentas ocultar algo – indicó cruzando nuevamente los brazo en actitud severa.

- Pues al contrario de ti, para mi pesar no logré conocerte en lo absoluto – contestó herida, recuperando rápidamente su agresividad – Y aunque no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, te informo que no oculto nada. Simplemente estaba leyendo algunos documentos y me sobresalte, ya que no esperaba que alguien apareciera de improviso, eso es todo.

- ¿Y de qué documentos se trata? – insistió – Si tienes alguna duda con ellos, puedo aclarártela – se ofreció amablemente, para su propio asombro. Kagome lo miró dudosa, se sentía tentada en preguntar, supuso que él conocía la empresa perfectamente, y podría aclarar las dudas que le surgieron, "¡Tonta!... ¡mira en quien piensas confiar!" exclamó su voz interna.

- No te preocupes, no era nada de importancia. Además ya es tarde, es hora que me vaya – contestó poniéndose de pie velozmente. Palideció mortalmente al instante de erguirse, sosteniéndose de la orilla del escritorio, quedando completamente petrificada.

- ¿Kagome?... ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Inuyasha arrugando el ceño ante su extraña actitud, rodeó el escritorio acercándose a ella – ¿Kagome? – repitió inclinándose un poco a la altura de ella – ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó preocupado al ver la expresión trastornada de la joven, y la palidez de su rostro, tomó sutilmente su hombro intentando que reaccionara.

- I... I..nu… ya… sha… - musitó con voz casi inaudible, desplomándose hacia el cuerpo del joven, quien la sostuvo con firmeza impidiendo su caída.

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó sosteniéndola, la tomo en brazos llevándola hacia el sillón café, la depositó con suma delicadeza – Kagome… Kagome… reacciona – susurró golpeándole con suavidad la pálida y helada mejilla – ¡Maldición! Que tienes Kagome… No me hagas esto… – suplicó desesperado, tomó su muñeca comprobando el pulso aunque algo agitado no se había detenido, descartando un paro cardiaco. Se levantó y fue velozmente al baño privado, mojó una toalla con agua helada y regresó con la chica. Refrescó el rostro y el cuello intentando de alguna forma reanimarla. La joven emitió un débil gemido – Kagome – susurró acariciando con ternura la mejilla, sintiendo que le volvía el alma al cuerpo al verla recuperar el sentido.

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella, sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente, su cabello negro estaba aún más desordenado que hace unos instantes con mechones cayendo descuidadamente sobre su frente, su mentón cuadrado y varonil estaba contraído por la tensión. Se veía tan atractivo, y estaba tan cerca… sus delgados y bien delineados labios se movían sensualmente parecían decir algo que ella no lograba escuchar con claridad, pero que importaba, él estaba ahí, a su alcance, con sólo levantar su mano podría acariciar su moreno rostro, enredar sus dedos en ese sedoso y ondeado cabello, ¿acaso estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba?... ¿que pasaría si lo acercaba hacia ella?… deseaba volver a sentir el éxtasis de sus besos… realmente lo deseaba…

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – volvió a preguntar, Kagome parecía despertar de un profundo trance, ya que aparentemente no lograba escucharlo.

- ¿Qué…qué… me pasó? – musitó con dificultad al cabo de unos segundos.

- Te desmayaste – informó con suavidad – ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital o que llame a un médico?

- No… ya estoy mejor – negó intentando incorporarse emitiendo un gemido de dolor, éste le hizo recordar el motivo de su desfallecimiento. Estuvo prácticamente todo el día sentada leyendo, y levantarse tan bruscamente le causó un dolor tan intenso en la cadera que la dejó congelada, vio a Inuyasha acercársele pero el dolor le nubló la mente y le hizo perder el sentido. Esto no ocurría desde los inicios de su rehabilitación, y eso la asustaba, no era normal, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

- Kagome, ¿te duele algo? – preguntó al escucharla quejarse

- No es nada, sólo un calambre – contestó intentando disimular el dolor

- ¿¡Un calambre!? – exclamó incrédulo – ¡Demonios Kagome!, eso no puede ser un simple calambre. Será mejor que te lleve a una clínica – comunicó poniéndose de de pie.

- ¡No! – negó con fuerza, sujetando el brazo del joven, impidiéndole que se alejara, él la miró extrañado de su actitud – No es necesario, te repito que estoy bien, sólo… necesito descansar un poco – explicó más calmada, él volvió a ponerse en cunclillas junto a ella tan cerca que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esquivó su escudriñadora mirada – Creo que me esforcé demasiado, no he salido en todo el día de la oficina, y bueno, como no estoy acostumbrada mi cuerpo me pasó la cuenta, eso es todo, no le des tanta importancia.

- Está bien – accedió no muy convencido – Pero procura ser más sensata, ¿qué demonios hubieras hecho si no me encuentro aquí? – reclamó molesto

- Me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo del primer día – se defendió – No tienes que hacer un drama por esto.

- ¡No le restes importancia! – advirtió con enfado – ¿Dices que has estado todo el día encerrada aquí?, ¿Crees que eso es prudente?, ¡Apuesto a que no has comido nada!

- Claro que sí, pedí que me trajeran algo al almuerzo – contradijo

- ¿Almuerzo?. ¡Sólo tú puedes llamar almuerzo a un sándwich y un jugo de naranja! – exclamó molesto

- ¿Co…cómo lo supiste? – preguntó incrédula. Inuyasha cayó en cuenta de sus palabras sonrojándose levemente, se levantó rudamente encaminándose a la puerta que comunicaba sus oficinas.

- ¡Al diablo! – bramó, azotando la puerta.

El corazón de Kagome latía desbocado, todo lo sucedido fue como haber regresado al pasado por un instante. No podía creer que Inuyasha aún recordara su mal hábito de comer un sándwich y un jugo al almuerzo, algo adquirido cuando estudiaba sus primeros años de universidad. Solía regañarla constantemente por ese motivo, sonrió al rememorar esas tontas discusiones. ¿Cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a este punto?, se preguntó "Inuyasha…" clamó su mente exhalando un profundo suspiro.

********* Flash Back ***********

Iba en su segundo año de universidad y estaba completamente enfocada en sus estudios, nunca fue una chica muy sociable, no acostumbraba salir a muchas fiestas, más que a las organizadas por algunos de sus pocos amigos, o más bien conocidos. En ese tiempo su amiga más cercana era una joven de su edad llamada Aska, tenían personalidades muy similares por lo que congeniaron de inmediato, también tenía una hermana, pero ella fue indiferente a forjar una relación de amistad.

Conoció a Inuyasha en una de aquellas ocasionales salidas, era el club nocturno de moda, lo recordaba claramente, iba acompañado de Miroku, ambos rodeados de hermosas mujeres, claro que Miroku más interesado en ellas que Inuyasha, quien no parecía deslumbrarse con ellas, que los perseguían como abejas a la miel, algo bastante patético y denigrante para su gusto. No le gustaban esa clase de hombres, que con tal de conseguir con mayor rapidez lo que verdaderamente buscaban en una mujer, se rodearan de interesadas cabezas huecas, únicamente preocupadas de su aspecto físico, gustosas de ser utilizadas para que un macho las exhiba frente a sus pares.

Ella esperaba un hombre muy diferente, que la tan sólo la amara, intensa e incondicionalmente, que descubriera y valorara todo el amor que ella estaba a dispuesta a dar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa fuerte convicción, no pudo evitar quedar cautivada por sus extraños ojos color ámbar, simplemente no pudo dejar de observarlo, y por supuesto que Inuyasha ni se percató de su presencia. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, pero eso la convenció que para él, ella era transparente. "¿Pues qué esperabas?" preguntó una mordaz voz interior.

Retornó al club, en un par de días, ante la extrañeza de Aska, pero su desilusión fue mayúscula, esperó varias horas pero él jamás apareció, se sintió realmente estúpida, esperando por un hombre que había visto de casualidad en una ocasión. Luego de otros tres intentos, en los cuales estaba ya convencida que había perdido el juicio, finalmente él reapareció en el club. El corazón saltó en su pecho, y se sintió feliz de que estuviera sólo, pensando que realidad sí era diferente a lo que imaginó. Esta vez ella fue la protagonista, no estaba segura del porqué, ni tampoco intentó cuestionarlo, hasta mucho tiempo después.

- ¿Qué hizo que notaras mi presencia esa vez? – le preguntó un día mientras permanecía recostada en su pecho envuelta en sus brazos.

- Mmm... Era imposible que pasaras desapercibida para mi Kagome – explicó con seriedad – pues no había nadie más en aquel lugar – añadió atento a la mirada incrédula que le dirigía la joven.

- ¿¡¡Qué!!?. – exclamó enojada golpeándolo mientras él reía a carcajadas intentando esquivar sus manotazos. Tuvo que pagar una infinidad de llamadas, flores y besos para que Kagome lo perdonara.

Llevaban saliendo algunas semanas, cuando decidió presentarlo a su familia. Era reacia a dar ese paso, puesto que tenía miedo de hacerlo, conocía demasiado bien a su hermana. No en vano había tenido que renunciar a un par de jóvenes, porque su hermana los había conquistado primero, aún si conocía sus sentimientos no le importaba. Kikyo tenía la maligna entretención en demostrarle que ella era más hermosa y apetecida por los hombres, no le importaba lastimarla en el intento

De todos modos nunca hizo el intento de luchar contra ella, por lo que prefería resignarse y mantener oculto cualquier sentimiento de dolor, al menos no iba a darle el gusto de verla sufrir abiertamente.

Por eso tenía terror que interfiriera en su relación con Inuyasha, lo amaba demasiado como para soportarlo. Sorprendentemente y para su alivio no parecieron congeniar, a decir verdad se trataban hasta con indiferencia.

Que estúpida e ingenua había sido…

Se puso de acuerdo con Aska para alojar en casa de ésta y estudiar juntas las materias de los exámenes finales del semestre, por lo que llamó a Inuyasha para no preocuparlo, y contarle que pararían algunos días sin verse ya que estaría muy ocupada con los estudios, presentación de informes y exámenes. Sin embargo, su amiga tuvo un problema familiar aparentemente muy grave, por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de postergar un día la reunión de estudio.

Kagome regresó temprano a casa, estacionó su auto junto al de su novio, extrañada de encontrarlo allí, ya que cuando hablaron no mencionó que visitaría la mansión, además su abuela no se encontraba, ya que estaba de viaje de negocios en el extranjero y pasarían un par de semanas antes de que regresara.

Su corazón latió agitado, tenía miedo, pero no estaba completamente segura de la razón de ese desasosiego… o talvez era porque sí lo intuía.

Recorrió la mansión pero no lograba encontrar a Inuyasha, al pasar cerca del estudio, escuchó voces, al parecer alguien estaba discutiendo. Se dirigió hacia el lugar para averiguar que ocurría, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Se detuvo en seco al identificar las voces, eran las de Inuyasha y su hermana.

- No seas tan melodramático Inuyasha – se quejó con voz melosa – Te aseguro que mi hermanita es de lo más ingenua y lo suficientemente estúpida para no darse cuenta – añadió burlona.

- No hables así – exigió Inuyasha con desgano

- Esta bien… esta bien - accedió de mala gana, haciendo un ademán con las manos.

Kagome sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, un dolor que aumentaba y luchaba por manifestarse en un sollozo. Empujo cuidadosamente la puerta para verlos.

- Yaaa… ¡Tontito! – exclamó riendo – Cambia esa fea cara – pidió imitándolo socarronamente – Tus propósitos con Kagome continuarán tal y como lo deseas… Te juro que no seré yo quien los arruine – dijo levantando la mano derecha en una burlesca señal de juramento – No sabes cuanto la envidio – añadió haciendo una mueca de pena – a pesar de ser tan insípida ahora es ella la que disfruta del mejor de mis amantes, al menos por el minuto. Eres un hombre como ninguno Inuyasha y creo que estas siendo demasiado generoso con esa boba – añadió soltando una risa burlona.

"Disfruta del mejor de mis amantes… mis amantes… amantes…" sólo esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Kagome, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, le llevó la mano a la boca ahogando una exclamación, suplicaba en su interior por que aquellas espantosas palabras fueran producto de un sueño.

- Kikyo – murmuró en un suave gruñido

- Que malhumorado – amonestó juguetona – Pero bueno, ¿que pasa con mi recompensa?… Recuerda que lo prometiste – advirtió con voz seductora, enredando el cuello del joven con sus brazos – Bésame… bésame Inuyasha – susurró excitada, acercando el rostro del hombre hacia el suyo, él no hizo el mínimo intento por evitarlo y se dejó guiar por ella.

Kagome no pudo seguir mirando, sentía el estomago revuelto, de seguro se desmayaría si continuaba presenciando esa escena tan inmunda… Salió corriendo de la mansión, subió a su auto y se marchó a toda carrera. No quería estar cerca de ellos, le causaban repulsión, sentía que se ahogaba de rabia, de odio.

- ¡Malditos!... ¡¡¡Malditos sean los dos!!! – gritó colérica, aumentando la velocidad.

Se detuvo al costado de la berma, estaba en plena carretera, no estaba segura de cuantas horas habría manejado, mucho menos donde se encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro, apoyó la cabeza en el manubrio llorando desconsolada, gritando de rabia y frustración. Escuchó unos truenos a lo lejos, en medio de sus sollozos, luego comenzó a llover con una fuerza desmedida. Intentó calmarse en vano, y volvió a encender el auto, no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de esa mujer, pasaron por su cabeza miles de imágenes, de ellos dos, haciendo el amor. ¿Cómo podía luego venir a besarla y la tratarla como el ser más preciado?.

- Infeliz… ¡Desgraciado hipócrita!... ¿¡¡¡cuántas veces me juraste amor, para luego ir a revolcarte con ella!!!?

Nuevamente la furia se apoderaba de ella, aumentó aún más la velocidad, el viento y la lluvia golpeaban furiosamente en el parabrisas dificultando la visibilidad, los neumáticos emitían agudos chillidos al girar en las curvas con una temeridad que rayaba en la locura.

- ¡Maldita!, ¿¡como pudiste!? – susurraba entre la rabia y la angustia – Soy una estúpida… una imbécil por creer en ti… Te odio… ¡¡te odio!! – gritaba cada vez más descontrolada – Vas a pagar por esto, ¡¡todos pagarán por esto!! – repentinamente un relámpago iluminó intensamente frente a ella, cegada intentaba mantener el control del coche antes de una peligrosa curva, su mente quedó en blanco, escuchó un sonido ensordecedor, un dolor que le arrancaba la vida y luego… todo se oscureció…

Despertó en una habitación blanca, rodeada de tubos, uno de ellos en su nariz y boca, ¿acaso era oxigeno?, las agujas incrustadas en sus manos directamente en sus venas, no podía moverlas, a decir verdad no lograba mover un solo músculo. "Alguien… ¿hay alguien?.. ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué me ocurre?...", quería preguntar, pero no conseguía articular palabra. No recordaba nada, estaba completamente desorientada. Nadie estaba con ella, el único sonido en aquella habitación era el de una máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón y otra que bombeaba oxígeno. Luego volvió a perder la consciencia.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, cada vez lograba estar más consciente, dándose cuenta de su real estado, las enfermeras le decían que era un verdadero milagro que sobreviviera a tan espantoso accidente. Prácticamente todo el cuerpo estaba enyesado o vendado, no supo bien cuantos huesos rotos tenía, su lesión más grave fue la de la cadera, fracturada en varios sectores.

Preguntaron si deseaba llamar a algún familiar, pero se negó rotundamente, argumentando que no tenía familiares. Afortunadamente creyeron en su palabra y no volvieron a presionarla.

Pasó demasiado tiempo entre pabellones de cirugías, una operación tras otra, plenamente consiente de que su pesadilla estaba recién comenzando. Fue en ese entonces que la derivaron a Kouga, quien se convirtió en una luz en medio de su horrible oscuridad.

Cuando tuvo más fuerzas, decidió que era el momento de llamar a su abuela, aunque prefirió ocultar el accidente por lo menos hasta sentirse más recuperada, Kaede le transmitió su preocupación y alegría agradeciendo que estuviera a salvo, y aceptó extrañada pero sin cuestionar para nada la petición de no mencionarla en casa.

Tiempo después, le dijo la verdad de su desaparición, Kaede fue junto a ella, tremendamente angustiada, no pudiendo creer lo que había pasado con su amada nieta. Pasaron un tiempo juntas, pero Kagome prefirió quedarse en Kyoto, bajo el cuidado de sus amigos y médicos, Kouga y Sango, siendo visitada frecuentemente por su querida abuela, pero manteniendo bajo absoluto secreto lo que realmente sucedió. Kaede intentó justificar la situación, pero Kagome se negó rotundamente en hablar del tema, y exigió jamás volviera a nombrar a Inuyasha o Kikyo en su presencia.

********** Fin de Flash Back ************

- Creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa – anunció Inuyasha, haciéndola regresar bruscamente al presente. Aún se encontraba recostada en el sillón, ladeo la cabeza para verlo, entrecerrando los ojos. "Jamás lo olvides Kagome… nunca olvides la traición de este hombre…" le advirtió su mente.

- No te molestes – negó con voz seca. "Recordar lo sucedido me lastima, pero también me hace abrir los ojos para no a dejarme engañar nuevamente por él..."

- ¿Qué… piensas quedarte ahí hasta mañana? – preguntó molesto caminando hacia ella

- Ese será mi problema, no necesito tu ayuda, así que puedes irte si quieres – contestó

- Deja de decir estupideces Kagome, y de comportarte como una niña malcriada – la amonestó enojado, tomándola en brazos ante las furiosas protestas de la chica – Te llevaré a casa y punto.

- ¿¡Acaso eres sordo!?. ¡¡Te digo que no quiero tu ayuda!! ¡Suéltame idiota! – gritaba pero sin lograr alejarse, de hecho no podía, ya que aún sentía el intenso dolor.

- Grita todo lo que quieras, de todos modos te llevaré – dijo indiferente cargándola sin esfuerzo.

- No esperes que te lo agradezca – advirtió aún enfurecida, mientras él caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

- No espero absolutamente nada de tu parte Kagome – comentó con voz dura, y un casi imperceptible dejo de amargura.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra en todo el camino. Kagome cerró los ojos evitando cualquier intensión de mantener algún tipo de conversación o discusión.

Estacionó su BMW gris, en la entrada de la mansión, volvió a cargarla caminando hacia la casa, donde se encontraba Myoga con la puerta abierta, los quedó mirando con expresión incrédula, pero sin hacer más comentario que un amable – Buenas Noches – para luego retirándose con una enigmática sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Ya puedes bajarme – ordenó, siendo ignorada nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Kikyo con rudeza mirándolos inquisidoramente. Inuyasha la dejó recostada en el sillón del salón.

- Nada, sólo tuve un calambre e Inuyasha me trajo a casa – contestó agriamente.

- ¡Vaya!, que amable, querido – comentó con ironía. Inuyasha de dedicó una tosca mirada.

- Ya estas en tu casa, ahora me retiro, buenas noches – dijo con frialdad, marchándose sin esperar respuesta. Kagome intentó articular un "gracias", pero se mordió la lengua al recordar sus propias palabras.

- ¿No puedes aceptar la realidad, no es así? – preguntó Kikyo mirándola con desprecio

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Kagome aparentando no comprender

- Escúchame bien Kagome… No permitiré que te entrometas. Inuyasha ahora me pertenece, es MÍO, así que no te hagas ideas ridículas – amenazó

- ¿De veras?. ¿Es completamente tuyo?. ¿Estás segura? – preguntó burlona – Si es así dime, ¿porqué te tomas la molestia de amenazarme? – añadió con acento mordaz

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! – exclamó – ¿Acaso crees que voy a sentirme insegura frente a una frígida obtusa como tú? – preguntó soltando una carcajada – Por favor Kagome, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, soy mucho más mujer que tú… Los hombres, querida, prefieren a las mujeres con fuego en las venas, que disfruten, griten cuando son penetradas con desenfrenada pasión, y que les den satisfacción, y no a bobas sin experiencia, frías e insípidas como tú. Sino deberías cuestionarte del por qué te cambió Inuyasha – escupía Kikyo su veneno, ante la rabia y el odio disimulado a duras penas por Kagome.

- Eres una mujer demasiado vulgar – comentó gélidamente mirándola con asco – Pero creo que olvidas de un hecho innegable Kikyo, los hombres no suelen casarse con mujerzuelas, esas sólo sirven para ser utilizadas de noche, donde nadie les vea con ellas, debido que así pueden ser desechadas con facilidad…– contrarrestó sonriendo victoriosa al verla enrojecer de furia

- Sólo sangras por la herida, ya que él me prefirió a mí – escupió

- Si eso fuera tan incuestionable, entonces dime, ¿por qué aún no eres su esposa? – preguntó sonriendo – Ese hecho no hace más que comprobar mis palabras – se sintió satisfecha del rostro descompuesto de su hermana. "touché" pensó, se puso de pie dispuesta a dejar la habitación pero se detuvo antes de salir volviéndose hacia ella – ¡Es más!. Estoy dispuesta a demostrarte que tus ideas no son nada acertadas, y que realmente debes replantearte querida.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto con desconfianza gesticulando una mueca de furia

- Tengo el poder suficiente para quitarte a Inuyasha, en otras palabras devolverte el favor, querida – aseguró viendo la mirada incrédula de su hermana – Y puedes tener la seguridad de que me será mucho más fácil de lo que te imaginas…

- ¡No te atrevas a desafiarme! – gritó, mientras Kagome soltó una carcajada

- Ya lo verás Kikyo… ya lo verás – canturreó burlonamente, marchándose a su habitación.

"¡Maldita!, primero te mando al infierno" pensó Kikyo entrecerrando los ojos maquiavélicamente.

Entró a su habitación, apoyándose en la puerta con desgano "Pero que estoy diciendo… se muy bien que en el fondo ella tiene razón… ¿Qué no es prueba suficiente tu traición Inuyasha…?", pensó cerrando los ojos con tristeza, para luego abrirlos sorpresivamente, se enderezó y camino con dificultad hasta la ventana.

- Voy a pisotear tu desvergonzado orgullo Kikyo – susurró entornando los ojos – A demostrarte que soy tan o más mujer que tú. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente… Haré lo que sea…. ¡Lo que sea!... Pero me daré el gusto de quitarte a Inuyasha... Y una vez que él se encuentre a mis pies, voy a humillarlo y luego arrojarlo a la basura donde se merece estar – prometió con voz grave – ¡Te cambiaré por quien sea!... Con la misma facilidad y frialdad que lo hiciste conmigo… – apretando los puños con fuerza casi incrustando las unas en sus palmas.

- Puedo ayudarle en algo señor Inuyasha – ofreció Myoga extrañado al verlo solo y tan pensativo en medio del pasillo

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamó volteándose a verlo – No Myoga, gracias. Debo irme, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches señor – contestó el mayordomo viéndolo con fijeza.

Subió a su auto, pero sin encenderlo arrugando el ceño duramente, con ambas manos presionó con extralimitada fuerza el manubrio, hasta que blanquecieron sus nudillos.

- Vamos a ver que tan hábil es tu poder de convencimiento Kagome – murmuró peligrosamente entornando los ojos – Estoy impaciente por que me demuestres tus dotes de seducción – añadió esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

- ¡Hola pequeña Rin! – saludó Miroku efusivamente – ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué tal te trata este ogro? – preguntó dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba conversando con la joven.

- Hola señor Miroku – saludó con timidez – No diga eso del señor Inuyasha, él me trata demasiado bien.

- Entiendo… Bueno… te lo preguntaré cuando estemos a solas entonces – comentó travieso guiñándole un ojo – ¿Qué dices hoy en la noche, en una íntima cena? – preguntó viendo divertido el sonrojo de la muchacha.

- Deja de molestarla Miroku – regañó Inuyasha severamente – Rin, no te atrevas a darle mucha confianza a este idiota.

- ¡Oye!... ¡¿Y así te llamas mi mejor amigo?! – exclamó ofendido

- Simplemente no voy a permitir que te excedas con ella

- Oh Vamos Inuyasha, no seas tan sobre protector – alegó cruzándose de brazos – Eres un sujeto muy celoso…

- Piensa lo que quieras – contestó indiferente – Pero estas advertida Rin, no te acerques a este sujeto

- Buenos días – saludó una cortante voz femenina, todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

- Buenos días Kagome, que gusto verte – saludó Miroku sonriente

- Buenos días señorita Higurashi – saludó Rin cohibida haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Kagome pasó junto a ellos ignorando a Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a su oficina, mientras que él se encaminó a la propia.

- Mmmm… – zumbó Miroku pensativo – Creo que tendrás que soportar una alta tensión en el ambiente, pequeña Rin – comentó

- Sí – asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior – A decir verdad ya la he sentido. Me parece que no se llevan nada bien.

- Es normal, pasaron muchas cosas entre ellos – indicó ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha.

- Se refiere… a que… ellos… – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Miroku asintió con la cabeza – Entiendo… Entonces debe haber ocurrido algo muy grave, para que ahora se odien tanto.

- Puede que ese no sea el problema, pequeña Rin – murmuró, mirando con detenimiento las puertas cerradas de ambas oficinas – Sino más bien, todo lo contrario – añadió enigmáticamente.

"Esa mujer…" gruñía Inuyasha para sus adentros, mientras daba vueltas por su oficina como león enjaulado. "¡Como se atreve a ignorarme!, si anoche mismo tuvo el descaro para desafiar a su hermana", se detuvo en seco "¿¡Y yo que demonios se supone estoy esperando de esa tonta!?" se preguntó impactado. Se dirigió a la ventana.

"Definitivamente, soy un imbécil", se reprendió haciendo chocar levemente su frente en el cristal.

- Kagome – susurró muy bajito "No debiste volver".

Cada vez que la tenia cerca, lo único que deseaba era tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciarla, besarla, fundirse en su delicado cuerpo. Le había costado tanto desprenderse de ese sentimiento y ahora volvía a torturarlo, amenazando con resurgir más poderoso, tanto que prefería ni siquiera intentar descifrar.

"Lo que escuché anoche, sólo comprueba lo que pienso de ti. Pero te demostraré lo peligroso que es jugar con fuego Kagome, aún cuando tenga que quemarme yo también" sentenció con un inescrutable brillo en sus ojos dorados.

"¿Celos por esa muchacha?", se preguntaba Kagome en la oficina adjunta, parada frente a los ventanales, cruzada de brazos en actitud molesta. "¿Acaso también le jugarás sucio a mi hermanita?. ¡No puedo creer que seas un hombre tan infame!. ¡¡Y para colmo con una muchachita mucho menor!! ¡¡En que demonios estaba pensando cuando me enamoré de alguien como tu!!".

El mal humor le acompañó toda la mañana, y no logró concentrarse en lo absoluto en el trabajo. El teléfono sonó sobresaltándola

- ¿Diga?. ¡Ah! Señor Totosai ¿cómo le va? – Saludó contenta – Sí, por favor cuénteme – pidió escuchando atenta al anciano al otro lado de la línea – ¿Lo dice enserio?. ¡Es maravilloso! – exclamó feliz – No puedo creer que lo haya conseguido. ¿Cuándo se finiquitarán los documentos?... Excelente… ¡Muchas gracias!... Sí estaremos en contacto, hasta luego – colgó el auricular, sonriendo ampliamente, se sentía feliz. Llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta se abrió. Sin dar tiempo a calmar su euforia. Un par de ojos ambarinos se abrieron descomunalmente al verla – ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó a pesar de haberse borrado su hermosa sonrisa, lo hizo sin ningún rastro de agresividad, cosa que lo dejó aún más aturdido.

- Vine a asegurarme que hoy almorzarás decentemente – contestó con calma disimulando la sorpresa inicial.

- ¿Eh? – exclamó arrugando el ceño – ¿De qué hablas?

- De ayer Kagome. ¿Olvidas lo que te pasó ayer? – inquirió con algo de reproche.

- Bueno, te aseguro que hoy no sucederá, así que no tienes que molestarte – contestó seriamente.

- Tú menos que nadie debería asegurarlo. Sólo hay que ver la miserable forma en la que te alimentas – comentó molesto – ¿Qué no acostumbras verte en un espejo mujer!?. Estas delgaducha, pálida y ojerosa.

- ¡Y a ti eso que demonios te importa! – lanzó sintiéndose ofendida. "¡¡Lo que me faltaba!!. Que dijeras en mi cara lo poco atractiva que soy para ti, ¡idiota!" pensó.

- Nada en realidad, simplemente que no puedo dejar que alguien abuse de su salud de manera tan irresponsable – contestó inmutable.

- Olvidaba lo obsesivamente protector que eres – murmuró soltando un suspiro de resignación. Sonrojándose ante su íntimo comentario.

- Que bueno que lo recuerdes – comentó mirándola intensamente esbozando una sensual media sonrisa que le causo un familiar cosquilleo.

- ¡Como sea!. Mi "_terrible_" aspecto se debe simplemente a una mala noche de sueño. Eso es todo, así que no tienes por que molestarte. Gracias… pero NO gracias.

- Entiendo, entonces supongo que deberé estar atento – accedió con intención de irse

- ¿Atento a qué? – indagó confundida

- Para cuando quieras desfallecer en mis brazos – contestó guiñándole un ojo con picardía – Al parecer eso sí te agrada, ya que te esmeras en provocarlo.

- No digas estupideces – replicó enojada, lanzando un suspiro exasperado – Esta bien, tu ganas, voy por mi bolso – anunció de mala gana.

- Muy bien, te espero afuera – dijo dándole la espalda esbozando una amplia sonrisa victoriosa.

"Soy una tonta, por caer tan fácilmente es su juego infantil" pensaba la chica irritada.

- Rin, Kagome y yo saldremos a almorzar, cualquier mensaje urgente envíalo a mi móvil – ordenó, buscó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo recordando que estaban sobre su escritorio por lo que regresó a su oficina.

- Sí que son extraños. Hace unos momentos estaban discutiendo y ahora van a comer juntos – murmuró Ayame en voz baja, a lo que Rin sólo contestó encogiendo los hombros – Tengo la impresión que seremos testigos de cosas muy interesantes – añadió soltando una traviesa risita.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Está Inuyasha? – preguntó una altanera voz femenina.

- Buenas tardes, sí señorita, pero en este instante se va a almorzar – contestó Rin

- Estupendo – exclamó

- Kikyo, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha con desagradable sorpresa al salir de su oficina, justo en el momento que Kagome lo hacía.

- Vine para que almorzáramos juntos querido – anunció yendo hacia él, besándolo en la boca, ante la mirada inexpresiva de su hermana – buenas tardes Kagome – saludó con indiferencia.

- Buenas tardes – contestó fríamente dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, antes de salir se volteó hacia su hermana – ¡Ah!, Kikyo, muchísimas gracias – dijo con una angelical sonrisa.

- ¿Qué le pasa, por qué me agradece? – preguntó extrañada – Pero bueno, nos vamos amor? – inquirió colgándose de su brazo.

"¿Dije que era una tonta? ¡JA! ¡Una estúpida, una retrasada mental eso es lo que soy!" pensaba una rabiosa Kagome entrando al ascensor, apretó el botón pero las puertas fueron detenidas justo antes de cerrarse. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver entrar a Inuyasha

- No creas que te escaparás fácilmente – amenazó divertido, cerrando las puertas.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! – a lo lejos se escucharon los coléricos gritos de Kikyo

- ¿Qué crees que haces?. ¿Piensas desairar a tu noviecita? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No había hecho ninguna cita con ella, así que no debió presentarse sin avisar – explicó sin darle importancia – Además tú y yo, ya teníamos un trato.

- ¡Pero cuánta rectitud! – exclamó sarcástica "Que tal si hubieras pensado en eso hace tres años" pensó molesta. – De todos modos, luego no me culpes por los berrinches que tendrás que soportar.

- Eso es lo que menos me interesa.

El almuerzo transcurrió en relativa calma, aunque la tensión entre ellos era evidente, el restaurante era muy elegante e intimo, no estaba muy concurrido, pero de todos modos había una mesa reservada para ellos. Inuyasha pidió comida para un regimiento sin hacer caso de las protestas de la joven en cuanto a su ridícula y extremista manía, a pesar de todo tuvo que darse el ánimo de comer como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, y de la compañía, Kagome aprovechó la extraña oportunidad de aclarar algunas dudas en cuanto al manejo, entre muchas otras. Tenía que admitir que Inuyasha era un hombre sumamente hábil e inteligente para los negocios, y sus conocimientos parecían no tener límites. Era muy estimulante escucharlo, y más aún que él escuchara tan atentamente sus opiniones, aceptando con interés sus ideas, verdaderamente dispuesto a estudiarlas más a fondo para llevarlas a cabo. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del trato cordial que se expresaban mutuamente, al estar inmersos en temas que eran tan interesantes e importantes para ellos y la empresa que juntos debían manejar.

- Es increíble que hayas adquirido tantos conocimientos, sin haber manejado una empresa antes, Kagome – manifestó el joven con franca admiración.

- Bueno, luego de concluir mis estudios con honores, poseo la mayor parte de los conocimientos, aunque es más difícil ahora que debo ponerlos en práctica – declaró sencillamente

- ¿Concluiste tus estudios? – inquirió extrañado, mirándola pasmado.

- Desde luego, sólo me restaban dos años – aclaró, recordando de pronto con quien estaba conversando, lo que rompió abruptamente el ameno ambiente que se había generado entre los dos.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo más señor? – preguntó de pronto, lo cual Kagome agradeció.

- No, nada, sólo la cuenta – contestó Inuyasha

- Disculpa, voy al tocador – anunció la chica, alejándose de la mesa.

"¿Terminó su carrera?", se preguntaba Inuyasha confundido. Le parecía extraño, siempre creyó que lo último que estaría haciendo Kagome en este tiempo hubiera sido concluir sus estudios, después de todo no le importó dejarlos tirados cuando se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie. Supuso que se habría pasado esos años disfrutando de la vida con su amante, o muchos de ellos. "Bien, imagino que nada impide estudiar y tener amantes al mismo tiempo" pensó con rencor.

Debía aceptar, que no tenía intensiones de invitarla a comer. De hecho ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza esa idea, pero cuando entró a su oficina y vio aquella expresión, su mente se nubló con tantos recuerdos. Fue irremediablemente hipnotizado por esa hermosa sonrisa, y sólo Dios sabía cuanto la había añorado. Se dio cuenta que le agradaría verla a cada instante "Como si eso fuera posible", pensó con irónica amargura. ¡Qué idea más ridícula!, realmente se estaba volviendo un completo imbécil.

En el transcurso de la comida, realmente le había sorprendido su cambio, era más madura, tremendamente inteligente, claro que siempre lo había sido, pero ahora podía discutir con ella sobre negocios de igual a igual. Sus ideas de elaborar algunos proyectos eran novedosas y frescas, estaba seguro que con la debida depuración serían verdaderamente beneficiosos y rentables para la empresa.

Sin embargo, no podía permitir la mínima ilusión con esta nueva Kagome, por más incitante que sea, el pasado se había convertido en una dolorosa lección, por lo que caer nuevamente ante los incontables encantos de esa mujer debía estar absolutamente fuera de sus planes.

"Aunque divertirme un poco, tal y como ella piensa hacerlo conmigo, no esta tan mal" admitió maliciosamente.

La vio a lo lejos dirigirse hacia la mesa, contoneando las caderas "¡A quien engaño!. Esa mujer es una maldita bruja" regañó mentalmente.

Arrugó el ceño al notar el imperceptible cojeo de la chica.

- ¿Tienes otro calambre? – preguntó con severidad

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kagome boquiabierta palideciendo al instante – Dde… qu…e ha...blas… – tartamudeó nerviosa.

- Lo noté cuando venias para acá – señaló arrugando más el ceño ante su nerviosismo

- Es… tu… imaginación, no me duele en lo absoluto – aseguró con indiferencia haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió

- Por supuesto. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó intentando desviar la atención del joven.

- Si – aceptó mirándola con insistencia.

Evitó cruzarse con Inuyasha por el resto de la tarde. No tenía intensiones de dar pie a un nuevo interrogatorio. Además de la rabia que sentía consigo misma al haberse dejado llevar por sentimientos que había enterrado hace tanto tiempo, no iba a permitir que su corazón sobrepasara a su mente y tomara el control tergiversando la realidad.

Intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en los informes que seguían esparcidos por su escritorio, cuando un llamado a la puerta la distrajo.

- Señorita Kagome, la busca el se… - avisó su asistente Ayame, siendo interrumpida por Naraku quien se introdujo en la oficina antes de que lo anunciaran – Se... se…ñor – tartamudeó nerviosa mirando temerosa a su jefa.

- Buenas tardes Kagome – saludo con una oscura sonrisa

- Descuida Ayame, puedes retirarte – solicitó ignorando el saludo del hombre – Espero que el motivo de entrar en mi oficina sin anunciarse sea realmente importante – advirtió de manera áspera, dirigiéndole una fría mirada

- No seas tan quisquillosa pequeña Kagome – bromeó sentándose sin ser invitado – O me dirás que el cargo de Presidenta se te ha subido a la cabeza tan rápido.

- Aún estoy esperando escuchar el motivo de su visita – dijo inmutable

- Bien, admito que no es para nada de importancia – respondió soltando una risilla – Sólo me preguntaba como te está yendo con nuevo cargo, y claro, para ofrecerme en… lo que necesites – manifestó con una sonrisa lasciva

- Es muy amable, le aseguro que si llego a necesitarlo se lo haré saber de inmediato – contestó entornando los ojos – De hecho estoy planeando una reunión en la cual su presencia será indispensable.

- ¿Ah si? – exclamó disimulando su sorpresa

- Sí… Como es obvio, hay muchas cosas que debo aprender de la empresa, así como también mucho que aclarar – señaló cruzando lo dedos apoyando cómodamente la espalda en su enorme sillón en una actitud de superioridad – Y dentro de lo que me gustaría dilucidar están algunas interrogantes en el manejo de su unidad – añadió con seriedad, sonriendo para sus adentros al verlo apretar levemente los labios – Así que espero contar con su valiosa ayuda – finalizó fingiendo una sonrisa afable.

- Por supuesto, pequeña Kagome – accedió tenso pero intentando actuar controladamente – Te repito que estoy a tu entera disposición.

- Muchas gracias, no esperaba menos – señaló ampliando su sonrisa, para luego añadir con seriedad – Ahora si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo.

- Desde luego, me retiro entonces, nos vemos pronto – dijo encaminándose a la salida.

- ¡Ah! Y señor Naraku – llamó antes de que saliera – Ya no soy la "_pequeña_" Kagome – añadió amenazadoramente, se quedaron viendo retadoramente

- Me doy cuenta – murmuró viéndola con fijeza – A decir verdad te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa… toda una tentación – añadió mirándola lujuriosamente, provocándole repugnancia. La tensión fue interrumpida por un toque en la puerta seguido por la llegada de Inuyasha.

- Kagome, necesito que firmes es…to… – pidió mirándola extrañado, y al hombre con evidente antipatía.

- Buenas tardes Inuyasha – saludó Naraku con seriedad, luego hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza a la joven y salió de la oficina.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió el ambarino mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué fue qué? – preguntó a su vez esquiva, Inuyasha sólo levantó una ceja instándola a responder. Evaluó la idea compartir con él sus inquietudes, finalmente lanzó un suspiro de resignación – Desconfío de ese sujeto – admitió

- ¿Por qué? – ella esquivó su mirada con indecisión – ¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de estar ojeando todos esos informes? – indagó entornando los ojos, ella lo vio sorprendida.

- Eres bastante perspicaz. Deberé tomar nota mental de ello – comentó esbozando una sonrisa que más pareció una mueca – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, contra más los evalúo, más me doy cuenta de su incongruencia.

- Señor Inuyasha – interrumpió Rin con timidez, el señor Miroku necesita hablar urgentemente con usted – Está en la línea de su privado.

- Gracias Rin, contesto enseguida – indicó luego volvió su atención hacia la otra joven – Esta conversación queda pendiente Kagome, creo que hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar.

- Estoy de acuerdo

- ¿Miroku?... Sí… – contestó el telefono, hablaron algún rato sobre temas de negocios, reuniones que había tenido Miroku para transar el cierre de algunos contratos con minoristas – Sí, encárgate de chequear los contratos y legaliza los demás documentos.

- Muy bien "jefe" – bromeó – Y como no todo puede ser negocios, cuéntame que tal marcha todo con la pequeña Kagome – indagó con el mismo tono, se produjo un largo silencio – Mmn, ya veo… ¿tanto así? – comentó deduciendo por su cuenta, ante el silencio de su amigo.

- A decir verdad… – habló ignorando los comentarios de su amigo – Ni yo mismo estoy seguro que responderte Miroku – murmuró con lentitud, intentando encontrar una respuesta en su mente.

- ¿Sucedió algo grave entre ustedes Inuyasha? – indagó con preocupación – ¿Alguna fuerte discusión?

- No… tal vez eso es lo extraño… realmente… no lo sé… – habló confundido

- Más tarde pasaré por tu departamento – anunció sin más – Esta noche nos embriagaremos, así que asegúrate de tener un buen whisky esperando por mi – advirtió

- Lo tendré Miroku – aseguró sonriendo levemente.

Kagome entró con desgano en la mansión, la verdad, sin su querida abuela esa casa se había convertido en un lugar lúgubre, lo que era acrecentado por la presencia de las víboras con las que se veía obligada a convivir. La única presencia agradable era la del viejo mayordomo, Myoga.

Pasó junto al retrato de Kaede, deteniéndose unos segundos a contemplarla "Hola querida abuela", saludó mentalmente esbozando una cálida sonrisa. "No tienes idea de la falta que me haces", suspiró entristecida, de pronto recordó:

_"… __sus últimas palabras fueron para ti…"_, eso le dijo Inuyasha el día que se leyó el testamento, no se había dado el momento oportuno, pero definitivamente le preguntaría, resolvió continuando su camino.

En la mitad del pasillo que conducía a su habitación se topó frente a frente con su hermana, quien tenía una inconfundible cara de querer comenzar una discusión.

- Antes que comiences a escupir veneno Kikyo, te advierto que no estoy de humor para escucharte – advirtió cortante.

- Me importa bien poco el humor que tengas – repuso con enfado – Lo único que quiero es advierte, por última vez Kagome – señaló con una peligrosa voz calmada – No te metas con Inuyasha, él es mío.

- Que gracioso escuchar eso, de la mujer que lo engatusó. ¿Acaso no me lo quitaste tú primero? – preguntó con falsa diversión.

- Tu lo has dicho TE LO QUITÉ queridita – subrayó burlonamente – No me culpes de que fueras tan estúpida para dejártelo quitar. Simplemente él encontró en mí lo que tú no le dabas, ya te lo he dicho.

- Bueno, entonces es probable que las cosas ahora sean al revés – indicó encogiéndose de hombros – Y él se diera cuenta que yo poseo lo que definitivamente tu jamás tendrás.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué sería según tu? – preguntó

- Eso, hermanita, lo averiguarás por tu cuenta, te lo aseguro – sentenció mirándola agudamente esbozando media sonrisa, pasó junto a ella para entrar a su habitación pero fue retenida fuertemente por el brazo.

- No te metas en mi camino Kagome… es mi última advertencia… te aseguro que no tienes la menor idea de que soy capaz de hacer – amenazó entre dientes apretándole el brazo con fuerza desmedida, luego lo soltó con violencia, haciéndola perder levemente el equilibro, marchándose enseguida. Kagome se volteó pensativa mirando por largos segundos el pasillo vacío, por alguna razón se sentía inquieta, algo le decía que la advertencia de su hermana no eran sólo simples palabras. "¿De qué serías capaz Kikyo… De qué?" se preguntaba.

Naraku se encontraba acostado en la enorme cama, con una fina sábana de seda negra que apenas cubría su desnudez, la habitación permanecía en penumbras, mientras él con los brazos bajo la cabeza permanecía concentrado en sus pensamientos, su expresión develaba la intranquilidad que poco a poco lo invadía.

Una figura femenina se removió inquieta a su lado, el brazo femenino abrazó posesivamente su torso, seguida por la cabeza que fue a descansar sobre su pecho. Los labios y la lengua de la mujer recorrieron la piel masculina, pero él permaneció inmune a esas incitaciones.

- ¿En qué piensas querido? – preguntó la mujer, abrazándolo con más fuerza intentando llamar su atención, pero él se quitó el delgado brazo de encima con brusquedad.

- Déjame en paz Kagura – ordenó malhumorado

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – exigió molesta por la actitud, alejándose un poco apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con Kagome, y pronto – contestó rudamente – Esa muchachita se esta metiendo en cosas que no le convienen

- ¿Hablas de la empresa? – inquirió turbada

- Estúpida, de que otra cosa – amonestó con rudeza – Ha estado pidiendo antiguos informes, y estoy seguro que tarde o temprano comenzará a sacar conclusiones.

- ¡Te advertí que destruyeras esos documentos! – chilló la mujer enojada

- ¡No digas idioteces! – exigió – De haber podido destruirlos sin que nadie lo notara, ¿¡crees que ahora estarían en manos de esa chiquilla!?. Afortunadamente los más importantes no llegarán a manos de la linda Kagome – añadió con una sonrisa confiada.

- Esa estúpida no ha venido más que a complicar las cosas – se quejó la mujer

- Se esta convirtiendo en una molestia, incluso más peligrosa que el mismo Inuyasha – murmuró con desagrado.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Aún no lo he decidido – contestó rascando su barbilla pensativo

- Debes hablar con Kikyo, tienen que ponerse de acuerdo en…

- ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer tu hija me tiene sin cuidado! – interrumpió violentamente – Esta estúpida tuvo su oportunidad y ni siquiera pudo engatusar al imbécil de Inuyasha.

- Una mujer tiene muchos recursos, amor. Kikyo es una mujer muy hábil, y los conoce de sobra – aseguró

- Dudo que tu hija sea tan hábil como aseguras – contradijo levantándose de la cama, arrojando la sabana sobre su amante – No si su querido Inuyasha está más interesado en perseguir a la linda Kagome.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó exaltada incorporándose cubriendo su pecho con la tela.

- El trato entre ellos es demasiado "cordial", para una pareja separada en los términos que tu hija asegura – comentó sarcástico – Además, hoy me informaron que fueron a comer_ juntos_, frente a las narices de Kikyo, que no fue ni siquiera capaz de detener a su noviecito. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? – informó ante la mirada atónica de la mujer.

Kikyo se encontraba frente al tocador retocando su maquillaje, con los labios apretados intentaba disimular las arrugas de exasperación que comenzaban a evidenciarse en su frente. Se levantó sobresaltada debido al estruendoso portazo que dio su madre al entrar sin llamar a su habitación que sin decir palabra se acercó a ella.

- ¡¡Estúpida!! – gritó abofeteándola violentamente, la joven abrió los ojos observando con incredulidad a su madre.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió acariciándose la mejilla roja por el impacto.

- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas! – exclamó furiosa – ¿¡Se puede saber qué es eso de que Kagome está saliendo con Inuyasha y para colmo frente a tus narices!?

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó sorprendida

- Eso no importa estúpida, ¡contéstame!. ¡¿Es cierto?! – insistió furiosa

- Sí – respondió, su madre lanzó una maldición

- Realmente estás resultando ser una verdadera imbécil – acusó la mujer

- ¿¡Y qué demonios quieres que haga!? – se quejó dejándose caer en la cama – ¡Ese infeliz se atrevió a dejarme plantada en mi propia cara, para irse con esa mal nacida!.

- No quiero creer que estés perdiendo ante esa mujer Kikyo – reprochó

- ¡No digas tonterías! – reclamó irritada – Esa mentecata no es suficientemente mujer para competir conmigo.

- _Eso_, mi querida hija, es algo que en definitiva sólo un hombre decide – repuso la mujer seria – Y para un hombre cualquier oportunidad es válida, sin que importe mayormente el tipo de mujer. De cualquier modo Kagome está resultando más astuta de lo que pensábamos, así que no te confíes Kikyo ¡y atrapa de una buena vez a ese hombre con el método que sea! ¡¿me oyes?! – exigió – Si ya por separado son una molestia, juntos pueden volverse realmente peligrosos, ¡y eso no podemos permitirlo!

- Sí… sí, ya lo se – accedió de mala gana – Descuida, ya hablé con mi hermanita, y le advertí claramente que no se metiera en mi camino, si no hace caso, deberá atenerse a las consecuencias – añadió con una sonrisa malévola.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis, la sorprecita... un cap. extra jejej.. espero les guste.. ya comienzan a suceder cosas más concretas... no podía ser tan facil cierto?, si no cuando sucedan no se disfrutarían tanto jajaja... **

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Estaba secándose el cabello cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, vestía un sencillo pantalón de tela negro y un sweater de hilo color crema, colgó la toalla húmeda en su cuello y abrió la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- ¿Preparado para embriagarte conmigo? – preguntó Miroku agitando una botella de licor frente a su nariz

- Veo que no bromeabas – comentó sonriendo peinando su desordenado cabello con los dedos.

- Por supuesto que no, ya me conoces – afirmó alegre – Y me he asegurado trayendo otra botella.

- Voy por el hielo, las copas están sobre la mesa del living – indicó tirando la toalla en la cesta de ropa en el cuarto de baño. Se unió a su amigo relajándose en el sillón mientras recibía una copa del licor dorado con hielo, tomando un sorbo – Gracias, lo necesitaba – comentó soltando un largo suspiro mientras sostenía el vaso haciendo girar el líquido pensativo. Miroku lo miraba en silencio

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – indagó

- Ya te dije que no estoy seguro – murmuró sin despegar la vista del vaso en su mano.

- Inuyasha… ¿aún la amas? – preguntó con sutileza, el chico lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué aún debería amar a esa mujer? – inquirió evadiendo la respuesta, desviando los ojos para ocultar su expresión ensombrecida. Su amigo sólo lo observó en silencio. Inuyasha exhaló profundamente irguiéndose, dejó los codos sobre sus rodillas desanimado.

- Sólo admítelo – urgió con suavidad.

- Admitirlo… – murmuró quedamente – Ella me dejó Miroku, porque no me amaba. ¿Qué demonios sacaría yo con admitir un sentimiento de amor por ella?

- Entonces pregúntale – sugirió, su amigo lo miró con extrañeza – Pregúntale cara a cara porqué te dejó.

- ¿Esperas que me siente con ella, a escuchar tranquilamente la historia de cómo me dejó para largarse con su amante? – bramó rabioso levantándose de golpe.

- Inuyasha, mientras no encares el pasado, no saldrás de ese estancamiento emocional – aseguró tranquilamente – ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?. Somos amigos desde niños, y he visto como te ha cambiado lo sucedido, esa creciente amargura no es normal, ni siquiera has hecho el intento de volver a enamorarte, una amante ocasional no llenará el vacío que sientes – aseveró con pesar – Estoy seguro que por tres años te has preguntado una y otra vez: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me dejo?, ¿Qué hice para que me abandonara y se fuera con otro?, ¿Qué falló entre nosotros? – continuó implacable – Amigo, si no sacas esas dudas de tu interior nunca lo superarás.

- ¡NO! – exclamó furioso – ¡Jamás!. Me niego a escuchar motivos ridículos para lo que me hizo. No hay justificación para su engaño. Si se había enamorado de otro. ¡¡¿porqué demonios no me lo dijo en mi maldita cara?!!

- Puede que temiera por tu reacción – señaló

- ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír – se burló despectivo – Ese sería un motivo estúpido.

- Estúpido es que me lo preguntes a mí – refutó sin inmutarse ante la mirada rabiosa que le dirigió su amigo, acostumbrado a su malhumor – Estás lleno de interrogantes, sólo tienes que preguntar a la persona correcta para conocer las respuestas, y ese alguien únicamente puede ser Kagome.

- Maldito seas Miroku – gruño, dejándose caer derrotado en el sillón, bebiendo el segundo vaso de licor que le sirvió su amigo – Sé que tienes razón, conocer la verdad de su boca puede ser lo único que me deje vivir tranquilo, sin tener que cuestionarme día con día, qué hice mal para que me engañara como lo hizo – murmuró amargamente casi para si mismo – Pero aún si le exigiera la verdad, no estoy seguro que me la diga, ni siquiera puedo predecir sus reacciones, nunca se de qué modo actuará.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Kagome ha cambiado mucho, su actitud es tan irracional, desde su regreso pasa de la frialdad a la agresividad, como si en el fondo sintiera rencor hacia mi, ELLA, ¡puedes entender lo absurdo! – rió amargamente frente a la ironía – Si se supone que yo debería ser el que reclame, el que pida una explicación, y sin embargo no se que me ha detenido a hacerlo… – murmuró abatido – ¿Crees que no quisiera obligar a esa hipócrita a decirme en mi cara la verdad?.

- Es comprensible que temas enfrentarte a algo que te causó daño – dijo Miroku – Sobre todo si piensas que esa verdad puede lastimarte aún más – Inuyasha sólo se limitó a observarlo en silencio, dándole a entender que sus palabras eran acertadas, pero sin querer expresarlas él mismo. Su amigo suspiró, retomando el tema que le había llamado la atención – ¿Y por qué piensas que pueda sentir rencor hacia ti? – inquirió meditabundo

- Y yo que se – gruño – También es estúpido que me lo preguntes a mi ¿no crees? – criticó con un leve tono bromista, Miroku lanzó una carcajada.

- Salud hermano… ¡Por el gran misterio que son las mujeres, sobre todo aquellas que nos rompen el corazón! – proclamó

- Salud – dijo chocando su copa con la de su amigo, bebiendo el contenido de un sorbo – ¿Y a ti quien diablos te ha roto el corazón?. Eres tú el maldito que se los rompe a ellas – increpó

- Jajaja… Puede ser porque aún no encuentro a la mujer que ponga en mi sitio y me castigue con el látigo de su indiferencia – bromeó

- Sinceramente espero que la encuentres y que haga todo lo que dices – dijo en tono de amenaza, riendo juntos volvieron a hacer un brindis.

- ¿Y que papel juega Kikyo en todo esto? – preguntó, mientras servia otra copa.

- ¿Kikyo?, ninguno en especial, simplemente ha sido una herramienta. Ella y Kagome lo único que buscan es demostrarse mutuamente quien es mejor, y lógicamente quien obtenga el premio será coronada. Irónicamente el premio soy yo – informó con amargura.

- ¿Tú eres el premio? – preguntó sorprendido soltando una carcajada divertida.

- Kikyo está encaprichada en atarme a su lado, y Kagome en demostrarle que no es inferior a ella y que tiene el encanto suficiente para hacerme caer nuevamente en sus brazos – explicó

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Las escuché discutir hace unos días.

- Pero si dices que Kagome es agresiva y fría, ¿cómo es que pretende opacar el empalagoso encanto de su hermana? – preguntó extrañado dándole un toque irónico.

- No lo sé, quizás esa es su estrategia.

- ¿Y funciona? – indagó pícaramente.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – amonestó – El que funcione o no, es lo que menos interesa. Lo importante es que Kagome no se imagina que estoy al tanto de sus planes. Vamos a ver quien juega con quien y cual de los dos cae primero – murmuró con un brillo en los ojos, ante la divertida mirada de su amigo.

- Pues si me lo preguntas a mi… – guardó silencio ante la mirada amenazante de Inuyasha – En todo caso no despegues la vista de Kikyo, Inuyasha, tengo la sensación que es mucho más peligrosa que la pequeña Kagome – advirtió con seriedad, ante la extrañeza del otro.

- Si. También tengo esa impresión – admitió con preocupación – Y además de Kikyo, también está el maldito de Naraku, ese sujeto se trae algo entre manos. Hoy estuvo en la oficina de Kagome.

- ¿Y qué quería? – preguntó

- No lo sé. Kagome ha estado averiguando cosas, estoy seguro – informó ante la sorpresa de su amigo – Tenías razón, resultó ser más astuta de lo que imaginé – comentó con una leve sonrisa, y un fugaz brillo en sus ambarinos ojos.

- ¡Diablos!, entonces ahora ese sujeto seguramente esta en sobre aviso – se lamentó molesto.

- Sí, eso temo – concordó

- Entonces no te queda otro remedio más que hacer algo con ella – recomendó gravemente – Debes dejar de lado sus problemas sentimentales por un momento Inuyasha, esto es muy serio y lo sabes.

- Lo sé Miroku, descuida, mañana haré algo al respecto – acordó

El día era realmente hermoso, soleado y con una temperatura agradable, por lo que Kagome decidió relajarse un poco tendiéndose en una silla del jardín a orillas de la piscina. Llevaba puesta una falda de seda larga color blanco con flores lilas, una polera con tirantes y unas delicadas sandalias blancas, tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras, para amortiguar los intensos rayos de sol y para ocultar sus ojeras, producto de haber pasado una noche inquieta, entre la pesadilla que era convivir con su hermana, y los dolores que había sentido, por fortuna las pastillas que había tomado hace un rato estaban comenzando a surtir efecto, y descansar un par de horas en el jardín también la estaban ayudando. Dormitaba pacíficamente, cuando la presencia de alguien llamó su atención.

- Niña Kagome – la llamó Myoga cariñosamente – Tienes un llamado telefónico – informó cediéndole el aparato inalámbrico.

- Muchas gracias Myoga – contestó con una cálida sonrisa – ¿Diga?... Inuyasha… ¿qué ocurre? – inquirió con nerviosismo, su corazón latió desbocadamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color rosado al escuchar la profunda voz varonil. El anciano se alejó discretamente, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada inquisidora, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Necesito hablar de un asunto muy importante contigo – contestó el hombre, parado en la ventana de su departamento, arrugaba el ceño austeramente sosteniendo con innecesaria fuerza el auricular.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió extrañada

- No es algo que quiera tratar por teléfono – señaló con rigidez

- Muy bien, estoy en casa, si quieres…

- No – negó bruscamente – Es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar. ¿Te parece que nos reunamos en el almuerzo?

- No lo se… es que – por alguna razón intentaba crear una excusa.

- Es importante – interrumpió con seriedad

- Esta bien – accedió intentando controlar el temblor de su voz – ¿En donde?... Sí, sé donde queda… Ok, ahí estaré – cortó el teléfono y lo apretó contra su pecho, se sentía confundida y nerviosa por la llamada de Inuyasha, atribuyéndolo al tema que él trataría en la comida, negando absolutamente a sí misma que fuera por el hecho de verlo a él.

A pesar de todo se apresuró en ir a su habitación, se cambió la polera por una blusa color perla que se ajustaba a su delgada cintura y con un escote ligeramente pronunciado que no insinuaba más que lo necesario y delineaba elegantemente la delicada curva de sus senos, retocó su maquillaje, el cual era muy suave, pasó un cepillo por su cabellera azabache dejándola suelta, tomó su cartera y salió rumbo al restaurante que le indicara Inuyasha.

- ¿No te quedas a la comida niña Kagome? – preguntó Myoga

- No, gracias, pero tengo… un compromiso – contestó con nerviosismo

- Me alegro mucho – exclamó con una sonrisa – Espero que todo resulte bien – añadió con acento enigmático, la chica lo miró con extrañeza.

- Gracias, nos vemos Myoga.

Bajó del taxi que la dejó en las puertas de gigantesco rascacielos, se apresuró al ingresar en el elevador de cristal, presionando el botón que la llevaría al piso 46, donde se encontraba el restaurante. Al llegar un garzón la escoltó a la mesa donde seguramente ya la espera Inuyasha.

El joven se encontraba sentado en una mesa con una increíble vista a la bahía de Tokio, era uno de los rascacielos más altos por lo que era visible una extensa parte de la ciudad. Bebía tranquilamente un agua tónica con limón, dado que el dolor de cabeza con el que había amanecido, gracias a la botella y media que bebió la noche pasada en compañía de Miroku, le había hecho jurar que no probaría otro licor en mucho tiempo. Un presentimiento lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia la entrada, viendo al garzón caminar hacia él, escoltando a una bella mujer. Como en cámara lenta, llevó el vaso a la mesa, mirando embobado la esbelta figura de la chica. "¿Porqué diablos tiene que ser tan hermosa?", se preguntó por milésima vez, sus ojos dorados la recorrían de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en todos aquellos lugares que siempre le habían quitado el aliento, sus largas y torneadas piernas ocultas tras una femenina falda, el suave contorno de sus caderas, la estrecha cintura, sus voluptuosos pechos, se detuvo más de lo necesario en aquel lugar, mientras tragaba con dificultad, siguió subiendo por su largo cuello hasta su hermoso rostro, mojó inconscientemente sus labios con su lengua al observar los carnosos labios femeninos, y su corazón dio un brinco de gozo al notar que su cabello estaba libre de aquellos horribles peinados que había usado desde que llegó, estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, sus dedos hormiguearon con los deseos que le provocaba enredarlos entre la sedosidad de esos rulos azabache que tanto había adorado. Finalmente se perdió en su mirada chocolate, enmarcada en sus largas y espesas pestañas negras.

Tardó en reaccionar intentando concentrarse en las palabras del garzón, quien anunciaba la llegada de la joven, cosa que le pareció ridícula, luego de dedicarse todo ese rato a contemplar sin ninguna vergüenza a esa formidable mujer.

- Hola… Kagome – saludó con voz grave. Se puso de pie educadamente esperando a que la joven tomara asiento para luego hacerlo él.

- Ho…hola – contestó con sorprendente timidez. Se sentía estúpidamente avergonzada y como consecuencia de eso sus mejillas le ardían espantosamente. Parecía una quinceañera en su primera cita, y todo era culpa del perverso hombre sentado frente a ella. No imaginó que ese sujeto tendría el descaro de mirarla en la forma que lo hizo, ¿acaso intentaba burlarse de ella?, el deseo que vio brillar en sus pupilas doradas la perturbó por unos segundos. Dejó que él escogiera la comida, no se sentía capaz de pronunciar una oración completa, sin que su voz temblara bochornosamente, y terminara por desintegrar su cuarteada dignidad.

- Tu cabello – murmuró roncamente,

- ¿Eh? – exclamó levantando la vista sorprendida, él la miraba intensamente haciendo retornar el rubor de sus mejillas – D..de.. que ha..ha blas – tartamudeó nerviosa

- Hoy te soltaste el cabello – señalo con suavidad – Me gusta así…

- Lo se – respondió enrojeciendo aún más al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "¡Que tonta! Ahora pensará que lo hice por él" se reprendió.

"¿Y acaso no es la verdad?" retumbo una voz en su cabeza. Agachó la vista fingiendo leer la carta de bebidas. El silencio era desesperante, entonces decidió que lo mejor era entablar una conversación lo más trivial posible, levantó la cabeza dispuesta a formular cualquier pregunta, pero enmudeció al encontrarse con sus ojos dorados clavados en ella, su mirada era tan penetrante que dejó su mente en blanco, su cuerpo se derretía ante esa intensidad – Yo… yo – balbuceó tontamente haciendo un esfuerzo porque algo se le viniera a su mente. El garzón llegó en ese momento, para llevarles los aperitivos, felizmente lo hubiera besado en agradecimiento por su oportuna irrupción. Bebió un sorbo del suave licor dulce orando porque ayudara a calmar sus nervios. Maldiciendo que él no necesitara alcohol, la irritaba su impasible expresión mientras bebía relajadamente su agua tónica. Aclaró su garganta llamando la atención del hombre – ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo? – inquirió tranquilamente, al menos el licor había logrado su objetivo. El ambarino soltó un largo suspiro.

- De la empresa – contestó

- Aja – murmuró ocultando un absurdo sentimiento de decepción que la invadió – Te escucho.

- Después… primero quiero almorzar – sugirió con una media sonrisa.

- Como prefieras – accedió indiferente mirando por la ventana, se negaba a mirar por mucho tiempo ese apuesto rostro, ya que comenzaba a afectarle más de la cuenta.

El almuerzo, aunque tranquilo, transcurrió en una tensa atmósfera, no se comparó a su anterior reunión, al menos en ese momento el tema de la empresa fue determinante para diluir la hostilidad entre ellos, ahora en cambio, ese tema era precisamente el que se intentaba evitar. No lograba deducir lo que pasaría por la cabeza de ese hombre, estaba sentado en silencio bebiendo una taza de café y observándola atentamente mientras ella saboreaba su delicioso postre, claro que intentando disimular al máximo posible su éxtasis, seguramente ese sujeto lo había hecho a propósito, ya que había ordenado su postre favorito, un mouse de frutas. Pero no se pudo negar a sí misma el leve gozo que le provocó que Inuyasha recordara ese tipo de detalles.

Ocultó una sonrisa tras la taza de café que llevaba a sus labios, Kagome se veía endemoniadamente adorable degustando ese postre, sus mejillas mantenían un delicado color rosa y sus ojos chocolate brillaban de alegría, parecía una niña. Era la misma actitud que adoptaba cada vez que comía un dulce que le agradara, ese postre en especial. Admitía que lo había pedido con ese propósito, tan sólo para comprobar si ella aún conservaba ese lado que tanto lo había cautivado, y que verdaderamente extrañó durante todos estos años, apenas tres, pero que le pesaban como si fueran treinta.

Todo era tan contradictorio, la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente suyo en ese instante, ¿acaso no parecía la misma que tanto amó?, tan dulce y transparente, tan hermosa y deseable, que no cabía la posibilidad, de ni siquiera imaginar, que tras esa apariencia estaba aquella mujer que fue capaz de fingir amor hasta el último instante, para luego dejarlo e irse con un sujeto que ni sabía quien demonios era, pero que de saberlo seguramente lo habría matado con sus propias manos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de la joven.

- Creo que es momento que hablemos del motivo que nos trajo aquí – requirió, él dejó la taza vacía en el platillo adoptando una actitud de seriedad – Necesitamos hablar de lo que has descubierto tras leer los informes de la empresa, cuando aún era Higurashi Corp – anunció con extrema gravedad, ante la expresión estupefacta de la chica, quien tragó en seco denotando su nerviosismo – Supongo que era de esperar que tarde o temprano te dieras cuenta, aunque admito que nunca confié en que fueras una mujer tan perspicaz Kagome, a pesar de que Miroku me advirtió sobre esa posibilidad – murmuró apoyando los codos en la mesa cruzando los dedos mirándola con agudeza.

- Eso es bastante ofensivo de tu parte Inuyasha – expresó molesta – Recuerdo haberte dicho que aunque estés acostumbrado al lado frívolo de mi familia, yo te mostraría la parte inteligente.

- Es verdad, aunque frente a otro tipo de situación nunca dudé que no lo fueras, pero en lo que se refiere al mundo de los negocios lo estás demostrando admirablemente – aseveró sonriendo con ironía, para luego retornar a su expresión seria – Quiero que me expliques en detalle lo que has descubierto – demandó

- No saques conclusiones precipitadas – exigió enojada por el tono de mando utilizado por él – No he averiguado nada concreto, simplemente he estado comparando informes anuales, de hace algunos años a la fecha, y he notado que algunos ítems tienen pérdidas "poco usuales", y que si se analizaran con más profundidad, los porcentajes de producción versus pérdidas por los diversos motivos que se señalan, no son del todo congruentes. Además hay algunas transacciones que no tienen sentido, aunque aún no le logrado ahondar en esos informes.

- ¿Has logrado descifrar los porcentajes de errores específicos? – inquirió arrugando el ceño.

- No, por eso te digo que no he averiguado nada concreto, es sólo que en algún momento vi algo que no encajaba, eso llamó mi atención, por lo que intenté contrastar algunos informes para descubrir que era lo que exactamente despertaba mi inquietud – explicó.

- E imagino que SÍ tienes claro a quien apunta la responsabilidad de los posibles "errores" de esos informes – indagó agachando levemente la cabeza, entornando los ojos hoscamente, ella sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

- Por supuesto – afirmó

- Bien, entonces está demás "sugerirte" que dejes el asunto en paz… Kagome – advirtió con voz gutural. Ella lo miró francamente sorprendida y molesta.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! – refutó en el mismo tono utilizado por él – Pretendo llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias – añadió mirándolo con actitud desafiante.

- ¡Al diablo con tu obstinación, Kagome! – gruño comenzando a perder la paciencia – ¡No te metas en esto!

- ¡Me importa muy poco lo que digas! – replicó aumentando su furia – No podrás hacer nada al respecto, recuerda que gozo el mismo poder que tienes tú. Y si compruebo que se distorsionaron esos documentos, con la intensión de ocultar un desfalco, alguien lo pagará, ¡y muy caro! – agregó golpeando la mesa levantándose de golpe, tomó su bolso resuelta a marcharse.

- ¡Espera!. Esta conversación aún no termina – ordenó tomándola firmemente del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió, liberándose del agarre de un tirón – No tengo nada más que hablar contigo – informó marchándose del restaurante.

Inuyasha llamó de inmediato al garzón pidiendo la cuenta, le entregó su tarjeta de crédito, mientras maldecía interiormente la terquedad de la chica. Casi corrió rumbo al elevador con el objetivo de alcanzar a la mujer, pareció demorar horas en bajar. Miró hacia todos lados en el lobby del edificio buscándola.

- Perdón señor, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – inquirió un recepcionista amablemente

- Eh, sí, ha visto pasar a una joven de cabello negro, vestía falda blanca con flores lilas y blusa blanca… – indicó

- Sí, de hecho llamé un taxi para ella y le ofrecí que esperara más cómodamente en la terraza – contestó indicándole la dirección

- Gracias – dijo corriendo hacia el lugar señalado

Estaba de pie junto a unos maceteros de flores, mirando a lo lejos, la sutil brisa agitaba suavemente su cabello negro. Su enfado se evaporó completamente, caminó con lentitud hacia ella, quería ceder al impulso de abrazar su estrecha cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo, pero sacudió la cabeza descartando esos pensamientos de inmediato.

Ella de algún modo percibió su presencia, girándose para verlo de frente, sin embargo no dijo nada, ni él tampoco. Se miraron el uno al otro, mientras él se acercaba como si fuera instintivamente atraído por el imán que era ese cuerpo curvilíneo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía percibir claramente el dulce perfume de jazmín, le fue inevitable bajar la vista hasta sus tentadores labios, estaban tan cerca, tan cerca, los deseaba, los necesitaba, tanto que se volvería loco si no los tomaba…

"¿Qué sucede, por qué no puedo moverme?", pensaba la joven sin poder evitar ser hipnotizada por la calidez de la mirada ambarina, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, la cercanía de ese seductor demonio de ojos dorados, era simplemente embriagante, no podía escapar… más bien no quería escapar…

Todo su cuerpo tembló anticipándose a esa sensación jamás olvidada, el aliento de Inuyasha acarició su mejilla, estaba tan cerca, pero no lo suficiente para ella, ladeó levemente su cabeza permitiendo el contacto de la boca masculina en su mejilla, que se presionó sutilmente en ella, para luego deslizarse con una lentitud enloquecedora hacia sus labios que permanecían entreabiertos, expectantes, deseosos… apenas y rozaban su mejilla pero eso era suficiente para que el estómago de Kagome se contrajera y la piel se le erizara ante el sutil contacto, él se detuvo en la comisura de su boca y luego de interminables segundos de excitante agonía se fundió en la suave humedad de la boca femenina.

La besó con tal lentitud que podría confundirse con la timidez del primer beso, intentaba mantener el control, pero éste se le escapaba de las manos. "Por Dios… es tan dulce" pensaba Inuyasha cediendo ante el deseo reprimido de enredar sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello azabache, esa sensación terminó por enloquecerlo, ahondando el beso con pasión. Una de sus manos fue deslizándose por el cuello y la espalda hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura de la joven ciñéndola con fuerza, deseaba sentirla completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

Kagome sentía que sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento, era una sensación tan intensa que su corazón latía desenfrenado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los dedos de Inuyasha jugar con su cabello, para luego ser apretada contra su musculoso pecho, sus manos que habían permanecido inertes a sus costados, fueron tomando vida propia, escabulléndose por entre la chaqueta negra del joven hasta quedar sobre su abdomen para subir lentamente presionando la dureza de su musculatura, a través de la fina tela de su camisa, oprimió con los dedos su poderoso pecho y finalmente se abrazó a su cuello, atrayendo aún más cerca de ella.

Olvidaron completamente donde se encontraban, dejándose llevar por la pasión del reencuentro de sus bocas, la inquietud de sus cuerpos que comenzaban a desear más. Inuyasha se separó ligeramente para recuperar el aliento, dando pequeños besos en la mejilla de la joven hasta llegar a su oído lamiendo sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola soltar un jadeo.

- Kagome… – gimió su nombre – Kagome… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué te fuiste? – preguntó con voz enronquecida y los ojos cerrados.

Eso la hizo reaccionar al instante, recordó el motivo que la llevó a sentir ese rencor por el hombre que tanto había amado, y la imagen de su hermana y él juntos, terminó por despertarla completamente de aquel exquisito ensueño, regresándola con brusquedad al mundo real, uno sumido en el vacío, el dolor y la tristeza, el que se había convertido en su nuevo mundo en esos tres años.

Se alejó resuelta, dando un paso hacia atrás, entrecerró los ojos con la mirada perdida como si viera a través de él, luego se concentró en sus orbes doradas.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – musitó – Nunca vuelvas a tocarme – exigió en voz baja endureciendo la voz.

Antes de que él dijera una palabra, pasó a su lado caminando rápidamente para regresar al lobby, Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, pero permaneció inmóvil en su sitio y no hizo ningún intento por alcanzarla.

Continuará.............


	8. Chapter 8

**Como siempre mas rápido que tarde... le dejo un nuevo capitulo... **

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

El resto del fin de semana resultó ser igual de deprimente, permaneció casi todo el tiempo encerrada en su habitación, lo que menos quería era para colmo verle la cara a Kikyo, mucho menos después de lo sucedido con Inuyasha.

Myoga le llevó una bandeja con comida una y otra vez, y todas esas veces regresaba con la bandeja casi intacta, utilizó diversos medios para hacerla comer, con ternura, suplica, incluso hasta reprendiéndola, pero no hubo caso, la comida se le atoraba en la garganta, sólo deseaba dormir, desconectar su mente de todo pensamiento relacionado con ese demonio de ojos dorados.

El día lunes tanto las ojeras como el estrés aumentaron, no quería encontrarse con él, se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por haber cedido tan fácilmente a sus besos, olvidando por completo el ser oscuro que se ocultaba dentro de esa irresistiblemente sexy y varonil apariencia. ¿Es que su malicia no tenía límites?. Ni siquiera se inmutaba a la hora de traicionar. Primero a ella ahora a su hermana, y quien sabe a cuántas más.

Lo ocurrido sólo la hizo chocar abruptamente con la realidad, y ésta le hacía ver que no cumpliría con la amenaza que le hizo a Kikyo, porque no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, no sin resultar lastimada en el intento, y si con ello su vida volvía a derrumbarse, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y continuar, ya no.

Entró en la recepción de su oficina encontrándose con Ayame y Rin, quienes la saludaron cordialmente, pero extrañadas al notarla tan decaída.

- Rin, necesito que… – decía Inuyasha al salir de su oficina pero se detuvo súbitamente al verla – Buenos días – la saludo con sequedad.

- Bueno días – contestó fríamente

Fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiaron para luego encerrarse cada uno en su respectivo despacho.

Un par de horas más tarde recibió un llamado telefónico que le subió el ánimo de inmediato.

- ¿Sango?. ¡Amiga, que gusto! – exclamó feliz

- Hola Kagome – chilló la otra - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió con desgano

- Se te nota – comentó irónica – Vamos Kagome, esa palabra se expresa con algo más de sentimiento, y tu careces de él absolutamente. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Hay tanto que quisiera hablar contigo – murmuró soltando un largo suspiro – Me haces mucha falta amiga.

- Y tu a mi – mencionó con pesar – Pero descuida, ya está casi todo listo, así que prometo dentro de algunos días estaremos juntas y me contarás todo.

- Eso espero… Pero Sango, antes debo pedirte un favor muy importante – comunicó seria.

- Por supuesto, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites – accedió escuchando con atención la petición de su amiga.

Esa conversación la dejó tranquila y con un sentimiento de bienestar, sin embargo éste no le duró lo que hubiera deseado, ya que al medio día, mientras hablaba con Ayame dándole unas instrucciones, apareció su hermana.

- Hola hermanita – saludó de manera despectiva – Hoy planeo almorzar con mi Inuaysha… espero que me ahorres un mal rato esta vez – añadió con abierta amenaza.

- Siento mucho causarte pánico Kikyo, pero descuida hoy puedes ir tranquila – contestó mordaz, para luego ignorarla al continuar hablando con Ayame. Se tensó al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su hermana.

- ¡Querido! – exclamó con su acostumbrada voz melosa – Vengo para que me invites a comer, espero no me desaires en esta ocasión – añadió haciendo una ridículo mueca con sus rojos labios.

- Claro que no Kikyo – respondió con voz seductora – ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve? – preguntó tomándola por la cintura, mirando con disimulo la reacción de Kagome, pero ésta permaneció imperturbable a su presencia y siguió conversando con su asistente.

- Lo decidimos en el camino – respondió arrastrándolo a la salida.

- Esta bien, como quieras – rió – Nos vemos, Rin, no se si regrese por la tarde – informó con un tono que indicaba claramente el doble sentido.

- Como diga, buenas tardes señor Inuyasha – contestó la joven con seriedad.

Kagome soltó un largo suspiro al encerrarse en su oficina, tenía el corazón apretado, se sentía herida, decepcionada, furiosa, y irracionalmente triste. De algún modo comenzaba a experimentar las consecuencias del estúpido juego que ella misma consintió. "No deseo volver a sufrir por ti, Inuyasha" pensó "Me temo que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. La soberbia me cegó, pretender enfrentarme a ella en su terreno, aunque me duela aceptarlo, se que cuenta con mejores aptitudes y atributos para seducir a un hombre como Inuyasha, en cambio yo, nunca fui importante en su vida, ni en su corazón. ¡Con que armas me atrevo a desafiar a Kikyo!" meditaba deprimida, con la vista perdida tras el ventanal de su oficina.

- Señorita Higurashi – la llamó una tímida voz a su espalda – ¿Quiere que encargue algo para su almuerzo? – preguntó

- Gracias, eres muy amable Rin, pero no tengo apetito – contestó girando hacia ella, sonriéndole con calidez.

- Pero… me preocupa… que se quede sin almorzar… es que… – balbuceaba nerviosa, Kagome la miró interrogante – Bueno, es que no tiene un buen semblante, se ve decaída… y como yo voy a pedir algo para mi, quería aprovechar de encargar para usted también.

- Eres una persona muy dulce Rin – comentó con sinceridad – Esta bien, pidamos algo. Y que tal si almorzamos juntas – añadió viendo divertida la expresión incrédula de la joven

- Si…no… le in co.. mo.. da, me.. me encantaría – accedió ruborizándose.

- ¿Cómo crees? – exclamó riendo, extrañada de esa idea – Vamos – invitó con una sincera sonrisa.

Ayame salió a comer con algunas colegas y amigas, por lo que ambas quedaron solas en la oficina. La comida llegó unos minutos más tarde y se sentaron en la pequeña cocina a degustar sus alimentos.

Para su sorpresa el almuerzo fue mucho más agradable de lo que imaginó, Rin era una joven muy simpática e inteligente, relajó en gran medida su trato excesivamente formal, lo que le ayudó a conocerla un poco mejor, hablaron de muchas cosas y al preguntarle acerca de su vida, le contó que había quedado huérfana desde muy pequeña, ya que su madre murió de un ataque cardiaco, que a su padre jamás lo conoció, y como no tenía más familia pasó toda su infancia y adolescencia en un orfanato. A pesar de lo difícil que fue su niñez, no había sido tan desdichada, ya que había conocido a buenas personas que le brindaron compañía y cariño. No pudo explicar con claridad la forma en que llegó a trabajar con Inuyasha, pero no quiso insistir, ya que eso significaba hablar de él, y era lo que menos deseaba.

Kagome a su vez relató parte de su vida, evitando revelar aquello que no venía al caso que la muchacha supiera, no entendía el porqué le confió algunas cosas íntimas, como sentimientos y deseos que no acostumbraba exteriorizar, pero la confianza que ella le inspiraba era muy fuerte.

También rieron y se burlaron de situaciones graciosas que experimentaron cuando niñas, de las travesuras que Rin hacía en el internado y las que Kagome le hizo a su hermana. Notaron que habían estado hablando por más de dos horas, pero como ambas tenían cosas pendientes que terminar, no quedó más opción que dar por concluido el almuerzo más grato que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Fue un almuerzo realmente placentero – comentó Kagome sonriente, miró su reloj de pulsera – Se pasó el tiempo volando, ¡y aún tengo tanto trabajo! – se quejó, levantándose de su silla.

- Si realmente lo fue – secundó alegre mientras juntaba los cubiertos – Espero que no sea un atrevimiento, pero me encantaría repetirlo… - comentó

- Por supuesto que sí Rin, sería estupendo – contestó Kagome con una sonrisa

Finalmente, Inuyasha, tal y como había advertido antes de irse, no regresó a la oficina después de la comida, lo cual en verdad agradecía, ya que su humor al respecto no era el mejor y no quería que él lo malinterpretara.

Pasaron varios días, en los cuales escasamente se encontró con él, y cuando se eso era inevitable ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, un frío saludo era lo máximo que intercambiaban, pero sólo al estar acompañados de otras personas. Por fortuna Kikyo no se había vuelto a aparecer por la oficina, lo que al menos no hacía aumentar aún más la tensión entre ellos.

Se realizaron un par de reuniones con los directivos de la empresa, en los cuales entregaron informes que fueron solicitados por Kagome, quien continuaba empeñada en investigar por su cuenta y bajo una absoluta cautela cada movimiento que se realizó o se realizaría en la empresa.

Era viernes, su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 8 de la noche, cuando entro en el elevador dispuesta a volver a casa, se sobresaltó al ver tan repentinamente una mano impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran, su corazón dio un vuelco al pasar por su mente la imagen de un par de ojos ambarinos, como ocurriera hacía unos días, sin embargo su desilusión y molestia fueron mayúsculas al ver de quien se trataba.

- Buenas noches, pequeña Kagome… Perdón… Kagome – corrigió Naraku con una media sonrisa y un dejo de sarcasmo al ver la expresión molesta que le daba la joven – ¿Vas de regreso a casa? – inquirió cerrando las puestas del elevador. Kagome sintió un desagradable escalofrío al estar en compañía de ese sujeto tan desagradable, en un espacio tan reducido.

- Sí – contestó cortante.

- Que afortunada coincidencia, también yo, así que claramente podemos irnos juntos – propuso esbozando una amplia sonrisa

- No, muchas gracias, ya pedí un taxi – contestó fríamente.

- ¡Que absurdo!, vamos por el mismo trayecto Kagome, no hay motivo para que viajes de regreso en un incómodo taxi – contradijo al momento que llegaban al primer piso. Kagome salió apresuradamente, necesitaba aumentar la distancia con ese individuo, la sofocaba su molesta cercanía.

- No se moleste, no me incomoda en lo absoluto – contestó con firmeza, intentando ir hacia la salida, pero se lo impidió una mano que se aferró con excesiva fuerza a su brazo.

- Kagome, no es correcto que desaires de ese modo una simple atención que tengo hacia ti – objetó con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en su siniestra mirada. Por un segundo sintió una punzada de temor ante el brillo de esa horrible mirada.

- Le he dicho que no – se negó con una debilitada convicción, que fue notada por el hombre.

- Creo que aún más "correcto", sería no insistir con tan poca delicadeza, a la negativa de una mujer – señalo una voz amenazadoramente gutural a sus espaldas.

- Inuyasha – saludo Naraku forzando un gesto amable. El joven no respondió y lo miró irritado – No creo sea incorrecto tener un gesto caballeroso con una dama. Además, hoy en día no es muy seguro que viaje sola en un taxi.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que yo me encargaré de llevarla – informó gélidamente frente a una Kagome que lo miraba atónita – Tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir y que podemos resolver en el camino – añadió ambos se miraron con evidente hostilidad.

- Muy bien… entonces ya que la dejo en _tan buenas manos, _me retiro – anunció con rigidez apretando los labios, luego miró a la joven – Nos vemos luego… Kagome – la chica no respondió, pasado unos segundos soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente.

- Vamos – ordenó con aspereza, esta vez fue él quien la tomó del brazo con firmeza, pero el contacto de esa mano fue infinitamente distinto, su calidez le producía un hormigueo en la piel.

- Ya no es necesario, Naraku se fue y estoy segura que mi taxi espera afuera – objetó intentando soltarse, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Al diablo con el taxi! – exclamó irritado, arrastrándola hacia el estacionamiento ignorando sus protestas. Prácticamente la lanzó dentro del vehículo para luego sentarse al volante. Arrancó el auto, avanzando por las calles de la ciudad, que comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que las iluminarias poco a poco se iban encendiendo. No había dicho una sola palabra, y la incomodidad de Kagome ya era insoportable. Intentó distraerse observando por la ventana, las personas, los letreros de neon, los edificios, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en su inquietud. Dio un salto cuando Inuyasha finalmente habló – Te lo advertí. ¡Te dije que no te metieras en esto Kagome! – rabió aún irritado.

- Y yo te dije que me importaba poco tu opinión – refutó enojada volviendo a mirar por la ventana ignorándolo.

- ¡Mandita sea! – rugió y después volvió a enmudecer

La chica vio a través del reflejo de la ventana que por su expresión seguía encolerizado. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el rumbo no llevaba precisamente a su casa.

- Esta no es la dirección ¿a dónde se supone me llevas? – preguntó con rabia la cual aumentó al no recibir respuesta – ¡Te hice una pregunta!

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, y no estoy dispuesto a llevar una discusión mientras conduzco – explicó con aspereza.

- Pues a mi no me interesa discutir algo contigo ni ahora ni después – rezongó. Él volvió a ignorarla, luego de algunas cuadras, giró el vehículo ingresando al estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio, ella arrugó el ceño extrañada. Estacionó el auto y bajo, para luego abrir la puerta, esperó, pero al final la obligó a bajar con cierta rudeza, al ver que no lo haría voluntariamente – ¡Eres un bruto! – se quejó, pero él mantuvo el silencio haciendo aumentar su rabia. La cogió por el brazo, tirando de ella hasta el ascensor. Subieron al decimocuarto piso, al abrirse las puertas Kagome confirmó sus temores, ese no era un edificio cualquiera, era un edificio residencial. Inuyasha abrió la puerta para luego arrojarla literalmente dentro del departamento, _su _departamento – ¿Porqué me trajiste a este lugar? – inquirió con más temor que disgusto.

- Te dije que debíamos hablar seriamente – respondió sacándose la chaqueta de su traje negro dejándola sobre una silla, desanudó su corbata quitándosela y abrió un par de botones de su pulcra camisa blanca.

- Pero no había necesidad de que me trajeras aquí – reclamó con voz grave intentando disfrazar su nerviosismo, permaneciendo tensa muy cerca de la puerta.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo? – preguntó con diversión, sirviéndose un trago de winsky – ¿Piensas que te traje aquí para seducirte y aprovecharme de tu "inocencia"? – añadió irónicamente, soltando una risa burlona.

- ¡No te burles de mí! – exclamó indignada, enrojeciendo ante su comentario – Además para conversar pudimos haber ido a cualquier lugar, un restaurante, un café, a donde sea.

- Bien, pues escogí la alternativa número tres, bienvenida a "donde sea" – se burló, sentándose relajadamente en un sillón, bebiendo de un sorbo el contenido de la copa.

- ¡Qué gracioso!. ¡Te dije que no te burlaras de mí! – exigió esta vez roja de furia.

- Dejemos las discusiones infantiles Kagome, y hazme el favor de apartarte de la puerta y venir a sentarte – ordenó con tal seriedad que la chica no fue capaz de contradecirlo y obedeció en silencio, aunque procuró sentarse lo más alejada de él. Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa irónica al deducir claramente el motivo de su acción, se levantó yendo a la licorera para llenar nuevamente la copa – ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No – contestó escuetamente

- Tampoco pretendo embriagarte – comentó con burla, de igual modo le sirvió una bebida – Es un inofensivo jugo de naranja, sin alcohol ni psicotrópicos – informó con una media sonrisa, demasiado sensual para el gusto de la chica y definitivamente más peligrosa y efectiva que el alcohol o drogas. Tenia la boca seca así que optó por recibir el vaso, bebiendo el refrescante contenido agradecida – Muy bien, creo que es hora de ponernos serios – anunció, ella simplemente lo miró – Hoy tuviste suerte Kagome, pero eso no garantiza que siempre la tendrás.

- Pude haber manejado la situación perfectamente y sin tu ayuda – contradijo

- Esa maldita terquedad tuya, sólo servirá para que te metas en un grave problema – afirmó severo – Y no siempre voy a estar cerca para librarte de uno.

- No existía tal problema, te reitero que tenía todo bajo control – volvió a contradecir con necedad

- Naraku no es cualquier hombre, mucho menos uno que alguien como tú pueda mantener controlado. Las cosas, tarde o temprano, explotarán en tu cara Kagome, por lo tanto deberías ser más cautelosa, evaluar las situaciones con más calma y por sobre todo aceptar tus propias limitaciones – aconsejó

- Tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido – afirmó entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios – ¡¿Explícame por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?! – exigió dejando violentamente el vaso sobre la mesita y levantándose del sillón para dar vueltas por la habitación furiosa.

- No hay pruebas Kagome – contestó imitándola, se echo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminó hacia la ventana, mirando las luces de la ciudad silenciosamente – Al menos no una que sea lo suficientemente contundente como para demostrar que Naraku, ha estado estafando a Higurashi Corp.

- ¿Mi abuela… estaba enterada? – preguntó con inquietud.

- Si – contestó quedamente, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos – Cuando lo descubrió, pensamos que la mejor manera de encontrar pruebas era fusionar nuestras empresas. Yo necesitaba investigar a Naraku, y esa idea me permitiría estar cerca para mantenerlo vigilado y a su vez revisar los papeles que tenían directa relación con sus gestiones, buscar documentos clave, o cualquier cosa que sirviera para sacar la situación a la luz, y así poder denunciarlo y condenarlo – explicó sin despegar la vista de la ventana – Kagome…Ese infeliz se apoderó de acciones de una forma inexplicable, acciones que pertenecían a mi hermano… Es por eso que cuando Kaede me propuso esa idea acepté de inmediato, simulando problemas en mi empresa, para justificar la urgencia de fusión. Mi interés era tener a ese infeliz a mi alcance. Pero no contaba con lo que le pasó a tu abuela – añadió con genuino pesar – Kaede era una mujer fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para hacer frente a ese maldito – añadió con furia contenida.

Kagome lo escuchaba con un nudo en el estómago, la cabeza le dolía intentando asimilar sus palabras. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, el afán de su abuela por proteger su preciada empresa, mediante esa táctica, al igual que entendía a Inuyasha por aceptarlo llevado por sus propios intereses.

Pero, ¿por qué pedir ayuda precisamente a él?. Ella estaba enterada del daño que le había ocasionado, entonces, ¿por qué confió en él?. Además ¿por qué nunca le mencionó nada de lo que sucedía en la empresa?. Había aclarado varias interrogantes, pero habían surgido otras, y no estaba segura que algún día conocería las respuestas.

"Kaede era una mujer fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para hacer frente a ese maldito…" esas últimas palabras de pronto resonaron en su mente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su rostro palideció dramáticamente.

- E…ella… mu…rió an...tes…d..de… - balbuceó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, llevando sus manos al rostro cubriendo su boca impactada, sin poder concluir la oración. Inuyasha se giró mirándola cuidadosamente.

- Sí... murió justo antes de que pudiéramos concretar la fusión – concluyó en lugar de ella, la chica levantó la vista mirándolo horrorizada.

- Tú…piensas que…Él…él – no podía decirlo

- No lo se, pero es una posibilidad que Naraku haya tenido algo que ver, con la muerte de Kaede – sentenció apretando la mandíbula.

- No puede ser – susurró respirando agitadamente, dejándose caer en el sillón ocultando su rostro lloroso con las manos.

- Eso es lo que siempre he sospechado, pero sólo son conjeturas, no tengo pruebas para asegurarlo Kagome. Apenas y puedo basar esta sospecha en lo conveniente que fue para ese sujeto la muerte de tu abuela – manifestó con impotencia. Caminó hasta la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente, sentándose junto a ella, sintiendo la inseguridad de si consolarla o no. Al final no pudo contener su preocupación al verla tan angustiada y cuidadosamente la envolvió en sus brazos. Jamás pudo soportar verla llorar, y eso, a pesar de todo, nunca cambiaría.

Kagome no tenia fuerzas para rechazar el consuelo que le brindaban esos cálidos y fuertes brazos, más bien los necesitaba, quería sentirse protegida por ellos, amada por ellos, aunque fuera mentira, aún si era una simple y engañosa ilusión.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su musculoso pecho, aspirando su aroma varonil, que tenia el poder de tranquilizarla y adormecer el sufrimiento que la inundaba. Poco a poco el llanto se convirtió en sollozos, y los sollozos en mansos suspiros.

Inuyasha acariciaba lentamente su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, envolviendo con sus brazos su fino cuerpo, era inevitable, siempre estuvo conciente que tarde o temprano Kagome debía enfrentarse a que quizás la muerte de Kaede no fuera natural, y si las sospechas de la posible culpabilidad de Naraku eran ciertas, ella estaba en serio peligro.

- ¿Entiendes ahora porqué te he advertido que dejes este asunto? – preguntó con suavidad tomándola por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si lo entiendo. Entiendo que es arriesgado, ¡pero no me importa!. Ahora con mayor razón estoy dispuesta a descubrir la verdad – aseveró con mirada desafiante. Inuayasha maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¡Maldita sea Kagome!. ¡¿Por qué demonios eres tan obstinada?! – rugió sacudiéndola levemente – ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que ese infeliz mal nacido puede ser capaz lastimarte?!

- ¡No le tengo miedo!. ¿Esperas que me quede tan tranquila, después de lo que ha hecho? – reclamó intentando soltarse de su agarre.

- ¡Tonta! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!. Si ese desgraciado te hiciera daño yo… – interrumpió sus palabras súbitamente, al darse cuenta que hablaba de más. Kagome lo observaba aturdida, esquivó esos ojos dorados hacia un punto en el suelo.

- Y eso que puede importarte – susurró dolida

- Tienes razón – aceptó haciendo que la joven sintiera una punzada de tristeza – Pero soy tan estúpido… que si me importa – murmuró con voz ronca. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco y volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos – Me importa demasiado… – susurró, sujetando con delicadeza el rostro femenino con sus manos.

Agachó la cabeza lentamente hacia esos temblorosos labios rosados que lo hechizaban.

Kagome cerró los ojos anticipándose a esa deliciosa caricia, entreabriendo sutilmente los labios esperando, consintiendo la intromisión y admitiendo con ello, su propia agonía por sentirlo.

La besó despacio, apretándola contra su cuerpo, mientras que ella deslizaba los brazos tras el cuello en un intento de acercarlo más, profundizando el beso.

Inuyasha no pretendía que las cosas llegaran a este punto, pero no podía detenerse el embrujo de esa mujer era más fuerte que cualquier propósito que se autoimpusiera, y ahora no tenia intensiones de ungir planes, quería dejarse llevar por ella, y por el deseo que ya no quería frenar.

Acarició los carnosos labios con su lengua, introduciéndola luego en la húmeda calidez de la boca femenina, recorriéndola plenamente, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos y oprimirse aún más contra su cuerpo, mientras que con las manos iniciaba una lenta caricia desde el cuello para llegar finalmente a su espalda, estrechando aún más el abrazo.

Kagome emitió un ahogado gemido al sentirse invadida por la lengua masculina, arqueando la espalda en respuesta a esa sensual intromisión, su pecho que subía y bajaba agitadamente se rozaba con intemperancia en el musculoso pecho de Inuyasha, abrumada por el creciente deseo.

La escuchó gemir débilmente causando que la sangre ardiera en sus venas, deseaba hacerla suya con desesperación. Qué demonios importaba el pasado, sólo quería acariciarla, sentir la suavidad de su nívea piel desnuda pegada a la suya, fundirse en su interior. Dejó su boca para recorrer con sus labios y lengua el cuello de la chica, luego subió hasta la oreja lamiendo el lóbulo, succionándolo con sensualidad, escuchándola jadear y estremecerse, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, perdida en las sensaciones que gradualmente él se encargaba de hacerle recordar.

Dejó que su mano viajara por el contorno de su figura, bajando a lo largo de su pierna desnuda, introduciendo la mano bajo el angosto vestido, mientras que con la otra la sostenía con firmeza por la espalda, recostándola lentamente en el sillón para situarse sobre ella, y volver a apoderarse de su boca con ardor.

Kagome hundió sus dedos entre el cabello del joven abandonada a la pasión, se aferró a la corpulenta espalda cuando la tendía en el sillón. Era exquisitamente erótico sentir el peso de Inuyasha sobre su frágil cuerpo, evidenciando el deseo por ella, no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir la erección presionando entre sus piernas, lo que la hizo elevar instintivamente las caderas para oprimirse contra él.

Él gruñó roncamente en respuesta a la sensual acción, besándola desquiciadamente, apretando con gentileza uno de sus senos. La falda que estaba enrollada en las caderas de la joven, dejó libre el camino para acariciar en plenitud el interior del terso muslo, subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar su intimidad por sobre la ropa interior. Kagome ahogó un jadeo contra su cuello al sentir que la acariciaba de esa forma tan audaz, provocando que sus uñas se incrustaran en la espalda a través de la camisa.

- Kagome – gimió con voz ronca – Kagome… – repitió perdido en el deseo comenzó a bajar lentamente sus bragas. De pronto…

"…A pesar de ser tan insípida… …disfruta del mejor de mis amantes…"

"Soy mucho más mujer que tú… …bobas sin experiencia, frías e insípidas como tú…", eras crueles e hirientes palabras retumbaron en su cabeza…

Abrió los ojos repentinamente despertando bruscamente de su ensueño.

- No – susurró débilmente, pero él pareció no escucharla y continuaba su tarea de quitarle la ropa interior – ¡NO! – exclamó empujándolo con fuerza. Inuyasha se incorporó de inmediato parpadeando confundido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió extrañado luchando por recuperar el aliento. Se alejó de él incorporándose, acomodando su ropa con torpeza – ¿Kagome? – exclamó frunciendo el ceño. Ella no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró una vez arreglada, cogió su bolso decidida a marcharse – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – inquirió tomándola del codo obligándola a girarse hacia él, perdiendo la paciencia ante su silencio.

- Ya te lo había advertido – respondió gélida – Te dije que no volvieras a tocarme

- Pues hace un instante te veías más que dispuesta cariño – refutó mordaz – O me dirás que esa es una de tus nuevas tácticas para mantener la expectación de un hombre. Ofrecerte para luego negarte – declaró hiriente – ¿Es acaso la regla básica en el manual de mujerzuela? – añadió implacable, descargando de la peor forma su frustración. Kagame lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Lo abofeteó con la fuerza descargando toda su rabia y dolor.

- Esas palabras únicamente demuestran que sería una completa estúpida, si me entregara a un ser tan despreciable como tú. Un error que cometí en el pasado… – murmuró dolida y los ojos inundados por las lágrimas –…pero ese tipo de error, Inuyasha, pretendo cometerlo una sola vez en la vida – finalizó al tiempo que el brillo de los ojos chocolate cambiaban el dolor por rencor. La soltó sin decir palabra, lo que aprovechó para salir rápidamente del departamento.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo al elevador, entró y vio el reflejo distorsionado en el espejo debido a sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera se percató cuando él desarmó su coleta, tenía el cabello completamente alborotado, el rubor de sus mejillas aún era intenso al igual que los labios rojos e hinchados.

Retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la pared ocultando su rostro con ambas manos, a medida que su delgado cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del atormentado llanto.

Mientras, Inuyasha permanecía estático en el mismo sitio donde ella lo dejara. Tras largos minutos pareció reaccionar, inclinándose hacia la mesa de centro, cogió la copa de whisky bebiéndola de golpe, para después estrellarla violentamente contra la pared.

Continuará......

**Opiniones?.. las espero luego de que me esfuerzo por consentir a mi lectores :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Tomó la decisión de no regresar a su casa esa noche, a decir verdad no se sentía preparada para verle la cara a nadie, necesitaba estar sola.

Se registró en el hotel y subió hasta su habitación, dejándose caer pesadamente en la enorme cama, para quedarse a los pocos minutos profundamente dormida.

La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas terminó por despertarla, se percató de su imprudencia al ver que aún vestía su traje de oficina. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente relajó un poco la tensión de su cuerpo. Se envolvió con una toalla observando con una mueca su arrugada ropa esparcida en el suelo. De ningún modo podía ir a la oficina con ella puesta y a decir verdad, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir ese día. Sin embargo era inaceptable faltar por varias razones, una de ellas muy especial.

Pagó la cuenta de la habitación y dado que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, se dirigió a una tienda y compró una muda completa de ropa. Se vistió con un sencillo vestido de lana con cuello de tortuga ancho, color gris claro, que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, se puso un cinturón de un tono más oscuro enmarcando su estrecha cintura y zapatos de tacón bajo. Una vez arreglada pasó a una peluquería para que le hicieran un apretado moño en la nuca.

Llegó a la oficina a media mañana, saludó a las chicas apresurándose a entrar en a su despacho. Firmó algunos documentos que dejaron sobre su escritorio e hizo algunos llamados telefónicos, para luego pedir a su asistente fuera a por unos documentos muy importantes al despacho del anciano Totosai.

- Señorita Kagome, acaban de llegar las personas que esperaba – anunció Rin con una amplia sonrisa.

- Rin, ¿en qué quedamos la última vez? – la reprendió cariñosamente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie presurosa a ir al encuentro de los visitantes.

- Lo siento… Kagome – corrigió con una risita. Hace días que le había insistido en que la llamara por su nombre, después de todo, habían entablado una verdadera amistad. Rin hizo pasar a las personas. Una mujer y un niño entraron al instante.

- ¡Kagome! – gritó el niño corriendo a los brazos que ya lo esperaban abiertos.

- Shippo – rió la joven apretando con dulzura al niño en sus brazos, levantó la vista hacia la mujer que los miraba con una gran sonrisa – Sango – murmuró emocionada abrazando a su amiga.

- Kagome, te extrañé mucho – dijo la joven con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

- Y yo a ti – contestó la otra en el mismo tono.

- ¿Cómo estas?. ¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó preocupada

- Hablaremos de eso después – contestó mirándola dándole a entender que para ello debían estar a solas, Sango asintió comprendiendo.

Media hora más tarde, Shippo seguía monopolizando la conversación relatando todo lo que había sucedido luego de la partida de Kagome, su salida del hospital, y la noticia de que se iría a vivir con ella. Llamaron a la puerta, y entró Totosai, indicándole que había preferido llevar los documentos personalmente, dada la importancia que tenían. Kagome agradeció el gesto, cogió los papeles dándoles una rápida ojeada. Sonrió complacida.

- Shippo. ¿Sabes lo que significan éstos documentos? – preguntó, sentándose junto al niño que la miraba confundido negando con la cabeza en silencio – Son papeles de adopción – informó con una cálida sonrisa acariciando con ternura la cabeza colorina.

- ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó

- Eso significa que si firmamos estos documentos, y sobre todo si tú lo deseas, legalmente puedes convertirte en mi hijo – explicó ante la mirada atónita del pequeño.

- ¿Tu hijo?. ¿Y eso se puede hacer con ese papel? – indagó no muy convencido

- Claro, pero sólo si tu estas de acuerdo – contestó mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿De veras, yo sería tu hijo? – exclamó, la joven asintió, y el niño pegó un grito de felicidad lanzándose en sus brazos - ¡Si!. Yo quiero seas mi mamá Kagome – la chica lo acunó en su regazo, devolviendo la sonrisa que le dirigía Sango, que los miraba desde el sillón con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Kagome firmó los documentos en donde le indicó el abogado, luego éste le hizo saber que sólo le restaba un par de trámites, pero que con eso ya podía considerarse legalmente la madre del pequeño, que miraba atento sus acciones, acercándose cuando la joven se lo pidió, instándolo a leer una parte especial de los papeles.

- Shippo Higurashi – murmuró – Me gusta como suena – comentó riendo

- También a mí – rió Kagome, besándolo en la mejilla.

Conversaron otro rato, hasta que el niño anunció que tenía hambre, como aún faltaba un poco para el almuerzo Rin se ofreció a llevarlo a comer unas galletas, Kagome agradeció su gesto aceptando encantada.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas la chica relató a Sango todo lo sucedido desde que regresó. Detallando situaciones de su pasado que había omitido, por el dolor que le provocaba rememorarlo, pero ahora era inevitable hablar de ello, para que entendiera las reales causas de su amargura.

- No puedo creerlo – exclamó consternada – Kagome, lo que me cuentas es realmente espantoso.

- También a veces me cuesta aceptar que en realidad sucedió – meditó con tristeza – Pero por más que duela, es un pasado que no puedo borrar.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- Por lo pronto, encontrar las pruebas que necesito para hundir a Naraku.

- ¿Y qué hay con tu hermana y su madre?. – cuestionó con preocupación.

- No lo se. Dudo que Naraku actuara solo, pero me niego a pensar que ellas fueran cómplices de todo esto, sería monstruoso – mencionó con expresión acongojada – Por ahora, me preocupa el haber traído a Shippo justo en este momento, hasta ayer no tenía idea que las cosas podrían volverse tan serias, y no deseo que él se vea involucrado.

- Entiendo. Tal vez lo mejor sea que vivan solos en otra casa – propuso Sango

- No. Debo estar cerca de ellas, de ese modo me es más factible estar atenta a sus movimientos – contradijo – Sólo me queda no despegar mis ojos de Shippo. Y evitar que alguien sepa que lo he adoptado.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin comprender

- Si las sospechas de Inuyasha son ciertas, puede que mi vida corra peligro, lo cual también recae en Shippo al convertirse en un Higurashi, y por consiguiente heredero de mi fortuna – informó mirándola seriamente apretando la mandíbula, Sango sólo la miro asustada comprendiendo la situación.

- Y… ¿él? – insinuó. Kagome la miró sin comprender – El tal Inuyasha, ¿confías en él? ¿pedirás su ayuda?

- No… no lo se – murmuró evadiendo su mirada

- ¿Sigues enamorada de él? – preguntó con suavidad. Kagome se volteó a verla sorprendida, quedándose pensativa por un rato.

- Ay Sango, Mi propia conciencia quiere volverse en mi contra… ya no se lo que debo hacer con respecto a Inuyasha… – gimoteó con voz temblorosa, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

Shippo iba riendo juguetonamente, mientras corría por el pasillo escapando de Rin, quien venia más lejos intentando alcanzarlo. Al voltear la cabeza para cerciorarse que tal lejos venia su captora, chocó violentamente contra unas piernas, perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente sobre su trasero.

- Ite tetete – se quejó frotando su espalda baja, miró hacia arriba y muy en lo alto un par de ojos ambarino lo miraban con extrañeza.

- Hola pequeño – saludó Inuyasha agachándose para ayudar al niño a ponerse de pie – ¿Te encuentras bien? – indagó preocupado, verificando que no se hubiera lastimado.

- Eh… sí… lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado

- Descuida, lo importante es que no te lastimaste – manifestó el hombre sonriéndole cálidamente – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Vine a buscar a…– contestó haciendo una pausa – …mi mamá – contestó con los ojos brillando de orgullo

- Ya veo – exclamó sonriendo – ¿Y quién es tu mamá?

- ¡Shippo! – exclamó Rin, cuando al fin lo alcanzó, intentando recuperar el aliento – No corras tan rápido, no estoy en el mejor estado físico.

- Hola Inuyasha… Rin – saludó Miroku alegremente, llegando junto a ellos

- Miroku, que bueno que llegaste. Necesitamos hablar – informó seriamente.

- Muy bien jefe, no tienes porqué ponerte tan serio – bromeó el joven de ojos azules – Hola ¿y quien es este pequeño? – preguntó al notar la presencia del niño.

- Es Shippo – contestó Inuyasha – ¿Y tu madre? – inquirió

- Eh… – balbuceó Rin con nerviosismo.

- Shippo, es hora de irnos a… – decía Kagome enmudeciendo al ver con quien se encontraba el pequeño. Sango que venia tras ella la miró confundida.

- Es ella – comunicó el niño feliz, ante la mirada atónita del Inuyasha y Miroku.

- Rin, ¿puedes ir con Shippo a buscar sus cosas? – solicitó a la muchacha

- Claro. Vamos Shippo – dijo tomando al niño y arrastrándolo lejos de esa atmósfera de tensión.

- Así que ahora resulta que eres madre – masculló con aspereza y un dejo amargura

- No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto – manifestó la joven severamente, mirando a su alrededor, Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin comprender

- Hola Kagome – saludó Miroku, pero mirando a la acompañante de la joven – Buenos días, bella señorita – dijo tomando la mano de Sango besándola caballerosamente.

- Bu..buenos… días – balbuceó la chica mirándolo con nerviosismo

- Mi nombre es Miroku Ishida, y es un verdadero placer conocerla – afirmó sonriéndole con galantería

- Sango Hiraki – contestó cortante retirando su mano del agarre del joven – Y no estoy segura que sea un placer conocerlo a usted – añadió haciéndole un desprecio ante la mirada atónita del joven de ojos azules – Kagome te espero abajo – informó para luego alejarse.

- Sango no es una mujer como las que tratas regularmente Miroku – informó Kagome viendo divertida la expresión confundida del joven – Así que no esperes que caiga fácilmente rendida ante tus encantos

- Ya veo. Eso es muy interesante – comentó con una enigmática sonrisa. En ese momento Rin regresó con Shippo, quien tomó la mano que Kagome le ofrecía.

- Vamos – dijo, caminando de la mano con él

- Kagome – la llamó Inuyasha, ella se giró mirándolo interrogante – Discúlpame… por lo que dije… la vez pasada – pidió con suavidad, ella lo miró inexpresiva sin responder, simplemente asintió levemente y se fue.

- Sango… una mujer realmente hermosa – murmuró su amigo con cara de ensoñación

- Si, pero acabas de ser despreciado patéticamente – comentó Inuyasha mordaz – Quizás ella es la mujer que _"te pondrá en tu sitio y te castigará con el látigo de su indiferencia"_ – añadió recordado la conversación que tuvieran hace días. 

- Es posible – contestó riendo – Creo que me agradará mucho averiguarlo. 

Luego del almuerzo Kagome, avisó a la oficina que no regresaría esa tarde. Junto con Sango se fueron de compras, ya que Shippo necesitaba ropa nueva y entre muchas otras cosas. Recorrieron infinidad tiendas, claro que las favoritas del niño fueron las jugueterías, quedó feliz con una pelota de fútbol que Kagome le compró, junto con una advertencia de no esforzarse demasiado físicamente con ella, ya que a pesar de salir del hospital su corazón estaba debilitado y el esfuerzo excesivo podría ser peligroso para él. Su desilusión por esa orden fue momentánea ya que luego jugaba encantado con el balón.

Al final de la tarde regresaron a la mansión, Kagome decidió hospedarlos ahí por el momento. Habló con Shippo, indicándole que debía y no debía decir, y pidiéndole especialmente que mantuviera en secreto la adopción, al menos por un tiempo. El niño aceptó la extraña petición pero prometió que no le diría nada a nadie.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial del resto de los integrantes de la "familia Higurashi", en cuanto a la recepción de los invitados de Kagome, no hicieron mayores preguntas y actuaron de manera fría e indiferente con ellos.

Shippo recorrió extasiado los enormes jardines de la mansión, mientras las chicas lo observaban enternecidas. Cenaron sólo los tres, ya que Kikyo y su madre no se aparecieron y mucho menos de dignaron a excusarse, al menos eso la hizo mucho más amena.

El pequeño se durmió de inmediato agotado por los acontecimientos del día, mientras Kagome y Sango se retiraron a la habitación de la primera.

Sango había insistido en examinarla y hacer algunas pruebas físicas para determinar si existía, en apariencia, algún problema severo en relación a los dolores que la afectaban desde hace unas semanas.

- Uhmm – zumbó la joven concentrada en su paciente

- ¡Por Dios Sango! Actúas igual que Kouga – se quejó la joven preocupada por la seria expresión

- Lo lamento – se disculpó con una leve sonrisa – No puedo decir con certeza lo que sucede, debes hacerte algunos exámenes más profundos. Siendo sincera no me gusta la rigidez de tus articulaciones Kagome. Eso precisamente es lo que causa el dolor.

- Entiendo – susurró abatida

- No te pongas triste, esto no es muy bueno, pero tampoco es de extremadamente grave ni menos irreparable – la tranquilizó abrazándola con cariño – Una vez que retomemos las terapias, "_sumándole todos los minutos que holgazaneaste_", las cosas mejorarán, te lo aseguro. Además, nuestro médico favorito vendrá muy pronto a velar por tu salud.

- Eso espero – contestó devolviendo el abrazo – ¡Ay, los he extrañado tanto!

Ya habían transcurrido un par de días desde la llegada de Sango y Shippo, Kagome optó por trabajar media jornada esos días, con el fin de poder salir y disfrutar el tiempo con ellos, necesitaba del cariño y alegría que ambos le brindaban.

Además, no deseaba exponerlos a la desagradable presencia de Kikyo o su madre, a duras penas ella misma lograba soportarlas, pero estaba consiente que debía hacerlo, por fortuna su hermana, se fue unos días a malgastar dinero con sus igualmente parásitos amigos, o quizás con alguno de sus amantes, ya que estaba completamente segura que Kikyo jamás seria una mujer fiel, pensando en que su hermana e Inuyasha se merecían el uno al otro, ya que ambos desconocían la palabra fidelidad.

En la mañana Sango le informó que tenía algunos trámites que realizar, y se ausentaría el resto del día, por lo que Kagome pensó que lo mejor era que el pequeño la acompañara a la oficina, a decir verdad desconfiaba en dejarlo sólo en la mansión. Al menos él estaba entusiasmado por acompañarla al trabajo, manteniéndose entretenido haciendo dibujos con crayones en algunas hojas que le dio la consentidora número uno de la oficina, Rin.

- Shippo, debo ir a una corta reunión – le informó – Así que te pido juegues tranquilamente en mi escritorio, yo regreso en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, te haré unos dibujos – accedió contento, sentándose en la enorme silla del escritorio de la joven, esta le sonrió con ternura

- Estaré ansiosa por verlos, pórtate bien – advirtió, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Lo haré – aseguró

Quince minutos más tarde, luego de haber escudriñado cada rincón de la oficina, sin encontrar nada mayormente entretenido, se dirigió a la puerta que llamó su atención, la abrió suavemente, metiendo la cabeza para averiguar que lugar interesante y dispuesto a la aventura se encontraba tras ella.

Inuyasha se encontraba escribiendo unos informes en su computador portátil, cuando escuchó la puerta que comunicaba a la oficina de Kagome, abrirse lentamente, su corazón se aceleró a la expectativa de que la joven entrara por ella, sin embargo la vista cayó hacia un mechón de cabello rojizo que se asomó en lugar del azabache.

El niño examinó el entorno y se encontró con la sorprendida mirada dorada de aquel que conoció hace unos días, sonrió contento al ver una cara conocida que podía darle un poco de atención a su aburrimiento.

- Hola… ¿esta es tu oficina? – preguntó entrando de lleno sin esperar invitación

- Hola. Shippo ¿cierto? – inquirió divertido, el niño asintió alegremente – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Me quedé solo en la oficina dibujando, por que Kagome fue a una reunión, pero como estaba aburrido entré a ver si había algo para jugar – explicó – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Inuyasha… Inuyasha Taisho – contestó

- ¿Y trabajas con Kagome?

- Así es, ella y yo somos los presidentes de esta empresa – explicó

- ¿Y eso es importante? – preguntó inocentemente

- Más o menos – rió divertido

- Tu oficina igual esta bonita – comentó acercándose al escritorio, sentándose en una silla balanceando las cortas piernas mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Gracias

- Inuyasha… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó

- Por supuesto, de qué se trata… – contestó atento a su petición

- ¿Puedo dibujar aquí?, la verdad es que no me gusta estar solo, prometo no molestarte – aseguró con solemnidad.

- Claro que puedes – accedió. El niño dio un grito de júbilo y se levantó de un salto corriendo a la oficina adjunta por sus crayones.

Como era de esperar Inuyasha no logró terminar con su informe. El niño hablaba de todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, así que optó por no luchar contra la corriente y se unió en una entretenida conversación con el pequeño.

- Me hubiera gustado ser futbolista – contestó a la pregunta de Inuyasha.

- ¿Te hubiera?. ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó extrañado.

- No, pero es que Kagome no me deja jugar mucho tiempo con mi balón, y si no puedo practicar no puedo ser bueno para eso – explicó, Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sorprendido ante la inteligente lógica que demostraba a su corta edad.

- ¿Y porqué te lo prohíbe? – inquirió

- Por que me hace daño – contestó entristecido

- ¿Quieres hablarme de ello? – indagó mirándolo atentamente.

- Es que mi corazón no funciona muy bien, y si hago mucho esfuerzo me canso mucho y me ahogo, por eso tengo que tomar unas pastillas ¡que saben horrible! – explicó haciendo una mueca de asco – Kagome dice que si las tomo no me sentiré mal. En el hospital siempre me escapaba de la enfermera que me obligaba a tragármelas – relató riendo travieso. Inuyasha escuchaba atento, sintiendo tristeza por ese tierno chiquillo, siendo tan pequeño debía ser muy difícil padecer de un mal que ponía en riesgo su vida – Pero a Kagome si le hacía caso, ella no me regañaba y decía que debía tomarlas porque me harían sentir mejor – señaló. Aquello llamó la atención del joven.

- ¿Y qué hacía Kagome en el hospital? – inquirió extrañado.

- Ella iba a ver a Kouga y a Sango – explicó con nerviosismo, recordando la advertencia de la chica, en cuanto a decir que sólo iba al hospital por sus amigos.

- Entiendo – murmuró serio, "Kouga, ese sujeto…" pensó. "Entonces, ellos…", se deshizo de esos pensamientos y continuó averiguando – ¿Y en qué hospital estabas? – preguntó

- En un hospital de Kyoto – contestó aún más nervioso, ya que no estaba seguro de que hacía lo correcto al contestar las preguntas del hombre.

- ¿Kyoto? – inquirió extrañado arrugando el ceño. Shippo sólo asintió bajando la cabeza – Y ¿sabes desde cuándo vivía Kagome en Kyoto? – indagó con calma.

- No se, pero creo que mucho tiempo – contestó con la cabeza gacha

- Y cuando la conociste ella… ¿tenia un… novio? – preguntó mirando atento las reacciones del niño. Éste levantó la cabeza viéndolo con extrañeza.

- No – contestó

- ¿Estas seguro? – insistió calmadamente entrecerrando los ojos.

- Si. Ella siempre estaba sola – respondió

- ¿Siempre estaba sola? – inquirió aún más extrañado. Shippo asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, cada vez más asustado.

- ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito? – preguntó atropelladamente y de manera tan repentina que el hombre lo miró sorprendido.

- Es Jubilo Iwata – respondió algo confundido, pero entendiendo que el pequeño no deseaba tener esa conversación, ¿acaso se lo habían prohibido?, se preguntó.

- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó sorprendido – ¡También es mi equipo favorito! – dijo alegremente.

- Vaya coincidencia – exclamó el joven riendo junto con el niño. Dejando de lado, al menos por el momento, las indagaciones, no queriendo presionar al niño y terminar asustándolo, aún así estaba convencido de que debía averiguar más a fondo. "Algo no concuerda en toda esta historia", pensó.

- Ayer escuché que este sábado jugarán contra Kashima Antlers, en el estadio olímpico – informó entusiasmado – Pero no lo transmitirán en la televisión – añadió con pesar. Inuyasha lo miró atento su abatida expresión, pensando de pronto en una forma verlo sonreír de nuevo, sobre todo después de intentar utilizarlo.

- Shippo, ¿Qué dices si vamos juntos a ver el juego? – preguntó sonriendo al ver como se iluminaron sus ojitos verdes abriéndose desmesuradamente ante la idea.

- ¿De verdad puedo ir? – preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

- Claro que sí. De hecho planeaba ir con un amigo, pero me plantó a última hora, así que no quisiera desperdiciar esa entrada – explicó fingiendo una expresión abatida.

- ¡¡¡Hurra!!! – gritó pegando un salto

- ¿Shippo?, ¿Qué sucede, qué haces aquí? – inquirió de pronto una voz femenina desde la puerta intercomunicadora.

- ¡Kagome!. Inuyasha me invitó el sábado a ver el partido de Jubilo Iwata y Kashima Antlers – le contó saltando de alegría alrededor de ella - ¿Puedo ir?

- ¿Qué? – exclamó consternada, mirando sorprendida y extrañada al hombre que le sonreía apoyado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados – Shippo, no deberías comprometer a Inuyasha de esa forma, él es una persona ocupada y…

- No es molestia Kagome, le contaba a Shippo que iría con un amigo pero éste me plantó por lo que no quisiera desperdiciar las entradas – interrumpió

- ¿Ves?. ¿Entonces si me das permiso? – preguntó mirándola con los ojitos brillantes, expectantes a su respuesta.

- Bueno… pues… es que… - balbuceaba no muy segura de aceptar

- Quizás tu problema radica en pensar que no cuidaré bien de Shippo – manifestó Inuyasha pensativamente – Pero eso es muy simple de solucionar. Tú vendrás con nosotros – resolvió asintiendo complacido ante "su" gran idea.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó atónica – No…no…yo – balbuceó nerviosa

- ¡¡¡Siiii!!! – gritó Shippo feliz – Eso será más divertido… Kagome di que si… Por favor… por favor… por favor – suplicaba el niño. La chica miró afligida su rostro lleno de ilusión, y luego con disgusto a la sonriente y calculadora expresión del Inuyasha.

- Esta bien – susurró soltando un suspiro resignado ante su suerte.

- ¡¡¡Viva!!! – gritó Shippo con fuerza corriendo por toda la oficina.

- Eres una buena madre Kagome – comentó burlonamente, recibiendo una mirada asesina como respuesta.

Era sábado por la mañana y Shippo corría por todos lados excitado por toda la diversión que prometía ese día. Kagome suspirada apesadumbrada decidiendo que ropa se pondría para tan magno evento. Se decidió por unos jeans ajustados, una blusa azul que entallaba a su tronco y unas zapatillas deportivas azul oscuro. Tomó su pelo en una coleta alta y se maquilló sutilmente. Se miró en el espejo haciendo una mueca "Definitivamente no necesito más glamour que éste para un estadio" pensó, cogiendo una chaqueta corta.

Inuyasha había quedado de pasarlos a buscar poco antes del almuerzo, para comer algo por ahí antes del partido, llegando con su usual puntualidad. Shippo bajó corriendo entrando alegre en la parte posterior del vehículo, mientras que Kagome no tuvo más opción que ocupar el asiento del copiloto, dándole un rápido y disimulado vistazo. Ese maldito hombre se vería igualmente sexy, aunque vistiera de payaso, pensaba frustrada, notando que vestía un ajustado jeans, que marcaba sus atléticas piernas, una polera negra de cuello v, que se ajustaba perfectamente a la musculatura de su torso, además de una ligera chaqueta de color café oscuro. Definitivamente era un hombre dañino para la salud, por provocar adicción.

El almuerzo consistió en una poco nutritiva comida en el restaurante _WacDonald's_, propuesta por Shippo y acatada por el, hasta ahora desconocido, comportamiento consentidor de Inuyasha.

Finalmente llegaron al estadio, con los minutos justos para ubicarse en sus asientos, los fanáticos del fútbol a su alrededor coreaban canciones de vitoreo a sus equipos favoritos, gritos, silbidos, bombos, serpentinas, papel picado, todo volaba sobre la cabeza de una mortificada Kagome.

- Siento haberte obligado a esto – se disculpó al verla tan atribulada – Es sólo que para él era importante. Y yo quería que este sea un día inolvidable – señaló mirando a Shippo reír y agitar un globo que tenía los colores de un balón de fútbol. Kagome sonrió enternecida por el gesto de Inuasha, no entendía completamente sus razones, pero la llenaba de ternura su preocupación por los sentimientos del pequeño.

- Gracias – murmuró mirándolo intensamente, él sonrió intentando decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido al momento que el juego dio inicio ante los gritos de los cientos de fanáticos.

Mientras el juego transcurría, Kagome observaba silenciosa a los dos varones que la acompañaban, y que por el momento habían olvidado completamente su existencia, concentrados en la pelota que pateaban veintidós individuos dentro de la cancha. Por unos instantes se imagino que esa actividad la disfrutaban, ella junto a su hijo y su marido, tres integrantes de una pequeña pero feliz familia, su corazón se aceleró ante tal pensamiento, y un escalofrío emocionado recorrió su cuerpo, pero dejo relegado ese pensamiento, no necesitaba torturarse aún más con él, así que prefirió poner más atención en el juego que captaba la fascinación de todos a su alrededor.

Todos gritaron, dando un salto ante la posibilidad de un gol, pero la pelota salió volando lejos del arco, causando una exclamación de decepción entre los fanáticos. Minutos después los jugadores corrían en dirección al arco en un intento por evitar un tanto por parte del equipo contrario, justo antes del lanzamiento del atacante, el defensa lanzó un puntapié al balón errando y tirando al suelo a su adversario, el silbato del árbitro chilló cobrando una falta.

- ¡Ese árbitro esta loco!. ¡¿Acaso no ve que ese jugador se tiró al suelo a propósito?! – reclamó Kagome poniéndose de pie indignada ante el cobro. Inuyasha y Shippo la miraron al mismo tiempo boquiabiertos, luego se miraron entre ellos y de vuelta a ella, y rompieron a reír en estruendosas carcajadas, mientras que Kagome se sentaba nuevamente cruzándose de brazos, con la cara enrojecida, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada.

Shippo iba durmiendo en el asiento trasero, debido al agotamiento del intenso y divertido día que había tenido. Kagome lo observó dormir sonriendo cálidamente ante la ternura que inspiraba. Inuyasha iba tras el volante, vio de reojo la acción de la joven, mirando luego por el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo él también al descubrir la causa.

- Es un niño realmente adorable – comentó con suavidad procurando no despertarlo.

- Sí lo es – convino en el mismo tono bajo.

- Me contó que lo conociste en un hospital – dijo intentando ver una reacción

- Sí – contestó un poco nerviosa – Mis amigos trabajan en el hospital donde él estaba internado.

- Supongo que te refieres a la joven que llegó con Shippo, y al sujeto con el que llegaste el día que se leyó el testamento – dijo con voz seca.

- Sí – contestó tensa, apretando levemente las manos sobre su regazo.

- Pues no se puede decir que aparentaba ser "sólo un amigo" – comentó en un tono cargado de sarcasmo – Después de todo tú misma lo anunciaste como la persona más importante para ti – añadió con voz más cortante. Ella volteó a verlo con molestia.

- Y lo es. Pero es evidente que los conceptos de amistad y amante son demasiado análogos para alguien como tú – increpó enojada intentando controlar el tono de su voz.

- Es gracioso que tú digas algo así – refutó Inuyasha, soltando una falsa y gélida risa que nada tenía que ver con diversión. Shippo se movió inquieto en el asiento trasero, Kagome se volteó preocupada de que despertara.

- ¡Quieres bajar la voz! – exigió en tono bajo mirándolo con reproche. Inuyasha miró por el espejo retrovisor al niño que pareció continuar su profundo sueño.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó con seriedad, concentrándose en el camino. Luego de unos momentos de tenso silencio retomó el tema inicial – ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte cargo de él?; ¿Acaso no tiene familia? – inquirió interesado

- No, su padre murió cuando él era muy pequeño, dejándolo solo y desamparado – El trayecto continuó más relajado, mientras la chica relataba lo poco que conocía de la vida del niño, la forma en que lo conoció y la información que se logró recabar de él, poco después de su ingreso al hospital. Del delicado estado de su corazón. Y de cómo luego de conocerlo le tomo un enorme afecto, hasta el punto de adoptarlo para brindarle mayor posibilidad de recibir amor y cuidados.

- Me doy cuenta de cuanto lo quieres – comentó con voz suave

- Si, mucho – contestó – Él se ha convertido en mi motivo para seguir luchando – reflexionó en voz muy baja, casi para si misma.

- Cuidar de él… esa es la mejor prueba de amor…– afirmó, "Prometer estar para siempre junto a él… también lo es" pensó. Su mirada se entristeció repentinamente, sin darse cuenta que apretaba el manubrio con innecesaria fuerza.

Ya había oscurecido cuando cruzaron la entrada de la mansión, Inuyasha tomó en brazos al pequeño con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación, lo recostó en su cama, ayudándole a la joven que quitaba las zapatillas y la chaqueta. Kagome lo cubrió con las mantas, besando tiernamente la pequeña frente. Inuyasha observaba atento su acción, permitiéndose divagar entre sueños y anhelos que guardaba celosamente en su interior.

La joven giró hacia él, encontrándose con la enigmática expresión en sus ojos, desvió con rapidez la mirada, invitándolo a salir de la habitación del niño.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar? – preguntó ruborizada una vez que se encontraron en la sala.

- No. Debo ir un momento a la oficina – explicó serio – Desde mañana me ausentaré un par de semanas. Estaré fuera de la ciudad, y tengo que dejar algunas cosas resueltas – añadió sin percatarse de la expresión desencantada de la joven – Hasta pronto – se despidió sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¡Inuyasha! – lo llamó antes de que saliera, el se detuvo girándose para verla – Lo que hiciste hoy por Shippo… te lo agradezco – dijo en un bajo murmullo.

- No fue nada. A decir verdad hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto como hoy – confesó mirándola con intensidad. Ella bajo la cabeza ruborizándose pero sin decir palabra – Adiós – se despidió saliendo de la casa.

"También yo… Y lo irónico… es haberlo disfrutado precisamente contigo", pensó la joven con amargura, sin percatarse que en lo alto de la escalera una figura semioculta observaba atentamente lo sucedido.

continuará.......


	10. Chapter 10

_**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**_

**CAPÍTULO X**

La primera semana fue tediosamente larga, y la segunda que recién comenzaba, vaticinaba convertirse en un verdadero suplicio. Pero definitivamente jamás iba atribuirlo a la ausencia en la oficina aledaña de cierto joven de ojos dorados.

Intentó mantener su mente ocupada con algunos detalles de la organización de una ceremonia y reunión social de empresarios en honor de la fallecida Kaede-sama, y también en donde se celebraría la exitosa fusión de las empresas Higurashi y Taisho, iniciativa por la que ella luchó en vida. Se llevaría a cabo en un exclusivo club, donde se invitaría a los más distinguidos personajes del mundo político y financiero – empresarial de Tokio.

También se daba el tiempo de realizar sus sesiones de fisioterapia que Sango programó para ella, luego de hacer contacto con una antigua colega que ejercía en uno de los hospitales más modernos de la ciudad. Se propuso recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido en el tratamiento, así que iba a buscarla por las tardes para llevarla hasta el hospital, acompañada de Shippo, quien ya no encontraba nada divertido pasarse el tiempo en el lugar que tanto le desagradaba. Por lo tanto comenzó a quedarse en la mansión en compañía de Myoga, con quien se llevaba de maravilla. En poco tiempo comenzaría el periodo escolar, cosa que el niño esperaba con ansia, muy comprensible luego de permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado en la habitación de un hospital, y un alivio para Kagome, ya que estando durante el día en la escuela, le evitaría una preocupación por su seguridad, producto que en la mansión permanecía inocentemente bajo la oscura mirada de aquellas arpías.

El martes por la tarde, luego de un día sobrecargado de actividades, mayormente programadas con el fin de mantener la mente ocupada, Kagome se estiró perezosamente en su sillón, exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina. Sango debía estar esperándola en la recepción del edificio, debido a que optó por no llegar hasta su oficina con tal de evitar contacto con su guapo acosador.

Miroku por su parte, en una nada disimulada "casualidad" siempre se encontraba haciendo algo importante en la oficina cuando la joven llegaba, aprovechando la oportunidad para cortejarla, pero siendo constantemente rechazado por el implacable carácter de Sango, aún así no se daba por vencido. Kagome estaba casi segura que Miroku no le era del todo indiferente, ya que su esfuerzo por mantenerse indiferente parecía serle cada vez más difícil.

Además la asombraba la enorme determinación del hombre por conquistarla, esperando que lo hiciera con un verdadero interés en ganar el corazón de la joven, y no por conseguir satisfacer un oscuro deseo lujurioso, eso no se lo perdonaría, si llegaba a lastimar a su querida amiga, Miroku desearía no haberla conocido jamás.

Sango la esperaba precisamente en la recepción, se encontraba semioculta tras una gigantesca planta, se sentía ridícula, pero era eso o enfrentar el asedio de Miroku. Ese maldito hombre era un experto en el arte de la conquista, conseguía acelerar los latidos de su corazón con una facilidad diabólica, cosa que jamás lo admitiría ante él. De ningún modo caería en las redes de ese mujeriego seductor, ella no sería una más en la lista.

- Mi bella Sango, ¿qué haces aquí sola? – preguntó una conocida voz masculina a su espalda, se giró sobresaltada mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Esperas a Kagome?; ¿O simplemente intentas ocultarte del gato? Mi adorable ratoncita – añadió con voz sedosa, mientras le regalaba una seductora sonrisa.

- ¡Aich! – exclamó con fastidio – ¿Es que acaso no hay forma de evitar tener que encontrarme contigo? – preguntó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

- Por supuesto que no – respondió imitando su acción mientras negaba con los ojos cerrados – Tu sola presencia me atraería aún si estuviera en el ochentavo piso de este edificio – agregó mirándola intensamente. Sango esquivó su mirada con nerviosismo, preguntándose por qué tenía que verse tan atractivo en ese elegante traje cerúleo, que hacían resaltar aún más sus ojos azules.

- Deja de decir tonterías – regaño – Esas palabras melosas no surten ningún efecto en mí, ya deberías saberlo – manifestó con un leve desprecio, apretando los labios con enfado al escucharlo reír con diversión.

- Y admito que eso… es lo que más me gusta de ti – aseguró haciendo un intento por acariciar la punta del largo y lizo cabello castaño de la joven, pero reprimiendo la acción al último segundo.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó girando los ojos – Estoy segura que te derrites por cualquier cosa que traiga puesta una falda – aseveró

- Bueno, no puedo negar que las mujeres son las criaturas más perfectas sobre la tierra – declaró haciendo un ademán de inocencia – Pero tu, mi bella Sango, estas muy por encima de cualquiera que haya conocido en mi vida – afirmó expresando absoluta seguridad en sus palabras mirándola de pies a cabeza con una licenciosamente, recorriendo las delicadas curvas del delgado cuerpo femenino que llevaba puesto un vestido entero color verde, que le llegaba a las rodillas. La joven se sonrojó furiosamente ante su impertinente escrutinio. Y enmudeció mirándolo asombrada, en el fondo deseando que aquellas palabras fueran en verdad sinceras. Miroku sonrió cálidamente al verla perder el control por primera vez y sobretodo al ver ese adorable tono rosa en sus mejillas – Además, no deberías tomarme tan a la ligera, quien dice, tal vez yo sea tu "príncipe azul" – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Ja! – expresó recuperando su actitud agresiva – Creo que no te asemejarías a un príncipe ni siquiera montando en un caballo blanco – opinó mirándolo de pies a cabeza despectivamente.

- ¿Crees? – exclamó – Esa duda para mí es suficiente mi bella Sango – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Te demostraré que puedo convertirme en uno, sólo para ti.

A varios metros de la pareja, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando salir a una agotada Kagome, quien miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar a su querida amiga. Sintió una mano aferrar con firmeza su codo, sonrió esperando encontrar a Sango, pero la sonrisa se esfumó al instante de sus labios al ver de que no se trataba de la joven.

- Pequeña Kagome – dijo el hombre a modo de saludo – Perdón, perdón… Recuerdo que me pediste que no te llamara de ese modo – se disculpó al ver la expresión censuradora de la chica, pero sin soltarla – Kagome, espero que en esta ocasión no me desaires, y aceptes mi ofrecimiento para llevarte a casa – dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, su expresión estaba muy lejos de ser caballerosa, más bien era una aterradora amenaza que causó un escalofríos en la joven.

Tener a Naraku frente a frente, sin poder acusarlo abiertamente por la muerte de su abuela y la fuga financiera que había en la empresa, se le hacía realmente difícil, y a duras penas logró controlarse.

Pero no contaba con las pruebas para imputarlo y tampoco era inteligente en ponerlo sobre aviso, ya que hasta ahora parecía sólo intuir que estaba enterada al menos del desfalco, pero no de lo demás, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, para averiguar y hundir a ese infeliz en la cárcel.

Sango se encontraba de espaldas a la joven por lo que fue Miroku el primero en verla salir del elevador. Hizo una mueca que evidenció el desencanto al saber perdida una nueva oportunidad de convencer a la joven a salir con él. Sin embargo su expresión cambió inmediatamente al ver a Naraku tomar a Kagome por el brazo, arrugó el ceño con severidad. Sango lo miró extrañada por el cambio de actitud, se giró para ver aquello que esfumó el buen humor de su pretendiente, ahogando una exclamación al ver a ese hombre junto a su amiga, que de seguro se trataba de aquel individuo culpable de las atrocidades que ella le relatara. Miroku soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

- Alguien seguramente va a matarme si no acudo al rescate de la princesa – declaró – Sango permanece en este lugar – ordenó con una seriedad que la dejó boquiabierta.

- Pero… – intentó negarse a la orden

- Ese infeliz es peligroso Sango – interrumpió con severidad – Suficiente preocupación me causa el que estés involucrada en este asunto, aún si es indirectamente, así que por favor no intervengas más de lo debido – increpó alejándose de la joven, que permaneció en silencio sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- N..no gra.. – tartamudeó amonestándose internamente por no poder disimular el repentino temor que ese sujeto le ocasionaba – Estoy… esperando a una amiga, quedamos en vernos aquí a esta hora, lo lamento – explicó haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control de su voz.

- Se ve que te dejó plantada – denotó aumentando la presión que ejercía en el brazo de la chica – Vamos, no es bueno que regreses sola – advirtió, obligándola con firmeza a caminar con él.

- No, la esperaré un poco más – contradijo, negándose débilmente a caminar por el miedo que la invadía, pero el hombre aumentó la fuerza de su agarre. El corazón le saltó aterrorizado al ser jalada sin ninguna delicadeza por una gigantesca mano.

- ¿Que nadie te advirtió de niño que es incorrecto insistir ante la negativa de una mujer? – amonestó una penetrante y gélida voz. Pensando que se trataba de un _dejavu_, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que por un segundo la sobresaltaron, sin embargo éstos eran muy distintos, era fríos y carentes del fuego que encontraba en los de Inuyasha. A decir verdad era completamente distinto, la piel clara, los rasgos más delicados sin dejar de ser muy masculinos, los delgados labios apretados rígidamente, el cabello de un inusual tono plateado.

- ¡Vaya vaya!, pero que sorpresa verte por aquí… Sesshomaru – exclamó Naraku con desagrado, soltando el brazo de la chica – ¿Has venido a visitar a tu querido hermano?

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia – manifestó en tono glacial sin demostrar expresión alguna.

- Por supuesto que no me interesa – contestó Naraku con igual actitud – Sólo que viniste en vano, Inuyasha no se encuentra en la ciudad.

- ¿Acaso eres su secretaria? – se bufó Sesshomaru causando que la furia brillara en los oscuros ojos de Naraku.

- Lo decía por que si él no se encuentra, no hay motivo para que rondes por la empresa – contestó con insolencia.

- Que irónico que en tu caso suceda todo lo contrario, no estando Inuyasha, te brinda la oportunidad de "rondar" por ella – ironizó el hombre en respuesta. Se miraron desafiantes, Kagome creía que en cualquier segundo vería las chispas de energía brotar entre ellos. Sin embargo, Naraku optó por concluir aquella tensa situación comenzando a alejarse de ellos, pasó junto a la joven lanzándole una inquietante mirada y una sonrisa burlona casi imperceptible.

- Sesshomaru, me alegro verte después de tanto tiempo, y sobretodo en un momento tan oportuno – dijo Kagome, una vez que logró recuperar el aliento. El hombre de pronto recordó que aún la sujetaba del brazo por lo que la soltó de inmediato.

- Si ese sujeto es parte de esta empresa, deberías tomar mejores precauciones para este tipo de situaciones – comentó mirándola inexpresivamente.

- Tienes razón – murmuró bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada al ser consiente de su propia debilidad – Inuyasha me había ayudado a controlarlo, y también en mantenerlo a raya, supongo que eso me hizo confiarme.

- ¿Inuyasha? – inquirió quedamente arrugando el ceño. Kagome se ruborizó al pensar que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

- No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que las provocaciones de Naraku son fácilmente frenadas por Inuyasha. Tu mejor que nadie conoces lo violento que puede llegar a ser cuando alguien se cruza en su camino – comentó fingiendo indiferencia.

- Es verdad, pero eso sucede sólo cuando lo que esta en el medio de la discusión es de su "completo interés" – comentó Sesshomaru – Y creo recordar que entre ustedes ya no existe ningún tipo de relación – añadió mirando con atención las reacciones de la joven.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó exaltada – Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser alguien importante en mi vida.

- Y tu en la suya… supongo – ratificó el hombre gélidamente.

- Así es – aceptó la chica, sin lograr ocultar completamente el dolor que eso aún le ocasionaba. Sesshomaru la siguió mirando con fijeza.

- ¡Kagome!. ¿Estás bien? – exclamó con preocupación Sango al llegar junto a ella – ¿Ese hombre te dijo algo?.

- Hola Sango, sí estoy bien. Y no, no pasó nada, afortunadamente Sesshomaru llegó en el mejor momento.

- Que alivio – manifestó su amiga exhalando un suspiro, intentando dejar salir la angustia que sintió a través de él.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Miroku llegando junto a ellas, pero dirigiendo la mirada hacia Sesshomaru. Había desistido de ayudar al ver que el hermano de su amigo se hacía cargo de la situación.

- Si – contestó el hombre secamente – Debemos hablar – anunció a modo de orden, encaminándose a la salida del edificio y sin esperar respuesta, asumiendo que seria obedecido de inmediato.

- Bueno chicas debo irme – dijo Miroku – Kagome será mejor que vayas directo a casa – advirtió seriamente – Mi bella Sango, espero disfrutar de tu exquisita presencia… muy pronto – susurró a la joven mientras le tomaba la mano depositando un ligero beso en ella, para luego ir en busca de mayor de los Taisho.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kagome pícaramente, observando divertida el intenso rubor de su amiga.

- Na… na…nada, por supuesto que nada.. ¿en… en qué piensas? – balbuceaba completamente roja causando la risa divertida de la pelinegra.

Al parecer Sango pretendía seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Miroku, ya que la llevó hasta la mansión, se aseguró que entraba en ella, quedando sana y salva, para luego volver al departamento que alquilaba.

Kagome suspiró abatida, las cosas estaban resultado muy distintas a lo que ella había planeado, ni siquiera tenía claro cuando cambió el curso de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se sentía perdida, desorientada, y esa sensación no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Sólo faltaban tres días para el magnífico evento social organizado por las empresas H&T Corp., y todos los empleados hablaban del tema, la excitación y alegría en el ambiente era claramente perceptible, pero una malhumorada y refunfuñona Kagome se sentía completamente ajena a todo aquello. "¿Quién demonios se creía ese imbécil?" – pensaba una y otra vez rumiando su rabia a duras penas contenida. Rin y Ayame, acordaron mantenerse lo más alejadas posible del aura oscura que lograba filtrarse desde la oficina.

Aunque entendían plenamente la causa del estado anímico de su jefa: Inuyasha Taisho.

El supuesto viaje de dos semanas se había alargado más de lo normal, y ni siquiera se había contactado con ella para disculparse o darle una explicación, apenas y había llamado a Rin en algunas ocasiones para dejarle instrucciones, lo demás lo resolvía a través de correos electrónicos. Tampoco había confirmado su presencia en la gala de la empresa.

- Olvida tu malhumor por unas cuantas horas Kagome – la reprendió Sango – En este momento sólo debemos concentrarnos en el espectacular traje que debes usar para la fiesta – indicó arrastrando a su amiga hacia una exclusiva boutique.

- No tengo intensiones de usar un traje "espectacular" Sango – rezongó la chica haciendo una mueca – No tengo a nadie a quien impresionar – añadió haciendo un desprecio a la imagen de un apuesto hombre de ojos dorados y sonrisa arrogante que apareció frente a ella. "Estúpida mente traicionera" pensó más enojada.

Kagome Higurashi, la joven heredera de la fortuna Higurashi y presidenta de H&T Corp., una de las compañías más prestigiosas y poderosas del país, descendía las escalas del gigantesco salón de eventos con una gracia y altivez admirables, su presencia fue anunciada por el maestro de ceremonia, ocasionando que todos los presentes guardaran silencio y concentraran su atención en la joven.

Lucía increíblemente hermosa, y peligrosamente sensual, el vestido revelaba gran parte de sus senos a causa del profundo escote que se sujetaba a sus hombros por unas finas tiras de piedras que asemejaban el diamante, las cuales se cruzaban en su espalda, la suave tela de satín plateado delineaba y se amoldaba a la voluptuosidad de su figura, provocando que el suave contorno de sus caderas la hiciera ver enloquecedoramente irresistible. A la altura de sus muslos el vestido se ensanchaba dejando una ligera cola que se arrastraba delicadamente en su descenso, mientras que el vaivén de la tela dejó al descubierto una pierna larga y torneada producto de la extensa abertura que llegaba casi al final de su muslo derecho.

Kagome procuraba mantener la serenidad, no le agradaba ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos en un lugar enorme atestado de las personas más ricas e influyentes del país que para ella no eran más que un montón de egocéntricos desconocidos. Sin embargo ella había entrado en ese juego, claro, influenciada por Sango, "¿¡Cómo diablos me dejé convencer por ella!?" se lamentaba mentalmente, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta apareció en ese instante ante sus ojos. Entre algunos políticos y empresarios se encontraba el hombre por el cual había accedido a cometer esa locura, quien la miraba estupefacto. Sus ojos dorados estaban muy abiertos, completamente hipnotizados y con aquel brillo que ella conocía tan bien. Se sintió complacida de ser la causante de esa intensa mirada de fuego, se sonrió internamente recordando lo que Sango le dijo el día que fueron de compras.

-----Flash back------

- ¡Tonterias! – exclamó Sango – ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa por esa cabecita? – inquirió apuntando con su dedo a la cabeza de su amiga, riendo ante su sonrojo y agitando frente a ella un vestido, para el gusto de Kagome, indecente.

- Pues estas equivocada. A ese idiota es a quien menos me interesa impresionar – negó esquivando la inquisidora mirada de su amiga que sólo hacía aumentar su sonrojo.

- Bien bien. Supongamos que no quieres impresionarlo bajo un motivo estrictamente sentimental – dijo haciendo un ademán conciliador – Pero tú misma decidiste seducirlo para poner en su lugar a tu horrible hermana, pues esta es tu oportunidad.

- Eso tampoco vale como motivo para ponerme esto – gruñó quitándoselo e imitando su acción al sacudirlo frente a su cara.

- Entonces hazlo por pura y simple venganza – añadió trasformando su dulce rostro a uno verdaderamente perverso.

- ¿D..d..de qué hablas? – indagó Kagome retrocediendo asustada.

- Pues que ese día debes lucir despampanante, sensual y absolutamente deseable a los ojos de ese sujeto – sentenció poniendo el vestido en manos de la chica que la miraba incrédula y con el rostro enrojecido.

- ¿¡¡Quéeee!!? – exclamó - ¿Te has vuelto loca?, ¿¡Porqué diablos tendría yo que verme... de... deseable a los ojos de ese él!? – preguntó enojada

- Ese Taisho, ha desaparecido del mapa por más de dos semanas, sin darte una mísera explicación. Y por cierto, haciendo que tu humor se vuelva insoportable – explicó Sango sin meditar sus palabras.

- Oye… – se quejó Kagome, pero la otra continuó su explicación ignorándola.

- Ese hombre se arrepentirá de sus actos, se volverá loco de deseo, mientras que tú, querida amiga, te encargarás de hacerlo sufrir con tu indiferencia, además se de alguien que estará más que complacido de ser tu acompañante ese día, y te aseguro que eso lo matará de celos – explicó con una gran sonrisa.

- Sango… verdaderamente tienes una mentalidad maquiavélica – dijo bajando la cabeza suspirando con resignación.

-----Fin de flash back------

Bien, algún día le agradecería a su amiga por aquel consejo y por obligarla a comprar ese vestido. Aunque en ese momento lo único que deseaba era tenerla enfrente y estrangularla. Al menos le había dejado escoger uno más a su gusto, aunque dudaba que eso que, a su parecer, escasamente la cubría sus atributos pudiera ser parte de sus gustos.

- ¡Que impresión! – exclamó un hombre mayor – No veía a la señorita Higurashi desde que era una niña, y mírenla ahora, se ha convertido en una mujer bellísima. Que afortunado es usted señor Taisho, ser socio de tan deslumbrarte jovencita – comentó viendo al joven que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ya que se encontraba concentrado en aquella dama, sonrió moviendo la cabeza, los demás hombres con los que se encontraban no pudieron retener una carcajada ante la evidente aturdimiento que afectaba al joven empresario.

Se alejó del grupo caminando lentamente al encuentro de la mujer que en un segundo le hizo olvidarse del resto del mundo y ser consiente únicamente de ella. ¡Dios! Se vía tan endemoniadamente hermosa, con tan sólo verla se le cortaba el aliento y le hervía la sangre de deseo puro e incontenible. De no ser por todos esos cientos de imbéciles que estaban a su alrededor habría corrido hacia ella para tomarla allí mismo.

Kagome vio de reojo que caminaba hacia ella, se sentía nerviosa, sobre todo porque se veía absolutamente maravilloso, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan guapo?, ese traje de etiqueta le quedaba increíble se ajustaba a su musculoso cuerpo, y aumentaba su natural elegancia, haciéndolo sobresalir del resto. Un hombre rico, poderoso, e irresistiblemente atractivo, que pecaminosa combinación. Disimuló su impresión de manera brillante, manteniéndose expectante a la reacción de hombre, sobre todo ante el pequeño juego que tenía preparado para él.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de llegar al pie de la escalera para recibirla, cuando vio con incredulidad que alguien se le había adelantado para escoltar a la chica.

- Te ves absolutamente maravillosa – halagó el joven extendiendo su mano para recibir a la joven y luego besársela galantemente.

- Muchas gracias – respondió la joven ruborizada tanto por el comentario como por la acción.

- Con esto Sango se ha ganado mi absoluto respeto – comentó pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

- A diferencia tuya yo sólo deseo estrangularla – contestó en voz baja – Te aseguro Kouga que su grandiosa idea hará de esta noche un verdadero martirio – gruñó disimulando su comentario con una falsa sonrisa. Kouga rió divertido por la incomodidad de la chica, pero su expresión cambió al ver quien se acercaba a ellos.

- Buenas noches – saludo ásperamente.

- Buenas noches – contestó Kouga serio. Kagome sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz profunda y varonil. Se giró hacia él aparentando frialdad.

- Buenas noches – saludó para luego ignorarlo – Kouga, por favor acompáñame a saludar a los presentes – pidió tomándolo del brazo sin dirigir la mirada a un furioso Inuyasha.

- ¡Auch!. Eres una arpía Kagome – comentó burlonamente, cuando él ya no podría escucharlos, apenas pudo contener un grito de dolor al sentir que la chica disimuladamente peñiscaba su brazo.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su ira y no agarrar a ese infeliz y romperle la cara. ¡Maldita sea!, habían pasado más de dos semanas en las que había añorado a esa mujer y ella simplemente lo ignoraba y se colgaba del brazo de ese malnacido.

- Creo que el látigo de indiferencia de Kagome es realmente cruel – dijo una voz burlona que llegó junto a él – ¿Qué se siente probar tu propia dosis? – preguntó Miroku risueño, se silenció al instante que una dura y encolerizada mirada le lanzó una muda advertencia – Esta bien, esta bien, cerraré la boca. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- ¡Feh! Eso es obvio…– contestó mirándola intensamente igual que un león asechando a su inocente e indefensa presa.

Kagome sintió como los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron de pronto e intuía la causa, más bien estaba segura que si giraba se encontraría con las orbes doradas viéndola directamente. La mirada de ese hombre tenía un poder místico sobre ella, podía percibir que la recorría de pies a cabeza, casi como si se trataran de sus varoniles manos, y tan sólo ese pensamiento la hacía estremecer.

Era una verdadera locura, pero el saberse deseada por él, la llenaba de felicidad haciéndole olvidar el pasado, no estaba segura si eso era lo correcto, pero se negaba a escuchar la voz racional de su mente, al menos en este instante.

Provocar a Inuyasha se estaba volviendo un juego realmente excitante, y lo disfrutaba, se sentía atractiva, femenina, una mujer plena. Kikyo se equivocaba al subestimarla, pues también poseía el poder de seducción, del que ella tanto alardeaba. Sacaría ventaja del hecho que su hermana no se había dignado a aparecer en varias semanas, era una suerte que no pensaba desperdiciar. Kagura se encontraba en un grupo a lo lejos, pero en verdad le importaba poco lo que esa mujer pensara, de todos modos iría con cualquier chisme donde su hija, y prefería darle algo realmente sabroso que contar. Naraku estaba en un grupo cercano a esa mujer, mirándola con esa desagradable y repugnante expresión lasciva, tomó nota mental de mantener a ese asqueroso alejado como sea durante el resto de la velada

Por ahora, aquello que le importaba y despertaba su libido se encontraba unos metros de distancia comiéndosela con la mirada, una mirada muy distinta que estaba a años luz de incomodarla o serle repulsiva. ¿Qué sucedería si llevaba la situación al límite?, de verdad quería averiguarlo.

Intentaba concentrar su atención en la conversación del grupo de empresarios con los que estaba, pero no lo conseguía, inconcientemente su mirada estaba alerta a los movimientos de la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿¡A qué demonios jugaba!?. En ocasiones cruzaban sus miradas y casi podía jurar ver en esos ojos chocolate el mismo brillo del deseo, que a él ya lo estaba consumiendo. Contoneaba su cadera de una forma tan sugestiva, y lo veía de reojo asegurándose que no se perdía ese insinuante espectáculo, dándole a entender que era dirigido sólo a él.

No estaba seguro cuánto más podría soportar ese juego, pero a pesar de lo torturante que era lo disfrutaba, sí, claro que sí, ser seducido de esa forma tan sutil era fascinante y le mostraba una faceta que desconocía en ella. Esperaba con ansias el momento en donde él tomaría el control, haría que le suplicara poseerla. "Pagaras por estos años en los que me has mantenido alejado de tu vida Kagome", pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

Luego de algunos brindis dedicados a la memoria de Kaede, y al éxito de H&T Corp., se anunció que la fiesta daría inicio, e invitaron a los anfitriones a ofrecer el baile de apertura. Inuyasha sonrió seductoramente y caminó lentamente hacia ella, al fin tendría la oportunidad de apartarla de ese idiota y de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Kagome lo esperaba nerviosa y ansiosa, tomó la mano que le ofrecía, aparentando indiferencia y caminó junto a él al centro de la pista.

La suave melodía de un vals se escuchó en el ambiente, al instante que una mano firme la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura, y la otra se enredaba con la del hombre iniciando la danza al compás de la música, había olvidado lo bien que lo hacía. Inuyasha se desplazaba en forma elegante y rítmica, suave y seguro, la guiaba como un experto, y tenía que admitir que también lo era en otras áreas, ya que no perdía oportunidad de sujetar su cintura más fuerte de lo necesario y aprisionarla contra su cuerpo en cada vuelta, además su mano se movía ocasionalmente por su espalda desnuda acariciándola seductoramente, aprovechando que el largo cabello azabache ocultaba su provocativa acción.

- Tienes aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubieras cometido la mayor de las travesuras sin recibir el merecido castigo – comentó Miroku astutamente.

- No se de qué hablas – respondió Sango ruborizándose y apartando la mirada.

- Mmmhh – exclamó el joven sonriendo al darse cuenta que la chica no era capaz de disimular su culpabilidad – Ustedes las mujeres parecen saber claramente el punto débil de un hombre, pero mi traviesa Sango, te aseguro que no tienen idea de lo que un hombre es capaz de hacer ante ese tipo de provocación, y esta noche creo que Inuyasha está siendo provocado mucho más allá de su límite – informó viendo a la pareja danzar por la pista, notando que la tensión sexual entre ellos estaba llegando precisamente a esos límites.

- Kagome sabe perfectamente lo que hace y mucho más hasta donde presionar – señaló la chica – Ella ha sufrido demasiado por culpa de ese idiota amigo tuyo. Merece ser castigado, por que no supo apreciar a la grandiosa mujer que tenía a su lado, y te aseguro que en este instante lamenta haberla engañado.

- Te aseguro que no ha pasado un solo día en el que Inuyasha no se haya lamentado por no tenerla a su lado – indicó Miroku seriamente, ante la atónita mirada de la joven.

- Quieres decir, que entonces…. Él…

- Ven mi bella Sango, baila conmigo – interrumpió el hombre tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la pista, donde la tomó de la cintura con firmeza moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Mientras continuaban bailando, Kagome se esforzaba por mantener una expresión de indiferencia, para que no pensara que sus caricias producían algún efecto en ella, aunque muy a su pesar no pudo reprimir un suave jadeo cuando sus senos fueron estrujados contra su fornido pecho.

Sonrió seductoramente al conseguir borrar por un segundo esa fría expresión y ruborizar ese bello rostro, pero tenía claro que esa era un arma de doble filo, ya que casi pierde el control al notar que sus senos reaccionaron a su movimiento, los pezones erectos eran claramente visibles debido a la fina tela, trago en seco al ser plenamente consiente que no llevaba puesto un brasier, su propio cuerpo reaccionó ante ese descubrimiento al sentir una punzada de deseo en su entrepierna. ¡Demonios!. Como deseaba apretarla más contra su cuerpo, pero a pesar de que a esas alturas estaban rodeados de otras parejas, continuaban siendo el centro de atención de la mayoría de los presentes, por lo que debía guardar la compostura.

Se detuvieron cuando la canción finalizó, pero Inuyasha mantenía a la chica entre sus brazos, se miraban a los ojos como esperando reunir el valor de decir tantas cosas.

- Kagome… – susurró con la voz enronquecida, haciendo saltar el corazón de chica.

- Creo que ha llegado mi turno – interrumpió Kouga sin darle oportunidad de que concluyera su oración. Le arrebató a Kagome de los brazos, quien no se resistió a la acción, más bien pareció aliviada de su intervención, simplemente se abrazó al hombre dejándose se guiar mansamente, distanciándose más y más de un encolerizado Inuyasha.

¡No lo soportaba!, no soportaba que ese sujeto se la llevara, que la alejara de él, le hacía sentir intranquilo, temeroso. ¿Temeroso?, sí… temeroso. Sólo pensar que otro hombre se adueñara del corazón de esa mujer lo llenaba de pánico, no, eso jamás iba a permitirlo.

"¡Ella es mía!, ¡siempre lo ha sido y juro por Dios que siempre lo será!", sentenció apretando las manos con excesiva fuerza.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Kouga mientras bailaban, al notar el extraño semblante.

- Sí, no te preocupes – contestó con un leve temblor de voz – Pero necesito un trago – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- Esta bien, vamos – accedió el joven escoltándola a una mesa. La quedó mirando asombrado cuando ella se bebió la copa de golpe – ¿Seguro que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar elevando una ceja, dudando que así fuera.

- Ahora lo estoy, necesitaba ese trago – respondió luego de un rato con una gran sonrisa sintiéndose más relajada, debía admitir que el licor había relajado casi instantáneamente la tensión que sentía, pero tomó nota mental que no debía hacerlo una costumbre y abusar de él, tampoco tenía intensiones de hacer el ridículo riendo como idiota por una borrachera.

- Kagome, buenas noches – saludaron unas voces femeninas casi al unísono.

- Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? – saludó con una alegre sonrisa.

- Estupendamente. Es un evento fabuloso – comentó Ayame animadamente.

- Si es verdad. Te ves increíble con ese vestido, y sobre todo mientras bailabas con el señor Inuyasha – comentó Rin

- Gra… gracias – balbuceó sonrojándose al recordarlo – Kouga, te presento a Rin y Ayame, ellas son asistentes de la presidencia, chicas él es Kouga mi mejor amigo – los presentó sonriendo internamente al ver que su amigo pareció muy interesado en la pelirroja y ella pareció corresponderle, ya que comenzó una amena plática con el hombre coqueteándole abiertamente.

- ¿Viniste sola Rin? – preguntó dejando a los otros dos encerrados en su propio mundo.

- Eh, bueno… ss..sí, vine… sola – balbuceó nerviosa.

- ¿Has visto a Sango? – inquirió extrañada de que no llegara a su lado a inundarla con preguntas.

- Sí, hace un rato la vi bailando con el señor Miroku, creo que ya se están llevando mucho mejor – comentó Rin, sonriendo al recordar – Bailaban muy apegadamente, aunque claro, conociendo al señor Miroku no podría ser de otro modo, por su lado Sango estaba roja de vergüenza, aunque no parecía estar molesta – le contó secretamente, ambas rieron por la situación.

Sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Kagome, al ver que Inuyasha se encontraba bailando con una rubia despampanante, demasiado sexy para su disgusto, la mujer se le colgaba al cuello y restregaba descaradamente su escultural cuerpo de modelo en el hombre, y lo peor es que parecía más que complacido con ello.

El rostro de Kagome enrojeció por la furia que la invadía, "¿¡Cómo se atreve esa…?, ¡Diablos!, mejor dicho ¿cómo se atreve ese imbecil a seguirle el juego a esa… serguro es una ninfómana?!!!", pensaba con rabia la que aumentaba al ver que Inuyasha parecía estar pasándolo estupendamente bien, la miraba con lujuria y correspondía a la seducción de esa mujer estrechándola con fuerza. "¡¡¡Maldito seas Inuyasa Taisho!!!", dio la vuelta para buscar a Kouga, pero éste se encontraba bailando con Ayame, se sintió como idiota. "Amigos ¡Ja!" ¿Y ahora qué?.

Inuyasha por su lado reía complacido, y no precisamente por la sanguijuela que se le había pegado al cuerpo, sino por la reacción de Kagome. "Celosa… eso me gusta", pensó sonriente, pero su expresión cambió bruscamente al ver que un individuo intentaba captar la atención de la joven.

- Buenas noches, señorita Higurashi – saludó un hombre besando su mano.

- Buenas noches – contestó algo turbada, ya que no sabía de quien se trataba.

- Mi nombre es Bankotsu Aoi, el presidente de Aoi Enterprise, es un verdadero honor conocerla, ¿será un atrevimiento pedirle me conceda acompañarme en esta pieza? – preguntó mirándola con fijeza, la chica se ruborizó levemente pero accedió de inmediato, le demostraría a Inuyasha que también podía mantenerse entretenida sin él.

- Por supuesto que no. Con mucho gusto – contestó sujetando el brazo que le ofrecía.

Bailó largo rato con Bankotsu, era un hombre de aspecto enigmático, bastante atractivo, y su plática era divertida, se notaba que era un hombre de mundo, hacía todo lo posible por causar una favorable impresión en la chica, sin embargo ésta parecía más interesada en buscar a alguien entre las demás parejas.

La frustración de la chica iba en aumento al darse cuenta que Inuyasha ya no se encontraba en el lugar, recorrió con la mirada la pista de baile, pero no estaba y el salón era demasiado grande como para divisarlo fácilmente. La idea de que se haya marchado en compañía de esa mujer "comehombres" con la que bailaba aumentaba su furia.

No pudo evitar sentir un leve mareo y nauseas ante un terrible presentimiento, acompañado de una serie de imágenes que azotaron su cabeza, en las cuales aparecían ellos dos aplacando su intensa pasión de una forma indecente…

Continuará...

_______________________________________________

Bien aquí finaliza este nuevo cap. espero que le gustara, al menos a mis queridas lectoras que me han hecho saber cuánto les agrada esta historia, y a quienes me gusta consentir jejeje... No se quien más sigue este fic.. pero bueno, me alegro de consentirlas también XD

El proximo capitulo es por demás interesante... pasarán cosas que muchas han estado esperando... no se lo pueden perder!... ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Se alejó un poco de su compañero de baile llevándose una mano a la boca, temiendo que esas nauseas aumentaran, por lo que intentó sacudirse esas imágenes.

- Señorita Kagome, ¿se siente usted mal? – preguntó el hombre preocupado al ver su acción y palidez

- Sí, un poco – contestó y era verdad, su cabeza traicionera le estaba mostrando cosas que de verdad la enfermaban – Necesito descansar un rato, por favor discúlpeme – pidió caminando hacia algún lugar indefinido.

- ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua? – preguntó mientras la seguía de cerca.

- ¿Eh?. Sí, sí eso sería estupendo – accedió de inmediato, con la intensión de deshacerse de su acompañante, se sentía culpable dada la preocupación que él le demostraba, pero en verdad no quería hablar con nadie.

- Voy de inmediato, por favor espéreme en este lugar, regreso enseguida – indicó el joven.

Kagome esperó que se alejara un poco para escabullirse entre las personas, necesitaba un poco de aire, se estaba asfixiando. Caras grotescas y distorsionadas se le cruzaban a cada paso, quería empujarlos, hacerlos a un lado para avanzar más rápido y alejarse lo antes posible de ese lugar. Unos metros más adelante vio su tabla de salvación, una puerta de vidrio corrediza que seguramente daba hacia la terraza y el jardín, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. No había nadie cerca de la puerta, por lo que su desaparición no llamaría la atención, la abrió disimuladamente y se escabulló a través de ella. La brisa nocturna se estrelló contra su piel, aliviando en gran medida el malestar, pero era consiente que eso no era suficiente, con sólo pensar dónde y en qué situación se encontraba Inuyasha, las ganas de vomitar regresaban.

Se alejó de la puerta de vidrio, del ruido y de la luz, suspirando con alivio agradecida de que esa atmósfera de paz ayudara un poco a su molestia, se detuvo en la orilla de la terraza y apoyó las manos en la baranda observando absorta el extenso jardín, bañado por la tenue luz de la luna llena.

¡Maldición!, pensó, soltando un gemido, la mujer que debiera estar en este minuto a su lado, estaba ahora entre los brazos de un sujeto que a todas luces parecía muy interesado en ella, por como la devoraba con la mirada. Sentía que la sangre le hervía de rabia, había aceptado la invitación para bailar con esa mujer, sólo con la idea de causarle celos y cuando creía que su plan iba viento en popa, ella acepta bailar con un desconocido, olvidándose completamente de él. Para colmo no lograba despegar a esa mujer de su cuello, se apretaba contra él, susurrándole al oído las más increíbles ideas lujuriosas, invitándolo a continuar la fiesta en su departamento. Y ahí estaba ahora…

Llevaba rato congelándose en medio de la oscuridad, rumiando su cólera, pensando que Kagome continuaba en compañía del idiota número dos, bailando con él, friccionando su magnífico cuerpo con el de ese infeliz, sólo pensar en ese patán manteniendo entre sus brazos ese cuerpo que era ¡suyo!, lo enfermaba, ¿Cuántos imbéciles más tendría que aguantar?. Si los tuviera enfrente con que gusto les partiría la cara a golpes y estaba seguro que de seguir allí dentro lo habría hecho, a cualquiera de los dos, sin dudarlo.

Se tensó al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta, luego una sombra le dio a entender que alguien salió por ella, "¡Demonios!, ¿acaso esa estúpida mujer supo donde estoy?", pensó intentando permanecer quieto, estaba con la espalda pegada al muro, en la parte más oscura, tenía la seguridad que si no se movía no podrían verlo.

Giró un poco la cabeza y casi se le escapa una exclamación de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kagome. ¿Qué rayos hacía sola en este lugar?, ¿sería que se había puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse a solas con ese desgraciado?.

Siguió los movimientos de la chica en silencio, la vio caminar lentamente hacia el balaustre, paralelo a la dirección donde él se encontraba, y se apoyó en ella, dándole la espalda. Obviamente no se había percatado de su presencia, mejor así, era un lujo ver esas curvas desde ese ángulo, y aunque estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna era suficiente para poder apreciarla. El deseo que lo atormentara durante toda la velada resurgió con mayor fuerza al encontrarse los dos a solas, en un lugar bastante conveniente para sus intensiones, un poco frío, ciertamente, pero se le pasaban mil ideas por la cabeza para calentar el ambiente.

Caminó hacia ella con sigilo, no quería arruinar la sorpresa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó a la altura de su oído.

- ¿Sabias que alejarse de su manada hace vulnerable a una presa?. Le da todas las facilidades al cazador para que la _devore_ – susurró con voz grave y seductora, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Kagome dio un brinco al escuchar una voz en su oído, ya que se suponía estaba sola, tuvo la intensión de darse la vuelta y golpear al atrevido que no le había hecho saber su presencia, y que más encima tenía la osadía de susurrarle, pero se quedó de piedra al reconocer al instante esa voz.

"Inuyasha", pensó, sintiendo una desbordante alegría, sobre todo porque no se encontraba con esa "comehombres". ¡Era él!, aquí, justo ahora, a su espalda, susurrándole algo que evidentemente era una lúbrica provocación, que viniendo de él la hacía por demás excitante.

El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, contrastaba con el calor de sus mejillas, pero quería continuar ese juego un poco más.

Hizo un esfuerzo para que su rostro se viera inexpresivo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, no esperaba encontrarlo tan cerca, pero eso no la intimidaría.

- Hay veces en que las tácticas del cazador no surten ningún efecto en lo que ellos consideran _su presa_ – contrarrestó desafiante. Con gusto se hubiera derretido ante la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro varonil.

- ¿Estas, segura? – preguntó acercándose un poco más – Puede que la presa logre defenderse por unos momentos, pero un cazador siempre será un cazador y una presa siempre será una presa – murmuró en voz baja, posando sus manos en el barandal, a los costados de la chica acorralándola. Kagome de pronto se vio atrapada entre el la baranda e Inuyasha, y sus fuertes brazos a cada lado le hacían imposible una huida, se dio cuenta que intentar de moverse sólo produciría un sugerente roce contra el cuerpo de ese hombre. Vio la sensual sonrisa que le dirigía, comprendiendo que eso era precisamente lo que él buscaba.

- Gritar también sirve como defensa – advirtió. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, ese hombre la aturdía – Te aseguro que si grito docenas de personas llegarían aquí para ayudarme – amenazó, se sintió ridícula ante lo infantil que eso se escuchó, pero si con ello lograba detenerlo, valía la pena.

- Oh, puedes hacerlo, adelante – la instó sonriendo ampliamente, luego cambió su expresión a una de completa lujuria, redujo lentamente el espacio entre los dos, mientras retrocedía y se pegaba lo más que podía contra el barandal, pero fue una mala idea, sólo consiguió que él tuviera mayor ventaja de aprisionarla fuertemente con su cuerpo, cada parte de uno quedó en contacto con el otro – De hecho Kagome… esta noche tengo todas las intensiones de hacerte gritar… – anunció es su oído con voz ronca haciéndola estremecer y jadear ante la sorpresa y la promesa que encerraban esas palabras. Justo antes de que pudiera objetar sus labios fueron capturados por los de Inuyasha.

La besó con ardor, liberando el deseo hambriento de apoderarse de esos carnosos labios, ese deseo que lo había atormentado toda la noche. Kagome luchaba contra él débilmente, sintió en su pecho las pequeñas manos que intentaban apartarlo, al parecer su presa no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Soltó la baranda para tomarla por el costado de sus caderas, la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, quería que esa mujer se diera cuenta de la urgencia que tenía por poseerla.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir las manos masculinas tomar bruscamente su cadera acercándola a él, y ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta que la excitación de Inuyasha era cada vez más notoria. Mientras sus labios la devoraban, la incitaban, exigían una respuesta, doblegando la poca voluntad que le quedaba para negarse. Sus enormes manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo primero arriba, luego bajando por su costado hacia su trasero, apretándolo de una manera tan posesiva que la estaba enloqueciendo, "Maldito demonio", pensó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder contener un jadeo, contoneándose contra él en busca de más.

Inuyasha gimió al sentir como ella se friccionaba contra su erección, lentamente en un movimiento tan sensual que le quitó el aliento, "Maldita Buja", pensó, ¿acaso no era consiente que si hacía algo así no podría contenerse por más tiempo? Era capaz de hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar.

Su lengua quiso degustar el blanco cuello que ella le ofreció, lo lamió, lo besó, escuchando sus débiles gemidos, necesitaba escuchar mucho más, con la lengua trazó un camino a lo largo del blanquecino cuello, hasta la clavícula, luego pasó por el hombro, removiendo el tirante del vestido, deslizándolo por los delgados brazos, para dejar ante sus ojos el verdadero objetivo, tomó el turgente seno acariciándolo, apretándolo con delicadeza, sus dedos jugaron con el botón rozado notando como se endurecía ante esas caricias, necesitaba beber de él, y eso hizo, ella arqueó la espalda en reacción, facilitándole las cosas, primero lo lamió, luego lo succionó, y finalmente mordió eróticamente, escuchando como los gemidos de la chica iban en aumento, enardeciéndolo aún más.

Kagome se aferraba a los anchos hombros, con la mente nublada por el torbellino de sensaciones que Inuyasha despertaba en su cuerpo, lo necesitaba tanto, lo deseaba, quería ser suya y esta vez su obstinación no era lo suficientemente fuerte para negarlo.

Deslizó la otra mano por el muslo, encontrándose con aquella sugerente abertura del vestido, se escabulló dentro acariciando sin recato alguno la suavidad de su pierna, hasta llegar al trasero firme y redondo, encontrándose de pronto con el encaje de la ropa interior, un jadeo profundo salio de su garganta al sentir una pulsación casi dolorosa en su miembro, que reaccionaba anticipándose a sus propósitos.

- Te deseo Kagome… – murmuró roncamente viéndola con los ojos cargados de pasión y lujuria, mientras le lamía los labios hinchados, causándole nuevos escalofríos – Esta noche te haré mía, aunque te niegues, aunque luches contra mi, te advierto que no podrás detenerme, juro que voy a poseerte, así tenga que violarte… – sentenció apasionado acariciando finalmente la intimidad de la chica, que emitió un grito de placer que fue aplacado por los labios de Inuyasha que volvieron a besarla con frenesí.

Kagome sentía que desfallecería, sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla en pie, se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros de Inuyasha, respondiendo cada beso con el mismo fervor, entregada plenamente a esas apasionadas caricias. Las palabras retumbaban en el fondo de su mente y lejos de asustarla acrecentó el calor de su cuerpo, haciendo hervir la sangre en sus venas. Lo deseaba, claro que sí, quería sentirlo en su interior, anhelaba ser poseída por ese "_demonio de ojos dorados_", al infierno con Kikyo y el mundo entero, esta noche sería suya y él sería completamente suyo… al menos por esta noche…

- No voy a luchar… ni a detenerte…– le anunció con gemidos entrecortados, acariciando el fornido pecho a través de la camisa de seda, bajando lentamente por el duro estómago, sintiendo cómo se contraían los músculos a medida que bajaba, se detuvo un segundo en el cinturón, pero se aventuró a ir más abajo – Esta noche me dejaré violar por ti… – concluyó apretando suavemente el miembro erecto. Lo escuchó contener el aliento y luego soltar un ronco gruñido. Esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, fascinada de ostentar el mismo poder que él, notó como apretaba la cadera contra su mano en busca de un mayor contacto, sin embargo la quitó de allí sorpresivamente, escuchando ahora una exclamación de impaciencia – Pero que te quede claro que voy a vengarme de tu arrogancia… – amenazó con una leve sonrisa, dándole una mirada siniestra y sensual.

- Eso lo veremos – refutó de la misma forma, agarrándola firmemente de su trasero elevándola sin esfuerzo, causando el contacto de ambos sexos que a pesar de sus ropas causaba un efecto igual de enloquecedor. Volvieron a besarse con delirio, perdiendo el control por completo.

Sin embargo una tenue luz de cordura golpeó violentamente a Inuyasha, recordándole dónde se hallaban, Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y la dejo en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor.

Kagome pestañeo rápidamente, mirando esa extraña reacción confundida, lo escuchó maldecir y luego se vio abandonada por sus brazos, su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que se había arrepentido de sus palabras y ahora no la deseaba. ¿Quizás recordó a Kikyo y sintió culpa de engañarla?, ¿Era tan grande su amor por ella?. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose herida, Inuyasha la había traicionado sin dudar, pero traicionar a Kikyo, al parecer era inadmisible.

¡Maldición!, ¡Estaban en plena terraza!, completamente vulnerables a que cualquier idiota de allá dentro se le ocurriera salir, encontrándose con una escena digna de la más ardiente película erótica, no tenia intensiones de atraer espectadores. Tenía la intensión de asegurarse de ser el único que viera a Kagome hacer el amor miles de veces, y por supuesto en todas ellas nadie más que él sería gestor de ese acontecimiento.

Evaluó las posibilidades a una velocidad increíble, marcharse ahora significaba media hora hasta su departamento, y una de dos, Kagome cambiaba de opinión en el trayecto y lo dejaba con una frustración que lo haría pensar seriamente en el suicidio, o se lanzaría sobre ella en la primera luz roja, con el peligro de acabar presos por faltas a la moral en la vía pública, definitivamente prefería la segunda porque al menos lograría su objetivo, pero en su estado actual era impensable, estaba tan excitado que a estas alturas le era doloroso. Ya pensaría en algo, por lo pronto no tenia intensiones de entrar por la misma puerta.

- Ven – ordenó sin esperar respuesta la agarró de la mano, literalmente arrastrándola a la escalerilla lateral de la terraza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – exigió alarmada intentando soltarse, el nombre de Kikyo resonando en su cabeza realmente había le enfriado el ánimo.

- ¡Qué rayos piensas que hago Kagome! – gruñó algo molesto deteniéndose al pie de la escalerilla, girando la cabeza para verla – Intento buscar un lugar más discreto. Este sitio se encuentra lleno de personas, alguien puede salir en cualquier momento y armar un escándalo – explicó intentando calmarse – Además, lo que tengo planeado hacerte es como para escandalizar a cualquiera – añadió sonriendo provocativamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó enrojeciendo, pero feliz de saber que él no iba a cambiar de opinión, aparentemente Kikyo estaba muy lejos de su mente, sonrió internamente, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta – ¿Cómo que buscas un lugar discreto?, pensé que iríamos, bueno… a… tu… de… de..partamento – tartamudeó sintiéndose avergonzada, le ardía la cara y dio gracias que la oscuridad lo disimulara.

- Lo pensé, pero Kagome… – dijo aproximándose a ella – En mi estado actual te juro que alargar esto, media hora, sería una verdadera tortura… – gimió besándola, volviendo a estrujarla contra su cuerpo, para que no le quedaran dudas que decía la verdad.

- E..en.. entiendo… – susurró "¡Vaya!, si que me ha quedado claro!" pensó luchando por recuperar el aliento – Pero Inuyasha no… ¡qu! – exclamó, cuando fue alzada sin aviso.

- ¡Calla mujer! – ordenó autoritario, bajando los escalones con ella en brazos.

- ¡¿Pero que diablos haces?! ¡bájame ahora! – exigió luchando entre sus brazos, aunque era evidente que nada sacaría lidiar contra él, por lo que se dejó llevar abrazándolo por el cuello – Esto es ridículo, te estas comportando como un troglodita – se quejó pero él la ignoraba completamente, resopló molesta. ¿En qué diablos pensaba ese hombre?, ella podía caminar sola – Estas loco – refunfuñó

- Si, lo estoy – asintió – y tú tienes la culpa – añadió susurrándole al oído para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja causándole una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.

- No somos un par de adolescentes Inuyasha, lo más razonable sería ir a tu departamento y no buscar un rinconcito para hacer este tipo de cosas – argumentó intentando que su voz sonara firme, sin lograrlo del todo.

- ¡Tonterias!, cualquier _rinconcito_ es bueno para estas _cosas_ – contradijo mirándola pícaramente – Y debo hacer notar, que hace un momento no te preocupaba mayormente el lugar.

- Eso no es cierto – negó con actitud infantil, sonrojándose.

- No seas tan escrupulosa Kagome – bromeó

- No lo soy – contradijo indignada – Es… sólo… que… bueno…

- Sshhh – la silenció subiendo por una escalera similar a la anterior, al parecer llegaba a otra puerta corredera. Las luces de este lado estaban apagadas, "Perfecto", pensó, rogando por que la puerta no tuviera seguro – Coopera conmigo y abre la puerta – ordenó.

- ¿Podrías bajarme y hacerlo tú, no crees? – alegó, pero obedeció, en el fondo también deseaba que la puerta estuviera abierta.

- Podría, pero no quiero, me gusta sostenerte entre mis brazos – afirmó con suavidad volviendo a lamer su oreja. Las manos de la chica temblaban aunque consiguió abrirla con algo de torpeza – Además, por ningún motivo te daré una oportunidad de escapar – "jamás te daré la oportunidad para que vuelvas a dejarme"… agregó para sí mismo. Entró con ella a la habitación, la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba permitía vislumbrar lo que parecía ser una oficina, la bajó gentilmente, y cerró la puerta de vidrio y caminó a grandes zancadas a la puerta principal, entreabriéndola cautelosamente, el pasillo estaba en penumbra, al parecer nadie tenia pensado rondar por ahí, sonrió abiertamente, volvió a cerrarla, cerciorándose de dejar puesto el seguro. Regresó junto a la chica que lo aguardaba expectante y la abrazó posesivamente – Muy bien Preciosa, no hay peligro.

- ¿El _cazador_ asegura a su _presa_ en la guarida ¡eh!? – bromeó irónica intentando parecer molesta. Lo escuchó soltar una alegre carcajada, dándose cuenta que desde su regreso no lo había escucharlo reír así. Seguramente esa estúpida, después de arrebatárselo, si siquiera se preocupaba de hacerlo feliz. ¡Tonto!. Y ella que de estar en su lugar querría oír esa risa siempre, por siempre. "El futuro… el futuro para nosotros no existe" pensó, guardando rápidamente ese pensamiento en lo profundo de su mente, ahora no era el momento, no quería arruinarlo, en este instante era su corazón el que llevaba el mando.

- Así es – admitió estrechándola fuertemente despertándola de su abstracción – Y este cazador ahora va a _devorarte_… - susurró roncamente, acorralándola rudamente contra la pared, besándola apasionadamente.

Kagome se sorprendió de su efusividad, pero eso le encantaba, la excitaba… Se dejo llevar por él, por la pasión que sólo ese hombre era capaz de incitar en ella, jamás hubo otro y jamás lo habría, al menos ese futuro lo tenía claro.

Sintió sus manos enormes y expertas viajar por todo su cuerpo, mientras con los labios recorría su rostro y cuello casi con desesperación. Conocía los puntos más sensibles de su anatomía tocándolos una y otra vez haciéndola vibrar, pero no era suficiente. Volvió a besarla mordiendo sensualmente sus hinchados labios, al tiempo que tomaba las tiras del vestido deslizándolas por los hombros, el pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba, esperando que él concluyera su labor, la tela se deslizó por su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, retuvo el aliento al verla.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta el momento en que abrió el fino cierre del vestido. Ahora estaba semidesnuda frente a un Inuyasha que la miraba con el deseo ardiendo en lo profundo de sus ojos dorados. No pudo reprimir el impulso de cubrir sus senos torpemente con los brazos, sintió vergüenza, algo estúpido considerando que ya la había visto así, pero después del largo tiempo transcurrido desde aquello, esto la hacía sentir como si se tratara de una primera vez.

Se veía adorable, hermosa, sensual, irresistible, miles de apelativos pasaban por su cabeza, pero ninguno era suficientemente justo para describirla. Definitivamente era una "bruja", ya no le cabía duda, lo había embrujado hacía más de tres años, y ahora se daba cuenta que ese hechizo era eterno. ¡Dios, cuánto necesitaba a esa mujer… a esa bruja!...

Se lanzó a devorar sus labios, estaba sediento de ella, y ella de él. Kagome lo recibió ansiosa, igualando el nivel de pasión, lamió sus labios y ella los entreabrió incitándolo a introducir la lengua en su boca, ahogó un ronco jadeo, mientras la exploraba con desenfreno. Sus manos masajeaban sus cremosos senos, eran redondos, suaves, pequeños, absolutamente perfectos para él.

Kagome gemía entre cada beso, luchando por recuperar el aire, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las sensaciones eran tan intensas, pero ella también quería tocar y lamer, él estaba en ventaja y no eso no podía permitirlo. Le quitó la chaqueta, el corbatín, y torpemente abrió uno a uno los botones de su camisa con manos temblorosas, abrió el último botón, e introdujo las manos para tocar su piel, tenia un cuerpo que quitaba el aliento, "demonio de hombre, es un pecado ambulante" pensaba tocando cada músculo, subía lentamente por su amplio y fornido pecho, lo escuchó jadear y eso la estimulaba. Al llegar a los hombros comenzó a deslizar la camisa por sus musculosos brazos, la dejó caer al suelo y volvió a concentrarse en su pecho, hasta que un espasmo de placer la hizo gemir, se aferró a los anchos hombros y después enterró los dedos entre los cabellos negros de su amante, arqueando la espalda en respuesta a los labios de Inuyasha que jugaban con sus pezones, succionándolos y mordiéndolos eso la enloquecía y él lo sabia bien.

Se agachó un poco y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio, de por sí le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, con esa mujer jadeando y gimiendo por él, no estaba seguro de cómo diablos lograba controlarse y no escuchar a su lado animal que le pedía introducirse en ella sin piedad, pero aún quería que ella siguiera disfrutando esa tortura, además deseaba degustarla, saciarse de ella, aunque eso último era imposible. Sus pechos estaban hinchados de tantos besos, y decidió que era hora de torturarla en una nueva forma. La lengua abandono el pezón bajando lentamente al plano estómago, jugó con su ombligo escuchando nuevos gemidos, sonrió perversamente, eso era música para sus oídos y lo incitaba a querer escucharlos… Continuó bajando más, mucho más, le quitó la bragas de encaje, debía reconocer que era muy sensual, pero ahora no tenía mayor interés en apreciarla, más bien le estorbaba.

Los labios ardientes recorrían su cuerpo, era realmente una sensación exquisita, su piel le hormigueaba. El momento estaba cerca, lo sabía, ahora estaba completamente desnuda ante él. Lo sintió acariciar sus largas piernas, cerró los ojos, lo necesitaba, de pronto retuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿¡¡Qué rayos!!!?. Se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano intentando acallar un grito de placer, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda en respuesta, no podía creer lo que ocurría, Inuyasha lamía su intimidad sin ningún recato, ¿Acaso ese hombre no tenía piedad?, se preguntaba manteniendo su boca cubierta para no soltar ese grito que amenazaba escapar de su garganta, con la otra se enredaba en el cabello del joven y lejos de apartarlo, lo oprimía contra ella, tenia la urgencia de sentirlo más intenso y profundo en su interior. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sentía que perdería el sentido en cualquier momento, y casi sucede cuando él levanto su pierna izquierda dejándola descansar sobre su hombro con la sola idea de le diera espacio a su maquiavélico juego erótico, se sintió completamente expuesta ante él, miró hacia abajo y supo que había sido un error, verlo entre sus piernas y sintiendo de pronto que era penetrada por esa implacable lengua…

No pudo seguir reprimiendo el grito, su cuerpo se convulsionaba descontroladamente, ante cada intromisión de su lengua, entraba y salía rápidamente, de pronto lamía, luego succionaba, ¡Demonios! ¡Se volvería loca de tanto placer!.

- ¡Ah! I…Inu…yasha… – jadeaba llamándolo con dificultad, sintiendo que estaba tan cerca de explotar.

Inuyasha continuaba en su tarea, con un esfuerzo titánico, intentaba concentrarse en darle placer a la joven, la deseaba más que a todo, pero quería hacerla tocar el cielo… después… él la seguiría hasta allá.

Era deliciosa, dulce como toda ella, jamás se cansaría de saborear el néctar de ese maravilloso cuerpo, se había transformado en una fuente de vida, por que si de algo estaba seguro era que sin esa mujer moriría.

Kagome temblaba, se aferraba a su cabello murmurando palabras que no lograba comprender, aumento el ritmo, sabia que estaba cerca y deseaba escucharla, ah claro que sí, quería escucharla gritar… su nombre… sólo su nombre… _siempre_…

- …pue…do… – balbuceaba entre gemidos cada vez más fuertes – Ah… I… I nu…ya…sha – sus gritos descontrolados le encantaban.

Su sexo se contrajo en espasmos de placer y comenzó a lamer con mayor fuerza, escuchando finalmente lo que anhelaba, su nombre… en un grito de placer que salía de los labios de Kagome, que llegaba a un intenso orgasmo, provocado por él. Tenia que admitir que era algo machista y vanidoso, pero no podía evitar sentirse lleno de orgullo de lograr ese nivel de satisfacción en su mujer.

Estaba mareada de tantas emociones, las piernas se le doblaban si no fuera porque Inuyasha la sostuvo con firmeza habría caído al suelo cuando fue golpeada por esa ola de intenso placer, que aún parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lo vio incorporarse yendo directo a tomar sus labios, ¿Cómo era posible que después de esto, quisiera más de él?, la lujuria de ese hombre definitivamente era contagiosa, pensó. Bien, él había ganado, logró hacer realidad su amenaza, pero siendo honesta, ¡quien no gritaría teniendo como amante a este sexy adonis!.

Acarició el pecho varonil, bajando hasta el cinturón, lo sacó con dificultad, ya que él la besaba como desaforado, desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó junto con sus boxer y al instante su miembro se irguió ante ella, completamente erecto y duro, su corazón dio un vuelto y tragó en seco, ¿Acaso siempre fue así de grande?, no lo recordaba bien, ¿como rayos no iba a recordar aquello? Bien, su virginidad había sido arrebatada por él, así que el temor debía estar descartado. Lo acarició en toda su extensión, estaba caliente, era suave, poderoso como todo él. Hubiera querido continuar pero él se lo impidió.

- Hoy no cariño… – dijo jadeando tomando la mano que lo acariciaba, la elevó hasta sus labios y beso la palma con ternura – Lo más importante eres tú… – añadió con suavidad, a pesar que su voz estaba enronquecida. Kagome se enterneció con sus palabras, liberó su mano y con ambas lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con el alma cargada de amor, intentando transmitirlo todo a través de ese beso, luego lo miró, esperando que Inuyasha abriera los ojos, y lo hizo lentamente, como si despertara de un bello sueño, acarició la mejilla y los labios de la chica como si también deseara transmitirle algo – Kagome… – susurró

- Hazme el amor Inuyasha… – pidió en un susurro apasionado. Rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó primero con ternura, incrementando la intensidad para volverlo hambriento, febril, casi desesperado.

Inuyasha dejó su boca para permitirse recuperar el aliento sin despegar los labios de su piel, fue bajando la cabeza lamiendo el cuello de arriba abajo, mientras con una mano volvió a masajear uno de sus pechos, y con la otra tomo la pierna femenina por detrás del muslo elevándola a la altura de su cadera, movimiento que produjo que el erecto miembro quedara entre sus piernas produciendo un erótico roce entre sus sexos que los hizo jadear al unísono. Kagome acariciaba la corpulenta espalda arañándola suavemente, bajando lentamente hasta el firme trasero lo apretó, al tiempo que lo acercaba, incitándolo a entrar en ella.

Liberó el seno y acarició el contorno del cuerpo femenino descendiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a la altura del otro muslo, en un movimiento rápido la alzó sin esfuerzo, dejando las largas y torneadas piernas rodeando sus caderas, apoyándola con cuidado contra la pared, Kagome se sujetó del cuello de Inuyasha, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa que más pareció un gemido ansioso, ya que el movimiento hizo más palpable la excitación del joven en su entrepierna.

- Kagome… – susurró el nombre con un gemido casi agónico, mirándola intensamente, con el dorado de sus ojos oscurecido por la pasión. – Te necesito tanto… – declaró y sin dejar de mirarla, se hundió en su interior penetrándola con fuerza en sólo una estocada, haciéndola gritar nuevamente.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda ante el placer que la inundó al sentirlo entrar tan profundamente en ella, soltando un grito involuntario ante tan exquisita sensación, sus piernas se abrazaron instintivamente y con mayor fuerza a su cadera, quería sentirlo en lo más hondo de su ser, ser suya por completo, unida a él… _siempre_.

Se sujetó de su cuello aplastando sus senos contra el fornido pecho del joven, buscando aumentar el contacto con su piel morena y musculosa, brillante a causa del sudor. ¡Dios!, era maravilloso.

Comenzó a salir de ella lentamente, la chica emitió una queja ininteligible ante su abandono, pero gimió de nuevo cuando volvió a invadirla con la misma lentitud, que la volvía loca. Movió las caderas contra él, incitándolo a penetrarla más rápido, escuchando un ronco gemido en respuesta a su movimiento.

- Con calma pequeña… – indicó con una voz irreconocible, distorsionada por el placer que a él también lo envolvía – Si continúas haciendo eso no podré controlarme… – advirtió respirando con dificultad.

- Aaaah… pero yo no deseo que te controles… – susurró jadeante, repitiendo la acción buscando enardecerlo, borrar el escaso dominio en si mismo que aún le quedara. Lo escucho soltar una maldición, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sintió la lengua de Inuyasha en su cuello y luego una seductora mordida.

- ¡Bruja!... – gruñó contra su oído, al tiempo que comenzó a embestirla con fuerza.

Le hizo el amor con una pasión casi salvaje, arrancándole gemidos y gritos de placer, que hacían eco en su cabeza excitándolo, aumentando su propio deseo hasta límites inimaginables, un efecto que sólo ella era capaz de lograr, nunca otra mujer pudo hacerlo perder la razón de esa forma, ella estaba hecha para él, y sería únicamente suya.

- Mía… – murmuró apasionado. La sujetó con firmeza, poniendo una mano en su blanca espalda, protegiéndola de un posible golpe contra la pared, en el último segundo de conciencia que le quedaba. Arremetió con mayor velocidad y rudeza de en el cálido interior de su amante, sintiendo que ya estaban cerca de alcanzar el cielo.

- I…inu…yasha – gimoteó con un grito ahogado, perdiendo casi el conocimiento al ser elevada hasta lo más alto del placer. Se sujetó con fuerza a su espalda arañándolo, al ser golpeada por el más fabuloso orgasmo que le haya dado ese hombre, intentó ahogar el gritó que se le escapó del alma, mordiéndolo inconscientemente en el hombro.

- Ka…gome – gritó al sentir vagamente como ella lo mordía perdida en el placer, invitándolo a seguirla, y eso haría, seguirla hasta donde sea… La embistió con todo su poderío un par de veces antes de estallar en clímax, derramando su esencia en el interior de la mujer que un día, al igual que ahora había reclamado como suya… "Mía, sólo mía…", pensaba perdido en la cima del éxtasis… junto a ella.

Continuará....

_______________________________

N.A. : Hola amigas... primero, GRACIAS! por el tiempo que dedican a leer esta historia... Espero que sigan leyendo y apoyándome.

Con respecto a este capítulo, me gustaría que opinaran sobre como se desarrolló, ya que no suelo escribir este tipo de situaciones "amorosas" en tanto detalle jejeje.. y sus sugerencias serán muy bienvenidas...

Gracias de nuevo... estaré pronto subiendo un nuevo capitulo.. como siempre haciendo todo el esfuerzo por consentirlas... besos!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Les dejo el cap 12 PRIMERA PARTE, subiré la segunda parte en este misma pag. para no perder la continuidad numérica del fic. así que estén atentas... eso podría ser el sábado, por la noche.**

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Lentamente ambos volvieron de aquel mágico lugar, intentando recuperar el aliento, dejando que sus corazones volvieran a latir con más normalidad. Fue consciente de los musculosos brazos que continuaban rodeándola con fuerza, como si no quisieran dejarla escapar nunca, así como ella mantenía las piernas alrededor de su cadera, impidiéndole que deshiciera la unión de sus cuerpos. Deslizó suavemente sus manos por la amplia espalda, bañada en sudor producto del apasionado esfuerzo, y notó las marcas de sus propias uñas, levantó la cabeza preocupada, horrorizándose aún más al ver una pequeña cantidad de sangre emanar de la herida en su hombro.

- Inuyasha, lo… lo… siento… – se disculpó enrojeciendo de la vergüenza. Él levantó perezosamente la cabeza que permanecía oculta entre el cabello azabache, miró en dirección de aquello que la había asustado tanto y la obligaba disculparse.

- ¡Vaya!. Una herida de guerra… – bromeó con la voz aún enronquecida, sonriéndole con unos ojos cargados de diversión – No tienes que disculparte por ello Kagome, éste tipo de heridas son más que bienvenidas. Además, hacerle el amor a una fierecilla tiene sus riesgos, aún para el más experimentado cazador – añadió pícaramente besándola con ternura, aumentando gradualmente su intensidad. Nuevamente estaba siendo consumido por deseo de poseerla… Un momento… se dio cuenta que parte del trabajo estaba hecho, aún seguía sumergido en la calidez de su compañera, eso lo encendió instantáneamente.

- ¿I..nu..yasha? – balbuceó jadeante entre sorprendida y excitada, al sentir como se endurecía nuevamente en su interior.

- Me parece que aún puedo resistir una o dos _contusiones_ – informó mirándola malévolamente, con una sonrisa de medio lado tan sensual que la hizo estremecer. En la misma posición, caminó con ella hacia un enorme y mullido diván, se apoyó en él recostándola con delicadeza, sin salirse de ella en ningún momento, la escuchó gemir cuando sintió el peso sobre ella, deseó escucharla otra vez, se hundió más en su interior, sonriendo victorioso al escuchar un nuevo agónico gemido desde esos tentadores labios – Eres una doble tentación irresistible para mí…una Fiera – murmuró lamiendo sus pechos aún sensibles, mordió gentilmente un endurecido pezón, escuchando un jadeo al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda ofreciéndose enteramente a él. Su lengua fue dejando un húmedo camino hacia su cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, ella elevó su pelvis, atándolo más fuerte ayudada por su largas piernas, profundizando su intromisión, acariciando al mismo tiempo su espalda – y una Bruja…que me ha hechizado completamente – agregó con un áspero gemido, y en un nuevo arranque de impetuosa pasión volvió a demostrarle, cuan suya era…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar su mente y recordar el lugar donde se encontraba, en eso sintió una gran mano acariciar y apretar su vientre, su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, cuando su memoria le concedió imágenes bastante explícitas de lo sucedido. Inuyasha se movió ligeramente tras ella, contuvo el aliento al sentir toda esa varonil anatomía pegada a lo largo de su propio cuerpo.

"¡Dios mío!. ¿Pero qué he hecho?...", se lamentó. No, por supuesto que lo sabía, es más, también lo deseaba, sin embargo jamás se detuvo a meditar seriamente lo que sentiría después.

Lo amaba con toda su alma… sería absurdo negárselo a si misma, pero la imagen de Kikyo era una maldición, y llegaba a su memoria con recuerdos dolorosos que nublaban cualquier atisbo de felicidad, estrellándola contra la realidad. Su propia hermana y el hombre que amaba fueron amantes, desde siempre, la engañaron, todo el tiempo se burlaron en su propia cara, simulando no tolerarse, cuando en realidad sólo esperaban que ella se diera la vuelta para revolcarse juntos. El haber consentido que Inuyasha le hiciera el amor esta noche, no borraría ese hecho, todo el engaño, el dolor, y las consecuencias del mismo, eran algo que la atormentaría para siempre.

Esta noche se habían intercambiado los papeles, ella se había convertido en la amante y su hermana en la "inocente y burlada víctima", mientras que Inuyasha conservaba su papel de traidor y embustero. No se explicaba cómo podía ser un hombre tan bajo y jugar así con los sentimientos de las mujeres. ¿Acaso para él todo se reducía a sexo?.

"¡Tonta!, acabas de comprobarlo, ¿no es así?", reprendió con amargura su voz interna.

No podía reprochárselo sólo a él, accedió a jugar ese papel, ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias, y aprender a llevar la carga de esa momentánea debilidad. Y así era, momentánea, porque no se volvería a repetir, no sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma al aceptar algo tan bajo, eso nunca. Lo sucedido debía tomarlo como una despedida a su pasado con Inuyasha, un adiós definitivo al hombre que siempre amaría.

La mente volvía a tomar el control, y ahora era tiempo de silenciar al corazón, escucharlo, a la larga, sólo le traería más amarguras. Debía renunciar a esos sentimientos y dejar para siempre su _corazón eclipsado_.

Se levantó alejándose del contacto de su piel, sintió frío… Algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó la profunda y masculina voz a su espalda.

- A vestirme – contestó lacónicamente. En medio de la oscuridad ayudada por la luz lunar que aún dejaba apreciar sus rayos nocturnos, alcanzó su ropa interior, se la puso rápidamente, al igual que su vestido, quería salir, alejarse lo más pronto de él.

- Sí. Supongo que tienes razón, seguir aquí es inconveniente – acordó imitándola. Se puso sus bóxers y pantalones, no pudiendo resistir la ansiedad de sentir su calor, la cogió por sorpresa, abrazándola fuertemente pegando la espalda femenina a su pecho desnudo – ¿Qué dices y ahora sí vamos a mi departamento? – preguntó seductoramente a su oído. Kagome cerró los ojos, empuñó sus manos, enterrando las uñas en las palmas, intentando no ceder a sus propios deseos.

- No lo creo, Inuyasha – contestó fríamente, liberándose de su abrazo, alejándose de él.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – preguntó extrañado ante su actitud.

- Nada, nada en lo absoluto – contestó sin mirarlo, mientras se calzaba sus zapatillas de tacón. Se inclinó a recoger su bolso, cuando sus ojos se cegaron al ser encendida una lámpara de pie cercana al escritorio, luego sintió que él la tomaba rudamente del brazo, obligándola a mirarlo – ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – reclamó soltándose para verlo molesta.

- Eso es lo que yo te pregunto ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kagome? – preguntó enojado – ¿Porqué tu actitud cambió de repente?

- Mi actitud no ha cambiado Inuyasha – contradijo con voz fría – Me preguntaste si iríamos a tu departamento y contesté que no, así de simple – comentó con fastidio.

- Creo que esto no es tan simple – murmuró peligrosamente tranquilo, se acercó tomándola de los brazos con firmeza – Actúas como si lo que paso hace unos momentos no tuviera ninguna importancia.

- Bien, no estoy diciendo que no haya sido entretenido – contestó inexpresiva – Pero tampoco es para que te lo tomes tan enserio – añadió hiriente, sonriendo burlona.

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

- Por favor Inuyasha, tu actitud es ridícula – increpó soltándose bruscamente – Te deseaba…tú a mí, y por lógica acabamos teniendo sexo, un buen sexo debo agregar, pero sólo fue eso y nada más – dijo con un tono mordaz, él la miraba incrédulo por sus palabras, luego su rostro se ensombreció.

- Así que sólo fue… sexo… – murmuró quedamente – Supongo que ahora te sientes realizada, después de todo _ganaste la apuesta _– comentó duramente enfatizando las últimas palabras, ella lo miró casi horrorizada.

- ¿Có como…lo…? – balbuceó sorprendida

- Que ¿cómo lo se? – concluyó él – Es lo que menos importa, cariño. Ahora comprendo todo el acto de seducción – añadió, acercándose y volviendo a tomarla por un brazo – Desde un comienzo tenias planeado ganar la apuesta a tu hermana y quedarte con el premio, ¿no es así? – preguntó cada vez más encolerizado, sacudiéndola.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió.

- Tú y tu hermana son de la misma calaña… Sólo un par de mujerzuelas – escupió el insulto al tiempo que la soltaba como si el contacto con ella le fuera repugnante, pero antes de agregar algo más fue sorprendido por una fuerte bofetada.

- No te atrevas a insultarme – exigió furiosa – Y te advierto que el papel del agraviado que no te queda. ¡O qué! ¿Crees que tú eres el único que tiene derecho a engañar y jugar con las personas?. ¿Te duele que alguien te utilice?. ¡¡Te informo que simplemente te estoy pagando con la misma moneda!!. Si desde que nos conocimos tú fuiste capaz de jugar conmigo, ¡¡¡ahora yo también tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo!!! – le gritó

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – inquirió enojado pero a su vez extrañado por sus palabras.

- Por Dios, no te hagas el inocente, es ridículo – dijo agriamente – ¿Te sentías confiado en que tu engaño nunca saldría a la luz? – preguntó amenazadoramente. ¡¡¡¿Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar que tú y Kikyo siempre fueron amantes?!!!! – grito escupiendo todo el odio que sentía hacia los dos. Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos completamente horrorizado, no pudo continuar mirándola a los ojos, se dio la vuelta pasando una mano entre sus cabellos revueltos, intentando procesar sus palabras. Se giró de pronto encarándola.

- ¿Desde… cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó en un ronco murmullo

- ¿Eso que importa?, lo sé y punto – contestó enojada y dolida.

- A mí me importa, dime desde cuándo lo sabes – urgió con rigidez – ¿Fue desde el tiempo que desapareciste, lo supiste durante estos tres años?

- Sí… – contestó escuetamente

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó

- ¡¡¿Qué importa cómo lo supe?!! – gritó encolerizada de nuevo – Eso no cambia nada… ¡¡Nada!!

- ¡Maldita sea, Kagome!, para mí es importante saberlo – dijo quiso acercarse, pero ella retrocedió, lo miraba con ¿rencor?, esa mirada lo hizo desistir en su intento – Necesito comprender muchas cosas. Entre ellas que nunca me dijeras acerca de tu… accidente… – dijo mirando atentamente su reacción. Kagome lo miró shockeada – Lo averigüé hace una semana, uno de los objetivos de ese viaje era comprender algunas cosas, por cuenta propia. No logré que me dieran detalles, simplemente me informaron que hace unos años sufriste un accidente muy grave, sólo eso. Dime qué sucedió Kagome – pidió suavemente.

- Era absurdo que hace unos momentos no te hubieses dado cuenta de las cicatrices ¿no es así?. A pesar de ser muy finas pueden palparse, y de no saberlo de antemano me habrías cuestionado en ese instante – murmuró sintiéndose una tonta.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso, mi mente estaba en otro objetivo, dudo que hubiera tenido la capacidad de reflexionar al respecto – contestó con la voz ligeramente enronquecida al recordar. Sonrió levemente al verla sonrojarse.

- Ya no importa – murmuró avergonzada – De todos modos no tengo por qué hablarte mayormente de ello. Fue un accidente, estuve grave… y me recuperé, fin de la historia.

- Puedo imaginar el motivo por el que no quieras compartir los detalles – comentó toscamente, al verla fruncir el ceño extrañada lo encolerizo – ¡¿Acaso ese accidente ocurrió en compañía de tu amante?!. Sí, ¡tu amante!, ¡no te hagas la sorprendida! – lanzó al ver su cara – ¡Sabes perfectamente bien de quien hablo!. ¡¡¡Del desgraciado infeliz con el cual te fugaste!!! – gritó furioso, mientras Kagome intentaba procesar sus palabras

- ¡Ah no! ¡No pienses que caeré en tu infame juego! – gritó la joven recuperándose de la impresión – ¡¿Ahora pretendes inventar una estúpida historia para echarme tu repugnante lodo encima?!. Eres un ser tan despreciable, un canalla… ¡Maldita la hora en que te enamore de ti! ¡¡Desearía jamás haberte conocido!! – gritó fuera de sí, corrió hacia la puerta sacando el seguro y antes que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Escucho vagamente que la llamaba, pero no quería permanecer otro minuto junto a ese hombre miserable.

- ¡Maldita sea! – mascullo Inuyasha soltando con rabia todo tipo de improperios, terminando de vestirse rápidamente para correr tras ella.

Kagome corría cegada por las lágrimas que amenazaban resbalar por sus mejillas, no iba a llorar, no deseaba darle ese gusto. Pasó cerca de salón, donde cientos de personas disfrutaban de una alegre música, tragos y comida, sin siquiera imaginarse que la anfitriona pasaba por un amargo momento. Esquivo a algunos grupos que conversaban en los pasillos, necesitaba encontrar una salida, sin atraer la atención de nadie. No tenía deseos de dar explicaciones o fingir amabilidad. Llegó junto a una de las varias puertas de entrada, lógicamente custodiada por un empleado. Maldijo internamente e intentó parecer lo más serena y normal posible.

- Buenas noches señorita – saludó el joven con una ligera venia, abriendo la puerta para dejarla salir

- Buenas noches – murmuró la joven saliendo. El viento helado chocó contra su piel, recordando que no había pasado por su abrigo ni pedido un taxi.

Caminó hacia las largas escalinatas que llevaban a los autos estacionados en el frontis de club. Se quedó para al pie de la escalera sin saber que hacer. "Excelente Kagome ¡¿Y ahora qué?!", pensó molesta por su estupidez. No sacaba nada con quedarse ahí congelándose, lo mejor era regresar discretamente y pedirle al joven que trajera su abrigo y llamara un taxi.

Se giró resignada a volver a entrar, soltando un grito ahogado ante la sorpresa y el miedo.

- Tú… – balbuceó – ¿Qu..? – intentó pronunciar justo antes de ser golpeada y empujada violentamente, no pudo mantener el equilibrio ni logró sujetarse de la baranda de cemento, vio con horror que su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia el vacío.....

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

- Mira, ahí va Inuyasha – indicó Sango agitada debido a la carrera que ella y Miroku iniciaron luego de ver que Kagome corría hacia una de las puertas de salida.

- ¿Qué diablos habrá ocurrido entre ellos? – inquirió Miroku preocupado de ver pasar a su amigo con una expresión que mezclaba la ira y el miedo.

- Seguramente él le hizo algo – declaró la chica enojada.

- No estamos seguros de eso Sango, así que es mejor no sacar conclusiones precipitadas – contrarrestó el hombre viendo a lo lejos que Inuyasha hablaba con el personal que custodiaba la puerta y luego salía bruscamente hacia fuera.

El sujeto de la puerta le informó que acababa de salir una joven que se ajustaba a su descripción, lo hizo a un lado saliendo rápidamente, tenía que alcanzarla y aclarar esta situación de una vez por todas. Miró a su alrededor, estaba desierto, no era la salida principal por lo que no era extraño que no circularan invitados por ese sector, lo único cercano eran los estacionamientos, probablemente Kagome pidió un taxi y este la recogería en ese lugar. Corrió hacia las escaleras y justo antes de llegar escuchó el grito aterrorizado de una mujer, su corazón se contrajo a causa del inexplicable pánico que hizo presa de él, aminoró su velocidad involuntariamente, temblando caminó hasta la orilla, podía escuchar claradamente los latidos de su corazón, vio hacia abajo conteniendo la respiración, mientras su ojos dorados se abrían con horror ante la escena, una mujer gritaba pidiendo ayuda, estaba de pie cerca de otra que yacía inconsciente al pie de los escalones.

- Kagome… – susurró consternado – ¡¡Kagome!! – gritó dolorosamente, al tiempo que su cuerpo parecía recuperar la movilidad, corrió escalera abajo, arrodillándose junto a la joven – Kagome… – repetía su nombre una y otra vez mientras recorría el cuerpo de la joven intentando evidenciar cuan lastimada estaba, un hilo de sangre fluía por el contorno de sus labios.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó Miroku, llegando junto a él, imitándolo en su acción de ver como se encontraba la joven – ¡Diablos! – exclamó por lo bajo sacando su teléfono celular para llamar a una ambulancia.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó Sango desesperada al llegar junto a ellos.

- Kagome, despierta preciosa… – murmuraba Inuyasha acariciando con ternura el pálido y frío rostro de la chica – No me hagas esto… no me dejes nuevamente Kagome – susurraba con la voz quebrada por el llanto. Acarició su cabello, notando algo húmedo, al ver que se trataba de sangre su mano comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente – Miroku… – exclamó ahogadamente mirando a su amigo.

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, la ambulancia viene en camino, ella sigue con vida, la sangre es producto del golpe… ya verás que todo saldrá bien…– lo tranquilizó, intentando creer en sus propias palabras.

El trayecto al hospital fue tenso y confuso, los paramédicos intentaban contener la sangre que brotaba del golpe en su cabeza. Además, no había recuperado el conocimiento y su pulso era demasiado débil.

Al llegar al hospital fueron recibidos por las enfermeras y los médicos, la trasladaron a otra camilla y corrieron con ella hacia la sala de emergencias, él intentó seguirla pero fue detenido por una enfermera, quien le impidió el paso. Obstinadamente intentó oponerse a esa orden, discutió con la mujer a punto de perder la paciencia, Miroku tuvo que intervenir, lo sacó por la fuerza de la sala, intentando a duras penas controlarlo, para luego calmarlo. No lo logró completamente, el joven caminaba de un lado para otro, como león enjaulado, la espera le resultaba insoportable y nadie se dignaba a salir para informar el estado en el que se encontraba la joven.

Finalmente alguien salió, pero ni siquiera los miro, pasó de largo, corriendo en dirección a la sala contigua, trasladando de vuelta algunos equipos médicos.

- ¡Díganos que ocurre! – exigió Inuyasha, tomándola del brazo impidiéndole entrar.

- Por favor señor, el doctor saldrá en unos momentos a informar el estado de la paciente, le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo por ayudarla – comunicó la enfermera, el joven la soltó de inmediato y ella se perdió nuevamente dentro de esa tenebrosa habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Kouga junto con Ayame, y Rin en compañía de Sesshomaru, quien entrecerró los ojos al ver el deplorable estado de su hermano menor. Siempre estuvo seguro que él no había dejado de amar a esa mujer, a pesar de estar sufriendo tanto por su causa, una combinación inexplicable y sin ningún sentido a su juicio.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó Rin angustiada.

- No lo sabemos, aún no ha salido el médico para informarnos su estado – respondió Sango arrugando el ceño con desasosiego.

- ¿Tienes idea de cómo sucedió? – indagó Sesshomaru con su típica actitud impasible.

- No. Cuando salí me quedé parado pensando que dirección habría tomado Kagome, en ese instante escuché el grito de una mujer… y… cuando me asomé a ver…era… ella… estaba… en el…suelo – su voz se quebró antes que concluyera, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos bajando la cabeza.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, el médico salió acompañado de una enfermera. Inuyasha se puso de pie velozmente y se acercó al galeno, logrando prever por su rígida expresión que no escucharía lo que deseaba escuchar.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? – inquirió con voz ahogada, apretando los puños con desmedida fuerza, en espera de sus palabras.

- Siento no entregar mejores noticias – inició el médico, Inuyasha contuvo la respiración – Pero el estado de la señorita es bastante grave. Ha sufrido un golpe severo que le ha provocado una hemorragia interna de cuidado, por lo que es imperativo realizar una operación de inmediato – informó dejando ver su preocupación.

- Su… vida… ¿corre… peligro? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, el médico bajó la cabeza como evaluando la respuesta, luego lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Sí… – respondió seriamente – Lo lamento, en estos casos pienso que lo mejor es la sinceridad – dijo a modo de justificar su severidad – Debo preguntar si la señorita cuenta con algún familiar presente, necesitamos realizar una transfusión de sangre durante la operación – indagó el galeno.

Inuyasha se quedó abstraído, sin escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el médico había dicho que ella podría morir, ese pensamiento le heló la sangre. Imaginó por un segundo continuar viviendo sin la presencia de Kagome, no se refería a su compañía, ya que cuando estuvo alejada de él durante este tiempo, al menos la sabía con vida, y a pesar de su rencor eso en el fondo de su alma le brindó esperanzas de volver a verla, pero la muerte era infinitamente algo distinto e insoportable. Si Kagome dejara este mundo, ya nada tendría sentido, nada, y mil veces preferiría alcanzarla donde quiera que ella se marchase.

- Señor Inuyasha... – llamó el médico sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Puede contactar a un familiar? – insistió

- No sé donde se encuentra su medio hermana – contestó, sintiendo rencor por aquella mujer, estaba seguro que aunque la llamara, jamás iba a aceptar ayudarla.

- Yo… – dijo una aguda y temblorosa voz a su espalda – Yo puedo… donar mi sangre… Ella… es… mi medio hermana – informó mirando al galeno. Los presentes la miraron boquiabiertos, excepto quienes conocían su secreto.

- Rin – susurró Inuyasha mirándola infinitamente agradecido.

- Debo ayudarla, no puedo dejar que ella… – dijo sin poder concluir la oración por el horror de su significado – Es mi hermana y era claro que tarde o temprano este secreto saldría a la luz – añadió bajando la cabeza, sintió una mano que presionó con suavidad su hombro, volvió a levantar la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos dorado que la miraban con orgullo y ¿ternura?, esbozando una tenue sonrisa poco característica en él – Sesshomaru… – susurró ruborizada derramando las lagrimas que se habían agolpado en sus bellos ojos marrones. El hombre dejó su hombro para envolverla entre sus brazos, sin importarle la mirada sorprendida de los presentes, unos por la increíble revelación y otros por su inusual demostración de cariño.

- Muy bien, ordenaré que preparen todo para la cirugía – indicó el médico, dándole instrucciones a la enfermera que lo acompañaba, quien se marcho de inmediato para llevarlas a cabo.

- Doctor, ¿puedo asistirlo en la cirugía? – preguntó Kouga – He sido el médico tratante de Kagome por mucho tiempo, le he practicado numerosas operaciones, por lo que mi ayuda puede ser de mucha utilidad.

- ¡Por supuesto!, venga conmigo – aceptó el galeno sin dudar.

Una mano firme sujetó el brazo de Kouga, impidiéndole avanzar, se volteó extrañado, encontrándose con una afligida mirada.

- Ayúdala… no…permitas… que ella… muera… – suplicó Inuyasha olvidando los celos y aversión que sentía por aquel sujeto.

- Eso no ocurrirá… – afirmó mirándolo lleno de convicción.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir a una desesperante lentitud, ocasionando en aquellos que esperaban los resultados de la operación, se sintieran ahogados por la tensión y el temor. Sango estaba sentada acompañada de Miroku, quien intentaba tranquilizarla dándole palabras de apoyo, abrazándola con ternura, procurando olvidar en ese momento sus oscuras y comunes intensiones. Ayame estaba junto a ellos sumida en sus pensamientos, apretando ocasionalmente la correa de su cartera en clara señal de nerviosismo.

Sesshomaru estaba junto a Rin, en una habitación haciéndole compañía, mientras se recuperaba de la extracción de sangre. Afortunadamente, fuera de ser medio hermanas, su sangre era compatible con la de Kagome.

- Deberás decírselo cuando mejore – advirtió Sesshomaru de pronto.

- Sí – musitó – Quiero compartir con ella como lo que realmente somos… hermanas… Sólo espero que… ella – no pudo concluir a causa del llanto. El hombre llegó junto a ella tomándole la mano con gentileza.

- Estará bien – la tranquilizó

- Quisiera habérselo dicho, pero deseaba conocerla. Antes de recibir un rechazo de su parte, necesitaba estar junto a ella – sollozó

- Dudo que te hubiera rechazado – contradijo

- Creo que tienes razón. Kagome posee un alma y un corazón maravillosos – manifestó con una sonrisa, secándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo que le ofreció Sesshomaru – Siempre lamentaré no haber conocido a nuestro padre, estoy segura que era un gran hombre.

Inuyasha permanecía alejado de todos, miraba el suelo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, la espera lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía tanto miedo que su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de una puerta. "Es mi culpa, nunca debí iniciar esa discusión. Al menos debí detenerla, así ella no habría… Debí estar a su lado… Debí ser más rápido…Kagome…" pensaba incesantemente

La puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió de pronto, Inuyasha que parecía ajeno a todo se puso de pie súbitamente yendo al encuentro de los médicos. Se detuvo frente a ellos mirándolos con la incertidumbre plasmada en su rostro, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que fue incapaz de formular.

- Fue una operación bastante difícil – comenzó a explicar el médico, mientras Kouga permanecía junto a él inexpresivo y en silencio – El trauma abdominal cerrado, comprometió el bazo causando una hemorragia interna en un grado altamente peligroso. A pesar de las complicaciones, logramos suturar la lesión exitosamente, en apariencia no hay otro órgano comprometido, sin embargo debemos esperar algunas horas a que se estabilice, manteniendo una vigilancia permanente.

- Eso… eso significa… – balbuceo orando internamente, necesitaba escucharlo.

- Su estado es delicado, pero me atrevo a decir que esta fuera de riesgo vital – determinó el médico comprendiendo que era lo que deseaba escuchar ese joven – Bien, me retiro, estaré pendiente del estado de la joven, cualquier consulta no duden en contactarme – indicó el galeno.

- ¿Puedo… verla? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- En este momento no es prudente. Dependiendo de cómo pase la noche, mañana podría autorizarle una corta visita – contestó – Buenas noches.

- Gracias doctor, buenas noches – se despidió

No pudo emitir otra palabra, pero sus ojos evidenciaron lo infinitamente agradecido que estaba. Tenía la impresión que su corazón había recobrado de pronto su función e iniciaba su vital bombeo. Se separó un poco del grupo intentando recuperar la serenidad, pero volvió a inquietarse frente a la pregunta que formulara Sango.

- Kouga, ¿la caída… tuvo alguna otra consecuencia? – indagó con cautela, reteniendo el aliento ante la respuesta de su amigo.

- No Sango, milagrosamente no hubo fractura, ni la menor fisura que comprometiera su antigua lesión – contestó tranquilizándola.

- ¿Su antigua lesión? – inquirió Ayame confundida. Se produjo un tenso silencio.

- No tienen que incomodarse con mi presencia – intervino Inuyasha seriamente – Estoy enterado que Kagome de su accidente – informó ante la sorpresa de Sango y Kouga.

- ¿Ella te lo contó? – preguntó la joven.

- No. Al parecer no cuento con el suficiente grado de confianza con Kagome para que me lo haya contado – respondió con amargura – Hice algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta y lo descubrí hace un par de semanas.

Casi amanecía cuando decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas, ya que nada podían hacer permaneciendo sentados en la sala de espera. Sango, informó que cuidaría de Shippo, mientras Kagome estuviera en el hospital.

Llegó a su departamento se desnudó como un autómata, abrió la llave dejando caer sobre su cuerpo el chorro de agua caliente, quizás eso ayudaría un poco a la tensión de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos evocando la imagen de Kagome, apenas unas horas atrás le había hecho el amor, y ahora ella se encontraba en un hospital luchando por su vida. Estrelló un puño contra el mármol en un intento por desahogar su rabia y frustración, sin importarle siquiera la herida de los nudillos, ni la sangre que brotaba gota a gota, tiñendo de rojo el agua que caía a sus pies.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla ajustada a su cintura, se dejó caer de espalda en la enorme cama de su habitación cerrando los ojos, dándose cuenta que era imposible intentar dormir, ya que sólo veía su rostro, cada una de sus hermosas expresiones, de rabia y timidez, sorpresa e inteligencia, indiferencia y alegría, deseo… y odio… Abrió los ojos repentinamente…¿y Amor?…

_"¡¿Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar que tú y Kikyo siempre fueron amantes?!"_, recordó de pronto esas palabras.

"Todo este tiempo lo supo…", pensó "Por eso su rencor hacia mí y ese sentimiento de inferioridad hacia Kikyo" - ¡Tonta!, tú eres mil veces mejor que Kikyo o cualquier otra mujer, ¿por qué crees que me enamoré de ti…? – dijo en voz alta. "Aquí la única escoria soy yo… Debí decirte la verdad… De haber tenido el valor… quizás se habría evitado todo este sufrimiento…"

Llegó al hospital cerca de las nueve de la mañana, apenas trascurrieron tres horas desde que había salido de allí, pero no pudo permanecer en su departamento, lejos de ella. Recorrió lentamente el casi desolado pasillo, el olor a los medicamentos era repugnante y las caras de angustia y desolación de algunas personas que se encontraba en el camino, lo deprimían aún más. Echó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de reno café, y apresuró el paso hacia el área donde estaba internada Kagome. Aún no llegaba nadie, esperó que apareciera una enfermera y preguntarle sobre el estado de la chica. Tres minutos eran demasiado a estas alturas, y su paciencia no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a prueba, recorrió algunas oficinas en busca de información, afortunadamente se topo con la enfermera que estuvo en la operación.

- Ella se encuentra estable, señor Taisho – informó amablemente – El doctor ha dejado instrucciones sobre los familiares y amigos que deseen visitarla.

Le explicó el sistema de visitas, llevándolo hasta una habitación donde le hizo vestir una bata, gorro y mascarilla esterilizados, dado que no podían arriesgar aún más la salud de la joven, contrayendo alguna infección.

Lo guió hasta la habitación donde permanecía inconsciente, conectada a tubos de oxígeno, inyecciones de suero y antibióticos, mientras su corazón y presión eran constantemente monitoreados por otra máquina, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco de angustia al verla en ese estado. La enfermera lo dejó a solas, sin antes advertirle que la visita no podía extenderse por mucho tiempo.

Se acercó a ella, con el alma sobrecogida, estaba mortalmente pálida, pero ni siquiera los moretones y raspones opacaban su bello rostro. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por vendajes, manteniendo oculto su cabello azabache.

- Kagome – musitó con voz ronca y trémula, mientras una lágrima lograba escapar de sus ojos dorados, deslizándose lentamente por su endurecido rostro. Rozó sutilmente su delgada mano, estaba amoratada por las agujas que permanecían incrustadas a su delicada piel. No hizo caso de la silla que estaba cerca de la cama, y se arrodilló junto a ella, tomando con extrema delicadeza su mano, los guantes no le permitían sentir su piel, pero ese débil calor le era suficiente por ahora – Daría lo que fuera por ser yo quien esté en esta cama… y no tu pequeña… Eres una mujer fuerte, estoy seguro que lucharás por superar esta nueva prueba… y no me importa que salgas de aquí para continuar odiándome, sólo deseo que estés bien y a salvo, lejos de mí…pero viva…

- Señor Taisho… – lo llamó la enfermera con voz baja, dándole a entender que el tiempo de visita había terminado. Inuyasha asintió poniéndose de pie, se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente con dulzura, a través de la mascarilla.

- Te amo… – susurró a su oído, para luego seguir a la enfermera a la salida.

En la sala de visitas se encontró con Miroku y Sango, quienes esperaban que saliera y preguntar el estado de la chica, se acercaron a él al instante que lo vieron entrar.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Sango ansiosa

- Dijeron que estable – contestó aún perturbado – Jamás la había visto en ese estado… – murmuró acongojado dejándose caer en un sillón.

- Tranquilízate amigo, una chica fuerte, te aseguro que estará bien – dijo Miroku palmeándolo suavemente su hombro en un intento de alentarlo.

- Buenos días – saludó Rin entrando a la sala, acompañada de Sesshomaru, preguntó el estado de su hermana siendo informada por Miroku y Sango. Inuyasha permaneció en silencio.

- Rin, no había tenido oportunidad, pero dime ¿Cómo es posible que Kagome y tú sean medio hermanas? – inquirió Sango, cuando los hombres hablaban de otros temas.

- Es una historia muy larga, no quiero que te ofendas Sango, pero desearía que Kagome la escuchara primero. Se lo debo, por haberlo ocultado hasta ahora – dijo Rin avergonzada.

- Te entiendo, no te preocupes – señaló Sango apretando la temblorosa mano de la joven.

- ¿Crees que ella se moleste conmigo?, o… que ¿me rechace? – inquirió aterrada.

- Kagome jamás te rechazaría – aseguró – Lo que no puedo asegurarte es que no se moleste. A decir verdad pienso que se pondrá furiosa – indicó haciendo una mueca de preocupación, riendo ante la cara horrorizada de Rin

- ¡No deseo que se aleje de mí a causa de su enojo!, aunque lo merezco por ocultar algo tan importante.

- ¡Tonta!. Ella no se alejará de ti, sólo te reprenderá por haberlo ocultado, te aprecia muchísimo, y te aseguro que se pondrá feliz de tener un lazo tan importante contigo.

- Tanto como yo me siento feliz de tener un lazo con ella – dijo Rin sonriendo, sintiéndose más tranquila.

- Buenos días – saludaron seriamente dos hombres vestidos de trajes gris y azul oscuro, que entraron a la sala de visitas – ¿El señor Inuyasha Taisho? – inquirió uno de ellos.

- Soy yo – contestó el joven, poniéndose de pie – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Señor Taisho, somos de la policía, hemos sido asignados para investigar el accidente de la señorita Higurashi – explicó el otro hombre de mirada severa – Debe acompañarnos

- ¿Acompañarlos? – preguntó extrañado

- Así es. Usted, señor Taisho, es el principal sospechoso en el intento de homicidio de la señorita Kagome Higurashi – declaró el policía ante la mirada incrédula de Inuyasha y los demás.

Continuará....

* * *

NA.: Amigas. muchísimas gracias por los comentarios... de verdad los aprecio muchísimo.... un abrazo para ustedes...


	13. Chapter 13

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

- ¿Pero qué dicen? – exclamó Miroku – ¿Inuyasha no haría algo tan absurdo?

- ¿Alguien ha presentado alguna acusación? – inquirió Sesshomaru con su habitual impavidez.

- No existe aún una acusación formal – contesto el oficial – Sólo contamos con dos declaraciones, es por ello que necesitamos de la cooperación del señor Taisho, estamos seguros que si no está implicado en este caso no debería temer contestar algunas preguntas, ¿no es así señor Taisho? – indagó mirándolo inquisidoramente.

- Por supuesto que no tengo problema en contestar a todas sus preguntas señores – respondió el joven con determinación – Sobre todo por el hecho que si resulta que lo ocurrido no fue un accidente, y se trata de algo premeditado, soy el mayor interesado en encontrar al culpable – señaló – Sólo espero, por el bien de ese maldito, que ustedes lo encuentren primero – añadió peligrosamente, con los ojos brillando de furia.

- Muy bien, acompáñenos entonces – dijo el policía, haciendo un gesto para que lo antecediera.

- Rin, te dejo pendiente de Kagome, junto con Sango – pidió Inuyasha – Miroku, hazte cargo de lo demás – ordenó para luego dirigirle una significativa mirada a su hermano.

- Descuida – indicó en respuesta a su expresión. Inuyasha salió escoltado por los oficiales.

A finales del segundo día, Miroku dejaba las oficinas de la policía, siguiendo a Inuyasha, con una distancia prudente en beneficio de su integridad física, su amigo se encontraba en el estado de furia más impresionante que le haya visto jamás. Había tenido que pasar dos días y parte de un tercero, detenido en la delegación, dado que los peritajes efectuados por la policía, a su juicio eran determinantes para demostrar su culpabilidad en el intento de asesinato en contra de Kagome. Sesshomaru por su parte movió algunas influencias y logró al menos sacarlo de aquel lugar bajo una fianza que prácticamente se trató de una pequeña fortuna.

Las pruebas, que según ellos clarificaban el hecho, se encontraban en los informes elaborados por el médico de la fiscalía, quien estableció que las lesiones descubiertas en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, específicamente los rasguños en su espalda y la mordida de su hombro derecho, señalaban sin lugar a dudas una violación consumada, añadiendo el informe de lo declarado por el médico que atendía a Kagome en el hospital, el cual demostraba, de acuerdo a los exámenes practicados a la joven, que había tenido relaciones antes del accidente.

A decir verdad Miroku estaba realmente preocupado por la situación legal de su amigo, ya que si Kagome no recordaba, o si no logró ver al sujeto que la atacó, no se podría comprobar la inocencia de Inuyasha, y peor aún, esperaba de corazón que no fuera el caso, si ella moría no habría una forma de saberlo.

Lo único a su favor era que nadie aseguró verlo a él empujando a la chica por las escaleras, pese a eso uno de los testigos declaró vislumbrar una figura ilegible empujando a la joven, pero al salir corriendo por ayuda se encontró con el segundo testigo que permaneció junto a la chica, y esa persona declaró haberlo visto en lo alto de la escalera cuando Kagome yacía inconsciente al pie de la misma, pero lógicamente no pudo asegurar si era la misma que se divisó al instante de la caída o cuántos minutos transcurrieron luego que esto ocurriera.

Sin embargo, increíblemente todo eso no era el motivo principal de la desatada ira de su amigo, sino el hecho que la fiscalía presentó un recurso de medida cautelar en su contra, lo que significaba una prohibición de acercarse a Kagome, bajo ninguna circunstancia, de lo contrario sería mantenido en prisión preventiva. Lo conocía y bien sabía que ese mandato era para él mil veces peor que permanecer encerrado.

Cuando llegaron al automóvil, Inuyasha se apoyó en este, golpeando la cubierta del techo, débilmente, como si de pronto no le quedaran energías, su frustración era casi palpable, Miroku lo miró con abatimiento, se sentía impotente al no poder ser de más ayuda en una situación tan grave.

- Esos desgraciados no pueden prohibirme verla, Miroku – murmuró entre dientes – ¡No pueden alejarme de ella en este momento!, ¡Maldición…maldición… maldición! – gritó golpeando más duramente.

- Cálmate Inuyasha – suplicó yendo junto a él, sujetándolo por los hombros para impedir que se lastimara – Lo importante es tener paciencia, estoy seguro que en cuanto Kagome recupere la conciencia nos dirá quien fue el responsable. Comprende que ellos sólo buscan protegerla.

- ¡¡Al demonio con todos ellos!! – gritó con los ojos ardiendo de rabia – ¿Qué no lo entiendes?. ¡Necesito estar con ella!. ¡¡El hijo de perra que intentó matarla está libre y sin sospechas!!. Kagome sobrevivió a su ataque y te aseguro que intentará acabar definitivamente con ella para no ser delatado – explicó desesperado – ¡¡Tengo que protegerla!! Y si esos infelices me prohíben acercármele. ¡¡¿Cómo diablos voy a impedir que intente nuevamente lastimarla?!!... y que esta vez tenga éxito… - añadió con voz estrangulada.

- No te preocupes por eso, ordenaron vigilancia las veinticuatro horas – informó Miroku tomándolo por ambos brazos intentando transmitirle seguridad – Nadie entrará a su habitación sin la debida autorización.

- Para mí eso no es suficiente – negó soltándose con brusquedad, subieron al auto rumbo al departamento del joven.

Tal y como lo aseguró Miroku, al día siguiente que lo detuvieron, un hombre uniformado custodiaba la puerta de Kagome, quien había sido trasladada desde cuidados intensivos a una habitación particular, su estado era mucho más estable a pesar de no haber recuperado el conocimiento.

El control de ingreso a su cuarto estaba restringido sólo a unas cuantas personas, entre ellos, Sango, Rin y Kouga, además del médico tratante y únicamente dos enfermeras.

Luego que Miroku lo dejara en el departamento, tomó un baño, se cambió de ropa, intentó comer algo, pero simplemente la comida se le atoraba en la garganta, tiró el plato en el fregadero y se sirvió una copa de winsky. Los ventanales de la sala le ofrecían el espectáculo visual de un atardecer realmente hermoso, pero insignificante a sus ojos, ya que en este momento nada llegaba a conmoverlo, de pie frente al cristal sólo veía el reflejo de Kagome. Oprimió el vaso con fuerza, arrugando el ceño, con la determinación brillando en lo profundo de sus ojos, salió del departamento.

Rin acomodó el ramo de flores en una mesita que se encontraba en un espacio de la habitación, destinado como sala de estar. Tenía dos sillones individuales, bastante cómodos para aquellas visitas que optaban por acompañar a un familiar enfermo durante la noche.

Caminó hacia la joven que permanecía dormida, aún conectada a los aparatos de monitoreo y oxígeno.

- Querida hermana – susurró acariciando su frente cubierta por el vendaje sonriéndole cariñosamente – Debes mejorar pronto… hay tanto de que hablar y… – enmudeció al notar que la chica movía los párpados débilmente – Ka… kagome – balbuceó esperanzada.

Kagome abrió los ojos con lentitud, no lograba enfocar claramente, una borrosa figura estaba junto a ella, pero no lograba distinguirla, estaba desorientada, intentó mover el cuerpo pero no lo consiguió, resintiendo dolorosamente el esfuerzo, arrugó la frente en señal de malestar. La figura frente a ella poco a poco fue aclarándose, quiso sonreír al reconocerla, pero apenas y consiguió hacerlo. Creyó escuchar que le decía algo, sin embargo no lograba mantenerse despierta, estaba muy cansada, los ojos le pesaban horriblemente.

Corrió fuera del cuarto llamando a la enfermera que regularmente chequeaba a Kagome, luego de examinarla y ver los registros de los instrumentos, la tranquilizó diciéndole que afortunadamente la joven estaba evolucionando positivamente, sólo había vuelto a quedarse dormida por el agotamiento, después se marchó en busca del médico.

Después de examinarla, el doctor ratificó lo dicho por la enfermera, Kagome ahora sólo dormía, su estado mejoraba poco a poco, y quizás en un par de días podría permanecer despierta por periodos más largos.

Sango llegaba al hospital luego de visitar al pequeño Shippo, que ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de Rin, con la cual se turnaba mientras visitaban a la joven en el hospital. Le había costado trabajo convencerlo que no era prudente visitar a Kagome por el momento, prometiéndole que en cuanto ella estuviera mejor lo llevaría a verla.

Antes de entrar escuchó que alguien discutía, su corazón dio un vuelco, pensando que tal vez alguien haya entrado a la habitación de su amiga, se apresuró por entrar, encontrando a una enfermera que intentaba calmar a una alterada mujer.

- ¡Es completamente absurdo que no me permitan visitarla! – se quejaba la mujer indignada – Después de todo soy su madrastra ¿no?, y en todo caso no entiendo que derecho tienes tú en prohibirme entrar en la habitación

- No se trata de que tenga derechos o no – explicaba la enfermera con paciencia – Sólo estoy siguiendo las instrucciones del médico.

- Escucha muchachita, no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, sólo eres una simple enfermerita, ¡exijo hablar con el médico! – exclamó

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – interrumpió Sango mirando con recelo a la desagradable mujer.

- ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! – exclamó con disgusto – Supongo que tú también te crees con derecho a controlar las visitas de Kagome ¿o me equivoco?

- Creo que la señorita fue muy clara al informarle que eran instrucciones del médico – señaló seriamente.

- Muy bien, veo que después de todo no estaba equivocaba – comentó con ironía, mirándolas con rencor – Me retiro, por ahora, pero les aseguro que esto no se quedará así – añadió con desdén

Inuyasha permanecía sentado en su auto, relativamente cerca a una de las entradas laterales del hospital, mirando atentamente las personas que entraban y salían. Era claro que eso no ayudaría en nada, si el sujeto que intentó matarla intentaba acercársele utilizando otra puerta, y pensar en ello sólo incrementaba su cólera. – ¡Maldición! – exclamó golpeando el manubrio. Salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta con fuerza, cruzó la calle dispuesto a entrar, sin importarle que hubiera vigilancia policial, nadie le impediría ver a Kagome, y para hacerlo tendrían que encerrarlo nuevamente, un riesgo que no temía correr.

Se escabulló discretamente por los pasillos, intentando pasar desapercibido, algo imposible considerando su porte y apariencia, que era más que notoria en especial para las damas.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo que daba en la entrada de la nueva habitación de la chica, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa y regresó velozmente, antes de ser visto.

"¡Demonios!, ¡Allí se encontraba el policía del que le habló Miroku". "¿De qué diablos sirvió llegar hasta acá sin ser visto si finalmente no podré entrar, a causa de ese idiota uniformado?", pensó enfurecido

- ¿Jugando a las escondidas, Inuyasha? – preguntó irónico una desagradable y conocida voz a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente encontrándose con el sujeto que justo ahora se convertía en la peor de las suertes.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – inquirió enojado en voz baja intentando no llamar la atención del guardia, estaba cerca y podría escucharlo.

- Esa pregunta deberías contestarla tú. ¿No te parece? – contestó Naraku – Según tengo entendido hay una prohibición legal que te impide acercarte a Kagome, de hecho, ni siquiera deberías estar en este hospital – manifestó en tono amenazante.

- Ese no es problema tuyo – exclamó el joven – Y aún no contestas ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a saber como sigue la pequeña Kagome, lógicamente – contestó esbozando una sonrisa siniestra – En un momento muy afortunado, debo agregar – luego cambió a una mirada de odio – Si no quieres que de aviso a ese oficial que estas rondando por aquí, será mejor que te marches en este instante – advirtió

- ¡Infeliz! – exclamó el joven tomándolo rudamente por las solapas de su chaqueta estrellándolo contra la pared – El único que debe largarse eres tú. ¡No voy a permitir que te le acerques maldito!

- Permíteme recordarte las pruebas que te señalan como el culpable de atentar contra la vida de Kagome – forcejeó con él soltándose con brusquedad – Es en verdad ridículo que aún en tu actual situación quieras jugar al héroe – se burló.

- Me importa poco lo que pienses. Se bien que estas muy alejado de sentir una real preocupación por su salud – aseguró con voz gélida – Aún no se que estas planeando, pero estoy convencido que no es nada bueno... Esta es la única advertencia que te daré… Mantente alejado de ella, porque sino… te juro que soy capaz de matarte – amenazó con voz gutural, entrecerrando los ojos para verlo. Naraku sonrió burlescamente ante su amenaza, luego su expresión cambió a una de completa maldad.

- ¡Oficial!, ¡Oficial! – gritó llamando la atención de algunas personas, además del policía que custodiaba el cuarto de la joven. Inuyasha escupió un improperio dándole una mirada asesina.

Corrió por el pasillo, escabulléndose ágilmente, debía ocultarse, con el desgraciado de Naraku rondando a Kagome, que estaba indefensa, ya no podía arriesgarse a ser encerrado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora con mayor razón permanecería junto a ella, no le importaba manchar sus manos con sangre con tal de protegerla, contra quien sea.

Entró a un cuarto que resultó ser una pequeña bodega de implementos quirúrgicos. Entrecerró la puerta procurando tener una pequeña abertura para asegurarse que el policía no fuera a encontrarlo. Transcurrieron algunos minutos sin que nada ocurriera. Salió de su escondite cuidadosamente, avanzó unos metros cuando al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se golpeó contra alguien.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó Miroku horrorizado – ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – interrogó cambiando la sorpresa por furia.

- ¡Pues qué crees!. Necesito ver a Kagome – contestó malhumorado

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?. ¡Sabes que la policía te cree culpable del atentado y tienes una prohibición legal para estar aquí! – reclamó enojado, tomándolo del brazo, arrastrándolo a una sala vacía, mirando a su alrededor procurando que nadie los viera.

- Si piensas que esa estupidez me alejará de Kagome, entonces no me conoces realmente Miroku – señaló soltándose bruscamente de su agarre una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto.

- Tienes razón, eres más idiota de lo que creía – señaló molesto – Inuyasha el hombre que vigila a Kagome no es de los nuestros, es de la policía y eso inhabilita absolutamente tu intento de llegar hasta ella.

- Naraku se encuentra aquí – informó con seriedad sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

- Muy bien… Esa es una buena razón – aceptó rascando su cabeza, pero luego pareció recordar que estaba enojado – ¡Pero de cualquier forma debiste llamarme y no arriesgarte de este modo!

- Ni siquiera sabía que ese maldito estuviera aquí, me lo encontré de casualidad – se defendió – Esta rondando a Kagome, quizás fue el desgraciado que intentó matarla y tal vez pretenda concluir el trabajo – señaló con un rabia y temor.

- Sí, es una probabilidad – aceptó el hombre – Pero no estamos seguros, lo mejor será infiltrar un hombre de nuestra confianza, que se haga pasar por médico, o enfermero. Si Naraku logra burlar a ese policía, él actuará de inmediato.

- Si, es una buena idea – acordó – Pero aún así, te advierto que no me iré de aquí.

- ¡Maldición!. Tu terquedad es desesperante – regañó Miroku, vio la determinación en los ojos de su amigo comprendiendo que dijera lo que dijera, él no se alejaría de ese hospital dejando a la joven. Soltó un suspiro resignado – Está bien, pensaré en algo que logre burlar a ese oficial, pero me aseguraré de hacértelo muy difícil – añadió la frase final con los ojos brillando de malignidad.

Más tarde, entrada la noche, Sango, Rin y Miroku se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital bebiendo una taza de hirviente café. Como si ello les sirviera para calmar sus agitados nervios.

- Realmente creo que debiste pensar en una mejor idea – lo regañó Sango preocupada

- Calma, mi bella Sango – contestó Miroku – Inuyasha asumió el riesgo, le advertí claramente que no le dejaría el camino tan fácil. Además, no espero que con eso aprenda a no correr riesgos innecesarios, él nunca aprende – explicó intentando justificarse.

- Por supuesto, lo que hiciste parece más bien una vil venganza – amonestó dejando bruscamente su taza en la mesa mirándolo con molestia. Miroku rió divertido.

- Bien, de alguna forma tengo que demostrarle que también es arriesgado darme tantos sobresaltos – justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero que pasará si alguien lo descubre – intervino Rin quien había permanecido en silencio y pensativa – Y no me refiero sólo al guardia, hablo de las enfermeras o el médico.

- No te preocupes pequeña Rin, ya me encargué de eso – informó Miroku – Fue más difícil convencer al doctor, afortunadamente no cree que Inuyasha sea culpable. Su informe no lo señalaba como el responsable, simplemente debió actuar según los procedimientos.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, intentando sujetarse fuertemente de la baranda de la ventana, dio un ultimo impulsó y saltó por arriba de ella hasta quedar en la seguridad del pequeño balcón. "Maldito seas Miroku, esta me la pagarás", pensó enojado. Había tenido que escalar hasta el segundo piso sujetándose sólo de una cuerda que colgaba desde el balcón de la habitación de Kagome, preparada de antemano por "_su mejor amigo"_, ayudándose también del endeble tuvo que servía de botaguas. Sango dejó la ventana sin seguro para permitirle entrar sin problemas. Afortunadamente era de noche y el área donde estaba la pieza era lo bastante discreta como para realizar la hazaña sin testigos.

Subió la cuerda dejándola semioculta y luego corrió la ventana cuidadosamente echando un vistazo al interior de la habitación, asegurándose que nadie ajeno se encontrara en ella. Luego de asegurarse la abrió completamente entrando en el cuarto. Estaba iluminado tan sólo por una tenue luz de una lámpara blanca. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la cama que ocupaba la mujer que yacía dormida, tal y como la viera unos días atrás.

- Kagome – susurró acariciando su cabeza que aún permanecía vendada, se inclinó rozando levemente con sus labios la frente de la chica – Estoy aquí pequeña, no dejaré que nada malo vuelva a ocurrirte… te lo prometo – juró pasando un dedo sobre la pálida y suave mejilla.

Acercó una silla hacia la cama y se sentó junto a ella, tomándole una mano con delicadeza agachándose para besarla. No se percató del transcurrir de las horas, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el blanquecino rostro de Kagome, como si con ello pudiera arrancarla de su estado de inconciencia. Se sintió somnoliento, apenas y había dormido un par de horas en tres días y encontrarse junto a ella sin duda le brindó paz y logró relajarlo. Lentamente se quedó dormido descansando la cabeza en la cama, sin dejar de soltar su mano.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, aún se sentía desorientada, pero pudo dilucidar que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. Estaba iluminado por la tenue luminiscencia del crepúsculo matinal. No lograba mover la cabeza, aún tenia puesta la mascarilla de oxígeno y en sus brazos lograba sentir las agujas de suero y antibióticos incrustadas en la piel. Sintió una intensa calidez que le resultaba muy agradable y extrañamente familiar. Intentó fijar la vista en aquello que le causaba esa deliciosa sensación de bienestar. Notando que una mano grande y fuerte mantenía sujetada la suya, brindándole, más bien compartiendo esa exquisita tibieza. Además una cabellera semiondulada, negra como la noche contrastaba con el blanco inmaculado del cobertor. No tenía que estar más despierta para saber perfectamente bien a quien le pertenecía. Esbozó una débil sonrisa, intentó apretar su mano, pero no lo consiguió aún estaba débil, intentó decir algo, pero ni siquiera un quejido salió de sus labios, que frustración…

Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas y presintiera su necesidad el joven despertó y levantó de pronto la cabeza, parpadeando repetidamente, al parecer tan desorientado como ella, intentando conectar su mente con la realidad. Se quedó mirándola congelado, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, levantándose de golpe acercándose con rapidez a ella.

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó – ¡Despertaste, al fin has abierto los ojos! – añadió con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Vio que ella intentaba inútilmente decir algo y acarició suavemente su mejilla – Ssschhh… No digas nada pequeña, no te esfuerces – susurró acallándola luego con un efímero y tierno beso en la frente.

- I…un…ya…sha… – musitó con extrema dificultad y voz casi inaudible, a través de la mascarilla.

- Tranquila, cariño… Estoy aquí – susurró.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al médico que había operado a la joven, seguido por una enfermera. Miró la escena con sorpresa, mientras que Inuyasha se tensó separándose de golpe, completamente alertado por la intromisión, y alarmando por el temor de que resultara ser un policía.

- Buenos días, señor Taisho, no se preocupe, la noche pasada su amigo habló conmigo y me explicó la situación – indicó el médico tranquilizándolo

- Buenos días – saludó el joven un poco más calmado – Kagome acaba de reaccionar.

- Bien, a decir verdad ya antes había recobrado el conocimiento – señaló acercándose a ella para examinarla – Me alegra que haya recuperado la conciencia, Kagome – le habló con suavidad, mientras continuaba su trabajo – ¿Ha dicho algo?

- Sólo mi nombre cuando me vio a su lado – contestó

- Muy bien, con eso descartamos algún tipo de daño que le hubiera afectado por el golpe en la cabeza – indicó sonriendo amablemente a la chica – Ahora debe permanecer tranquila. Natsumi, por favor quítele la mascarilla de oxígeno, creo que ya no es necesaria – ordenó mientras chequeaba un electrocardiograma y los niveles de presión y después la examinó con el estetoscopio. Inuyasha esperaba pacientemente que el doctor terminara la revisión – ¿Siente alguna molestia para respirar? – indagó inclinándose a ella, para chequear las pupilas, Kagome negó débilmente con la cabeza – Bien. ¿Logra recordar algo de su accidente? – preguntó mirando atento su reacción. Vio con extrañeza la mirada casi aterrorizada que apareció en la joven, además de una anormal agitación – Es importante que piense en ello. Dentro de algunos días vendrán a hacerle preguntas acerca del accidente, además su…

- Doctor – interrumpió Inuyasha haciendo una negación mientras lo miraba seriamente.

- Bueno, señorita Kagome, por ahora no es prudente que se esfuerce o intente moverse, debe permanecer tranquila, vendré a verla mañana temprano – finalizó, comprendiendo la señal que le diera el hombre. Se dirigió a la salida, la enfermera continuó acomodando algunos equipos junto a la chica. Inuyasha siguió al médico a la salita contigua.

- ¿Se da cuenta que si la señorita Kagome no denuncia a la persona que la atacó, su situación legal peligra? – preguntó el médico cuando se encontraron a solas.

- Lo se, pero la acusación que recae sobre mí es lo que menos importa – contestó Inuyasha – Si ella no esta al tanto, no se verá presionada o haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios que puedan afectarla.

- Entiendo su punto de vista y concuerdo con usted, pero tenga presente que los agentes que están investigando este caso, la interrogarán en cuanto ella se sienta un poco más recuperada – advirtió amablemente – Por ahora cuide de ella y permanezca a su lado. Aunque supongo que está demás que lo diga si va en contra de la misma ley para hacerlo – añadió lo último rascándose la cabeza.

- Por ella soy capaz de cualquier cosa Doctor – afirmó

- Por supuesto, un verdadero hombre es el que hace hasta lo imposible por el bienestar de la mujer que ama – coincidió el galeno palmeándole el hombro.

Al volver notó que se había quedado dormida, por lo que en silencio tomó asiento junto a ella. La observó incansablemente, "¿Quién quiso acabar con tu vida Kagome?. Si tan sólo estuviera seguro que Naraku es el culpable, acabaría ahora mismo con ese maldito" pensaba apretando los puños.

Un par de horas más tarde, Rin entró al cuarto, Inuyasha salió del cuarto de baño, donde se había ocultado cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

La joven le traía algo de comida, que él devoró, dado que ahora estaba más tranquilo en el lugar que deseaba. Unos minutos después llegó Sango.

- Me alegra que no te hayas roto la cabeza – comentó Sango un poco molesta – Pero imagino que la tienes tan dura que difícilmente te habrías hecho daño.

- Te aseguro que aquí el único con algo roto será Miroku – afirmó Inuyasha con seriedad – Dile que la próxima vez que lo vea… le romperé la cara.

- Se lo tendrás que decir personalmente, porque yo no soy su mensajera y mucho menos tengo intensiones de verlo – objetó Sango volteando la cara sonrojada.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó el joven sorprendido – ¿Me dirás que aún no sucede nada entre ustedes? – preguntó pícaramente

- ¿De qué hablas?. ¡Por supuesto que no! – negó la joven nerviosamente – Te equivocas si piensas que soy tan ingenua como para caer en las redes de ese mujeriego.

- Sango, admito que Miroku no ha sido un santo, disfruta de la vida y las mujeres, todos los hombres lo hacemos – manifestó serio – Sólo que eso se acaba cuando conocemos a la mujer con la que deseamos envejecer. ¿Por qué no confías en que él ya la encontró? – inquirió dándole una significativa mirada y una sincera sonrisa, la joven no dijo nada sólo agachó la cabeza sonrojada y pensativa.

Naraku bajaba de un automóvil en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde estaba ubicado su departamento. "¡Maldito hijo de perra!", pensó, murmurando toda clase de improperios. Cerró la puerta con innecesaria fuerza, mostrando con ello la terrible cólera que lo consumía.

- Al fin te apareces – dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, volvió al maldecir, girándose para enfrentarla.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kagura? – gruño mirándola con rabia y fastidio – Te he dicho cientos de veces que no te aparezcas a esta hora del día.

- No vendría si no fuera importante – refutó enojada – Hace un par de días intenté ver a Kagome, pero esos idiotas me lo impidieron, debemos idear algún plan, Naraku.

- ¡Guarda silencio estúpida! – exigió furioso tomándola por el brazo sacudiéndola violentamente mientras la arrastraba a un lugar menos visible – ¡¿Crees que este es el lugar para hablar de eso?!.– añadió soltándola de improviso.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – inquirió encolerizada, intentando recuperar el equilibrio – Sabes que ahora más que nunca debemos…

- ¡Lárgate, Kagura! – ordenó interrumpiéndola – Tengo cosas más urgentes que atender como para perder el tiempo hablando contigo y menos de esa muchachita. ¡Así que deja de fastidiarme y piérdete! – escupió dejándola sola.

- Maldito idiota – murmuró la mujer mirándolo con rencor.

Entró al departamento encontrándose con un par de ojos marrón que lo veían furiosos. Exhaló con molestia comprendiendo que el desagradable día aún le tenía malos ratos reservados.

- ¿Se puede saber donde diablos has estado? – exigió la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

- No me hagas una escenita ridícula tu también – manifestó quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola distraídamente en una silla, se acercó al bar y se sirvió un trago.

- ¿Yo también? – inquirió esperando que le hablara claro.

- Kagura me esperaba en el estacionamiento, diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo – informó bebiendo un sorbo del licor.

- ¡¿Qué?!– exclamó asustada – ¿Crees que suba?

- No… Le ordené que se largara – señaló sentándose cómodamente en el sofá.

- Espero y te obedezca – murmuró sentándose junto a él – En este momento no nos conviene que sospeche acerca de lo nuestro.

- Eso es obvio, querida – acordó irónico – Ella aún es parte de esto… al menos hasta que recupere los documentos que le entregué.

- Esos documentos son muy importantes, ¿crees que fue prudente entregárselos a ella? – inquirió preocupada.

- No tenía otra opción, en ese momento ella fue la mejor alternativa – señaló seriamente – De todos modos ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es la recuperación de nuestra pequeña Kagome.

- Esa desgraciada tiene más vidas que un gato – chilló

- Calma, cariño, ya veremos que hacer con las que le quedan – indicó el hombre "Sólo espero guardes una de sus vidas para mi. Me encantaría disfrutar de esa gatita, antes de enviarla a la tumba", pensó esbozando una pérfida sonrisa.

- Olvidémosla por ahora – manifestó la mujer sentándose desvergonzadamente en los muslos de su amante, lo rodeó por el cuello con sus delgados brazos, contoneándose contra él, despertando su excitación y sonriendo victoriosa al sentirlo endurecerse contra ella – En este momento quiero pasarla bien contigo…

- Es lo más interesante que has dicho hasta ahora querida – aseguró Naraku apretando los glúteos femeninos, mientras le lamía el cuello hasta llegar a los labios rojos y tomarlos con violencia. Se puso de pie con ella a ahorcajas en sus caderas, la escuchó gemir y friccionarse contra su miembro erecto. En esa posición caminó con ella hasta su habitación, sabía que esa mujerzuela le haría pasar una tarde muy interesante, al menos le ayudaría a deshacerse de la tensión sexual que lo ahogaba desde que viera a Kagome en la fiesta de hace unos días. Además, por el momento era la versión más cercana que tenía de la joven… "Qué mejor que tener un buen sexo con su propia hermana para imaginar que es a ella a quien poseo", pensó mientras prácticamente arrancaba la blusa semitransparente de la jadeante Kikyo.

Continuará.......


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola amigas!, aquí actualizando.... espero les guste este cap. un abrazo!**

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Kagome estaba en medio de un agitado sueño, el cual le mostraba inmisericorde el instante preciso cuando fue lanzada por las escaleras, el rostro del culpable se encontraba deforme en la penumbra, pero ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Intentó suplicarle pero la risa perversa la hizo enmudecer. No conseguía gritar, sentía que se ahogaba de miedo y desesperación. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¡¡Inuyasha!!" gritaba en su mente, pero su llamado no lograba llegar hasta sus cuerdas vocales, haciendo que su desesperación aumentara. Percibió el dolor del golpe y el empellón que la hizo perder el equilibrio lanzándola por las escaleras… Escuchó el retumbar de un trueno y la destellante luz la encegueció y de pronto se encontraba en su auto justo antes de estrellarse… Reviviendo aquel horrible accidente… "No… no… Inuyasha ayúdame… no… noo".

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, respiraba agitadamente, sus manos estaban apretadas y la frente perlada a causa del sudor. Estaba oscuro, era de noche y la luz de habitación estaba apagada, levantó con dificultad la cabeza, apenas un par de centímetros, quería verlo junto a su cama, pero no estaba… Inuyasha no estaba… se encontraba sola en la habitación.

- Inuyasha… – lo llamó débilmente, pero nadie respondió, un sentimiento de dolor y abandono hizo presa de ella. El se había marchado, la dejó sola. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos chocolate – Inuyasha… – susurró con voz quebrada.

Lloró amargamente, no podía contener el llanto, era demasiada la tristeza. Contuvo un sollozo cuando escuchó un ruido venir de la ventana. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el corazón le dio un vuelco de miedo, contuvo el aliento y comenzó a temblar automáticamente, no podía escapar, ni siquiera podía moverse con libertad.

Alguien corría la ventana y entraba en el cuarto, escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de una maldición, esa voz era…

- ¿I…inu…yasha… Eres…tú? – indagó con voz trémula

- ¿Kagome? – susurró el joven acercándose rápidamente a ella – Soy yo… no te asustes cariño… sólo soy yo… Tranquila…tranquila pequeña – la calmó, tomándola de las manos al darse cuenta que la chica temblaba presa del pánico, por la forma en la que se aferró a él. Acarició la palidez de su bello rostro, susurrándole palabras llenas de ternura, besando su frente, intentando calmarla. Alargó el brazo para encender la luz de la lámpara – Perdóname Kagome, no era mi intensión asustarte, pensé que dormías. ¿Te sientes mejor? – indagó estudiando su semblante.

- Sí – musitó serena. La sola presencia de Inuyasha logró transmitirle paz y seguridad. arrugó el ceño al recordar – ¿Por qué entrarte por la ventana? – preguntó con extrañeza, que aumentó al ver que ahora él parecía estar asustado.

- Bueno… es que… lo que pasa… – tartamudeaba intentando pensar en una buena excusa – Se supone que está prohibido tener visitas a estas horas Kagome. Y para que no me descubran preferí meterme por la ventana – explicó intentando parecer convincente

- No deberías arriesgarte – musitó sin lograr evitar el tono emocionado

- Ya no importa. Ahora que te sientes mejor cuéntame ¿Quién lo hizo, Kagome? – preguntó repentinamente, intentando ocultar la furia que lo inundaba al pensar en el maldito que quiso eliminarla – ¿Lo recuerdas?

- N…no – respondió con voz casi inaudible, esquivando su mirada.

- ¿Estas, segura? – insistió

- No… lo recuerdo – aseguró sin verlo a la cara.

- Esta bien. Por ahora no te esfuerces en pensar en ello – indicó dulcemente, no quiso insistir, lo que menos deseaba era inquietarla – Ya lo recordarás. Ahora debes descansar.

- Si – aceptó. Mientras él cogía la silla acercándola todo lo posible a la cabecera, pero viéndola de frente, se acercó a ella tomándole la mano, por lo que ella volvió a fijar la mirada en el joven.

- Duerme ahora pequeña… Permaneceré a tu lado, velando tu sueño. Te prometo que nadie te hará daño, porque yo te voy a proteger – juró viéndola fijamente. Ella sólo asintió sosteniendo la mirada. Era tan clara la verdad reflejada en el brillo de esos ojos dorados. Él la protegería… La amara o no, él no iba a permitir que alguien intentara lastimarla.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los párpados, teniendo como última imagen esa hermosa y única mirada ambarina antes de sumirse en un profundo y pacífico sueño.

El amanecer había hecho su aparición hacía varias horas. Sin embargo Kagome continuaba profundamente dormida, pasó una noche intranquila, al parecer las pesadillas o más bien aquellos terribles recuerdos pretendieron importunarla, pero el guardián, que veló su sueño tal como lo prometiera, la tranquilizaba permanentemente, susurrándole palabras dulces y acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos, hasta asegurarse de haber eliminado cualquier rastro de inquietud en sus sueños.

Dormitaba, sentado en la misma silla, la incomodidad era evidente, aunque insignificante en comparación al bienestar de la mujer que yacía a su lado.

El cansancio lo hizo sumergirse momentáneamente en el sueño, provocando que demasiado tarde, lograra reaccionar a las voces que se oyeron en la antesala de la habitación, apenas consiguió ponerse de pie cuando la puerta se abrió repentina y sobre todo inoportunamente. Se vio cara a cara frente a los oficiales que se lo llevaran detenido días atrás.

- ¡Usted! – exclamó uno de ellos francamente sorprendido – ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor Taisho? – exigió bruscamente luego que se recuperara de la impresión inicial.

- Ha cometido un grave error, señor Taisho – agregó el otro oficial que se mantuvo imperturbable – La orden judicial le prohibió expresamente acercase a la señorita Higurashi. Le aseguro que infringir la ley le traerá serias consecuencias – manifestó sujetándolo del brazo con firmeza – Señor Taisho, queda usted detenido…

- ¿De qué habla?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó una voz débil. Todos se quedaron viendo a la joven que intentaba levantarse vanamente.

- Por favor señorita Higurashi, mantenga la calma – dijo el médico que venía más atrás de los oficiales. Se acercó a la joven procurando impedir que se moviera y se causara algún daño.

- No… no… – negaba llena de pánico que aumentaba su agitación – ¿Qué ocurre?.. Inuyasha…

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó el joven intentando ir con ella pero el oficial lo sujetó con más fuerza – ¡Suélteme! – exigió

- Eso es imposible, señor Taisho – contestó inmutable – Nibura, escóltalo al vehículo, yo me encargo de tomar declaración a la señorita Higurashi – ordenó, el otro se acercó esposándolo y casi arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto.

- ¿Qué?. ¡No!... ¡Inuyasha! – exclamaba la joven queriendo soltarse del agarre del médico

- ¡Enfermera! – llamó el galeno bruscamente. Cuando ésta entró al cuarto fue su ayuda para controlar la crisis de la joven – Inyéctele doscientos miligramos de sedante, debemos tranquilizarla. Ustedes, hagan el favor de salir, la paciente necesita calmarse – ordenó a los oficiales.

- ¡No!. ¡¡¿A dónde lo llevan?!! ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! – gritaba descontrolada. La enfermera inyectó en el suero la cantidad del sedante indicado, este comenzó a causar un efecto casi inmediato en ella – No… no… I… inu…yasha – susurraba cada vez más debilitada, hasta que se sumió en un profundo sueño.

El vehículo recorría velozmente las calles rumbo a la delegación, lo oficiales ocupaban los asientos delanteros, mientras que Inuyasha iba sentado en la parte de atrás, viendo por la ventana completamente abstraído.

- Lamento que hayamos llegado a esta situación señor Taisho – comentó el oficial que conducía el automóvil, mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor

- ¿Ah si?.. no me diga – exclamó con ironía alzando una ceja.

- Es comprensible que lo dude – dijo asintiendo – A pesar que las pruebas lo señalan como el principal responsable, le confieso que no creo que usted haya intentado asesinar a la señorita Higurashi – aseguró seriamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué llegamos a esto? – preguntó levantando las manos señalando las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas.

- Nuestro deber es velar por el cumplimiento de la ley – contestó dándole otra mirada – Usted tenía orden de mantenerse alejado del hospital.

- No puedo hacer caso de esa estúpida orden – refutó con molestia perdiendo la paciencia – ¡No mientras ella continúe en peligro!

- Le aseguro que se encuentra bien custodiada – indicó el otro oficial

- ¿Cómo diablos puedo confiar en eso?. Les recuerdo que he estado en su habitación, sin que el imbécil, que se supone la protege, tenga la menor idea – contradijo alzando la voz. Los oficiales se dieron una mirada.

- Bien, es imposible objetar ese punto – concordó carraspeando avergonzado.

- Se puede saber ¿cómo es que cambiaron de opinión respecto de mi supuesta culpabilidad? – inquirió arrugando el ceño.

- Ha tenido la oportunidad de eliminarla, sin embargo ha permanecido con ella durante estos días, según lo que nos comentó el médico que la atiende, el cual parece confiar en usted. Además está el hecho que la reacción de la joven, ante su arresto, fue muy reveladora – concluyó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien puede querer matarla? – inquirió el otro oficial girándose levemente para verlo a los ojos.

- Sí – contestó serio – Pero no cuento con ninguna prueba para acusar a esa persona – señaló quedamente.

Una hora más tarde el vehículo policial se detuvo, Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y quedó boquiabierto al encontrarse nuevamente frente al hospital. Dirigió una mirada interrogante a los hombres sentados adelante.

- Esta demás decirle que nos estamos jugando nuestro cuello en esto, señor Taisho – dijo el oficial que conducía, viéndolo a través del espejo retrovisor – Pero algo nos hace suponer que debemos confiar en usted

- Además, lo más importante es que la señorita Higurashi no correrá peligro estando bajo su protección – añadió el otro hombre, girándose para quitarle las esposas – Contamos con su ayuda.

- Gracias – murmuró profundamente conmovido, bajó del auto

- Hubo un cambio de guardia, así que le recomiendo tome sus precauciones para llegar a la habitación de la señorita – advirtió – Nosotros hablaremos con el guardia que presenció la detención.

- Esta bien – asintió – De verdad se los agradezco – los hombres hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y se marcharon.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, la cabeza le daba vueltas, algo pareció sacudirse en su cabeza, soltó una exclamación al recordar.

- ¡Inuyasha! – soltó intentando incorporarse.

- Tranquila… no te muevas – solicitó Sango que se encontraba junto a ella.

- Sango – musitó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos – Inuyasha… ellos… ellos se lo llevaron… – balbuceaba con voz ahogada

- No te preocupes, él esta bien. Miroku me llamó hace un instante, los oficiales lo dejaron ir – informó la chica

- Me estas engañando… ¡Sólo lo dices para tranquilizarme!. ¡Yo vi cuando se lo llevaron! – murmuraba agitadamente – Ellos piensan que él… tengo que decirles…

- ¡Kagome escúchame! – exclamó autoritaria para acallarla – No te mentiría con algo así amiga. Inuyasha está libre, ahora no puede venir porque aún esta claro, pero cuando anochezca, te prometo que lo veras entrar por esa ventana… como un vulgar ladrón…– añadió en tono de broma – Llegará, confía en mi

- Sí – susurró más calmada.

Horas más tardes, la noche cayó al fin en la ciudad, el nerviosismo de Kagome, aumentaba hora tras hora, y la espera ya era insoportable. Su vista viajaba continuamente hacia la ventana esperando que ésta se abriera en cualquier segundo.

Sango miraba atentamente sus acciones, esa muchachita era un libro abierto. Estuvo largo rato pensando quien podría querer matarla. Varias ideas de le venían a la mente, pero eran tan horribles que prefería pensar en otra cosa. Por un lado la tranquilizaba que Inuyasha se preocupara a tal grado por su amiga, pero a la vez temía por sus sentimientos, no deseaba verla sufrir a causa de él. Si Inuyasha no la estaba protegiendo como consecuencia de un profundo amor hacia ella, las cosas se complicarían espantosamente.

El ruido que provenía desde fuera de la ventana las puso alerta inmediatamente. Kagome ahogó una exclamación, conteniendo el aliento, esperando verlo aparecer tras la cortina.

Sango se acercó a la ventana viendo como el joven subía por la cuerda que dejó caer rato atrás, sin mayores inconvenientes, aunque era una acción bastante temeraria, digna de la más increíble película de acción o espionaje, sonrió abiertamente, comprendiendo el porqué Inuyasha deseaba aniquilar a Miroku y porqué este último se mantenía a una distancia segura.

- Deberías pensar en dedicarte a ser un agente de espionaje – se burló la chica ayudándolo a entrar en el cuarto – Al menos ya esta comprobado que cuentas con un buen estado físico.

- Muy graciosa – rezongó el joven intentando recuperar el aliento – Cada vez que debo subir o bajar por aquí aumenta el deseo de estrangular a tu novio.

- ¡Ese sujeto no es mi novio! – desmintió molesta y nerviosa, cruzándose de brazos mientras le hacía un gesto de desprecio.

- ¡He estado demasiado preocupada! ¡¿Y ustedes de dedican a charlar y gastarse bromas!? – reclamó una furiosa Kagome, a pesar de su evidente debilidad, interrumpiendo la charla – ¡¡¡Es el colmo!!! ¡Mejor regresa para que te encierren… y sugiéreles que tiren la llave! – refunfuñó como una niña. Los otros dos se miraron sorprendidos y soltaron una divertida carcajada.

- ¿Es esa la forma de recibirme? – preguntó el joven con fingiéndose ofendido acercándose a su cama – He vivido momentos de angustia, he tenido que pasar la noche en una sucia delegación, me ha tocado subir hasta tu cuarto con el peligro de romperme el cuello – reclamó seriamente – Lo mínimo que espero recibir al llegar aquí es un apasionado beso de bienvenida señorita – añadió inclinándose sobre ella robándole un rápido beso.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó avergonzada tanto por su actitud egoísta como por el beso.

- No hay nada que lamentar – contradijo dulcemente – No ha sido la bienvenida más romántica pero… me hace feliz que ya te sientas mejor. Aunque sea para brindarme esos dulces deseos – añadió irónico, suavizando la mirada, acariciando los cabellos azabache.

- Estaba muy preocupada – sollozó la joven derramando algunas lágrimas.

- Ssschh, no llores pequeña, ya ves que no pasó nada – susurró acariciándole la mejilla volviendo a inclinarse para besarla con increíble ternura. Se escuchó un incómodo carraspeo.

- Bueno chicos, al parecer yo salgo sobrando – bromeó Sango, acercándose a su amiga para besar su mejilla – Es hora que me vaya. Rin estaba cuidando a Shippo hasta mi regreso, ya que debemos dejar que Mioga alcance a recuperar el aliento para llevar el ritmo de ese niño.

- Gracias por todo Sango – musitó Kagome – Por favor, dale un beso a Shippo, y dile que pronto estaremos juntos.

- Por supuesto, cuídate. Inuyasha, la dejo en tus manos – advirtió guiándole un ojo con picardía, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano mientras salía.

- ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿porqué te liberaron? – inquirió la chica

- Nada en especial, simplemente se dieron cuenta de mi increíble potencial como guardaespaldas. Creo que piensan seriamente en que me una a sus filas, necesitan de tipos rudos y fuertes como yo – bromeó

- Engreído – masculló la chica entrecerrando los ojos – Hablo en serio Inuyasha – amonestó, éste soltó un suspiro sentándose a su lado.

- De algún modo confían en mi inocencia, a pesar que algunas pruebas en apariencia apuntaban en mi contra – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Pruebas?... ¿Qué pruebas? – preguntó extrañada

- Pruebas muy comprometedoras Kagome – indicó cambiando su voz y actitud a una llena de sensualidad e incitación – Los arañazos que hizo una gatita en mi espalda y una misteriosa mordida en mi hombro – informó con una sugerente sonrisa de medio lado que la derritió. Kagome comprendió todo enrojeciendo intensamente y abriendo los ojos horrorizada.

- ¡Q..que! - exclamó ahogada – Yo... es... que…

- No tienes que avergonzarte – manifestó soltando una ronca risilla – Te aseguro que no me molesta en lo absoluto, es más, estaría muy complacido en cargar con mayor frecuencia ese tipo de lesiones, sólo si son ocasionadas por estas manos – aseguró acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano femenina, causándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo – O por esta boca… - añadió delineando los labios con su dedo índice, ella los separó ligeramente, viendo como él se acercaba con lentitud. La besó suave, calmo, acariciando la boca de la joven con sus labios, ahondando cada vez más esa deliciosa tortura. Kagome respondía a sus besos completamente entregada a ellos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se obligó a separarse de ella, ya que a pesar de su asombrosa recuperación aún estaba debilitada, tenía que contenerse y olvidar por el momento sus propios deseos – Ya es tarde, debes descansar pequeña – pidió con voz ronca. Ocupó el mismo lugar que la noche pasada.

- Inuyasha – musitó

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… eh… tú… – balbuceó con nerviosismo – Na… nada… Buenas noches – dijo finalmente volteando la cara y cerrando los ojos.

- Buenas noches – lo escuchó decir.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, debido a que durmió profundamente. Inuyasha fue quien veló su sueño, y eso le era suficiente para relajarse al sentirse protegida por él. Giró la cabeza hacia donde se suponía lo encontraría sentado, pero no fue así, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, con dificultad miró en torno de la habitación… no estaba. Su respiración se agitó…sintió miedo…

Iba a llamarlo, cuando sintió que la puerta del cuarto era abierta con suavidad, miró en esa dirección comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa de alivio, al esperar encontrarse con el ambarino, pero ésta quedó congelada al ver entrar a la persona que menos esperaba y que por supuesto menos quería volver a mirar a la cara…

- Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra –Hermanita querida…

- Ki…Ki..kyo – balbuceó presa de la impresión y sobre todo el miedo

- Eres una mujer demasiado afortunada Kagome – afirmó entrando de lleno en el cuarto. Caminaba lentamente hacia la cama de su hermana, quien la observaba enmudecida a causa del pavor – Y eso es algo que ya me esta comenzando a molestar – indicó moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación, entrecerrando los ojos para verla con profundo rencor, continuando su acercamiento.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – reclamó Kagome recuperándose del sobresalto inicial.

- ¡Que estúpida pregunta! – exclamó con fingida sorpresa – Algo tan típico de ti – añadió sonriendo irónica. Hurgó dentro de su cartera y extrajo un sobre que lanzó en la cama de la chica – He venido a traerte un regalo, puedes abrirlo, anda – la instó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es? – inquirió alcanzando el sobre, abriéndolo con torpeza debido a que sus manos temblaban espantosamente.

Extrajo el contenido… "¿Fotografías", pensó dándoles la vuelta para verlas, quedando completamente horrorizada con las imágenes. Veía una tras otra, sin creerlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, levantó la cabeza hacia su hermana quien rió grotescamente

- Me gusta esa expresión – comentó burlonamente viéndola con altivez.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó con dificultad, su voz pareció perderse en el terror que la invadía.

- Aunque presumo que ya lo sabes, esa es una pequeña prueba de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz – contestó entrecerrando los ojos para verla amenazante –

- ¡¿Dónde está?!. ¡¡¿Qué le has hecho?!! – preguntó lanzándole las fotografías. Estas cayeron alrededor de la mujer que rió mientras las recogía lentamente – ¡¡Contéstame!! – exigió con furia

- No esta muerto, si es lo que te preocupa – contestó – Dónde, de eso no tengo la menor idea, sólo ordené que le dieran una pequeña lección, no que lo mataran… bueno… al menos por ahora – añadió sonriendo mordaz – Verás hermanita, te lo diré de manera breve y directa. La seguridad de Inuyasha depende el cien por ciento de tus _sabias decisiones_ – aseveró.

El pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome, sabía que Kikyo cumpliría cualquier amenaza que lanzara, era evidente que su mente y su corazón estaban corruptos por la maldad.

Aún temblaba al recordar los ojos llenos de un desquiciado odio que logró ver en ella, justo antes de que la golpeara y arrojara por aquellas escaleras.

Y ahora se sumaba esas horrorosas fotografías, en las cuales Inuyasha yacía inconsciente y sangrante, al parecer producto de una dura golpiza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta

- Todo Kagome… lo quiero absolutamente todo – respondió sonriendo perversamente mientras que sus ojos brillaban con el tinte inconfundible de la demencia.

Continuará.......

* * *

NA.: Muchas gracias por mis estimadas lectoras que dejan sus mensajes. Por ustedes haré lo posible por actualizar pronto, he estado algo ocupada, pero me esforzaré... bye!!


	15. Chapter 15

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

- Todo Kagome… lo quiero absolutamente todo… – respondió sonriendo perversamente mientras que sus ojos brillaban con el tinte inconfundible de la demencia

- Estas… loca – musitó la joven respirando agitadamente, un escalofrío recorrió su espina ante la mirada de la mujer.

- ¿Loca?. No lo creo hermanita – negó divertida – Simplemente voy detrás de todo lo que merezco. Y lo que merezco es toda la herencia Higurashi… y a Inuyasha.

- Siempre has sido ambiciosa y superficial, ¡pero jamás pensé que llegaras a este extremo!. ¡Estas enferma! – exclamó con repulsión – Puedes quedarte con Inuyasha, claro, siempre y cuando él desee quedarse contigo. Pero nunca te entregaré el patrimonio de los Higurashi, mi abuela luchó toda su vida por él, y alguien tan despreciable como tú, ¡no merece ni un solo centavo! – le gritó furiosa.

- Creo que no estás entendiendo Kagome – señaló con peligrosa calma – Y estas olvidando esto – indicó agitando las fotografías – Así que seré más clara… Si dejas la presidencia todo pasará a mi nombre automáticamente. Sí, estoy al tanto, no pongas esa cara – se burló al ver la sorpresa en la joven – Eso es precisamente lo que harás, dejarás de ser la presidenta de H&T Corp., te irás de la ciudad y esta vez no se te ocurra regresar – amenazó – Si te niegas… Inuyasha… morirá – sentenció ante la horrorizada mirada de Kagome.

- No…No puedes… hacer algo así – exclamó con voz ahogada negando con la cabeza

- Claro que sí puedo, querida – contrarrestó divertida – Aquí te lo estoy demostrando. Si te niegas hay muchas formas de eliminarlo, a él, a tu amigos, o ese insufrible mocoso… quien sabe… lo decidiré en ese momento… si me obligas – dijo sonriente.

- Deberías estar en la cárcel o en un manicómio – murmuró horrorizada

- Que no se te pase por la mente una denuncia – amenazó con actitud seria – Porque en ese instante daré la orden de eliminarlo. Asesinos a sueldo abundan y no querrás cargar en tu conciencia la muerte del hombre que amas, por conservar el dinero. ¿Cierto?

Kagome guardó silencio intentando procesar el horror de las palabras que salían de la boca de Kikyo. Dejar la herencia Higurashi, todo lo que le dejó su abuela… Negarse sólo significaría la muerte de Inuyasha. ¡Imposible!. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, debía ser una de sus pesadillas. Su propia hermana… ella era un monstruo.

- Se que tomarás la decisión correcta… Adiós… querida hermana – se despidió Kikyo sonriendo ampliamente. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ella con una actitud de total normalidad. Cruzó la antesala del cuarto saliendo al pasillo, una vez afuera se topó con el policía de la entrada – Es usted muy amable… Dios "le pagará muy bien" su increíble buen corazón – dijo la mujer mirando significativamente al hombre

- Estoy seguro que así será, señorita – agradeció él sonriendo en complicidad asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

En la antesala, tras la cortina, emergió una menuda figura femenina. Se trababa de Rin. Estaba nerviosa, y aterrada, corrió rumbo a la habitación de Kagome, abriendo la puerta sin detenerse a tocar, encontrándola llorando amargamente.

- ¡No puedes seguirle el juego a esa mujer! – exclamó ante la sorpresa de la otra – Escuché la conversación – explicó algo avergonzada.

- Entonces no tengo que explicarte lo que sucedería si me niego – contestó Kagome enjugando sus lágrimas, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

- Seguro hay otra salida… si hablamos con Inuyasha…él

- ¡No! – interrumpió – Ni él ni nadie debe enterarse de esto ¡Entiendes! – exigió – No conoces a Kikyo… si no hago lo que dice… Inuyasha… morirá…

- Pero…

- Llama al médico – volvió a interrumpir – Necesito hablar con él, en este instante…

- ¡¿Inuyasha?!, ¡¿Pero qué diablos pasó?! – preguntó Miroku preocupado e impactado.

Hacía una hora atrás había recibido la llamada telefónica de su amigo, quien le pidió lo pasara a recoger a una dirección inusual. Le había extrañado lo anormal que se escuchaba su voz, por lo que se dirigió al lugar de inmediato. Además se preguntaba porqué a esa hora de la mañana no se encontraba en el hospital acompañando a Kagome.

Al llegar al lugar, comprobó que éste prácticamente resultó ser un terreno baldío, lo vio sentado en la acera. Se acercó y fue cuando recién notó que su ropa estaba sucia y rota, mientras que su rostro evidenciaba señales de golpes, de hecho su labio estaba sangrando.

- No lo sé – contestó cogiendo el pañuelo que le ofreció su amigo, para secar la sangre que salía por la comisura del labio inferior.

- ¡Cómo que no lo sabes! – exclamó – ¿Quién te ataco?

- Tampoco lo se – respondió – No hubo explicación alguna Miroku, simplemente un grupo de infelices me tomaron por sorpresa y comenzaron a golpearme sin decir una palabra.

- Pero se suponía que estabas en el hospital. ¿cómo llegaron hasta allá?

- No sucedió allí. Poco después de medianoche, recibí una llamada de alguien que decía saber la identidad del atacante de Kagome. No quise despertarla, así que me fui a encontrarme con esa persona. Según él me esperaría a un par de cuadras. Pero no encontré a nadie, de pronto un furgón se detuvo y salieron unos hombres encapuchados me introdujeron en ella, me golpearon en la cabeza, luego me bajaron aquí y pues… ya me estas viendo – señaló irónicamente

- ¡Maldita sea, Inuyasha! – exclamó furioso – Fue una verdadera estupidez confiar en esa llamada.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero el tener una pista del hijo de perra que intentó matarla, nubló mi raciocinio – contestó

- Tenemos que regresar rápido al hospital, y asegurarnos que esto no sea una trampa cuyo principal objetivo sea lastimar a Kagome – señaló Miroku, ayudándolo a llegar hasta el auto y subirlo en él.

- Ella está bien, llamé para asegurarme, y la enfermera que la atiende me informó que no habían ningún problema y que el médico estaba con ella – informó, emitiendo un quejido al sentarse dentro del vehículo.

- Eso es fantástico, pero descartando eso es evidente que tú también necesitas un médico… Eres un desastre – expresó viéndolo lastimeramente.

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo que no esta?!!!...¡¡¡¿Que demonios significa eso?!!! – vociferó Inuyasha tomando al doctor por el delantal blanco sacudiéndolo con violencia.

- ¡Le pido que se calme, señor Taisho! – exigió el médico, más asustado que enfadado.

- ¡¡Al infierno con la calma!!... ¡¡¡Si no me dice ahora mismo dónde esta Kagome, le juro que lo mato!!!! – gritó sin soltar su cruel agarre, completamente descontrolado.

- Inuyasha… Por Dios, cálmate – suplicó Miroku, intentando en vano separarlo del hombre – Por favor doctor, díganos qué ha sucedido.

- Bueno… La señorita Higurashi, me indicó que deseaba marcharse del hospital, más bien lo exigió. No hubo forma de convencerla que eso era una acción imprudente. Amenazó con irse con o sin mi consentimiento. Al final tuve que ceder, cuando vino por ella el doctor Kouga y…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Inuyasha soltándolo de golpe, su expresión cambió radicalmente a la incredulidad – ¿Se… fue?... ¿Con… él? – murmuró con amargura, bajando la cabeza, como si se lo preguntara a sí mismo.

- Inuyasha… – susurró Miroku, tocando gentilmente su hombro intentando apoyarlo

- No… no de nuevo – gruño, soltándose bruscamente – Esta vez no se lo voy a permitir… ¡¡Si Kagome cree que se burlará nuevamente de mí, esta muy equivocada!! – gritó, saliendo como un energúmeno del hospital.

La buscó por todos lados, maldiciendo y amenazando a quien se interpusiera en el camino. Pasó por la mansión Higurashi, gritándole a viva voz que diera la cara… Mioga intentó tranquilizarlo recibiendo a cambio una respuesta agresiva.

En la oficina llegó sin que su furia haya disminuido un ápice para interrogar a Rin ásperamente, sin que ésta pudiera darle alguna pista de Kagome.

Buscó a Sango, pero al parecer había desaparecido junto con ella.

Finalmente, la última esperanza resultó fructífera y mucho menos agradable, ya que el abogado Totosai, tampoco tenía idea de siquiera que la joven se había marchado.

- Mi querida Kikyo.. Eres una verdadera arpía… La más grande que haya conocido – murmuró Naraku deslizando un dedo sensualmente a lo largo de la espalda desnuda de la mujer, que permanecía acostada boca abajo junto a él – Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si nuestro amigo Inuyasha, decide buscarla y la encuentra… O si la pequeña Kagome, decide no hacer caso a tu amenaza.

- Ninguna de las dos pasará. No te preocupes – contestó con voz adormilada – Inuyasha es un imbécil, jamás la perseguiría, recuerda que ella ha vuelto a traicionar su orgullo, abandonándolo por segunda vez. Y Kagome está lo suficientemente asustada para siquiera pensar en desafiarme – sentenció con una risilla burlesca – Le demostré que soy capaz de todo. Y está tan estúpidamente enamorada, que la muy tonta sacrificaría toda la fortuna Higurashi por él.

- Kikyo… para muchos, el sacrificio es una forma en la que se demuestra la profundidad del amor… - comentó con un tono burlesco.

- Es un pensamiento creado para idiotas – manifestó la mujer – Ningún hombre vale tanto como para perder semejante fortuna.

- Al parecer para tu hermana él sí lo vale – señaló pensativo

- Kagome forma parte de esos idiotas, es sentimentalmente ridícula – contestó con un claro tono de desprecio. Luego se irguió un poco para verlo a la cara - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso te sientes conmovido por lo que ha hecho? – inquirió entrecerrando los ojos. Naraku soltó una exclamación de ironía.

- Supongo que tú jamás sacrificarías nada por nadie. ¿Verdad? – preguntó a su vez, tomándola del mentón, acercando su rostro hacia ella. Kikyo no respondió, simplemente sonrió con ironía.

- No tienes que hacerme ese tipo de preguntas. Me conoces bien – contestó mordiendo sensualmente el labio inferior del hombre

"Por supuesto que te conozco. Eres completamente opuesta a Kagome", pensó Naraku

- ¡Vaya que sí te conozco preciosa! – exclamó – Por lo mismo sé que jamás sacrificarías nada por mí – indicó burlonamente, Kikyo emitió una chillona risa.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó, lanzándose sobre el pecho masculino – Dime Naraku, ¿acaso quisieras que una mujer hiciera un sacrificio de amor por ti? Y quisieras que esa mujer fuera Kagome, ¿verdad? – preguntó seriamente, mirándolo con ojos inquisidores. Éste arrugó el ceño molesto, pero no respondió – Te aconsejo que no te ilusiones con ella cariño. Mi estúpida hermanita, sólo tiene ojos para Inuyasha y ningún hombre podrá cambiar eso, nunca.

- Nunca, es una palabra demasiado definitiva para mi gusto – refutó – Además, jamás se me ha cruzado por la mente la palabra amor – indicó – Te aseguro que cualquier mujer puede ser mía, sin que el amor tenga algo que ver.

- Lo se, a diferencia de ella, para mi el deseo y la pasión, son más que suficientes – aceptó, acariciando el pecho, bajando hasta su endurecida entrepierna

- Pues esa parte tuya es lo que me encanta – murmuró roncamente producto de las caricias que le brindaba la mujer. "Amor… eso es lo menos quiero de Kagome Higurashi", pensó "Inuyasha… ¡Maldito seas!"

Había pasado poco más de dos mes desde que Kagome se había marchado. Tiempo en el cual el ánimo de Inuyasha decayó poco a poco. Luego de furia inicial, llegó la frustración, más tarde las interrogantes. Emociones variadas que se fueron apagando hasta convertirse en una profunda depresión.

Era una situación tan similar a la del pasado, que era casi atemorizante. Sobre todo porque nadie sabía si lograría salir de ese estado.

Miroku se hizo cargo de los asuntos de la empresa, en ausencia de ambos presidentes. Visitaba a su amigo, llevándole informes de sus gestiones, pero él ni siquiera la prestaba atención. De hecho ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para tener idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

Entró en el departamento, que se encontraba en penumbras. Encendió una tenue lámpara, el lugar era un completo desastre, había botellas y vasos regados por ahí, el ambiente estaba cargado de un desagradable olor a alcohol, era evidente que hacía varias semanas nadie había hecho la limpieza. Avanzó unos pasos cuando lo vio. Estaba echado en un sillón con los brazos colgando hacia los costados, en una mano sostenía un vaso al cual le quedaba apenas unas cuantas gotas de licor.

Su apariencia estaba lejos de ser la inmaculada habitual, los pantalones algo sucios, al igual que la camisa, quizás blanca, y que estaba completamente desabotonada.

- Qué diablos quieres – gruño con voz baja, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Inuyasha… No puedes continuar de esta manera – aconsejó con paciencia

- Vete al infierno, Miroku, y déjame en paz – contestó demostrando más apatía que enojo, sin siquiera voltear la cabeza para verlo. Miroku soltó un suspiro resignado, moviendo la cabeza en negación. Miró el sobre que traía en la mano y lo extendió hacia su amigo.

- No estoy seguro que este momento sea lo más sensato darte esto – indicó.

Inuyasha dejó la copa en la mesa de centro, y cogió el sobre, lo abrió sacando el documento que contenía para leerlo. Arrugó el ceño y luego miró interrogante al otro.

- Ese documento le quita el control de la empresa a Kagome – informó el joven abogado – Lo que culminaría en la pérdida del total de la herencia, pasando automáticamente a manos de Kikyo.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con esa maldita herencia? – inquirió molesto

- Con la herencia específicamente nada – contestó, haciendo que el joven lo mirara aún más confundido – Pero una de las cláusulas señalaba que si Kagome abandonaba la presidencia de H&T Corp., todo pasaría a manos de su hermana. Y bueno, un anexo a esa cláusula indica que la única manera para demostrar y validar esa situación… es que el otro presidente firme una declaración informando el abandono de sus funciones. Teniendo eso en sus manos, Totosai deberá traspasar absolutamente todo a manos de Kikyo Higurashi – sentenció Miroku, atento a la reacción del joven.

- Entonces yo… Yo tengo el poder para despojar a Kagome de todo su dinero – murmuró Inuyasha, mirando detenidamente el documento.

- Así es – asintió el joven abogado. Sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, y al igual que lo anterior se lo extendió a Inuyasha. Éste lo tomo, leyó el contenido y luego lo miró sorprendido – La decisión es tuya Inuyasha… ¿Firmarás? ¿Harás que Kagome pierda la herencia, y se lo darás todo a Kikyo?…

Estaba sentada en un banco de madera, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo, cuyos brotes de flor se encontraban a un paso de manifestar su exuberante belleza, guiados por el manto de primavera que ya se hacía evidente en el entorno. El aire fresco que casi imperceptiblemente comenzaba a impregnarse de calidez, acariciaba su rostro amargo y mecía apacible su cabello azabache.

Miraba absorta el maravilloso paisaje que ofrecía el Lago Ashi, coronado, a lo lejos, por la imponente presencia del Monte Fuji. Sin embargo ese ensoñador paisaje no lograba conmoverla, ya que la tristeza, impasible e inescrutable, parecía haberse apoderado de sus ojos chocolate.

Luego de abandonar el hospital en compañía de Kouga, le pidió que la llevara a Hakone, una pequeña ciudad de la prefectura de Kanagawa, en donde tenía una casa que su abuela le había obsequiado en vida. Era un lugar hermoso, alejado del estruendoso ruido de la ciudad, custodiado por gigantescos cedros, que servían para ofrecer un espacio lleno espiritualidad, en donde era inevitable la meditación y la búsqueda de sí mismo. Aunque para la joven significaba una guarida, la única alternativa de escape que se le había ocurrido.

Antes de salir de Tokio, Sango había ido por sus cosas y por las de Shippo. Encontrándose con ella y Kouga, para emprender la "huída".

Era ridículo, dadas las circunstancias, que fuera ella la que debía escapar, pero el miedo era más fuerte, bloqueando toda idea o posible solución, y quizás era lo mejor, alejarse y poder pensar con más calma, evitando con ello un posible atentado contra Inuyasha.

Kikyo le había demostrado con creces lo que era capaz de hacer, por lo tanto ¿qué otra elección tenía, sino la de obedecer y marcharse?

Volteó al escuchar los agudos ladridos de un cachorro que corría torpemente tras un risueño niño. Sonrió al verlos, sintiéndose aliviada de que Shippo no haya hecho tantas preguntas, y se adaptara tan rápido a los bruscos cambios a los que se había visto enfrentado en tan corto tiempo.

- ¡¡Alcánzame Inukin!! – gritó el pequeño esquivando los juguetones e inofensivos mordiscos del cachorro. Era un Akita de suave tono dorado en el lomo y blanco en el pecho.

Debía agradecer a Kouga por haber pensado en comprar el perro a Shippo. Fue una excelente técnica de distracción para él. Se lo regaló poco antes de regresar a Kyoto, dado que no podía seguir postergando las citas con sus pacientes. Mientras que Sango continuaba haciéndole compañía, siendo ella quien viajaba hacia la ciudad en su camioneta, para realizar las compras. Y de vez en cuando viajaba a Tokio en el tren expreso "Romance Car", ya que estaba tramitando su traslado definitivo al hospital de Tokio, de hecho ese día se encontraba allá. No quería presionarla con preguntas, pero la idea de que esa decisión haya sido motivada por cierto joven de ojos azules, era cada vez más clara e indudable.

Se puso de pie casi con la mínima dificultad, su herida ya estaba cicatrizada y casi no tenía molestias. Caminó por el sendero de piedrecilla rumbo a la casa.

- Shippo, ya es hora de comer, ve a lavarte las manos – indicó

- ¡¡¡Siii… Tenemos hambre!!! – gritó corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, seguido por el ruidoso can.

Luego del almuerzo salieron a dar un paseo cerca del Lago, Inukin, resultó ser un espléndido nadador, al ir sin miedo tras las ramas que Shippo le arrojaba. Intentó volver al ritmo de esos dos, pero su condición física aún no lo permitía, se sentó en la banca de la mañana, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras el niño seguía correteando por los amplios jardines.

Escuchó el ruido del motor de un vehículo, sonriendo.

- Shippo, Por favor, ve a abrir la puerta a Sango – le pidió aún jadeante.

- ¿Sango?... ¡¡¡Sí!!! – gritó contento, y salió corriendo hacía la casa.

Escuchó los gritos alegres de Shippo y el ladrido de Inukin, riendo divertida por los alborotos que esos dos provocaban constantemente. Se levantó para ir rumbo a la casa, pero al darse la vuelta quedó petrificada. "No puede ser…", pensó horrorizada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Allí, justo frente a ella, se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban con dureza y un inconfundible brillo de furia.

- Inu… yasha… – susurró incrédula.

- Por tu cara, es obvio que no esperabas verme aquí – comentó ásperamente – Pero ya vez, Kagome, las cosas no siempre son como las esperamos…

TA TA TA TAAAAAAAN.... Continuará........ jejeje

* * *

NA. : Gracias por su apoyo... sigán leyendo esta historia!! proximamente... algo de lemon jujuju ñ_ñ


	16. Chapter 16

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XVI**

- Inu… yasha… – susurró incrédula.

- Por tu cara, es obvio que no esperabas verme aquí – comentó ásperamente – Pero ya vez, Kagome, las cosas no siempre son como las esperamos… – añadió con un tinte de amargura.

- ¡¡¿Qué haces aquí?!!... Tú no puedes… ¡¡¡No debes estar aquí!!! – gritaba histérica.

- ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! – exclamó sorprendido ante su reacción – Espera Kagome – intentó cogerla del brazo, al ver que se marchaba, pero ella se soltó violentamente.

- ¡¡¡No me toques!!! – gritó, empujándolo. Corrió hacia la casa, tomando a Shippo de la mano arrastrándolo, y más atrás el cachorro que se dedicó a seguir a su pequeño amo – Qué voy a hacer… que hago… que hago… - murmuraba Kagome desesperada, intentando pensar una manera de huir de allí. Shippo la miraba extrañado pero sin decir palabra.

De pronto su tabla de salvación apareció en forma de camioneta conducida por Sango. Sin siquiera detenerse a razonar, salió a su encuentro, apenas su amiga detuvo el vehículo subió a Shippo en la parte trasera junto a su mascota, luego ella se sentó junto a Sango, que la miraba extrañada.

- ¿Sucede algo malo es…?

- Vamonos de aquí Sango – interrumpió bruscamente.

Aún sin entender su actitud, la chica hizo caso, cuando echó a andar el auto, vio que de la casa salía Inuyasha.

- Kagome, esto es absurdo, no puedes huir para siempre sin explicarle lo que….

- No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, sólo te pedí que me sacaras de aquí – contrapuso exasperada.

Sango prefirió guardar silencio, era natural que estuviera alterada e irascible, debió ser muy impactante para ella ver a Inuyasha cuando, supuestamente, eso jamás debía volver a suceder por la seguridad del hombre. Probablemente Kagome temía que su hermana llegaría a enterarse sobre cualquier encuentro, llevando a cabo su amenaza.

Vio a Shippo por el espejo retrovisor, iba en completo silencio, abrazando fuertemente a Inukin, de seguro estaba asustado, pero intentaba no demostrarlo. De pronto, su vista se enfocó hacia la carretera, dándose cuenta que un auto las seguía. Sonrió para sus adentros, comprendiendo qué lo motivaba a luchar, y que no se daría fácilmente por vencido, lo que agradecía a Dios… Sólo esperaba que la cabeza dura, que estaba sentada a su lado, al fin lo entendiera.

- Detente en la estación Yumoto – pidió de pronto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendida – ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Kagome?, ¿Huirás en tren?

- Sólo hazlo, Sango, por favor

- Esta bien – accedió resignada, conocía su terquedad y prefirió no contradecirla. Sin embargo bajó un levemente la velocidad para asegurarse que su perseguidor no las perdiera de vista.

Detuvo el vehículo en las afueras de la estación. Kagome salió rápidamente, ayudando a salir a Shippo, lo tomó de la mano y se encamino dentro del lugar.

Su mente estaba confusa, lo único que tenía claro era escapar, alejarse de Inuyasha a toda costa, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, o dónde ir. Leyó los tableros que indicaban los horarios y los destinos de salida. La próxima salida era Tokio, no era lo ideal, pero no había opción. En el camino pensaría con más calma y al llegar cogería otro tren según lo que lograra planear. Compró los boletos, mientras Sango permanecía esperando junto a Shippo, quien aún no se atrevía a hacer preguntas.

- Saldré en el primer tren junto con Shippo – informó al volver junto a ella – Cuando tenga claro qué hacer te llamaré.

- Kagome, por favor, piensa lo que estas haciendo – suplicó con cautela – Tu actitud sólo está asustando a Shippo. Desde que viste a Inuyasha has actuado como una demente.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios esperas que actúe?! – inquirió enfurecida. Intentó calmarse al ver que el pequeño se sobresaltó con su reacción – Shippo, ¿podrías ir a comprar una bebida? – le pidió intentando actuar con normalidad. Le dio algo de dinero y esperó a que se alejara – Sango, es que acaso aún no lo comprendes… Kikyo, mi propia hermana, intentó eliminarme… De ella sólo puedo esperar lo peor, y si amenazó con matar a Inuyasha, puedes jurar que lo hará…

- Eso lo entiendo – concordó tomándola por los hombros con suavidad – Pero Inuyasha no lo sabe, y no lo entenderá si huyes de esa forma. Si te ha seguido hasta acá, te seguirá a cualquier parte.

- ¡Pues me alejaré cada vez que me encuentre! – exclamó apartando la vista – Tarde o temprano se cansará de insistir.

- Pues yo no lo creo – contradijo – Él te ama… – aseveró escudriñando la reacción de la chica.

- No… él no me ama… Lo que pasa es que he dañado su orgullo… y quiere reclamarme por ello… Eso es todo… – negó con amargura alejándose de Sango.

- Kagome, no puedes estar tan ciega – increpó. Justo en ese momento el altoparlante informó que el tren que se dirigía a Tokio, llegaría en tres minutos.

- ¿Dónde está Shippo? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Iré por él – se ofreció Sango, alejándose rápidamente.

Estrujaba sus manos nerviosa, ansiosa porque el tren llegara pronto y pudiera alejarse de ese lugar, y de Inuyasha… Estaba a punto de ir por Shippo, cuando fue tomada bruscamente por el brazo.

- ¡¡¿Se puede saber a qué demonios estás jugando?!! – rugió Inuyasha con el rostro contraído por la furia.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – exclamó intentando soltarse, pero él tomó su otro brazo con fuerza impidiendo que se soltara – ¡Suéltame! ¿Que no entiendes?... No quiero verte… No te quiero cerca de mí… – gimió con voz quebrada. "Qué tonta… porqué tengo que ser tan débil frente a él" se lamentó sin poder evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas…

- Dime porqué Kagome – instó, borrando todo rastro ira… reflejando en sus facciones el dolor que soportó todas aquellas semanas – Sólo dime que me quieres lejos de tu vida… porque no me amas… y te juro que no volverás a verme – acordó

La joven lo miró impactada. "No te amo", tan sólo eso y aquella situación acabaría. Con esa sola frase lo alejaría para siempre. "No te amo… NO te amo… ¡¡Dilo!!", ordenaba su mente. Sus labios temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo, tragó saliva bañando sus cuerdas vocales, pero las palabras se negaban a salir. "¡Dilo!" volvió a ordenar, mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. "Dilo y acaba con esto"

- Yo… yo…no te amo – balbuceó finalmente como si le estuvieran arrancando las palabras. "Ya está hecho… esto es un adiós" pensó sintiendo que el corazón se le quebraba por dentro. Inuyasha entornó los ojos.

- Bien… Muy bien Kagome… – murmuró quedamente – Ahora demuéstramelo – añadió estrechándola con brusquedad contra su cuerpo, para luego apoderarse de sus temblorosos labios.

No logró reaccionar a tiempo, simplemente sintió la humedad y el calor de los labios masculinos devorando los suyos. Desmoronando el poco valor que había conseguido reunir.

Con una de sus manos mantenía prisionera su cintura, la otra se enterró entre la seda azabache, sujetando su cabeza por la nuca, evitando que deshiciera la unión de sus bocas.

En un último llamado a la razón, su mente le grito una advertencia "Aléjate de él… es por su bien", le dijo

Colocó sus delgadas manos en el pecho del joven, con la idea de empujarlo, pero el calor que emanaba de su piel, era claramente palpable a través de la suave tela de la camisa. Gimió instintivamente al sentirlo.

Inuyasha se alejó apenas unos centímetros de su boca, para verla directamente a los ojos.

- Mentirosa… – jadeó respirando con dificultad y volvió a besarla. Ahora con ambas manos ceñía la estrecha cintura femenina, intentando rodearla con los brazos, exprimiéndola contra su cuerpo. Kagome al sentir su cabeza liberada, la giró rompiendo así el beso.

- Inuyasha… no me hagas esto – suplicó con debilidad – Déjame ir…

- Nunca… Entiéndelo de una vez… Nunca volverás a dejarme… Eres mía – advirtió con una seriedad alarmante. De pronto su expresión se dulcificó, haciendo que su mirada ambarina brillara con un profundo sentimiento de… retuvo el aliento – Te amo… Te amo tanto Kagome – confesó

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones convertido en sollozos, que fueron aumentando hasta transformarse en un llanto desconsolado. Enterró la cabeza en el corpulento pecho del joven, sujetándose a su cintura. Mientras que él sólo se dedicó a abrazarla tiernamente, extrañado, pero comprendiendo que ella necesitaba desahogar aquello que la estaba atormentando.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Kagome, Sango? – preguntó Shippo, que se encontraba junto a él, alejados de la pareja, pero atentos a lo que ocurría entre ellos.

- Nada malo. No tienes que preocuparte – contestó acariciando su pequeña cabeza colorina, tranquilizándolo – Sólo que el corazón de nuestra Kagome, ya no tiene hacia dónde escapar y está siendo iluminado con una luz tan grande, que ha logrado eclipsar esa testaruda mente.

La mantenía envuelta entre sus brazos, esperando pacientemente que se calmara. Al parecer durante mucho tiempo había acumulado emociones que le hacían daño. Se preguntó qué era lo que la angustiaba a tal grado.

Sintió una punzada de dolor y miedo. ¿Y si su reacción se debía a que realmente Kagome no sentía amor por él, y aquella reafirmación de sus sentimientos la hizo sentir culpable? Sacudió la cabeza descartando esa idea. Eso era imposible… Ella aún sentía algo por él. Y se lo demostraba de muchas maneras… como cuando ese pequeño cuerpo se estremece contra el suyo, o la forma en que responde a sus besos, con la misma pasión y entrega, o por aquel mágico brillo que adquieren esos ojos chocolate, resplandecientes por el éxtasis cuando le hace el amor.

No tenía la menor idea de qué iba a pasar cuando llegara a la casa de Kagome.

Miroku le dio la dirección del paradero de la chica, junto con los documentos que denunciaban el abandono de la presidencia. El muy infeliz, a sus espaldas, contrató a un detective para que investigara el lugar donde se encontraba. Y esperó hasta tener la dirección para contarle sobre la cláusula del testamento. Para colmo lo hizo escoger, entre firmarlos o ir a buscarla. Por supuesto que la segunda opción sería la escogida, aunque no se libró de ganarse un duro golpe en la quijada por parte de Inuyasha. Y se atrevió a advirtiendo, ofendido, que nuca más volvería a ayudarle.

Tuvo que reunir el suficiente valor, por que al llegar, había la posibilidad de encontrarla en brazos de ese medicucho hijo de perra… Pero ver su reacción horrorizada, también fue un duro golpe, lo hizo enfurecer y aún más cuando huyó de ese modo. Misma furia lo llevó a seguirla. Aunque sea por la fuerza quería una explicación.

Por fin logró tranquilizarse, se sentía agotada. Eran muchas emociones para un día. Primero verlo, luego sentirlo y al final escuchar esas palabras, que muy en el fondo siempre deseó volver a escuchar de sus labios, terminaron por hacer colapsar su estado anímico.

Pero por más dicha que esa declaración le brindara a su alma, no podía evadir la realidad, una realidad en la cual la vida del hombre que amaba estaba en riesgo… si ella permanecía a su lado.

- Hubo un momento… – musitó separándose de él para verlo a los ojos – En el que mi corazón deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, escucharte decirme esas palabras. Pero ya es tarde… Inuyasha… es muy tarde. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Más bien, nunca _debimos_ estar juntos.

- Qué... estás diciendo… – susurró con incredulidad

- Conocernos, sólo nos ha traído desdichas y dolor – contestó – Entre nosotros, existen cicatrices que jamás sanarán, que permanecerán abiertas dañándonos constantemente. Y yo no deseo continuar sufriendo… Necesito olvidar… Comenzar una vida distinta… en paz.

- ¿Y crees de verdad poder olvidar? ¿Estar en paz? – inquirió con amargura – Intentar ocultar un sentimiento tan grande en nuestro interior es aún más doloroso Kagome… Y arrancarlo es… imposible… Porque te juro que yo lo intenté… cientos de veces, pero entendí que para hacerlo, debía arrancarme la vida – confesó acariciando la mejilla, enjugando con sus dedos las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por ella.

- Lo se – admitió – Pero es algo que debemos hacer.

- No – interrumpió, sereno pero decidido – No es algo que debamos hacer. No lo haré. Nunca, entiéndelo bien, nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Y me aseguraré de que tú tampoco lo hagas – sentenció

- Eres un necio – reprochó, sin demostrar enojo

- Es posible, pero intento equilibrar mi terquedad con la tuya – bromeó esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Kagome?... ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! – exclamó una voz a su espalda. Se giró para encontrarse con una mujer un poco más baja que ella, de cabello lizo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, que le sonreía alegremente.

- ¡Oh Por Dios!. ¡Aska! – exclamó la chica con júbilo. Se abrazaron riendo tontamente, emocionadas por el casual encuentro.

- ¡¿Cómo has estado Kagome?!... Cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Veo que ustedes dos siguen juntos – parloteaba la mujer. Kagome se sonrojó ante el comentario, volteando a ver al sujeto en cuestión, arrugó el ceño al ver la expresión incrédula e indignada que desfiguraba el atractivo rostro del ambarino, el cual las miraba la una a la otra.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió la chica.

- ¿Cómo es que sean tan cordiales entre ustedes? – reclamó

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto extrañada.

- Hace tres años, fue ella quien me contó que tú te habías fugado con su prometido – contestó, ante los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de ambas mujeres.

Ta ta ta taaaaaannn----------- Continuará

* * *

NA.: Mil disculpas por no actualizar tan pronto... He estado bastante ocupada y no me ha dado mucho tiempo ..... Ademas al parecer yo misma soy responsable al mal acostumbrarlas jejeje.. pero es facil olvidar que hay alguien interesado esperando leer el siguiente capitulo, si no se tiene consciencia de cuanta personas hay del otro lado de una pantalla leyendo lo que alguien escribe jejeje...

Caya 311: Espero te guste este capítulo, ya se vienen otros cada vez más interesante!... continua leyendo... muchas gracias por tu comentario..

Besos para todos...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola amigas... les dejo un regalito de fin de semana.. ^.^ **

**Espero les guste...**

* * *

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XVII**

- ¡¿Pero qué estas diciendo?! – exclamó Kagome con incredulidad. Dio un paso al lado para ver directamente a Aska.

- No entiendo de qué habla – contestó ante la pregunta no formulada por Kagome, e igualmente impactada – Kagome, jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso. Además, mi prometido jamás se fue con ninguna mujer. De hecho ahora es mi esposo. Nos casamos hace dos años.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Inuyasha, ahora era él quien estaba desconcertado – Pero… fuiste tú. Un par de días después que Kagome se había marchado, llegaste a mi departamento llorando y me preguntaste si sabía donde se habían ido, los dos.

- Esto es absurdo, yo jamás hice tal cosa, no se de dónde sacas que yo… – enmudeció repentinamente. Ella y Kagome intercambiaron miradas, como si hablaran mentalmente, llegando a la misma conclusión.

- No es posible – susurró Kagome

- Kosho – musitó a su vez.

- ¿Quién es Kosho? – preguntó el joven

- Ella es… mi hermana… Mi hermana gemela – contestó Aska

- Me parece que los tres debemos tener una larga conversación – señaló Inuyasha.

Media hora más tarde, los tres se encontraban sentados en un café. Sango regresó a la casa junto con Shippo, dejándolos para que aclararan aquella confusa situación.

La mesa circular, se encontraba lo suficientemente alejada del resto, para brindarles la privacidad que necesitaban en aquel momento. Además estaba semioculta gracias a unas espesas plantas de interior, que servían de cortinas.

Permanecían en silencio mientras el garzón dejaba las tazas de café sobre la mesa, ellas mirándose la una a la otra e Inuyasha distraído en algún punto infinito.

– Bien, ahora intentemos aclarar esto – dijo el joven una vez que se encontraron solos – ¿Qué motivos podría tener tu hermana, para haber inventado una mentira como aquella?

– No estoy segura pero… – dijo, mirando a Kagome con inquietud – En aquel entonces había prometido no revelarlo, sin embargo esa promesa ya no viene al caso. Kosho me confesó que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha – reveló a la chica – Lo había visto un par de ocasiones, antes que lo conociéramos en aquel Club. Es por eso que ella no deseaba entablar amistad contigo Kagome. Pensaba que por tu culpa no tuvo la oportunidad para conquistarlo.

– Ahora entiendo – comentó la chica pensativa – La frialdad e incluso agresividad con la que me trataba en ocasiones… era por eso.

– Así es – aceptó bajando la cabeza – ¡Pero no comprendo porqué invento esa terrible mentira! Era imposible que lograra algún beneficio con algo tan ilógico.

– No buscaba beneficiarse de ello – intervino Inuyasha – El propósito era que pensara lo peor de Kagome, que la odiara. Su plan era separarnos definitivamente.

– ¡Pero esa idea era absurda! – exclamó Aska – Si bien Kagome se fue, sin decir nada, no había forma que Kosho lo supiera. Ni siquiera yo tenía idea de que te irías. Fue demasiado repentino. La última vez que nos vimos suspendimos nuestra reunión de estudios, acordando vernos al día siguiente y nada me hacía pensar que no sería así.

– Ese día – murmuró Inuyasha pensativo, abrió los ojos ampliamente al recordar – Fue ese día ¡Fue ahí cuando lo descubriste! – exclamó acongojado

– Sí – confirmó en un susurró casi inaudible, bajando la cabeza dolida. Aska los miraba sin entender.

– Kagome, eso te lo explicaré después – prometió alcanzando la mano femenina que permanecía sobre la mesa.

– Dudo que a estas alturas valga la pena – comentó quitando su mano.

– Ese día Kosho me pidió que la acompañara, ya que se encontraba mal – relató Aska – Al otro día cuando te llamé, en tu casa me dijeron que habías salido en un viaje imprevisto. Me preocupé aún más cuando al mes aún no había señales de ti. Fui a ver a tu casa pero no quisieron darme información, luego fui donde Inuyasha, pero él había salido fuera del país. Mi novio fue trasladado de ciudad por lo que me fui con él, intente llamar pero fue inútil y… – se detuvo al escuchar su teléfono móvil – Sí cariño, esta bien, nos vemos ahí… besos. Chicos, debo irme, mi tren sale en unos minutos. Quiero llegar al fondo y aclarar esta extraña situación, les dejaré mi tarjeta, volveré a Tokio en tres semanas, y nos reuniremos para continuar hablando – informó entregando la tarjeta a la chica.

– No hables con tu hermana de esto – pidió el joven con seriedad – No hasta que podamos aclarar algunas cosas.

– No lo haré – aceptó – Kagome, a pesar de lo extraño que ha resultado, estoy feliz de volver a verte – expresó abrazándola

– También yo – dijo devolviendo el gesto.

Luego de que Aska se fuera, se produjo un denso silencio entre los dos. Sus mentes divagaban en el pasado buscando respuestas a tantas preguntas. Inuyasha pagó la cuenta y salieron del café. Caminaron hasta su auto, subió en silencio, sin cuestionar el destino. A los pocos minutos, cuando ya salían del tráfico de la pequeña ciudad, avanzando por la carretera, se dio cuenta que se dirigían de regreso a la casa.

No cruzaron palabra durante el camino. Al llegar Shippo salió a recibirlos, se veía muy contento, sobre todo porque Inuyasha había regresado con ella. Él se dirigió con absoluta normalidad al niño, siguiendo su entusiasta conversación, sin que nada de lo que ocurriera antes pareciera afectarle en lo más mínimo. En cambio su mente era una maraña de confusión e interrogantes. Sango no hizo preguntas pero su cara podría fácilmente confundirse con un signo de interrogación.

- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros, Inuyasha? – preguntó el niño.

- Por supuesto – contestó con total desenfado. Kagome le dirigió una mirada aguda – Casi es de noche, no esperarás que regrese a Tokio a estas horas – argumentó en su defensa.

- Bien Shippo, tú y yo vamos a cenar y luego a la cama – anunció Sango, con prudencia para dejarlos a solas.

- Pero… - comenzó a objetar.

- Nada de "peros" jovencito, acompaña a Sango – interrumpió Kagome con fingida severidad, se agachó para darle un sonoro beso en su rosada y regordeta mejilla – Más tarde iré a desearte las buenas noches.

- Esta bien – refunfuñó obedeciendo se detuvo de pronto – Inuyasha ¿Tu igual iras a desearme las buenas noches?

- Claro campeón – contestó sonriendo con calidez, sintiéndose halagado de la simpatía que despertaba en el pequeño. Desordenó el cabello cobrizo juguetonamente, mientras el niño reía graciosamente – Iré después.

Kagome se acercó en silencio a los ventanales, un viejo hábito difícil de erradicar.

Era exiguo lo que se lograba vislumbrar afuera, producto del oscuro manto nocturno, sumado a una luna nueva que no brindaba luminosidad alguna y cooperaba parcamente con una débil penumbra que permitía entrever el denso bosque que cercaba a la gran casona.

Se abrazó a sí misma, aguardando el inevitable momento en que Inuyasha decidiera hablar.

- Tarde o temprano había que llegar a este momento – anunció de pronto – Ambos, hemos estado huyendo estúpidamente de una conversación que siempre fue inevitable y determinante en muchos aspectos.

- Es verdad – reconoció exhaló un profundo suspiro. Se giró para verlo a los ojos – Ha llegado el momento de hablar.

Inuyasha le indicó un sillón para instarla a tomar asiento. La joven obedeció en silencio, se sentó, seguida por él, quedando uno frente al otro, sin dejar de mirarse.

- Durante la conversación que tuvimos con Aska, logré darme cuenta de algo muy importante – dijo seriamente – Y creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo… en que el punto de partida, de todo lo que ha pasado, se encuentra en algún importante suceso que debió ocurrir el día que te marchaste – declaró

- Sí – respondió luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

- Ella dijo que habían suspendido la reunión de estudio en su casa, por causa de su hermana, Kosho. Por lo que evidentemente debiste regresar temprano a tu casa. Justo a la hora en la cual yo me encontraba allí – conjeturó observando atentamente las reacciones de la chica a cada una de sus palabras – ¿Fue así Kagome? – inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos ambarinos.

- Sí – contestó en un susurró, sin lograr ocultar el dolor que aún le pesaba, ante los recuerdo de ese día.

- Entonces nos viste en la biblioteca, y escuchaste parte de nuestra conversación – concluyó. Esta vez, la joven, no pudo articular una respuesta y sólo asintió – ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó, enfureciendo repentinamente. Se puso de pie de golpe, pasando los dedos por su cabello con impaciencia, caminando de un lado para otro mientras soltaba todo un rosario de maldiciones – Dime qué fue lo que viste y escuchaste – demandó de pronto

- Qué caso tiene darte los detalles – señaló a modo de respuesta – Tú estabas allí ¿no?... – agregó haciendo una mueca irónica – Y te aseguro que la repulsión fue la suficiente como para desvanecer mi curiosidad. Lamento no haber podido quedarme a presenciar el espectáculo completo – añadió con acritud

- Debiste hacerlo Kagome. Habrías comprendido algunas cosas – contradijo sin hacer caso al tono de la chica.

- ¡No digas ridiculeces! – reclamó – Era obvio que no esperaban que yo regresara. Y lo que escuché fue suficiente para hacer precisamente eso... no regresar… Aunque muchas veces desee tampoco haber regresado de ese accidente – agregó con aflicción. Inuyasha llegó hasta ella dando un par de zancadas. La tomó por los hombros levantándola rudamente.

- ¡¡Nunca vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa!! – bramó zarandeándola, después sorpresivamente la envolvió con sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza. Hundió la nariz entre los cabellos azabache aspirando hondamente, impregnándose con su dulce aroma – No tienes idea del terror que sentí cuando estabas en el hospital, por un minuto creí que te perdería para siempre – susurró pegado a su cabello. Enmarco el delicado rostro ovalado con ambas manos, juntando su frente con la de ella – Durante estos tres años he permanecido aplastado por el peso de la nada y a la vez he deambulado en un inexplicable vacío... Experimenté en carne propia lo que se siente estar muerto en vida – declaró con voz quebrada – Tu ausencia fue un infierno para mí… Por eso si tu mueres Kagome, te juro que moriré en ese mismo instante… Te alcanzaré adonde quiera que vayas.

- Si todo lo que dices es cierto – musitó con voz ahogada a causa de las lágrimas – ¡Entonces dime! ¡¿Por qué me traicionaste?! – exigió tomándolo de las muñecas liberándose de su agarre – ¡¡¡¿Por qué Inuyasha?!!!

- Kagome… Te juro por Dios… Que yo jamás te traicioné – aseguró mirándola a los ojos, con una seriedad casi escalofriante – Confieso que sí… te mentí. Pero Kikyo y yo jamás fuimos amantes, luego de conocerte.

- ¿Qué estas… diciendo? – inquirió impactada. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza tomándosela con ambas manos – No… no… Yo la escuché… ¡¿Cómo puedes negarlo?!

- ¿La escuchaste? – preguntó a su vez – Dime Kagome… ¿La escuchaste afirmar que ella y yo nos estábamos acostando a tus espaldas?

- ¡¡Ella dijo que yo era una ingenua y una estúpida por no darme cuenta!! – exclamó indignada – ¡¡Que eras demasiado generoso con una insípida como yo… que disfrutaba de "su mejor amante"!! – añadió cada vez más furiosa – ¡¡¿Qué más querías que escuchara!!?... O qué… ¡¡¿Hubieras preferido que me quedara a presenciar tu "revolcón" con esa… mujerzuela?!!

- Sí, tal vez las cosas se escucharon como si en realidad fuésemos amantes – aceptó desesperadamente – ¡Dios!, Fui tan imbécil… ¡un estúpido! Debí contártelo todo… antes… Para evitar lo que pasó… ¡Pero fui un maldito cobarde! – se reprendía a él mismo – ¡¡Dios mío Kagome. Es espantoso admitir que todo esto es mi maldita culpa!! – se lamentó arrodillándose frente a ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – exigió aturdida con las reacciones del joven – ¿Qué es lo que debiste contarme? – agregó imitando su acción, quedando a la altura de él.

- Kagome… yo… estuve con Kikyo, antes que tu yo nos conociéramos – reveló

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – ¿Cómo tu… tú nunca… dijiste…

- Lo oculté a propósito… No quería que te enteraras. Tuve miedo de que si lo sabías… te alejarías de mí. Después que pasó el tiempo y supe que si finalmente te lo decía, sería aún peor – balbuceaba atropelladamente

- ¿Cómo la conociste?, ¿Cuándo? – exigió saber

- Un año antes de conocerte – contestó, desviando la mirada avergonzado – Fue… en una fiesta… una fiesta "especial"

- ¿Especial?. ¿Qué se supone significa eso?

- ¡Demonios!. Ni siquiera yo tenía idea de que tipo de fiesta se trataba… Era un maldito antro en donde había alcohol, droga y sexo en cada habitación. Miroku y yo fuimos un par de veces. Y una de esas veces me topé con Kikyo. Había consumido mucho alcohol y creo que alguna droga… era el lugar "apropiado" para un encuentro sexual sin compromisos… y así fue como ella y yo… Luego salimos un par de ocasiones, con el mismo resultado. Ni siquiera se le pudo considerar una relación de pareja Kagome, simplemente se trató de sexo – finalizó. La joven se levantó con una expresión que evidenciaba la repulsión que sentía al escuchar su relato. Se dejó caer en el sillón, ocultando el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Ya te lo dije, me sentía avergonzado de haber participado en algo como eso – explicó sin moverse – Luego de conocer tu carácter y tus valores, me preocupé. Sabía que me mandarías al diablo si te lo decía. Más aún cuando note tu absurdo sentimiento de inferioridad frente a tu hermana. Por eso la ignoré, para mantenerla lejos de mí. Sin embargo esa maldita, comenzó a intentar seducirme. A pesar que le dejé muy claro que ella no me interesaba, cambió de táctica y optó por amenazarme. Primero como un juego, lanzando indirectas acerca de lo que te contaría, si yo no accedía a regalarle algunos "buenos momentos". Hasta fui lo bastante rudo con ella, le advertí que no continuara molestándome o se arrepentiría – explicó dejando ver su rabia y frustración – Ese día me llamó en la tarde, me dijo que necesitaba hablar. Por supuesto que me negué, pero dijo que era muy importante y luego dejaría de molestar. Me sentí aliviado al saber que el punto de encuentro sería tu casa, y que por ello no intentaría hacer algo estúpido – dijo con ironía.

************* Flash Back ***************

- Kikyo – murmuró en un suave gruñido

- Que malhumorado – amonestó juguetona – Pero bueno, ¿que pasa con mi recompensa?… Recuerda que lo prometiste – advirtió con voz seductora, enredando el cuello del joven con sus brazos – Bésame… bésame Inuyasha – susurró excitada, acercando el rostro del hombre hacia el suyo, él no hizo el mínimo intento por evitarlo y se dejó guiar por ella.

A pesar que utilizaba todos sus encantos, no lograba excitarlo. Inuyasha parecía una estatua de hielo entre sus brazos. Sus labios permanecían fríos e inmutables, sin hacer el menor intento por corresponder a sus besos. Se apartó de él resoplando con molestia.

- Creo que mi hermanita te ha contagiado la frigidez – criticó mordazmente, resentida por su desdén.

- Te equivocas – contradijo zafándose con brusquedad de los brazos que lo rodeaban por el cuello – Kagome esta muy lejos de ser la mujer álgida que te empeñas en descalificar. Ella es la única mujer capaz de encender mi sangre, es a la única que deseo en mi cama y en mi vida. Así que no te atrevas a continuar hablando de esa forma, ni a volver a besarme – advirtió quedamente con una seriedad tan gélida que haría temblar a cualquiera – Te advierto, por última vez, déjanos en paz. No voy a caer en tu retorcido juego. Amo a Kagome y no lograrás separarme de ella.

- ¡Vaya! Te oyes muy seguro – exclamó con su habitual tono burlón – Sí que te ha lavado el cerebro – agregó agriamente – Muy bien, Querido, no insistiré. Nadie más que yo deseo tu felicidad y, por supuesto, la de mi hermana – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática – Sólo espero que ella te ame de la misma forma. Kagome es a veces una mujer tan voluble. Su inseguridad y paranoia siempre la hacen cambiar sus decisiones súbitamente.

- Que poco la conoces – dijo fastidiado – En realidad Kikyo, piensa lo que te de la gana… Yo la amo y ella a mí. Eso es lo único que te debe quedar claro. Así que déjame en paz de una buena vez. No tengo tiempo como para desperdiciarlo contigo y tus estupideces – apuntaló molesto. Camino hacia la puerta, saliendo de la biblioteca dando un estruendoso portazo. Mientras Kikyo permaneció impasible en el mismo lugar.

- Te equivocas Inuyasha – murmuró cruzándose de brazos – Conozco muy bien a mi querida hermanita. La conozco demasiado bien... incluso… mejor que tú – añadió esbozando una sonrisa perversa que dio paso a una escandalosa carcajada.

*************** Fin de Flash Back ****************

Kagome lo escuchaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo. Miraba abstraída hacia el suelo. Su mente intentaba procesar aquellas palabras, mientras que Inuyasha esperaba intranquilo a que reaccionara, para bien o para mal.

- Todo este tiempo… – musitó con voz casi inaudible – Durante todo este tiempo, creí que me habías traicionado con ella – levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos – Y ahora me dices que el dolor que me consumía a diario ¿fue producto de una confusión? – añadió temblorosa

- Tal vez no se trató de una confusión, Kagome – manifestó seriamente – Sino más bien de… una _trampa…_

- No… no puede ser – gimió angustiada. De pronto todas las piezas cayeron en su sitio. Logró ver con claridad el trazo de cada situación y todas ellas llevaban hacia un único instigador. Por supuesto… sólo una mente maquiavélica y retorcida podría idear algo tan infame – Kikyo – aludió apretando los puños con furia. Inuyasha asintió, igualando su ira – ¡Oh por Dios! Y yo caí como una imbécil… ¡¡¡¿Pero hasta dónde llega su odio por mí?!!! – exclamó descontrolada – ¡Es mi hermana cielo santo! ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?

- Kagome… mírame – pidió tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a verlo – Por favor… Debes calmarte.

- ¡No!. ¡No puedo calmarme!. No mientras ese monstruo que se dice mi hermana, siga causándome daño, a mí o a los que amo… ¡¿Qué no te das cuentas que es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso hasta de matar?! – decía fuera de sí

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó deduciendo el significado de sus palabras – ¿Fue ella?... ¿Kikyo intentó matarte? – inquirió, al verla asentir, soltó una maldición – ¡¿Y porqué demonios no me lo dijiste?!

- No pude denunciarla. Después de todo se trataba… de mi hermana – respondió bajando la cabeza – Soy una tonta. En el fondo intentaba justificar su acción, pensando que estaba ofuscada, celosa… no lo se… Estúpidamente creí que en el fondo no había querido hacer lo que hizo – explicó

- Claro… Ahora lo comprendo – manifestó – Esa llamada sacándome del hospital, después esa golpiza, y el que te marcharas de pronto. Ella te amenazó, ¿no es así? Dime Kagome, ¿ella te vio en el hospital y te ordenó que te fueras?

- Llegó a mi habitación, y me enseño unas fotografías. Eras tú, estabas sangrado, incluso parecías inconciente – contestó temblando – Me dijo que si no me iba lejos, ella… mandaría a… matarte – reveló con voz ahogada, llorando llena de aflicción.

- ¡Hija de perra! – exclamó furioso, contrariamente la estrecho entre sus brazos con ternura – Lamento que sea tu hermana Kagome… Pero por Dios que voy a hacerle pagar por todo el daño que nos ha ocasionado – prometió lleno de convicción.

- ¡No!, Ella esta completamente loca – refutó asustada – No quiero que te lastime.

- No lo hará – negó

- ¡No Inuyasha. Por favor! – suplicó con desesperación – Me lo advirtió, dijo que no importaba donde estuviera, podría dar la orden de acabar contigo en cualquier momento, si no la obedecía y renunciaba a mi herencia y me alejaba de ti.

- Escúchame Kagome – exigió con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos – ¡Me importan muy poco sus amenazas!. No voy a separarme de ti y mucho menos permitiré que tú lo hagas. Suficiente hemos sufrido por su culpa, pero ya no más ¡No más!

- Pero entiende que…

- Ssschhh – la silenció colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven, reemplazándolo por el pulgar, con el que acarició suavemente el contorno de ellos – Ni un millón de Kikyos me volverán a separar de ti.

- Pero… tengo miedo… – confesó y antes de darse cuenta nuevamente se encontró envuelta en los cálidos brazos de Inuyasha.

- No temas cariño, yo te voy a proteger – prometió besándole la frente, aspirando su embriagante perfume

- Entiende, que no es por mí por quien temo… es… por ti – sollozó.

La separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, para verla a los ojos, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que se reflejaba claramente en su atractivo rostro. Tampoco pudo controlar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, al ser sacudido por la esperanza. "¿Acaso aún me ama? ¿Es posible que el rencor no haya conseguido destruir el amor que sentía por mi?", pensó con la mirada ambarina resplandeciendo con una luz de alegría y esperanza.

Cuando le hizo el amor, había decidido no pensar en ello, mucho menos ilusionarse. Era obvio que entre los dos, el deseo y la pasión seguían intactos, pero ¿qué sucedía con el amor?. Kagome en ningún momento insinuó que siguiera enamorada de él. Ahora que las cosas entre ellos comenzaban a aclararse… quizás…

Precisaba saberlo. Sabía que no era correcto, pero estaba dispuesto a seducirla, trasportándola hasta la desesperación misma, enloqueciéndola de deseo, con tal de obligarla a aceptarlo. Escuchar esas palabras salir de esos tentadores labios, era lo que más anhelaba en este mundo.

- Kagome – susurró con voz grave – Se que dije que debíamos hablar, pero ya no puedo resistir las ganas de besarte – anunció justo antes de hacerlo.

Kagome intentó decir algo, pero los labios del joven se lo impidieron, cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta que ya nada le impedía entregarse plenamente a sus sentimientos y corresponder, por entero, con el amor y el deseo que había intentado reprimir. Levantó los brazos rodeándolo por el cuello, acercándolo aún más hacia ella. Lo necesitaba tanto, que esta vez sería ella la que lo reclamara como suyo. Quería sentirlo en su piel, en su interior, en el alma misma.

El suave y dulce beso, en un instante se tornó apasionado y exigente, el joven la estrechó contra sí, conciente de cómo ese maravilloso cuerpo femenino se amoldaba al suyo. Definitivamente estaba hecha para él. Introdujo la lengua en su boca, a lo que ella respondió con un leve gemido, iniciando una sensual danza en su húmedo interior, carente de todo recato.

Las temblosas manos de la chica descendieron por el macizo pecho, palpando con las yemas de sus dedos cada músculo, pero no era suficiente, desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, para después introducir sus manos y acariciar su piel ardiente.

Aquel simple contacto lo hizo perder por completo el control de sus sentidos, gimió guturalmente consumido por el deseo de poseerla. "¡Quien demonios está enloqueciendo a quien!" pensó. Ella estaba tomando el control de la situación y eso lo enardecía aún más. Sin embargo repentinamente se vio abandonado por sus manos y labios. La miró con una mezcla de extrañeza y temor. Kagome lo observó con fijeza y acarició el rostro masculino con dulzura.

- Lo siento – musitó y alejándose de él. Caminó hasta la puerta de la sala.

- Kagome… – la llamó con voz estrangulada. No podía ser cierto, aquello no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Acaso lo rechazaría a pesar de todo?. Juraría que el corazón le había dejado de latir.

Kagome se detuvo manteniendo la mano en la manilla de la puerta se giró hacia él viéndolo inexpresivamente.

- Te recuerdo Inuyasha – dijo con seriedad – Que hicimos una promesa de dar las buenas noches a Shippo. Luego, continuaremos en donde nos quedamos – señaló guiñándole un ojo con picardía, salió velozmente, escuchando a lo lejos unas cuantas maldiciones y un: "¡Bruja del demonio!", provenientes de un furioso Inuyasha. Soltó una alegre carcajada, que murió en sus labios cuando lo escuchó salir intempestivamente tras ella.

- ¡Me las pagarás Kagome! – amenazó con severidad, pero su fingida actuación era fácilmente desmentida por el intenso destello de sus ojos dorados, que irradiaban felicidad. Kagome emitió un ahogado grito de temor, corriendo escalera arriba. Él la persiguió, alcanzándola sin esfuerzo. La cogió por la cintura, mientras ella reía e intentaba escapar – Te tengo bruja – dijo tomándola con fuerza, la giró hacia él impidiéndole que escapara a pesar de sus esfuerzos – Creo haberte advertido lo que sucede entre un cazador y su presa, pero como aún no lo has aprendido, esta noche volveré a instruirte – señaló peligrosamente seductor – Y te advierto que primero me dedicaré a degustarte, y cuando te escuche suplicarme, recién ahí voy a devorarte – ronroneó con voz grave en el oído de la joven haciéndola temblar.

- ¡Engreído! – exclamó jadeante – Ya veremos quien suplica a quien – advirtió dándole una mirada sugerente, al tiempo que restregaba sus senos y cadera contra él, que aún la mantenía sujeta. Lo escuchó emitir un gruñido de excitación, a lo que sonrió triunfante.

Continuará.................

* * *

NA.: Espero les gustara este capítulo, y les adelanto que se viene algo de lemon en el siguiente capítulo.... no se lo pierdan!!!

Además les cuento que se vienen otros capitulos para dejarlas de verdad con los "pelos de punta", según comentó por ahi.. mi amiga.. serena tsukino chiba ... jaja.. :D

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!.. ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

Un nuevo capitulo... espero les guste !!!

CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Entraron juntos en la habitación del niño, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. La luz aún estaba encendida, y había un libro de cuentos sobre la cama, lo que la hizo sentirse culpable. Se había vuelto un hábito que leyeran algún cuento antes de dormir. Tomó el libro dejándolo sobre el velador, luego lo arropó con cuidado, tiernamente hizo a un lado rebeldes mechones de cabello rojizo y besó su pequeña frente. Se giró a Inuyasha, que los miraba con una cálida sonrisa, en silencio vio que se acercaba a la cama para acariciar la cabeza del niño, luego la tomó de la mano al tiempo que apagaba la luz y caminó llevándola consigo fuera del cuarto. Kagome cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Atrayendo de Inuyasha, guiándolo hasta su propia habitación, la cual se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Sango se alojaba en la habitación frente a la de Shippo, lo que ahora agradecía, ya que sentía algo de pudor, de que la joven escuchara algo más embarazoso de lo que ya era evidente, a estas alturas.

Entraron en silencio, sin encender la luz. Caminó hasta el centro del cuarto dándole la espalda, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

No podía evitar sentirse aún temerosa. El futuro siempre era algo incierto, sin embargo la sombra de Kikyo nublaba sus ilusiones de felicidad, transformando lo desconocido, a una permanente incertidumbre y en un frío casi palpable en la piel.

Entendía las circunstancias que llevaron a Inuyasha, a ocultar lo de su hermana, y escuchar la verdad de lo ocurrido le brindaba fe, algo que se había negado a sentir, pero aún así no lograba desprenderse del miedo.

Unos tibios brazos la envolvieron desde atrás, instándola a apoyar la espalda contra aquel fornido pecho, como queriendo trasmitirle valor, junto a una muda promesa que encerraba una vida de esperanza, felicidad y amor.

Había necesitado tanto de él, de ese halo protector que lograba transmitirle la fortaleza de la que a menudo carecía, haciéndola flaquear, instigándola a dejarse vencer por las duras pruebas que se vio obligada a enfrentar.

- Fue tan duro sobrevivir sin ti – musitó acariciando sus brazos, provocando que la estrechara con más fuerza, él apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, provocándole un escalofrió al sentir el cálido aliento masculino chocar contra su cuello y oído.

- Lo se, también lo fue para mi – murmuró con voz grave – Pero luego de saber todo lo que tuviste que afrontar sola, me siento como un miserable. Perdóname Kagome – añadió con voz quebrada – Como quisiera borrar de tu memoria el sufrimiento, y tan sólo pudiera volver atrás para…

- No – interrumpió con suavidad girándose sin romper el abrazo viéndolo a los ojos – Por más doloroso que haya sido, no deseo olvidar, sino aprender. Cometimos errores Inuyasha. No confiamos el uno en el otro. No fuimos capaces de hablar nuestros problemas, nuestras dudas y temores, y yo… yo sólo huí de todos ellos – expresó amargamente – No deseo que volvamos a cometerlos.

- Tienes razón, fue un crudo aprendizaje – concordó quitando un mechón de cabello azabache que caía sobre sus bellos ojos chocolate – Pero aquí estamos… juntos… Ahora sólo quiero estar donde tú estés. Viviendo este amor a cada instante, sin permitir que vuelva a escaparse de nuestras manos – sentenció acercando sus labios a los de ella con lentitud. La besó con ternura, degustando la dulzura de la boca de la joven, que respondía a él de la misma forma, comprendiendo sus sentimientos – Te necesito a mi lado siempre – aseguró, la joven sonrió acariciando la mejilla áspera a causa de la barba que comenzaba a evidenciarse – No se te ocurra volver a escapar Kagome, porque soy capaz de esposarte a mi cuerpo o mi cama –amenazó mirándola de una forma que dejaba claro que no se trataba de una broma.

- Ninguna de las dos alternativas me parece tan terrible – contestó traviesa – Quizás debiera intentarlo para comprobar si cumples tu amenaza.

- No hay necesidad. Con mucho placer te ofreceré una demostración – señaló con una sensual sonrisa de medio lado.

- Jamás volveré a huir. Te lo prometo – afirmó con seriedad.

La besó nuevamente, experimentando una incomparable y profunda emoción. Le creía, confiaba en las palabras de Kagome y en que al fin permanecerían juntos. Sin embargo, había algo más que necesitaba escuchar…

Recorrió la menuda espalda con manos hambrientas de sentir su piel desnuda, llegó hasta la estrecha cintura oprimiéndola aún más contra él, la escuchó gemir, y sonrió entre besos, iniciando una caricia ascendente, hasta llegar a la sedosidad del cabello azabache, continuó besándola ofuscado por la avidez de hacerla suya, arrancándole sofocados jadeos de placer.

Sin romper la unión de sus bocas, con manos temblorosas desabrochó los últimos botones de la camisa, recordando solazada, que anteriormente había adelantado esa labor. Después con agónica lentitud deslizó las manos por la piel morena palpando la dureza de su pecho enredando los dedos entre el rizado vello oscuro que lo cubría. Subió hasta llegar a los hombros bajando por lo largo de los musculosos bíceps, quitando a su paso la camisa, para finalmente dejarla caer al suelo. Apoyó la mejilla al lado izquierdo el pecho logrando percibir el rápido latir de su corazón, casi tan desbocado como el propio. Depositó un tenue beso en la piel del joven, percibiendo que contenía la respiración, eso la incitó, y fue alternando labios y lengua a lo ancho del torso… provocándolo… era exquisito el sabor salino de su piel. Suspiró al rozar en el trayecto un endurecido pezón, el que atrapó lamiéndolo, succionándolo, de la forma en que él lo hacía con ella. El joven soltó un ronco gruñido, en respuesta a esa sensual tortura, volvió a sonreír complacida de su labor. Cuanto estaba disfrutando darle placer.

Lo estaba volviendo loco… Esos suaves labios recorriendo su pecho realmente lo estaban haciendo perder la razón, aumentando el ardor en su cuerpo, sentía que pronto se quemaría vivo. Bajó las manos hasta el firme trasero apretándolo, oprimiéndola contra él, demostrándole que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo ese juego sensual.

Jadeó ante aquella advertencia, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan rápido el mando. Posicionó sus manos sobre las del joven obligándolo a que soltara sus nalgas. Tomó una de sus grandes manos, besando la palma, el dorso, los nudillos, cada dedo con una deliberada calma, finalmente se echó a la boca el dedo índice, lamiéndolo y succionándolo con la misma velocidad, sin detenerse lo vio hacia arriba con un brillo travieso en su mirada, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver los desorbitados ojos ambarinos, que resplandecían viéndola con una mezcla de emociones que iban de la completa conmoción, hasta un deseo y pasión febriles.

¡Rayos!, si esa boca estuviera jugando con otra parte de su anatomía, de seguro habría caído inconsciente al suelo. Resopló haciendo un además de querer tocarla, pero ella se lo impidió y le sonrió con picardía. Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol, para permanecer quieto, a pesar que su agitación era desesperante, era más fuerte la excitante curiosidad que esa mujer había azuzado en él. Aunque había planeado lo contrario, ¡Por Díos! que estaba disfrutando mucho el ser seducido por ella.

Recorrió el brazo varonil, subiendo hasta llegar al hombro, mientras caminaba lentamente tras él. Deslizó ambas manos por la fornida espalda, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos y ocasionalmente utilizando las uñas, arañándolo con suma delicadeza, viendo como se contraían los músculos en reacción a sus estímulos. Repitió la acción con una mano mientras con la otra desabrochaba su blusa, se la fue quitando sin dejar de acariciarlo, la arrojó lejos en el suelo y luego hizo lo mismo con el brasier. Deslizó las manos hasta la cintura, siguiendo el contorno del pantalón hacia el frente, se pegó a su espalda presionando sus senos desnudos contra él. Adoró sentirlo jadear entrecortadamente, escuchando un ahogado "¡Oh Dios mió!", producto de sugerente roce del que era víctima y de las manos que correteaban por su vientre. En la misma posición aprovechó de lamer y mordisquear su espalda al tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón y bajaba el cierre, cuidando no tocar su ingente erección. Tiró de la prenda hasta que cayó al suelo e inició un juego con el borde de su bóxer, halando sutilmente del elástico que lo sujetaba a la cadera varonil, regresó frente a él, sin dejar de tironearlo, haciendo un ademán de pretender bajarlo, pero sin concretar la acción.

Respiraba cada vez más agitado y sus ojos estaban encendidos adoptando un tono casi rojizo producto del vehemente deseo que lo consumía. Sin embargo continuó inmóvil, apretando con fuerza los puños, intentando soportar esa deliciosa tortura, expectante a lo que vendría a continuación, a lo que esa perversa y sensual mujer estaba maquinando para volverlo completamente loco.

Se acercó para volver a besar el firme torso, pero esta vez bajando hasta su estómago, cada vez más abajo… hasta encontrarse con un obstáculo. Alzó la cabeza mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable, esbozando una sutil sonrisa. Lentamente lo despojó del bóxer, dejando al descubierto aquella parte de su anatomía que visiblemente clamaba por ella, irguiéndose soberbio frente a sus ojos.

- Ka… Kago...me – balbuceó débilmente, con una voz enronquecida, tragando con dificultad.

- Hoy… tú eres lo más importante – anunció recordando lo que él dijera la última vez que hicieron el amor. Le habló con dulzura, ruborizada por la timidez que antecedía a su propósito, pero con el vivo anhelo de consentirlo y dedicarle el mismo goce que él le siempre le regalaba.

Lo tomó con suma delicadeza, estimulándolo, recorriéndolo en toda su extensión, se acercó hacia él, dándole un sutil soplido, escuchando un profundo gemido, casi agónico, brotar de los labios masculinos. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, depositó un beso tras otro, él se movía cada vez más inquieto, como buscando un deleite que la chica, premeditadamente, retardaba brindarle. Sin embargo tampoco ella pudro resistir mucho ese tormento, así que decidió complacerlo.

¡Cielo Santo! No era cierto… ¡Definitivamente, lo que estaba sucediendo era producto de alguna febril fantasía!. Inclinó la cabeza para comprobarlo, pero era verdad. ¡Ahí estaba!... _Su_ Kagome, se encontraba a sus pies y por primera vez, brindándole un placer desconocido e indescriptible, tan maravilloso como ella misma. Exhalaba suspiros jadeantes, con la mirada nublada, producto de las increíbles sensaciones que se iniciaban entre lo que esgrimían esas delicadas manos y esos sugerentes labios, para luego extenderse a través de todo su cuerpo, elevándolo, envolviéndolo en un tumulto de sensaciones supremas.

De verdad hubiera querido continuar con ese erótico suplicio, al que él mismo aceptó someterse, pero ya no podía controlar la necesidad tocarla y hacerla suya. Detuvo la mano que lo martirizaba, inclinándose hacia ella, sonrió con ternura ante la mirada turbada que ella de dirigió, la instó a levantarse y la ciño con fuerza, entrelazando sus brazos tras la estrecha cintura, hasta casi despegarla del suelo.

- Estas a punto de hacerme perder la razón, jovencita – masculló resoplando agitado, simulando reprenderla – Y aún es muy pronto para que eso suceda… ¿Cómo piensas disculparte? – inquirió a su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, halándolo provocativamente con los labios, y al mismo tiempo empalmando la pelvis contra la de ella. La joven gimió temblando entre sus brazos.

- Haré lo que tú quieras – respondió jadeante, besándolo en el cuello, abrazándose a la cintura del joven.

Sonrió ante su respuesta, era precisamente una de las cosas que quería escuchar. La beso con un ansia desmedida explorando el interior de de su boca con frenesí, intentando tolerar el ardor de lo sofocaba y se acumulaba de forma casi dolorosa en su entrepierna. Gruño al sentir los pezones erguidos de sus níveos senos pegados a su piel, llamándolo, despertando una férvida sed de ellos. Inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar uno, envolviéndolo con sus labios, lamiéndolo, sorbiéndolo con un apetito voraz, mientras cubría el otro con su enorme mano, masajeando gentilmente, percibiendo como parecía hincharse ante su toque, ajustándose a la perfección.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo extasiada de esas caricias, enloquecida por la humedad de su lengua que degustaban sus ya sensitivos pechos y por el aliento jadeante de ese hombre que chocaba contra su piel.

Repentinamente se vio elevada por esos fornidos brazos, con una facilidad asombrosa. La llevó cargando hasta la cama, depositándola con suma delicadeza. Gimió al sentir el contraste de la fría sábana de seda con la piel febril de su espalda. La agitación causaba el forzoso vaivén de su busto, mientras permanecía recostada con las manos a los costados, mirándolo expectante.

La miró con una expresión escalofriante, que traslucía un hambre insaciable que le exigía poseerla. Trepó a la cama, cubriendo ese divino cuerpo femenino con el suyo. Apoderándose una vez más de la anhelante boca, recorriendo esa piel aterciopelada con las manos. Hizo un lento recorrido con los labios hasta llegar a su vientre plano, jugando en su ombligo. Se levantó un poco para desabrochar los ajustados jeans, quitándoselos junto con la ropa interior, los arrojó por sobre su hombro hacia algún punto indefinido de la habitación. Regresó a su vientre, esta vez iniciando un viaje ascendente, terminando en el fino cuello. Se apoyó con el antebrazo para evitar hacerle daño al aplastándola demasiado. La otra mano se dirigió al valle entre sus piernas, palpando su humedad, gimió roncamente al saber que estaba lista para recibirlo.

- Inuyasha… – musitó como una súplica al sentirlo invadir su intimidad. Lo necesitaba… quería que acabara de una vez con el tormento de ambos. Haló débilmente del cabello negro, instándolo a verla a los ojos, para que comprendiera su apremio.

- Lo sé Amor… Siento lo mismo – susurró guturalmente.

Le sonrió de un modo cautivante, con los ojos cargados de aquel sentimiento que ambos compartían. Volvió a lamer a lo largo de su garganta, hundiendo un dedo dentro de ella, Kagome arqueó la espalda emitiendo un grito, cuando él aumentó la fricción de aquella enloquecedora irrupción, creyó que moriría. Hundió los dedos en el cabello, tras la nuca, besándolo con desenfreno, expresándole su impaciencia. Bajó una mano acariciando su colosal erección, escuchando una ahogada exclamación, seguido de un áspero gemido.

- Por favor… Inuyasha – susurró con expresión anhelante.

- Dime lo que quieres Kagome… Dímelo – exigió jadeante entre los labios femeninos, acomodándose entre las piernas de la joven.

- No… me hagas… esto – suplicó casi con desesperación

- Dilo… – urgió. Atormentándola con su masculinidad

- A ti… te quiero a ti… dentro, en lo más profundo de mi ser – respondió entre suspiros sofocados

- Te deseo tanto Kagome… No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito… – masculló delirante, acariciando un suave muslo, guiándolo en torno a su cadera. Con un movimiento tortuosamente lento, se adentró en ella, poco a poco, sintiendo fascinado como era envuelto por la húmeda calidez de su mujer... Maravillándose de la sensación de convertirse en un solo ser, aquello lo hacía temblar extasiado.

Exhaló un suspiro al sentirlo completamente en su interior. Era un momento absolutamente sublime… Su calor, su olor, sus varoniles formas, la cautivaban, transportándola fuera de este mundo… Borrando todas sus aflicciones, para en cambio despertar, el más hermoso sentimiento, que alguna vez quiso pensar había logrado extinguir. Sin embargo, ahora entendía que siempre permaneció intacto en lo profundo de su corazón, que tan sólo al estar junto a ese hombre se manifestaba reavivado, más fuerte, abrasador, e irremediablemente infinito.

Inuyasha le hacía el amor con devoción, de una forma mágica, casi irreal, transmitiéndole un tumulto de sentimientos, era tierno, delicado, indescriptiblemente entrañable. Continuó embistiéndola con la misma lentitud, como si luchara consigo mismo, intentando prolongar esa unión por una eternidad.

Lo rodeó con ambas piernas, ajustándose a la perfección al vaivén de su cadera, acariciando su húmeda espalda, percibiendo como se contraía su asombrosa musculatura ante el esfuerzo de sus acometidas, haciendo que se estremeciera cada fibra de su cuerpo.

- Te amo… Kagome… – jadeó con voz ronca y apasionada, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión anhelante – Te quiero en mi vida, para siempre…

Salió de ella casi por completo, volviendo a invadirla como si deseara fundirse en su interior. La joven emitió un leve grito, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba de júbilo. "¿Acaso se podría ser más dichosa?". Sí, junto a él, lo sería mucho más. Se perdió en aquel resplandor ambarino, acariciando el rostro bañado en sudor. Vio en ellos la expectante súplica, y la agonía de la incertidumbre… Entonces lo entendió…

- Para siempre… – juró trémula – Estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti…

Ya no hubo más… Esas palabras, lo hicieron perder la cordura, y agonizar preso de un placer que de seguro debía ser parte de un sueño fantástico, ya que era demasiado perfecto, justo como la mujer que se encontraba suspirando bajo su cuerpo, aferrada a él, perdida en aquella vorágine de sensaciones.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a ella también dejándose guiar por sus demandas, incrementando el poder de sus embestidas, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se apoyó con una mano y con la otra asió la mano de Kagome. Y así, con sus manos entrelazadas, el tiempo se detuvo mientras ascendían juntos al paraíso del éxtasis.

- Te amo… Te amo tanto Kagome… tanto – susurró emocionado con voz gutural

- Y yo a ti. Te amo con toda mi alma – respondió, estremeciéndose al ser elevada al mismo cielo. Gritando el nombre de Inuyasha entre sollozos.

Nublado por sentirla vibrar y gritar su nombre, supo que ella ya se encontraba allí, por lo que se recién ahora se permitió alcanzarla… Rugió su nombre, al ser transportado al mismo mudo etéreo en el cual lo esperaba la mujer que se había apoderado de su alma.

Inuayasha se desplomó completamente exhausto sobre sus senos. Lo acunó entre sus brazos tiernamente intentando recuperar el aliento al igual que él, mientras le acariciaba la negra cabellera.

- Tenía tanto miedo… de que hubieras dejado de amarme – declaró luego de algunos minutos, con la voz aún enronquecida, permaneciendo en la misma posición sobre el cuerpo femenino, acariciando con los labios la piel de la joven.

- Te confieso que también lo intenté – susurró sin dejar de enredar los dedos en el cabello de Inuyasha, quien levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos, con una expresión mortificada – Pero no pude – declaró acariciando la áspera mejilla, sonriéndole con dulzura – Y te aseguro que el aceptar que eso sería imposible, fue algo muy frustrante – agregó rezongona haciendo una graciosa mueca.

- ¿Pues qué esperabas? Soy un tipo irresistible – fanfarroneó

- ¿Irresistible tú? ¡Ja! ¡Que vanidoso! ¡No eres más que un engreído! – refutó indignada.

- ¿Ah si? – exclamó alzando una ceja sonriendo con perversidad – Admite que te vuelvo loca – desafió, haciendo un sugerente movimiento con la pelvis. Kagome ahogó una exclamación "¡Pero qué manía de este sujeto!", pensó azorada al sentirlo, respondiendo involuntariamente a él.

- Tramposo – gimió, ante la risa triunfante de Inuyasha, al tiempo que volvía a hacerle el amor.

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: Bien queridas amigas, ¿Y?... ¿Qué les pareció?.... jejejeje... Sigan leyendo, acualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.....un abrazo...


	19. Chapter 19

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XIX**

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, un tanto desorientada, su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana, apenas iluminada por unos débiles rayos matutinos. Quiso moverse sin conseguirlo, bajó un poco las mantas que la cubrían, se vio atrapada entre unos recios y velludos brazos, fue plenamente consciente del cuerpo masculino que se encontraba pegado a su espalda. Esbozó una sonrisa complacida girando un poco la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada. Estaba profundamente dormido, se veía adorable, demasiado atractivo y tentador. Intentó girar el cuerpo, pero al instante los brazos la aprisionaron con más fuerza, evitando cualquier plan de escape.

- Ni lo intentes – ordenó una voz grave cerca de su oído – He despertado demasiadas veces con la fantasía de tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos al amanecer, y ahora que al fin se ha hecho realidad no permitiré que la arruines.

- No pretendía arruinar tu fantasía, más bien tenía planeado hacer realidad la mía – discrepó haciendo una mueca melindrosa

- ¿De veras? Y dime ¿Cuál sería? – inquirió interesado, apoyándose en un codo tras la cabeza de la chica para ver su perfil, sin dejar de abrazarla con el otro brazo.

- Bueno, si no lo hubieras arruinado…Te habría despertado a besos, rozando mi cuerpo desnudo contra el tuyo, y me refiero a _cada parte _de tu cuerpo – respondió provocativamente, impulsando su cadera hacia él, tocando exitosamente su objetivo que respondió a ella instantáneamente.

- ¡Diablos! La tuya es mil veces mejor – exclamó jadeante – Dame un par de minutos para quedarme dormido – pidió, acomodándose como estaba al despertar. Kagome soltó una alegre carcajada.

Se quedaron abrazados en la cama por un par de horas más, luego que retozaran poniendo en práctica la fantasía de la chica, demostrando su enorme talento, por lo que Inuyasha decidió que de ahora en adelante ella asumiría el mando del área inventiva.

Kagome descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, que la mantenía abrazada acariciando apaciblemente su espalda. Se sentía tan feliz, tanto que hasta le atemorizaba. Había perdido la esperanza de que ella e Inuyasha pudieran reanudar una relación. Aún después haber sido suya en la fiesta, el nombre de Kikyo la separaba irremediablemente de él. Pensar en ella despertó algunas interrogantes, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Mmm? – zumbó perezosamente

- ¿Por qué reanudaste la relación con Kikyo? – inquirió seriamente. Lo sintió tensarse y exhalar un hondo suspiro.

- No la reanude de la forma que crees – contestó, ella levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró con extrañeza – Después que te marchaste, decidí irme también. Necesitaba alejarme de todo, tratando de escapar del dolor que me dejó tu supuesta traición y tu ausencia. Me fui al extranjero, a casa de Sesshomaru, fue allí donde conocí los detalles de las trampas de Naraku. Y tomé la decisión de hacer algo al respecto, a pesar que mi hermano no estaba muy convencido. Al volver, Kaede me contactó, preocupada por un posible desfalco. En algún momento ella intentó hablar de ti, pero le advertí que no volviera a mencionar tu nombre o nuestra sociedad terminaría en ese instante. Supuse que estaba en contacto contigo, por lo que decidí utilizar a Kikyo.

- ¿Utilizarla? – preguntó turbada

- Si, para vengarme de ti – señaló avergonzado – Quería demostrarte del modo que fuera, que no me afectaba tu traición y ¿Quién mejor que tu más grande antagonista?. Aunque sólo me engañaba a mi mismo, en el fondo lo hacía porque esperaba que cuando te enteraras, fuera al menos la rabia, la que te hiciera volver.

- Pues esa parodia te duro mucho tiempo ¿no te parece? – increpó evidenciando sus celos.

- Silencio, déjame terminar – la regañó dándole una juguetona nalgada, riendo ante la indignación de la joven – Bueno, luego de resignarme a que esa táctica no resultaría para hacerte volver. Debí continuar con Kikyo, simplemente porque no confiaba en ella. Tu hermana en verdad no sabe ocultar su malevolencia, y con los problemas de Kaede, me pareció que estaba demasiado interesada en que la fusión no se realizara, a pesar de ser una persona ignorante en temas de negocios. Además, siempre que tenía oportunidad echaba leña al fuego en contra de la aparente huida con tu amante, intentando hacerte quedar como una cualquiera, ante mí y Kaede. Atosigándola a dejarla a ella como única heredera de todo el dinero de los Higurashi, ya que tu _indecente actitud,_ no te hacía merecedora de nada.

- Su ambición y maldad no conoce límites – murmuró la chica con furia contenida.

- Así es – convino asintiendo – Era obvio que no esperaba que volvieras y al verte ese día fue un duro golpe, tanto para ella… como para mí. Supongo que por eso ella sobreactuó su papel y como yo aún seguía furioso contigo no me importó. Me encolerizó tu desfachatez al aparecer así como así, ambicionando el dinero de tu abuela…

- Sabes que no es así, jamás me importó el dinero, cambiaria millones de herencias por tener a mi abuela conmigo – contrapuso con amargura.

- Por supuesto que lo sé cariño – aclaró acariciando la mejilla, besándola en la frente, acercándola aún más hacia él – Me lo has demostrado renunciando a ella por mí – añadió visiblemente conmovido – Lo que me recuerda… Si creías que marchándote renunciabas a todo, déjame sacarte de tu error. La única forma que tu herencia pase a manos de tu hermana es que yo decida que así sea – anunció

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kagome frunciendo el ceño e incorporándose levemente para verlo a la cara.

- Existe una cláusula en el testamento, que ni tú ni yo conocíamos, ella dice que si cualquiera de nosotros dos abandonaba la presidencia, sólo el otro podría aseverarlo firmando un documento que se encontraba en poder de Totosai – explicó – Documento que ahora está en mi poder – añadió esbozando una sonrisa arrogante

- ¡Qué! – exclamó sorprendida

- Como lo escuchas – confirmó cambiando su expresión a una maliciosa – Y eso quiere decir que te tengo en mis manos, pequeña bruja.

- ¡Suenas como si planearas extorsionarme! – expresó indignada

- Eso ni lo dudes cariño – confirmó sonriendo alegremente – Tengo miles de ideas en mente para hacerte pagar mis días de soledad y angustia jovencita. De hecho en este instante me complacería experimentar con una de ellas – anunció iniciando una lluvia de caricias sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Sango salía de su cuarto aún somnolienta, lanzó un bostezo, cuando escucho la puerta del frente abrirse lentamente, viendo a Shippo salir del cuarto aún vistiendo su piyamas con figuras de perritos.

- Buenos días Shippo – lo saludo sonriente

- Hola Sango – saludó refregándose un ojito como si aún no se despertara del todo.

- ¿Tienes hambre?, ahora iba a preparar el desayuno – anunció

- Sí, tengo mucha hambre – contestó mirándola contento - ¡Voy despertar a Kagome! – gritó al salir corriendo rumbo al cuarto de la chica

- ¡Espera Shippo! ¡No! – chilló Sango espantada, corriendo tras el niño

- ¡¡Kagome!! – gritó abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente, corriendo para tirarse en la cama de la chica.

- Hola cariño, buenos días – saludo Kagome besando su mejilla, sorprendida y sonrojada. Vio a Inuyasha que estaba cerca de la ventana, vestido medianamente decente sólo con sus pantalones. Hablaba por su teléfono móvil con Miroku, a quien primero revistió en improperios por interrumpir a su juicio,algo_ muy importante._

- Shippo – llamó Sango llegando al cuarto exhausta por la carrera. Miró a su alrededor emitiendo un suspiro de alivio al notar que no había interrumpido nada mayormente indecoroso. De todos modos enrojeció al ver la turbación de Kagome quien aún se encontraba en la cama desnuda y a un descarado Inuyasha que se paseaba semidesnudo por el cuarto sin ninguna vergüenza – Lo siento Kagome, no logré alcanzarlo – se disculpó avergonzada

- No te preocupes – contestó su amiga sonriendo

- Pues ya lo sabes idiota – gruñó con fingida molestia – No estoy seguro. Tu encárgate de todo – Ah sí también está. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy tu maldito mensajero! – amonestó irritado cortando la llamada. Bufó aún molesto, ya que su amigo había interrumpido su _"placentero experimento_ _de venganza" _ para Kagome

- Hola Inuyasha, ¿Porqué estas en el cuarto de Kagome? – preguntó inocentemente el niño. Los dos implicados se miraron azorados.

- Bu...bu...eno... es que… Inuyasha… pu…pues… – tartamudeó Kagome enrojecida.

- Te lo explicaré más tarde campeón – intervino Inuyasha calmadamente – Qué tal si primero te vas a vestir, y bajamos a desayunar para ir más tarde a dar un paseo – propuso sonriendo mientras desordenaba los cabellos colorines del niño, como ya lo había hecho costumbre.

- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡¡Viva!! – gritó eufórico, corriendo hacia su cuarto

- Iré a preparar el desayuno – anunció Sango tomando la manilla para cerrar la puerta

- Te alcanzaré enseguida – dijo Kagome

- Sango – llamó Inuyasha – Acabo de hablar con Miroku, me pidió te dijera que te extraña y desea verte pronto… y en lo posible en un caballo blanco – comunicó malicioso – Imagino que tú sabes de qué diablos hablaba – añadió alzando una ceja risueño al verla enrojecer

- No tengo la menor idea, ¡ese sujeto esta completamente loco! – exclamó abochornada huyendo del cuarto.

- ¿En un caballo blanco? – preguntó Kagome sin comprender

- Y yo que sé – contestó alzando los hombros

- Creí escuchar que le decías a Miroku que no eras su mensajero – señaló Kagome burlona

- ¡Feh! Miroku me debe unas cuantas, sólo me estoy cobrando – contestó caminando hasta ella, inclinándose para besarla – Además es bastante divertido verlo sufrir al fin por una mujer

- Qué cruel eres – amonestó

- Nada de eso. Miroku, jamás se ha visto más cautivado por alguien, y con tanta tenacidad en luchar por ella. Y por más que lo niegue, estoy convencido que tu amiga Sango está igualmente interesada en él – aseguró.

- Sí, yo también lo creo – concordó sonriente

- Seríamos un gran cuarteto ¿no crees? – afirmó para luego llenarla de besos.

Durante el transcurso de un alegre desayuno, Inuyasha les propuso ir de paseo al lago y hacer un picnic allí, recibiendo un entusiasta apoyo por parte de Shippo, que saltaba por toda la casa feliz con Inukin ladrando y brincando a su alrededor. Ante la risa de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Sango los miró contenta, de pronto esa casa se había iluminado con una felicidad sin igual. Se veían como una familia dichosa. La invitaron a pasar el día con ellos, pero declinó la oferta, argumentando que debía resolver algunos asuntos en Tokio. No era mentira del todo, pero prefirió dejarlos disfrutar a solas. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar.

El tren expreso se desplazaba a gran velocidad rumbo a Tokio, lo que hacía improbable concentrar la atención en el paisaje. Sentada en uno de los vagones se encontraba Sango sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban dirigidos a sus amigos. Deseando de todo corazón que esa dicha perdurara siempre. No obstante, y siendo realista, les quedaban muchas pruebas difíciles por superar. La maldad que aún existía alrededor de ellos no se iba a extinguir por arte de magia, dado que las personas crueles que maquinaban planes tan brutales en contra de los dos, aún permanecían impunes, haciendo peligrar la frágil felicidad que sus amigos intentaban construir.

El ruido y el ritmo agitado de la ciudad, golpeó de lleno a sus sentidos, adormecidos por la paz que disfrutaba en Hakone, bajó del taxi que se detuvo frente a las puertas del gigantesco edificio. Las oficinas al parecer mantenían su concurrencia habitual, en un ir y venir de personajes de actitudes serias y trajes elegantes, todo lo que se podría esperar del entorno propicio para los negocios. Entró en las oficinas con el corazón palpitando convulsivamente y un molesto sentimiento de ansiedad, que pretendía a toda costa no se evidenciara en su rostro.

- ¡Sango! – la llamó una alegre voz a su espalda haciéndola brincar sobresaltada.

- Hola Rin – saludó sonriente

- Cuéntame Sango, qué ha ocurrido – instó casi con desesperación, la otra hizo un gesto positivo con el dedo pulgar, ligado a una gran sonrisa. Rin soltó una exclamación de felicidad – ¡Es grandioso!

- Si que lo es – concordó riendo – Resultó mejor de lo esperado.

- ¿Crees que Kagome sospeche que tuvimos algo que ver? – inquirió preocupada

- Te aseguro que el impacto de ver a Inuyasha fue tal, que no le dejó cabeza para atar cabos – la tranquilizó – Además, Miroku nos aseguró que se encargaría de inventar una buena excusa, sin mencionarnos.

- Si, le dijo a Inuyasha que consiguió la información a través de un detective privado al que contrató – informó

- ¡Mi bella Sango! – exclamó una eufórica voz a espaldas de las chicas – Dichosos los ojos que puede admirar tu inigualable hermosura.

- Hola – saludó ruborizada

- Tenía la intensión de ir a verte muy pronto – informó el joven aproximándose a ella – Pero veo que me has liberado de una desgarradora y amarga espera – señaló tomándole una mano para llevársela a los labios, depositando un suave beso en ella.

- Te equivocas, no he venido a verte a ti, sino a Rin – contradijo la joven soltándose bruscamente.

- Discúlpenme un momento, debo hacer un par de llamadas – anunció Rin dejándolos a solas.

- Vamos a mi oficina – sugirió Miroku, y sin esperar respuesta la tomó del brazo intentando llevarla hasta allá, pero ella se lo impidió – Me gustaría que habláramos – explicó

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – indicó soltándose de su agarre.

- Sango – dijo mirándola tan seriamente que la hizo enmudecer – Te he extrañado mucho – confesó esbozando una sincera sonrisa. La chica lo miró boquiabierta.

- ¿Qué se supone significa eso? – inquirió nerviosamente

- Que ya estoy cansado de juegos – comunicó con la misma seriedad – Estoy cansado de correr tras de ti y pensar que jamás podré alcanzarte – manifestó con tono angustiado, tomándola firmemente de los hombros – No se de qué manera puedo demostrarte que estoy sinceramente interesado en ti… si no me das tan siquiera una oportunidad para hacerlo. Realmente no sé lo que esperas de mi Sango. No lo se – confesó con un dejo de amargura

- No espero nada de ti, y tampoco he hecho nada para que pienses lo contrario – manifestó indiferente. Sintiendo una punzada de culpa ante la mirada herida que le dio el joven.

- Creo que ya lo entiendo. He sembrado sentimientos en tierra infértil – dijo exhalando un profundo suspiro – Jamás de darás una oportunidad ¿no es así? – afirmó sonriendo agriamente. La soltó dándole la espalda. Pasó una mano peinando su cabello frustrado – Perdóname por haberte importunado hasta ahora, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder – prometió adoptando una máscara inexpresiva – Rin vendrá en un momento, puedes esperarla cómodamente. Adiós Sango – se despidió marchándose hasta su oficina, la joven dio un respingo al escuchar el azote de la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Miroku? – preguntó Rin entrando en la estancia, arrugó el ceño al ver a la chica cabizbaja, parecía aturdida, se acercó a ella preocupada – ¿Sango te ocurre algo malo?

- Sí, ocurre que soy una estúpida – respondió desalentada

Miroku estaba recostado en el sillón frente a su escritorio con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro estaba contraído por una tensa mueca que denotaba vagamente aquello que lo atormentaba.

Escuchó el sutil toque en la puerta a su espalda, pero no contestó, el maldito trabajo podía esperar. Frunció la boca con molestia al escuchar que a pesar de no dar autorización la puerta se abría.

- Ayame no quiero interrupciones, cancela todos mis compromisos de hoy – ordenó sin voltear a verla – Que no… – enmudeció al girarse y ver que no se trataba de quien pensó. Miró boquiabierto a la mujer que caminaba hacia él. Se levantó de golpe – Sa…Sango – balbuceó atontado cuando se paró frente a él.

- Te juro que lo pagarás muy caro si llego a arrepentirme de esto – anunció exasperada

- ¿Q…qué? – volvió a balbucear sin entender, pero fue interrumpido por una delgadas manos que lo halaron de las solapas de su traje, para luego acallarlo con un beso. Abrió los ojos descomunalmente, sorprendido por la acción, pero recuperó el control en un segundo, sujetando la cintura de la joven para pegarla contra su cuerpo, correspondiendo el beso con una pasión desenfrenada – ¡Wow! – exclamó jadeante – Me encanta la forma en que cambias de opinión Sango – aseguró, sonrió al verla ruborizarse, acarició con dulzura su mejilla – ¿Esto significa un sí para nosotros dos?

- No se cómo terminará esto pero me he arriesgado a darte una oportunidad. Por eso no te atrevas a engañarme Miroku – pidió Sango

- Mi bella Sango, te has convertido en lo más importante para mí, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una vida entera para hacerte feliz – prometió

- Mmm, creo que no preocuparé tanto por el final… ya que eso es un excelente comienzo – manifestó sonriendo feliz, correspondiendo al ferviente beso que le dio el joven.

Kikyo se encontraba en la habitación, respiraba agitadamente profiriendo algunas maldiciones entre dientes, a medida que iba abriendo distintos cajones de una enorme cómoda de caoba tallada. Hurgaba en el interior de cada cajón, desordenando lo menos posible la ropa que allí se encontraba.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó furiosa en voz baja, cerrando el cajón de golpe.

Quedó de pie con las manos en las caderas, mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron en el armario, por lo que caminó rápidamente hasta él. Abrió la puerta corriendo las prendas que colgaban dentro, hizo un ademán de inclinarse a buscar, cuando un fuerte golpe la hizo brincar espantada.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué haces en mi cuarto Kikyo? – exigió ásperamente – ¿Buscas algo en especial? – añadió con los ojos fulgurantes de cólera

- Hola madre – saludo aparentando tranquilidad, y girándose para enfrentarla – Nada importante, sólo quería pedirte prestado un accesorio y como no estabas decidí buscarlo – explicó con indiferencia

- Un accesorio, con todo lo que tu tienes, que extraño – comentó irónica

- En fin, al parecer estas de mal humor, así que vendré en otro momento – indicó pasando junto a la mujer, saliendo de cuarto. Kagura la miró de reojo con escepticismo, pero sin decir palabra.

- Kikyo… ¿serías capaz de traicionar a tu propia madre? – se preguntó en voz alta cuando estuvo a solas, entornando los ojos preocupada.

Caminaban de regreso a la casa, luego de haber disfrutado de un día maravilloso, el paseo al lago resultó extremadamente divertido. Shippo correteó incansable junto a Inukin, mientras Inuyasha y Kagome descansaban tumbados en una manta.

Kagome cargaba el canasto de comida, vacío gracias al apetito voraz del par de hombres que la acompañaban. El cachorro corría delante de ellos rumbo a la casa, ya que su pequeño amo iba convenientemente montado sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, riendo felizmente, charlando del tema predilecto de ambos, fútbol.

Caminaba tras ellos viéndolos con ternura. Enternecida y aliviada porque se llevaran tan bien. Inuyasha se detuvo girándose levemente, para regalarle una fascinante sonrisa, extendiendo la mano hacia ella. No necesitó más estímulo, sino que simplemente alcanzó esa enorme y cálida mano que se aferró a la suya posesivamente, invitándola a caminar a su lado.

En la noche, y luego de una inicial incredulidad, se deleitó con una exquisita cena, preparada por Inuyasha, ayudado por un entusiasta Shippo. Más tarde fueron juntos a leer un cuento al niño, debido a la excitación del día, con algo de dificultad finalmente lograron dormirlo.

- Desde la muerte de mis padres, cuando apenas tenía seis años – comentó Inuyasha, acariciando distraídamente su espalda desnuda, mientras ella permanecía recostada sobre él, jugando con los vellos de su pecho – No había vuelto a disfrutar de un día en familia y debo confesarte ha sido grandioso. Quiero vivir días iguales a este… por el resto de mi vida – declaró rodando el cuerpo para quedar sobre ella, besándola, acariciándola, dando inicio a una nueva sesión de amor.

Disfrutaron dos semanas de felicidad absoluta, tal parecía que hubieran promulgado un mutuo acuerdo de olvidar, aunque fuera por esos días, los problemas, los temores, y todo aquello que los amenazaba. Pasearon en barco, recorrieron la ciudad, el extenso y bello Jardín Botánico de más de treinta años, visitaron templos, gozaron de las aguas termales, y realizaron excursiones al monte Fuji-san, fueron días memorables.

A finales de esa segunda semana el clima decayó bastante, tuvieron que conformarse y distraerse con juegos de mesa. Inuyasha intentaba enseñar al pequeño las reglas del ajedrez. Kagome por su parte miraba absorta los ennegrecidos nubarrones, cargados de agua que amenazaba con caer en cualquier segundo. Abrazó su cuerpo queriendo reprimir un estremecimiento, rogando porque al menos sólo se tratara de lluvia, ya que le aterraban las tormentas eléctricas. Un trauma que la afectaba desde que tuviera el accidente, no soportaba la angustiaba que la invadía ante el resplandor de un relámpago y el ensordecedor rugido de un trueno.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el joven a su oído, abrazándola desde atrás.

- Nada, no es nada – mintió apoyando su espalda en el pecho varonil.

Para su consternación la tempestad inició su inclemente caída sobre las montañas y el bosque, y a lo lejos comenzaba a escucharse el escalofriante clamor de los truenos, que parecían acercarse con una deliberada y siniestra lentitud, cada vez más ensordecedores, demostrándole a la chica su insignificancia ante aquel indómito poder.

Se abrazó fuertemente a Inuyasha buscando su protección y cobijo, intentando en vano conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente algunas horas después logró quedarse dormida. Sin embargo eso sólo sirvió para arrojarla contra su más angustiante y recurrente pesadilla, haciéndola retroceder en el tiempo, obligándola a vivir los instantes que su mente había conseguido desvanecer, sin ella saberlo…

Se vio conduciendo el auto a una peligrosa velocidad… El viento y la lluvia golpeaban furiosamente en el parabrisas dificultando la visibilidad, los neumáticos emitían agudos chillidos al girar en las curvas con una temeridad que rayaba en la locura.

- ¡Maldita!, ¿¡como pudiste!? – susurraba entre la rabia y la angustia – Soy una estúpida… una imbécil por creer en ti… Te odio… ¡¡te odio!! – gritaba cada vez más descontrolada – Vas a pagar por esto, ¡¡Todos pagarán por esto!! – repentinamente un relámpago iluminó intensamente frente a ella…

Cegada intentaba recuperar el control del coche antes de una peligrosa curva, que se distinguía vagamente a una corta distancia. El auto zigzagueó de manera brusca, apretó el manubrio en un esfuerzo por controlar el patinaje de las ruedas a causa del asfalto mojado, cuando logró contener un poco el irregular movimiento y presionó el freno para disminuir la velocidad, pero éste no respondió… Retuvo el aire volviendo a realizar la acción, pero aunque lo apretara a fondo nada sucedía, recurrió al freno de mano, pero éste tampoco funcionó… En segundos que parecieron largos minutos, logró ser consciente de su destino…

- ¡No! – exclamó aterrada presionándolo a fondo repetidas veces, distinguiendo a través de la cuantiosa lluvia como la peligrosa curva, estaba a un par de metros – ¡Funciona! – gritó desesperada

Apresó el manubrio con firmeza, enfrentándose a la curva cerrada… ¡No lo lograría!… Por más que lo giró, el vehículo se deslizó irremediablemente a la orilla del barranco… Otro rayo rugió, seguido de un poderoso destello en el cielo… obligando cruelmente a que la joven fuera testigo de la sentencia de muerte… que la aguardaba en aquella siniestra profundidad…

- Inuyasha… – aquel débil susurro, fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes que el auto rodara cuesta abajo, impactando una y otra vez contra las rocas…

- Inuyasha… no… ¡Inuyasha!.... ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! – gritaba combulcionándose en la cama presa aún de aquella espantosa pesadilla.

El joven despertó de sobresaltado por los gritos de Kagome, se enderezó arrodillándose a su costado, sacudiéndola levemente procurando despertarla. La chica emitió otro grito incorporándose de golpe, siendo interceptada por los poderosos brazos que la rodearon protectoramente.

- Tranquila cariño, fue sólo una pesadilla – murmuró con suavidad a su oído, buscando serenarla

- I… Inu…yasha – musitó respirando forzosamente

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – inquirió estudiando su expresión aún contraída por la angustia

- El… accidente – logró articular – Lo… lo he recordado…

- Calma pequeña, primero tranquilízate – suplico

- ¡No! – exclamó sujetando los hombros del hombre – No yo… yo no recordaba claramente… yo lo había olvidado… el accidente… el accidente – balbuceaba como si de pronto hubiera perdido la razón

- Kagome, mírame – ordenó, enmarcando el rostro de la joven con ambas manos, para obligarla a verlo a los ojos – Cálmate… Debes hacerlo para que entienda lo que tratas de decirme cariño – explicó lentamente. La chica obedeció, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

- Estaba soñando con el accidente – expuso más calmada – Logré recordar momentos que se habían borrado de mi memoria… Fueron los frenos… Los frenos de mi automóvil fallaron… esa fue la verdadera causa de mi accidente… – afirmó, ante la mirada estupefacta de Inuyasha.

Ta ta ta taaaaaannnn... Continuará!!...

* * *

NA.: Que tal amigas.. gracias como siempre a quienes siguen esta historia.. espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. en el cual he aclarado espero, un par de dudas.. e iniciando otras quizas? jejeje...

Gracias a una amiga Lou-asuka, que me dejo un hermoso mensaje, además me ha contado algo que por mensa no sabía, y que trata de dejar habilitada la opción de reviews, para que amigas anónimas puedan expresar su opinión, pues ya está.. así que si quieren pueden hacerlo.

Un abrazo a todas!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**NA.: Bien ****amigas.. acá les dejo un capítulo que tiene de TODO un poco... ya verán a lo que me refiero... para eso.. LEAN!! jeje**

* * *

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XX**

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamó, intentando procesar las palabras de la mujer – Kagome, ¿estas segura, que no se trató de una simple pesadilla?

- ¡No!, Inuyasha, ahora lo recuerdo claramente – contradijo – No perdí el control del vehículo… el accidente fue producto de un corte en el sistema de frenos.

- ¿Un corte en los frenos? – murmuró frunciendo el ceño meditabundo – Bien, primero que todo vamos a calmarnos – señaló acomodándose nuevamente en la cama, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, para que descansara la cabeza sobre su pecho – Ahora cuéntame Kagome, cómo ocurrió ese accidente, trata de no omitir ningún detalle.

La joven relató el incidente, detallando al máximo posible las circunstancias, mientras él escuchaba en silencio, atento a cada palabra.

- ¿Hubo alguna investigación posterior? – indagó serio

- No estoy segura. Creo que no, ya que nadie me interrogó al respecto – respondió – Supongo que el lugar donde ocurrió, era lo suficientemente peligroso como para considerarlo sólo la consecuencia de una mala maniobra. Además, no recordaba nada, por lo que tampoco habría sido de gran ayuda.

- Mañana llamaré a Miroku – anunció de pronto – Le pediré que persuada a los oficiales que investigan tu atentado, de venir hasta acá.

- Pero, ¿para qué? – preguntó mirándolo extrañada

- Para que se encarguen de investigar ese accidente. Se que también has considerado esa posibilidad Kagome… No hace falta que lo niegues – añadió al verla abrir la boca para replicar. Lo que la hizo guardar silencio, se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo escuchar ni pensar en la monstruosidad que su mente le gritaba.

Ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño luego de lo sucedido. Pasaron las horas que restaban para el amanecer en silencio, abrazados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Se levantaron temprano, Kagome bajó a preparar el desayuno, mientras Inuyasha llamaba a Miroku, explicándole la situación. El joven abogado le aseguró que no habría problemas en llegar al lugar en compañía de los policías, dado que habían estado en las oficinas de la empresa, preguntando por ellos dos.

El deportivo rojo se detuvo en la entrada posterior de aquel mugroso y destartalado hotel, si es que se le podía llamar así a unas cuantas casuchas horrorosas que conformaban el miserable lugar.

Bajó del vehículo haciendo una mueca de asco al mirar a su alrededor. Exhalando un bufido exasperado, se obligó a caminar por un incómodo sendero de gravilla, el cual provoca que sus tacones aguja se incrustaran entre las piedras, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por conservar el equilibrio y sobre todo la paciencia. Avanzaba cada vez más irritada, rumbo a la dirección por demás conocida.

Golpeó la puerta de la cabaña, esperando impaciente a que la puerta se abriera. Como aquello no sucedió volvió a tocar con mayor fuerza. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un corpulento hombre semidesnudo, cubierto apenas con una diminuta toalla envuelta en su cintura. Esbozó una sonrisa lasciva e indecente al notar que la mujer dirigía la mirada directamente a su entrepierna, la cual se evidenciaba claramente bajo el paño, debido al erguido bulto que allí se ocultaba, y que sin lugar a dudas ya se encontraba listo para una lujuriosa tarde de extrema pasión impúdica.

La tomó del brazo halándola con brusquedad hacia el interior del la cabaña, besándola con violencia, mientras subía la falda hasta las caderas femeninas tocándola con insolencia, cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie, y comenzó a caminar con ella hasta la cama lanzándola con rudeza sobre el espantoso cobertor.

Ninguno de los dos se percato que no muy lejos, otro vehículo se estacionaba cerca de la entrada. Quien conducía bajó del él, siguiendo el mismo trayecto de la mujer. Caminó con rapidez acercándose con cautela a la cabaña, evadió la ventana para que sus ocupantes no notaran su presencia. Se detuvo junto a la ventana, mirando sigilosamente a través de ella, en el interior logró vislumbrar como la pareja yacía la cama, el hombre arremetía salvajemente a la mujer, mientras ella gemía y gritaba, intentando acompasar los agresivos movimientos de su amante. Ahogó una exclamación, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, en un intento de reprimir las ganas de vomitar, teniendo que alejarse rápidamente del lugar con la mirada cargada de horror, furia y un irrefrenable sentimiento de venganza.

Regresó a su vehículo, golpeando con fuerza el manubrio.

- ¡Maldito seas! – escupió – Vas a pagar muy caro tu traición – sentenció Kagura con la mirada cargada de odio – Kikyo, ¿acaso también me traicionaste? Se supone que no sabes nada de mi relación con Naraku. Pero… este lugar… ¿porqué?... Tengo que averiguarlo… Si ambos son culpables…Haré que se pudran los dos en el mismo infierno – juró, haciendo andar el auto marchándose del lugar.

- Me parece inaudito tener que ocultarnos en esta pocilga – se quejó la mujer, mirando al hombre a través del reflejo del espejo, frente al cual se encontraba peinando el largo y liso cabello oscuro.

- Deja de quejarte Kikyo – reprendió el hombre con fastidio, sin inmutarse por su desnudes, permaneciendo despreocupadamente recostado sobre la cama con las manos entrelazadas bajo la nuca – Bien sabes que Kagura está demasiado susceptible y podría estar vigilando el departamento.

- ¡Como sea! Al menos debiéramos ir a un hotel lujoso, estoy harta de este asqueroso lugar – manifestó irritada, volteándose hacia el hombre con las manos en las caderas y los brazos en jarra.

- No seas estúpida… Sabes el tipo de gente que podríamos encontrarnos en un hotel de lujo… son aquellos que frecuentan nuestros círculos, no soy tan tonto para dejarme ver contigo por algún conocido – explicó malhumorado, alcanzando su teléfono móvil que zumbaba sobre la deteriorada mesa de noche – Si… te escucho – respondió a su interlocutor – ¡¿Qué!?... ¿Cuándo?... Muy bien, permanece atento a mi llamada. Más tarde me dirás los detalles – ordenó serio, levantándose con rapidez en busca de su vestimenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién era? – interrogó la mujer viéndolo con extrañeza

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia querida – respondió con aspereza, terminando de vestirse.

- Naraku, te recuerdo que _todo_ es de mi incumbencia – contradijo amenazadoramente a medida que se acercaba al hombre – No pienses que dejaré que me veas la cara de idiota como haces con mi madre. Ella y yo somos muy diferentes… Si te atreves a jugar sucio y traicionarme _querido_… Te arrepentirás – sentenció acariciando con un dedo la tensa mandíbula varonil.

- No me amenaces Kikyo – contrarrestó con peligrosa calma, quitando la mano femenina de su rostro – Yo no soy como el imbécil de Inuyasha, así que ten mucho más cuidado de la forma en que me hablas – advirtió apretando la mano, que aún mantenía sujeta, con excesiva fuerza, demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras. La soltó bruscamente, alcanzó su chaqueta y luego salió de la cabaña dando un violento portazo.

Kikyo quedó estática mirando con fijeza la puerta por donde salió el hombre, masajeando suavemente su mano adolorida.

- Naraku... ¿Piensas que ignoro tu plan de utilizarme para recuperar los documentos que oculta mi madre?... Tú en cambio, hasta ahora no me has sido de gran ayuda, salvo en el sexo y admito que en eso eres grandioso… Pero no me gustan los juegos individuales, a menos que sea yo la integrante principal – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos – Te estas convirtiendo en un peón negativo para mis intereses… Quizás ha llegado el momento para un "_jaque mate_" – finalizó sonriendo cruelmente.

Inuyasha salió al patio posterior, viendo a lo lejos que Kagome se encontraba sentada en la banca de madera, donde la halló hace poco más de dos semanas. Desde la mañana se había mostrado silenciosa y preocupada, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimularlo, para él, esa mujer era un libro abierto.

Caminó lentamente en esa dirección, como si fuera atraído por una fuerza invisible y poderosa, completamente hipnotizado. Pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía, incluso el árbol de cerezo confabulaba en su favor, dejando caer sobre ella sus delicadas flores, dejando a su alrededor una alfombra de pétalos rosa pálido.

Ella volteó la cabeza para verlo, como si hubiera percibido su presencia, regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Inuyasha tomó asiento a su lado, abrazándola y depositando un fugaz beso en la sien, recibiendo luego el peso de su cabeza contra su pecho.

- Tranquila cariño, Miroku vendrá mañana con los agentes. Ya verás que encontraremos la forma de aclarar lo sucedido – dijo en un intento por calmarla y queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de esas palabras – Te aseguro que todo estará bien.

- Sólo si tú estas conmigo – musitó suspirando al percibir la calidez de su piel a través de la camisa y su olor tan masculino.

- Nunca lo dudes – aseguró alejándola un poco para ver esos ojos chocolate – Recuerda que ya te he sentenciado a encadenarte a la cama o mi cuerpo, así como ya estas encadenada a mi alma – añadió con voz grave, inclinando la cabeza para besarla al comienzo con ternura, pero incrementando casi instantáneamente el ardor de sus besos, dejó sus labios haciendo un recorrido hasta la oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo escuchándola gemir – ¿Qué dices si ahora subimos a experimentar las primeras dos? – sugirió susurrándole al oído entre jadeos.

- Inuyasha, no podemos – negó con el mismo tono – Quien cuidaría a Shippo

- ¡Diablos!, no creí que diría esto, pero extraño a tu gruñona amiga Sango – refunfuñó con la frustración de tener que contener el apremiante deseo de hacerle el amor – ¿Dónde rayos está metida?

- Llamó hace varios días, dijo que tenía cosas importantes que resolver en Tokio. Aunque pienso que en realidad sólo quería dejarnos a solas – añadió con picardía. Riendo al ver la cara acongojada del joven – No seas impaciente, faltan apenas unas cuantas horas para que anochezca – manifestó guiñándole un ojo.

- Kagome en este momento, unas cuantas horas para mí bien equivalen a unos cuantos siglos – se quejó acercándose para besar el cuello femenino.

- Pues entonces mantente lejos – afirmó empujándolo con suavidad – Y así ninguno de los dos se verá atormentado

- ¡Qué! – exclamó incrédulo – ¡Maldición! Tu crueldad no tiene límites mujer… Prefiero atormentarme acariciando ese espectacular cuerpo tuyo, aún con la ropa puesta, a verme privado de ello congelándome en un rincón de esa enorme casa – aseveró llevando a cabo la acción al acariciar el contorno del curvilíneo cuerpo

- ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Kagome! – gritaba Shippo al salir corriendo desde la casa seguido por el cachorro. El joven emitió un teatral suspiro.

- Kagome, por favor no me lo tomes a mal, pero es imprescindible que contratemos una institutriz que cuide a Shippo algunas horas al día – señaló

- ¡¿_Algunas_ de horas al día?! – exclamó acentuando sus palabras inquieta por el real significado que encubrían

- Mujer, tienes que entenderme… Contigo, la noche es realmente insuficiente – afirmó con una expresión lujuriosa frente al excesivo sonrojo de la chica.

Kagura se encontraba en sala de estar, esperando a Kikyo, la furia y sed de venganza no habían aminorado un ápice desde que presenciara el momento exacto en que su amante Naraku y su propia hija fornicaban de manera repugnante en ese grotesco lugar. Con tan sólo recordarlo la sangre le hervía de rabia. "Ese hijo de perra me ha estado utilizando durante todo este tiempo", pensaba con ira, caminando de un lado otro "Si Kikyo no esta enterada que tengo relaciones con él, entonces porqué acepta encuentros en un cuchitril como aquel. Es evidente que intentan mantener esa sucia relación en secreto. La pregunta es ocultarlo a quién… ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Kagome?... o a mi".

- Madre… buenas tardes – saludó Kikyo gélida – ¿No fuiste hoy al Club? – preguntó sentándose en un sillón cercano a la mujer mayor – entornó levemente los ojos ante la penetrante mirada inquisitiva que le dirigía su madre.

- Te estaba esperando, tu y yo debemos tener una seria conversación Kikyo – anunció con gravedad, ignorando la pregunta de la otra.

- Buenas tardes, señora Kagura, señorita Kikyo – saludó formalmente el mayordomo Mioga, haciendo una leve inclinación – ¿Se les ofrece algo?

- Nada, lárgate de aquí anciano – respondió Kagura bruscamente, caminando hacia su hija, la agarró con fuerza por el brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie – Ven acá – masculló entre dientes

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! – chilló la chica intentando soltarse sin éxito. Se vio siendo prácticamente arrastrada rumbo a la biblioteca y después lanzada dentro del mismo cuarto.

- Ahora Kikyo, vas a responder a un simple y sencilla pregunta – anunció Kagura enfrentando a su hija – ¡¡¿Desde cuándo Naraku y tú son amantes?!! – expelió con una mirada casi diabólica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió a su vez ocultando a la perfección la sorpresa que le causó la pregunta.

- ¡Limítate a contestar mi pregunta! – exigió con un grito

- Desde hace algunos meses – contestó la joven calmadamente – No te lo había contado, ya que supuse te pondrías histérica justo como ahora. Molestándome con el tema de Inuyasha. La verdad ahora me da igual que ese estúpido se entere. Total Kagome ya ha desaparecido de su vida – explicó inmutable – Por lo tanto querida madre, no tienes que hacer un melodrama porque yo tenga sexo con Naraku – añadió mordaz. Ahogó una exclamación al ser sorprendida por un fuerte golpe en la mejilla la obligó al voltear la cara.

- ¡Eres una mujerzuela! – gritó Kagura con la mirada encendida de cólera

- ¡¿Te volviste loca?! – gritó a su vez

- Te ordenó que robaras esos documentos ¿no es así? – inquirió – Es por eso que te hizo su amante… Ahora entiendo lo que intentabas hace algunos días, cuando te encontré hurgando entre mis cosas – aseguró

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! – exigió Kikyo – Naraku no me ha pedido nada. Además ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿qué tienes tú que ver con él?

- ¡Ah no te hagas la estúpida Kikyo! – exclamó – Naraku y yo hemos sido amantes desde hace años. Y ahora como eres tú la que le es útil, te envolvió para que me traicionaras.

- ¡Tú y él son amantes! – exclamó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente – No… no es cierto – negó llevándose una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

- No finjas inocencia, te conozco demasiado bien, para caer en tus tretas – advirtió gélida.

- Madre, te juro que yo no lo sabía – afirmó suplicante – ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra!. Seguramente me envolvió para eventualmente exigirme que te robe esos documentos de los que hablas. ¡¿No te das cuenta?!. Todo el tiempo ha estado jugando con nosotras dos. ¡Maldito!. ¡Te aseguro que me las va a pagar! – añadió apretando los puños. Kagura la miró dudosa, entrecerrando los ojos, quizás decidiendo el creer o no en su palabra – Por favor madre, no me mires de esa forma. Yo jamás sería capaz de traicionarte, no después de lo que hemos luchado y soportado para ser las dueñas de todo esto.

- Más te vale que estés diciendo la verdad Kikyo – advirtió

- Por supuesto que es la verdad – aseguró – Ese infeliz se arrepentirá de habernos engañado… Te demostraré que yo jamás traicionaría tu confianza. Te juro que acabaré con él, madre – prometió

- ¡Tú no harás nada! – contradijo Kagura con rudeza – La única que acabará con ese desgraciado seré yo. Y más te vale no meterte en esto.

- Pero madre… – arguyó

- Estas advertida, Kikyo – interrumpió bruscamente – Luego me encargaré de ti y de averiguar si me has dicho la verdad – amenazó saliendo de la biblioteca, dando un violento portazo. Kikyo miró de reojo la puerta, gradualmente emergió una malévola sonrisa de sus bellos labios escarlata.

- Mi adorada madre, pero que ingenua eres – murmuró burlona – Tu despecho será de gran ayuda… Me quitarás de encima uno de los _peones_ que ha comenzado a estorbarme… Y evitaras que tu hija se ensucie las manos – manifestó mirándose las uñas sonriente – _Jaque mate _– añadió soltando una risa demencial.

Luego de acostar a Shippo, tras leerle un cuento, ambos se retiraron a su habitación, Kagome se encontraba en el cuarto de baño cepillándose el cabello, llevaba puesta una camisa de dormir de satín blanca, ligeramente transparente en los encajes que cubrían su busto. Inuyasha por su parte estaba recostado en la cama esperándola impaciente. Se quedó sin aliento al verla salir del baño, era tan hermosa, tan sensual que por unos segundos su mente se colmo sólo de pensamientos por demás escandalosos, provocando que se le erizara la piel, y que una sensible parte de su anatomía reaccionara instantáneamente ante la belleza que estaba de pie ante sus ojos.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco, ruborizándose inevitablemente frente a la intensidad de la mirada ambarina que parecía querer devorarla. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a la forma tan franca en la Inuyasha le daba a entender cuanto la deseaba.

Lo vio levantar una mano invitándola a que lo acompañara en el lecho. ¿Es que no era consciente de lo irresistible que se veía ahí, recostado en la cama con ese turbador y musculoso torso desnudo, con esa mirada de fuego, extendiendo la mano hacia ella, incitándola a consumar las pecaminosas ideas que lograba leer con claridad en su mirada…? "_Demonio de ojos dorados",_ pensó con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

Caminó lentamente hacia él tomando la mano que la esperaba, siendo halada con firmeza hacia el cuerpo masculino.

- ¿Qué dices si continuamos en donde nos quedamos durante la tarde? – murmuró con voz grave, succionando sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Inuyasha – musitó conteniendo un gemido, lo besó con sensualidad, mordiéndole el labio inferior provocándole un jadeo – Mañana debes ir por Miroku a la estación. Es mejor que descansemos. Buenas noches – anunció besándolo en la punta de la nariz. Se acomodó bajo las frazadas dándole la espalda, dispuesta a dormir. Todo ante la atónita mirada del hombre, que se había quedado helado sin lograr reaccionar.

- Q...que… p…pe…pero… Kag… – balbuceaba luchando por recuperarse de la conmoción, ante lo cual Kagome no logró contener una traviesa risilla. Al escucharla se abalanzó sobre ella – ¡Arrg! ¡Pequeña bruja! – exclamó indignado, descubriendo de golpe las frazadas, dispuesto a vengarse de aquel agravio con un implacable ataque de cosquillas.

- ¡No!... ¡Ya basta!.. Lo siento… lo siento – suplicaba entre risas con el joven a ahorcajas sobre sus caderas. No pudo mover sus manos ya que él las mantenía sujetas por sobre su cabeza

- Aún estoy decidiendo de qué forma castigarte – amenazó inclinándose para depositar un beso al valle entre los cremosos senos, sin liberar sus manos. La escuchó jadear con debilidad.

- Entonces dime… ¿cómo puedo disculparme? – preguntó en un murmullo, elevando las caderas para rozarlas contra él, a lo que el joven respondió con un gruñido.

- Ese es un excelente comienzo – aseguró con voz ronca – ¿Qué otra idea se te ocurre? – instó recorriendo el cuello con la lengua

- Mmmm… si dijera… – dijo, intentando concentrarse pese a las caricias que le daba – Te amo Inuyasha Taisho – susurró con emoción. El joven levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

- Estas disculpada – aprobó al instante, sonriéndole con amor – Aunque me encantaría que lo repitieras cientos de veces – añadió besándola en la punta de la nariz, para luego tomar sus labios.

La besaba con ardor, y sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer su cuerpo sobre el suave y delgado satín. Con una mano corrió el delgado bretel dejando al descubierto un seno el cual se dedicó a degustar, bajando la otra hasta las rodillas de la joven justo donde llegaba el camisón, lo subió lentamente acariciando la tersura de sus muslos, se detuvo en su vientre plano, cuando un pensamiento golpeó en su cabeza, un pensamiento tan maravilloso que lo hizo estremecer. Quitó por completo la prenda dejándola desnuda recostada en la cama, se agachó para depositar muchos besos en su vientre, rogando mentalmente para que esa fugaz imagen de Kagome llevando en la entrañas el fruto de su amor, algún día fuera una maravillosa realidad.

- Kagome… – murmuró el joven perdido en la agonía por hacerla suya.

Kagome agachó la cabeza para verlo, ¡Ah! Cuanto adoraba a ese hombre… pensaba con el pecho inundado de felicidad. Se incorporó para tomar su rostro besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza. Él la recibió ansioso respondiendo a sus besos con la misma pasión.

Con una sonrisa traviesa lo giró y lo empujó suavemente para que cayera de espaldas en la cama, siendo ahora ella la que se encontrara sentada ahorcajas sobre las caderas varoniles. Hizo un sensual movimiento con su pelvis, sintiendo la excitada masculinidad, esto provocó un ronco jadeo en el joven que parecía estar asfixiándose por la tortura a la que era sometido.

Alargó ambas manos para aprisionar la cadera femenina como si se trataran de "_garras_", ciñéndola contra él, casi introduciéndose en su interior.

- ¡Ah! Cazador – gimió Kagome dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando las manos sobre el amplio pecho, enredando los oscuros vellos entres sus dedos.

- No… en este instante yo soy tu presa – contradijo con voz gutural – Tómame pequeña.

Con delicado movimiento de caderas, lo hizo entrar abismalmente en su interior, provocando que su cuerpo entero vibrara. Inuyasha gimió agónicamente apretando los dientes, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Inconscientemente sus _garras_ estrujaron con fuerza la suave carne de la chica, al tiempo que elevaba su pelvis impulsándose, buscando adentrarse lo más profundo en ella.

- Inuyasha – jadeó al sentirlo. Iniciando una lenta y sensual oscilación sobre él

Cuando sintió que el momento se acercaba, se incorporó abrazándola fuertemente, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello lamiendo la piel iluminada por el sudor. Ella se abrazó a él sin detener su vaivén de su cadera. Bajó por su clavícula rumbo a sus pechos, se detuvo sobre un pezón, mordiéndolo con delicadeza, causando un pequeño grito por parte de Kagome.

Incapaz de alargar más el tormento, la apremió a iniciar embestidas cada vez más frenéticas, ella se adaptó rápidamente al ritmo que él le imponía, sintiendo que se le iba la vida ante tantas hermosas sensaciones.

Se besaron casi con desesperación, jadeando, resoplando en busca del aire que era escaso debido al esfuerzo del choque impetuoso de sus cuerpos. Se perdieron uno en la mirada del otro. Inuyasha extasiado por el resplandeciente brillo de esos amados ojos chocolate, y Kagome perdida de amor en el fuego que ardía en lo profundo de esos ojos dorados.

- Te amo – susurraron al unísono, segundos antes de ser arrastrados por un torbellino de éxtasis.

Terminó de vestirse, caminando hacia la cama donde Kagome dormitaba plácidamente, luego de disfrutar de una intensa noche de amor. Sonrió con ternura inclinándose para besar su frente. La joven abrió perezosamente los ojos, sonriendo al verlo.

- Si el tren llega a la hora, es posible que almorcemos en la ciudad, antes de venir hasta acá – comunicó – Espero volver en un par de horas cariño.

- Esta bien… Te amo – contestó justo antes de que él casi la devorara con un beso.

- No digas eso, sino llegaré a la estación para la cena – advirtió guiñándole un ojo ella soltó una risa traviesa. Le volvió a dar un fugaz beso y se marchó para reunirse con Miroku y los oficiales.

Se levantó media hora después, bajó a preparar el desayuno del Shippo y ella. El pequeño entró en la cocina seguido de su fiel amigo, venia rascándose los ojos en señal de que aún se encontraba adormilado, sonrió con ternura, sirviéndole la leche caliente. Dejándole además la medicina que debía tomar cada mañana en la primera comida del día. Mientras tanto fue al cuarto del lavado, introdujo la ropa sucia en la máquina lavadora, encendiéndola y programándola. Al volver a la cocina Shippo ya había desaparecido, seguramente andaba corriendo tras las aves o buscando insectos en el jardín. Hizo una mueca de molestia al ver que la medicina aún estaba sobre la mesa. Alzó la cabeza acercándose a la ventana de la cocina, viéndolo a lo lejos, efectivamente corriendo tras algunas aves seguido por los agudos ladrido de Inukin.

- ¡Rayos! Ya verás jovencito – refunfuñó

Iba a salir para llamarlo, cuando la distrajo un ruido en el comedor "¿Acaso sería la puerta de entrada?", pensó. Probablemente Inuyasha había vuelto antes de tiempo con sus acompañantes. Salió al salón a su encuentro, notando extrañada que no había nadie en la estancia. Se encogió de hombros creyendo que fue su imaginación. Shippo volvió a ocupar su mente, recordando que era imprescindible y vital que tomara su medicina. Justo cuando decidió caminar hacia la puerta trasera, alguien la tomó firmemente por la espalda, inmovilizándole los brazos, intentó gritar pero su boca fue cubierta por una enorme mano. Su corazón palpitaba desbocadamente producto del pánico. Hizo un intento de girar la cabeza para ver el rostro de su atacante… La mano del individuo consiguió ahogar el grito de terror de la joven, cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba…

- Buenos días… pequeña Kagome – murmuró soezmente a su oído para después pasar la lengua húmeda, por el contorno – Es un verdadero placer volver a verte… mejor dicho… "_será" _un verdadero placer – añadió con la voz cargada de lujuria succionando el lóbulo de la oreja.

Kagome tembló de miedo y repulsión ante la sentencia que se encerraba en aquellas nauseabundas y aborrecibles palabras… "Inuyasha…", pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rogando porque el joven presintiera de algún modo su llamado.

TATATA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN Continuará!!

* * *

NA. ¿Y? Qué dicen... el próximo capítulo es .. ¡¡Imperdible!! ¿No es verdad?...

¿¿Algún comentario?? o acaso no quieres saber el resto :P MUAjajajaja...

Un abrazo!


	21. Chapter 21

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXI**

Kagome luchaba contra su agresor, convulsionándose violentamente, en un infructuoso intento por liberarse, ya que los brazos de Naraku que tal parecían estar hechos de acero.

- Más vale que te tranquilices fierecilla, de lo contrario mi trato no será tan delicado como ambos desearíamos que fuera – advirtió ejerciendo más presión en sus extremidades apretándola con tanta fuerza que la joven gesticuló una mueca de dolor.

Sin embargo el dolor y sus palabras no lograron acobardarla, y continuó moviéndose, le lanzó una patada a la espinilla al mismo tiempo que mordía la mano que cubría su boca. El hombre gimió de dolor lanzando una maldición. Hizo el intento de salir corriendo pero él nuevamente la retuvo de un brazo incrustando los dedos en su piel, halándola bruscamente, no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

- ¡Perra! – rugió Naraku furioso zamarreándola, para luego darle una bofetada tan brutal que la hizo tambalear y estrellarse violentamente contra una mesa de arrimo derribando a su paso un jarrón con flores, el cual se quebró en mil fragmentos. No logró recuperar el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, lastimándose una mano con un filoso cristal. El hombre se inclinó para levantarla sin delicadeza alguna.

- ¡No!... ¡Suéltame! ¡¡¡Suéltame maldito!!! – gritó con una mezcla de furia y miedo

- ¡¡Cállate!! – ordenó sacudiéndola, volviendo a golpearla con el dorso de la mano

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó una voz asustada a espaldas del sujeto. Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos aterrorizada.

- ¡Corre! ¡¡¡Huye de aquí!!! – ordenó la joven desesperada. El niño por un instante no pudo reaccionar, pero recuperándose se hecho a correr. Naraku escupió un improperio queriendo ir tras el pequeño – ¡¡No!! ¡¡A él no lo lastimarás!! – gritó Kagome sujetando con todas sus fuerzas al hombre, evitando o al menos retrasándolo para que el niño lograra escapar y ocultarse.

- ¡Suéltame perra! – exigió forcejeando con ella, perdiendo la paciencia ante la tozudez de la chica, volvió a propinarle un tercer golpe, pero esta vez utilizando el puño. Kagome ahogó una exclamación ante el intenso dolor que sintió en el mentón. Por la brutalidad del impacto fue expulsada contra la pared golpeándose duramente en la cabeza, cayendo desmayada al suelo – Al menos con eso dejarás de estorbarme por unos instantes – declaró antes de salir tras el niño.

Shippo, corría a través del bosque lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas, Inukin iba más adelante despreocupado como si se tratara de otro de los juegos de su pequeño amo. Tropezó con la sobresaliente raíz de un árbol, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, sin embargo se puso de pie reanudando su carrera. Naraku corría tras él, había alcanzando a vislumbrar la dirección que tomó el niño, pero estaba lejos cuando comenzó a seguirlo, por eso le había perdido la pista. Lanzó un sinfín de maldiciones, golpeando frustrado unas ramas. Decidió regresar a la casa, antes que la mujer recobrara el conocimiento "El imbécil de Inuaysha debe estar por regresar, y no me conviene tener que enfrentarlo. Su mujercita es mi única prioridad en este momento. No pienso perder la posibilidad de disfrutar de esa ricura antes que Kikyo acabe con ella, nada más me importa" pensaba sonriendo diabólicamente.

Al entrar la joven se encontraba en la misma posición, la tomó en brazos, saliendo con ella de la casa, depositándola en el asiento del copiloto de su vehículo, saliendo posteriormente de la propiedad rumbo a la carretera.

Inuyasha bajó de su auto, seguido por Miroku y los oficiales de policía Takawa y Nibura, subió las escalinatas de la puerta principal arrugando el seño al notar que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, supuso que Kagome los vio llegar, aún más extrañado de que no saliera a recibirlos. Entro en la casa notando que estaba desordenada, una mesa caída, los cristales del florero, el agua y las flores regadas por el suelo. Los policías le advirtieron que no tocara nada, ya que les parecía que aquello eran señales de algún ataque.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a llamar a la chica, recorrió algunas habitaciones ayudado por los demás hombres. Su desesperación iba en aumento, dado que tampoco lograba encontrar a Shippo. Los llamó a viva voz, sin recibir respuesta. Corrió por los jardines de la casa, encaminándose hacia el bosque.

Se sobresaltó al encontrarse con el cachorro que salía intempestivamente por entre unas ramas. Volvió a llamar al niño, escuchando un débil grito y corrió en esa dirección. Suspiró aliviado al ver que Shippo se acercaba lentamente, por lo que pensó Kagome vendría tras él.

- Shippo, ¿qué ha ocurrido, donde está Kagome? – inquirió estirando el cuello para ver si la chica venía cerca.

- Inu… Inu…yasha – musitó el niño débilmente, perdiendo el equilibrio. El joven alcanzó a sujetarlo antes que cayera.

- ¡Shippo!, ¿Qué sucede?... ¡¡¿qué tienes?!! – exclamó alarmado al notar la palidez en lugar la habitual sonrojes de sus regordetas mejillas.

- Me duele… me duele aquí – contestó indicando su hombro izquierdo. Inuyasha verificó si tenía alguna herida, pero no fue el caso – Kagome… un hombre… malo… golpeó… a Kagome – murmuró el niño con voz entrecortada

- ¡¡Qué!! – exclamó sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre. Tomó en brazos al niño, caminando rápidamente de regreso a la casa.

- ¿Qué le pasó Inuyasha? – inquirió Miroku preocupado al verlo llegar con el niño en brazos. El hombre pasó a su lado directo al sofá donde lo recostó con sumo cuidado, arrodillándose junto él

- No lo se – respondió escuetamente – Shippo – lo llamó suavemente. El pequeño abrió débilmente los ojos – ¿Sabes quién era ese hombre? – preguntó, viéndolo negar con la cabeza – ¿Viste su cara?

- Era… feo y…malo… tenia… pelo… largo – musitó apenas. Inuyasha apretó los labios tensando la mandíbula al igual que sus puños – No me… siento bien

- Debemos llevarlo a un médico de inmediato – indicó con voz dura, poniéndose de pie. Justo en ese momento llegaron los agentes, que habían salido a buscar en los alrededores. Uno de ellos se acercó a examinar al pequeño, mientras Inuyasha le explicaba al otro lo sucedido.

- Dígame… ¿él padece alguna enfermedad cardiaca? – inquirió el oficial

- Sí – contestó Inuyasha con voz casi inaudible, sintiendo un escalofrió

- Llevémoslo a un hospital, el niño tiene un principio de infarto – sentenció.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su madre, Kikyo se encontraba buscando los documentos de Naraku que la mujer supuestamente oculta en su cuarto.

- ¡Maldición! ¿En dónde diablos oculta esos malditos papeles? – bufó enojada hinchada mirando bajo la cama.

Muy lejos de interesarse por recuperarlos en beneficio de Naraku, su real objetivo era apoderarse de ellos debido a que podrían ser utilizados para obtener acciones de la antigua empresa de Inuyasha y las de su hermano Sesshomaru.

No tenía intensiones de dedicarse a los negocios, sin embargo esas acciones despertarían la ambición de mucha gente, que pagarían cuantiosas fortunas por tener en sus manos los papeles que cumplieran, de una manera sucia pero efectiva, sus codiciosos deseos de poder.

Esa era una opción, aunque también le permitirían jugar un poco, era obvio que Inuyasha haría lo que fuera por recuperar esos documentos, lo que le daría a ella una excelente oportunidad de manipularlo o por lo menos amenazarlo para conseguir algún beneficio extra y quizás alguna _placentera_ _diversión_.

A pesar de haber alejado a Kagome, estaba segura que el hombre encontraría la forma de dar con ella.

"Esa maldita, siempre ha sido lo más importante para Inuyasha. Estoy segura que esta vez no se conformará con su partida. Y yo no voy a permitir que estén juntos… eso nunca… ¡jamás serán felices mientras yo viva!" pensaba con una expresión desquiciada, continuando su búsqueda.

- Piensa Kikyo… Piensa – murmuraba, mirando a su alrededor haciendo una mueca con los labios.

"La habitación no tiene tanto mobiliario lo que hace mis alternativas muy limitadas. Tal ves… ¿un cajón secreto?", deducía, explorando la cómoda por si sobresalía algo anormal en la madera. Abrió nuevamente el primer cajón del mueble, pero esta vez no se detuvo a revisar bajo la ropa, comenzó a tanteando y golpeando levemente en el interior superior. Repitió la misma acción hasta llegar al último cajón.

Ahogó una exclamación al toparse con una textura irregular y el sonido ahuecado al golpear. Tiró con fuerza de aquel relieve desprendiendo el fondo, en donde hurgó notando que algo se encontraba firmemente pegado en a la madera interna, al palparlo tuvo la seguridad que se trataba de una carpeta, envuelta en una funda de plástico, la arrancó rasgando el plástico para ver el contenido.

- B i n g o – susurró lentamente, esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Miroku iba conduciendo el auto a una gran velocidad. Uno de los oficiales iba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras el otro iba en la parte de atrás con Inuyasha, quien llevaba en sus brazo el debilitado cuerpecito de pequeño niño. Se encontraba en un estado casi inconsciente, su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente, y su respiración era sumamente irregular. El joven acariciaba con dulzura la diminuta frente perlada por el sudor.

No podía creer que su inmensa felicidad se había ido al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde se encontraba Kagome, por lo poco que había logrado decir Shippo, al mencionar un hombre de cabello largo, la imagen del malnacido de Naraku entró de lleno en su mente. Siempre percibió las intenciones deshonestas que ese hijo de perra tenía hacia Kagome, la lujuria en su mirada era repugnante.

Sin embargo, por más que su corazón le gritara y se desgarrara por la desesperación de ir a buscarla en ese mismo instante… simplemente no podía hacerlo… Porque la vida de aquel niño estaba en peligro y si algo le ocurriera, Kagome jamás se lo perdonaría, ni él tampoco. Sin darse cuenta, Shippo se había convertido en motivo de su adoración. Estaba convencido que no se le podría querer más un hijo, de como él quería a ese pequeño.

- Estamos llegando – anunció Miroku mirando a Inuyasha por el espejo retrovisor. El hombre se veía francamente destrozado "Maldición, espero que el niño no empeore y para colmo dónde rayos podría estar Kagome", pensaba

Inuyasha intentó sonreír pero apenas y bosquejó una intangible mueca. Entraron intempestivamente en las puertas del hospital, una enfermera y un paramédico se acercaron a ellos trayendo consigo una camilla donde el joven depositó a Shippo. Lo trasladaron de inmediato a la sala de emergencias, en donde les advirtieron que debían esperar el informe médico.

Los oficiales le señalaron a Inuyasha que ellos volverían de inmediato a Tokio para iniciar la búsqueda de Kagome. Aduciendo que el principal sospechoso de su desaparición sería investigado y vigilado.

- Yo iré con ustedes – anunció con determinación

- Pero señor Taisho, no creo que sea prudente, además sería mejor que permaneciera al pendiente del estado de salud del niño…

- Él ahora esta bien atendido, ya se encuentra en manos de los médico, y en nada puedo intervenir… Iré a buscar a Kagome, con… o sin ustedes – advirtió serio

- Muy bien, como quiera – aceptó el oficial resignado

- Miroku, quédate por favor, y me mantienes informado de cómo se encuentra Shippo – pidió

- Descuida amigo, te llamaré… Espero que encuentren a Kagome

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero se sintió mareada, sin contar con el terrible dolor que sentía en la cabeza, al querer levantarla. Hizo el mismo intento con el resto de su cuerpo pero nada le respondía, a pesar del malestar abrió levemente los ojos, enfocándolos con dificultad procurando reconocer lo que se hallaba a su alrededor. Notó que sus manos estaban atadas con unas cuerdas, su respiración se agitó al ser golpeada por los recuerdos de lo sucedido recientemente. No logró incorporarse debido a sus ataduras, dándose cuenta que sus tobillos también se mantenían sujetos. Se removió fuertemente en un esfuerzo por soltarse, pero no tuvo éxito.

- Es inútil – indicó una conocida y desagradable voz. Giró la cabeza enfocando al miserable hombre que se permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, que aparentemente daba al cuarto de baño.

- Maldito infeliz – murmuró con odio – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Qué pregunta más ingenua, pequeña Kagome – se burló, caminando hacia la cama – Creo haber mencionado que mi objetivo era disfrutar el placer de nuestro reencuentro – señaló mirando descaradamente a lo largo del cuerpo de la chica.

- No creas que te saldrás con la tuya… Te aseguro que Inuyasha en este momento está buscándome y cuando te encuentre, borrará tu estúpida sonrisa a golpes – informó sin evidenciar el miedo que recorrió su espina al verse indefensa frente a ese maldito depravado.

- Ese imbécil me tiene sin cuidado – contestó molesto tomándola con fuerza del cuello, casi al punto de estrangularla – Toda mi atención está concentrada en tu exquisito y tentador cuerpo preciosa – murmuró al oído de la chica. Soltándole el cuello para bajar hacia el busto de Kagome. El recorrido lo llevó a uno de sus senos acariciándolo por sobre la delgada blusa que traía puesta.

- ¡No me toques infeliz! – gritó agitándose violentamente tratando de esquivar su asqueroso manoseo.

- Así… lucha fierecilla – ronroneó el hombre sin apartar su mano, bajando cada vez más por su cuerpo, recorriendo ahora sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos ajustados jeans – Eso me excita mucho más – añadió acariciándole la cadera muy cerca de su entrepierna.

- ¡¡No!! – grito desesperada. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas por el terror y la imposibilidad de alejarse de ese despreciable sujeto. Él soltó una risa divertida.

- Descuida mi pequeña fierecilla… Por ahora no te haré nada, debo salir un momento, a ocuparme de asuntos importantes – informó – Pero a mi regreso nada te librará… Serás mía… y voy a poseerte tantas veces que el imbécil de Inuyasha sólo se convertirá en un vago recuerdo sobre tu cuerpo. Mi olor y mi esencia será lo único que cubrirá tu deliciosa piel – sentenció con un repugnante ronroneo. Ahogó un insulto cubriendo la boca de la joven con un pañuelo que sirvió de mordaza y que le ató tras la cabeza.

Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron para dejar salir a la joven que caminaba velozmente hasta el taxi que la esperaba en las afueras del edificio, al subir le dio la dirección al conductor para luego permanecer en silencio, apretando nerviosa la cartera de cuero que se encontraba en su regazo, meditando sobre la inquietante llamada que había recibido. Brincó sobresaltada al escuchar el timbre del teléfono móvil. Hurgó en su bolso hasta dar con él, reconociendo el número de inmediato e inconscientemente mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la culpabilidad que la asaltó. Aún así se armo de valor para contestar.

- ¿Aa alo? – musitó insegura

- ¿Dónde estas? – inquirió la profunda voz varonil. Un temblor la recorrió al escucharlo seguido del intenso rubor de sus mejillas. Se llevó una mano hasta ellas sintiendo el intenso calor que emanaban. Se avergonzó de las reacciones infantiles que aún la atacaban cada vez que lo escuchaba o lo tenía cerca – Te llamé a la oficina, pero me informaron que habías salido por una urgencia ¿Qué ha sucedido? – continuó

- Ss…sí… bb...bueno yo… estoy en un taxi – balbuceó tímidamente – Voy… voy a la mansión Higurashi – informó esperando la reacción con una inquietud que aumentaba debido al silencio sepulcral que se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Se tensó cuando lo escuchó maldecir – Por favor no tienes que preocuparte, sólo voy porque Mioga me llamó, necesita hablar de algo importante conmigo. Veré que se le ofrece y regresaré a la oficina, eso…

- ¡¿Y porqué diablos no le pediste que fuera a tu oficina?! – gruñó molesto – Sabes lo peligroso que es involucrarse más de la cuenta en este asunto Rin, por lo mismo deberías ser más cautelosa y no arriesgarte innecesariamente – la regañó – Regresa ahora mismo, yo me encargaré de hablar con Mioga – anunció

- No es necesario Sesshomaru, además ya casi estoy llegando a la mansión – contradijo con voz firme – Además Mioga dijo que era algo urgente y muy importante. Sé que estás molesto, pero aunque digas que no me involucre, eso es imposible, no puedo simplemente hacerme a un lado. Es la felicidad y el bienestar de mi hermana lo que está en juego, y si hay algo por mínimo que sea, que yo pueda hacer por ella, lo haré – anunció con una determinación causando un nuevo silencio.

- ¡Maldición! – bufó antes de cortar la comunicación. Rin apretó el teléfono con fuerza, apesadumbrada por la reacción del Sesshomaru. Lo que menos deseaba era contrariarlo, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

*********** Flash Back ************

Hacía poco más de cuatro años que el destino quiso que se encontrara con aquel maravilloso hombre. Acababa de salir del orfanato en donde tuvo que pasar prácticamente toda su niñez, debido a la prematura muerte de su madre y al desconocer el paradero de su padre. Se vio siendo arrojada abruptamente al mundo real, fuera de la protección que le ofrecían las paredes de aquel lugar. Nuevamente desamparada y perdida, sin tener clara la forma en que debía sobrevivir. La preparación que le dieron en el hogar fue rigurosa pero muy insuficiente, por lo que se le dificultaba aún más encontrar su lugar en aquel nuevo mundo. Solicitó trabajo en docenas de lugares, y fue rechazada en cada uno de ellos, por no contar con experiencia ni estudios suficientes para el puesto.

Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántos lugares le habían negado un trabajo, pero un día, en alguno de tantos rechazos, se encontró con él. Extrañamente el puesto que solicitaba ni siquiera estaba relacionado con alguno de los negocios de Sesshomaru, sino que se trataba de la oficina de uno de sus muchos asociados.

Aquel último fracaso le había afectado duramente, ya que su desesperación crecía, por el hecho de que apenas tenía dinero para comer y pagar el arriendo de un cuarto miserable. Vio sobrepasado el límite de sus fuerzas provocando un descontrolado llanto que se desató en pleno elevador, cuando éste se detuvo en el piso de la recepción salió de prisa con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, lo que la hizo estrellarse bruscamente contra alguien cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero.

- Debería tener más cuidado al salir – la reprendió una voz grave y varonil, ayudándola a ponerse de pie

- Lo lamento – musitó avergonzada sin poder verlo a la cara, agachó la cabeza ocultando su ojos tras el desordenado flequillo de su cabello castaño, y de echó a correr a la salida.

"Soy un caso perdido", se lamentó. Se detuvo en la esquina de la cuadra, a enjugarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

- Pero qué tenemos aquí – exclamó un hombre gordo y calvo que se detuvo junto a ella – Una dama tan joven y linda no debería tener motivos para llorar. ¿Qué dices si sales a tomar un trago conmigo para ahogar tus penas? – preguntó acercándose excesivamente a ella

- No, muchas gracias – negó seriamente, conteniendo la mueca por el malestar que le causó el nauseabundo olor a licor de aquel viejo.

- Vamos lindura, te aseguro que lo pasaremos muy bien – insistió sujetándola del brazo.

- ¡He dicho que no! – exclamó intentando soltarse

- No te hagas la difícil mujerzuela – bramó el hombre zamarreándola violentamente.

- ¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme en paz! – exigió asustada

- ¿Acaso no escuchó a la señorita? – murmuró guturalmente alguien a su espalda, reconoció el timbre de esa voz, de hecho acababa de escucharla hace un par de minutos. La cara de ese desagradable hombre se contrajo de dolor cuando su mano fue sujetada y doblada con por el recién llegado, no tuvo otra opción más que doblegarse ante la superioridad de su fuerza – Lárguese de aquí – ordenó de tal forma que no daba lugar a un negación. El sujetó se echó a correr incluso antes de concluyera la orden – ¿Se encuentra bien? – indagó seriamente

- Sí… Mu…muchas… g…gracias – balbuceó ruborizada levantando la vista para intentar verlo a través de sus lágrimas. Se quedó sin aliento al encontrarse con los ojos más extraordinarios y únicos que jamás hubiera visto… Dorados… Severos, casi fríos pero extrañamente amables, y muy en lo profundo se destacaba un indescifrable brillo misterioso.

Con eso no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que el destino en ocasiones, por demás especiales, tiene voluntad propia. Y arrastra a las personas más insospechadas, incluso yendo en contra de lo que comúnmente harían, imponiéndoles su propia voluntad de una forma definitiva.

Eso fue lo que pensó mucho después… Ya que en ese instante no le quedó opción, más que dejarse llevar, por el desmedido autoritarismo de Sesshomaru, que ni siquiera escuchó sus objeciones y prácticamente la secuestró al arrastrarla hasta su auto, el cual estaba junto a ellos obstaculizando el tránsito, ya que evidentemente tuvo que salir de improviso a defenderla.

A partir de ese momento se convirtió en su protector. Le dio un trabajo, estudios, un techo, y mucho más de lo que podría pensar, él también abrió las puertas de su corazón, brindándole la oportunidad de conocer el amor. Sin embargo, decidió jamás exteriorizar esos sentimientos, por temor a que Sesshomaru la alejara de su vida al saber que ella cambió la simple gratitud por amor. Fue la mejor opción que encontró para permanecer a su lado.

Tiempo después conoció al hermano menor, Inuyasha Taisho, junto con ello escuchó por primera vez el apellido Higurashi en boca de alguien. Un apellido que su madre dejara trazado en una carta… una carta que jamás llegó a enviar. Estaba dirigida a Endo Higurashi, y a través de ella le pedía perdón por haberse marchado sin dar explicaciones, rompiendo así una relación que apenas comenzaba a iniciarse entre ellos. Y especialmente por haberle ocultado la existencia de una hija, a la cual había llamado Rin.

Le manifestaba que esa dolorosa decisión fue tomada por causa de una mujer que le advirtió el daño que provocaría a sus familiares, desprestigiándolos frente al entorno social y de negocios, por relacionarse con una mujer de origen tan humilde. No podría soportar la culpa de arruinar con su existencia la alcurnia del apellido Higurashi, y por ello optó por marcharse. No obstante, su reciente enfermedad la obligaba a recurrir a él por el bienestar de Rin, ya que al morir ella quedaría en un total desamparo. Pero su salud se agravó y en cosa de unos días murió.

Inuyasha al enterarse de su verdadero origen decidió que lo mejor era contar la verdad a Kaede, su abuela paterna. Ambos hermanos discutieron fuertemente el asunto, Sesshomaru no deseaba que ella se viera involucrada con aquella familia, pero fue ella quien decidió volver a Japón junto a Inuyasha, pese a las negativas y severas rabietas de Sesshomaru.

El más joven de los Taisho nunca le confió mayores detalles acerca de la relación que sostuvo con su hermana Kagome, de hecho nunca habló mayormente de ella. Lo que logró saber de su hermana fue a través de su abuela, a quien finalmente conoció, No se presentó la oportunidad de decírselo a Kikyo, ya que la anciana no lo aprobó, señalando que no era el momento, que el carácter de la mujer podría convertir aquella revelación en un momento muy penoso para Rin, que ya habría tiempo para acercarse a ella, y que antes debía conocer a Kagome, con quien estaba segura se llevaría de maravillas, asegurándole que la aceptaría con todo el cariño que se merecía. Pero desgraciadamente su abuela falleció antes de revelar su existencia, e Inuyasha decidió que lo mejor era continuar con el secreto hasta que lograra resolver las cosas con la herencia y con Kagome.

Cuando su hermana volvió, le pidió a Inuyasha la oportunidad de conocerla, pero manteniendo el secreto de su origen. Él se mostró reacio, pero finalmente lo consintió, presentándola como su asistente en la empresa H&T Corp.

Sesshomaru apareció poco después, alertado por la presencia de Naraku en la misma empresa donde trabajaba Rin. Al parecer el papel de protector que adoptara años atrás, se había arraigado profundamente en él, sintiéndose obligado a cuidarla como el más considerado hermano mayor.

Aquello no le desagradaba del todo, ya que al menos la contentaba el saberse importante en la vida del hombre que amaba, claro que eso estaba muy lejos de lo que su corazón en realidad añoraba… No deseaba una estoica protección fraternal, lo que ella deseaba su amor…

*********** Fin Flash Back ************

El taxi se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión, bajó del vehículo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal en donde ya la esperaba el mayordomo Mioga, con una actitud que denotaba nerviosismo.

- Señorita Rin, perdone que la haya hecho venir hasta acá – se disculpó el anciano guiándola hasta la cocina.

- Descuide, para mi no es problema – lo tranquilizó sonriéndole con amabilidad. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas junto a la mesa. Arrugó la frente viéndolo rebuscar al interior del cajón de un mueble donde, en apariencia, se guardaba la vajilla.

- He estado pendiente de algunas conversaciones entre la señora Kagura y su hija. Además me he percatado que la señorita Kikyo ha estado buscando algo en el cuarto de su madre durante varios días – le confió caminando hacia ella – Al parecer encontró lo que buscaba, y a su vez yo me tomé la libertad de encontrarlo en su recámara. No tengo idea dónde se encuentra la niña Kagome, por eso recurrí a usted. Creo que estos son documentos muy importantes para el joven Inuyasha y su hermano – indicó extendiéndole una carpeta. La joven lo miró sorprendida, recibiendo los papeles leyendo algunas páginas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al entender el contenido de estas.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó hojeando rápidamente varios documentos.

- Preferí enseñárselos acá, ya que si me equivocaba y no tenían mayor importancia, podría devolverlos a su lugar sin que ella se percatara que los había sacado, aprovechándome del hecho que no se encuentra en la mansión – explicó el anciano.

- Al contrario Mioga, no habrá necesidad de devolverlos, estos papeles son demasiado importantes para que estén en manos de Kikyo – indicó la joven poniéndose de pie – Debo entregárselos a Sesshomaru de inmediato.

- Lamento decirte que eso no será posible – dijo una voz en la entrada. Ambos se giraron hacia ella, viendo estupefactos que Kikyo se encontraba de pie en el umbral – Esos papeles se quedan conmigo.

- ¡No!. No te los entregaré – negó Rin abrazando los documentos.

- Temo que no estas comprendiendo la situación – comentó Kikyo burlona, cambiando su expresión drásticamente a una llena de maldad – ¡Devuélveme esos papeles ahora! – ordenó apuntándola con una pistola.

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: **¡¡Perdón!! Gomen por la demora en la actualización, pero para ser la primera me perdonarán cierto¿? jeje... he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, sumado a las actividades propias de fin de año que a todos nos quitan aún más tiempo. Pero hacien un esfuerzo le he dejado un nuevo capitulo.. Espero publicar muy pronto el siguiente, aunque ya sera para el proximo año jajajaja... besos a todos y mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo, que sea una magnifico e inmejorable año para todos... existos y bendiciones... **


	22. Chapter 22

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXII**

Rin y Mioga la miraron horrorizados, sin lograr mover un músculo, seguros que la mujer dispararía al menor intento de lucha.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – inquirió Rin afligida, conteniendo la verdad que ansiaba gritarle. Pero comprendiendo que aunque ella supiera que tenían un lazo sanguíneo, las cosas no cambiarían en lo absoluto – Todo el mal que has hecho saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano…¡¡Por qué no te arrepientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde!! – le suplicó, escuchando una sonora carcajada en respuesta.

- Que ridícula… El arrepentimiento no es parte de mis planes – contestó sonriendo malignamente – Haré lo que sea para lograr mis objetivos… y si eso significa aplastar a quien se cruce en mi camino, bien valdrá la pena. Y eso te incluye a ti, y este viejo entrometido – amenazó acercándose lentamente, sin dejar de apuntarlos – Es la última vez que te lo ordeno…¡¡Entrégame esos malditos documentos!!

- No – volvió a negar con voz ahogada, estrujándolos con más fuerza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos cuando la pistola apuntó directo a su frente. Brincó cuando el estruendoso disparo resonó en la habitación. Los abrió nuevamente encontrándose con Sesshomaru que intentaba arrebatarle el arma a la mujer, pero ella la soltó de improviso y aprovechando la distracción del hombre que se inclinaba para recogerla, corrió junto a Rin apoderándose de un cuchillo de cocina. Se escudó tras la joven dirigiendo la filosa punta a su cuello.

- No hagas nada sino quieres que hunda el cuchillo en esta linda garganta – advirtió al hombre que por un segundo tuvo la intención de abalanzarse sobre ella.

- Maldita loca – gruñó Sesshomaru entornando los ojos – Suéltala… Porque si le haces daño… te mataré – dijo en un gélido tono amenazante.

- Veo que no comprendes que yo tengo la ventaja – manifestó Kikyo hundiendo levemente el cuchillo, causando que brotaran unas gotas de sangre por la diminuta herida – Deja el arma sobre la mesa – ordenó.

Sesshomaru comprimió los labios apretando la mandíbula, dirigiéndole una mirada fiera, aún así no le quedó más opción que obedecerla, por lo que lentamente dejó la pistola en el lugar indicado. La mujer rió complacida apremiando a Rin para que avanzara hacia la mesa. Asió el arma y le arrebató la carpeta para después empujarla bruscamente contra el hombre, que la sujetó con firmeza.

- No tienes escapatoria – advirtió Sesshomaru resguardándola tras él.

- Te equivocas… Al final yo siempre gano – se burló sin dejar de apuntarles, acercándose a la puerta.

- ¡Los papeles! – gritó Rin acercándose imprudente a Kikyo.

Tomándola por sorpresa se lanzó hacia la carpeta, iniciando una lucha entre ambas. Alterada, Kikyo le apuntó nuevamente, apretando el gatillo, otro disparo se escuchó en la cocina. Rin vio horrorizada como Sesshomaru se caía frente a sus ojos. Él se interpuso entre ella y el disparo, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo.

- No… no… ¡¡¡Sesshomaru!!! – gritó. Kikyo aprovechando la distracción por lo sucedido, se escabulló presurosamente del lugar – ¡Sesshomaru! – sollozó arrodillándose junto a él, se estremeció al ver una gran mancha de sangre en su brazo izquierdo – ¡Dios mío, esta herido!. Señor Mioga, llame una ambulancia – pidió

El automóvil de Inuyasha se desplazaba rápidamente por las calles de Tokio, rumbo a la jefatura, en la parte posterior iba el oficial Nibura y en el asiento del copiloto el oficial Takawa, quien acababa de recibir una llamada a su móvil. Su expresión era tensa, al escuchar el informe que parecía darle un subalterno.

- ¿Cuándo la interceptaron?... ¿Y cómo diablos me lo informan hasta ahora? – rugió Takawa colérico – Vigílenlo…¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldita sea… Son unos idiotas! ¡Búsquenlo! Y más les vale encontrarlo – ordenó con brusquedad

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Nibura desde atrás. Takawa lo miró de reojo, soltando un bufido exasperado.

- Intervinieron una llamada de Okuda, y nuestras sospechas quedaron confirmadas – informó – Pero desapareció de la jefatura y nadie lo ha visto desde ayer. Todo coincide con la desaparición de la señorita Higurashi.

- ¿Se puede saber de que rayos hablan? – intervino Inuyasha arrugando el ceño sin perder la concentración en el manejo – ¿Quién demonios es ese tal Okuda?

- Okuda fue uno de los oficiales que vigiló a la señorita Higurashi, mientras estuvo hospitalizada – contestó Takawa – Hace algunos días interrogamos al señor Miroku, él señalo que al parecer alguien no autorizado habría ingresado a la habitación de la señorita, durante la vigilancia de Okuda, quien ha tenido un extraño comportamiento desde hace un tiempo, por lo cual decidimos investigarlo. Antes de ayer recibimos una llamada de su amigo Miroku que nos pedía acompañarlo hasta Hakone, a petición suya. Al parecer esa llamada llegó a oídos de Okuda y como lo manteníamos vigilado nuestro equipo intervino una de sus llamadas en la cual informaba a un individuo que nos reuniríamos con usted y la señorita Higurashi.

- ¿Supones que se trate del mismo sujeto que secuestró a la señorita Higurashi? – inquirió Nibura, más como una afirmación.

- Así es – asintió el otro oficial

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Inuyasha furioso, seguido de varios improperios – ¡¿Cómo diablos permiten que ese sujeto escape, si supuestamente estaba bajo vigilancia?!

- Él también es un oficial de la policía, sabe todos los procedimientos, por lo mismo no le es difícil eludir nuestra vigilancia – manifestó Nibura

- De todos modos ya lo están buscando, hay una orden de captura en su contra – indicó Takawa – No hay forma de que logre salir de Tokio.

Rin esperaba impaciente que el médico terminara de curar la herida de Sesshomaru. Se encontraba apoyada junto a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba siendo atendido. Cuando la puerta se abrió brincó asustada, viendo al médico con ojos muy abiertos aguardando sus noticias.

- Él señor Taisho se encuentra bien. Por fortuna la bala sólo rozó su brazo, sin causar mayor daño. De todos modos deberá quedarse esta noche en el hospital – indicó el médico – Puede pasar a verlo – añadió sonriendo comprensivo ante la angustia de la chica y su deseo de verlo bien con sus propios ojos.

- Muchas gracias – contestó con un débil susurro entrando al cuarto de inmediato.

Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en su cama con el torso semidesnudo, debido a los vendajes que lo cubrían desde la herida de su brazo izquierdo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y algunos mechones de ese inusual cabello plateado caían desordenados sobre su frente. Se veía increíblemente atractivo, tragó en seco, reprendiéndose en el acto por aquellos inoportunos pensamientos. Se acercó sigilosa hasta la cama, lo miró con fijeza al notar que no se había percatado de su presencia.

"Parece que esta dormido… Quizás le inyectaron un sedante", pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Decidió aproximarse un poco más, dulcificando la mirada, alargó una mano quitando con delicadeza el desordenado flequillo, acariciando las puntas. El abrió los ojos repentinamente, causando que se apartara sobresaltada, fijando aquella imperturbable mirada ambarina, sobre sus orbes marrón, atrapándola, hipnotizándola.

- ¿C..co…mo… te sien…tes? – tartamudeó deshaciendo el incómodo silencio.

- Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte – contestó impasible

- Lo…lo siento… Es mi culpa… Que esto ocurriera es mi culpa… Perdóname – se disculpó derramando las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos.

- No es tu culpa. Esa mujer esta loca, y es capaz de cualquier cosa – señaló tranquilo.

- Lo se… pero tu me lo advertiste, además de no haber corrido hacia ella por esos papeles, tu… no estarías herido… de sólo pensar… que ese disparo te hubiera… – no pudo terminar, ya que las lagrimas brotaron con mayor descontrol.

- Pero no ocurrió nada que debamos lamentar. Así que deja de llorar – ordenó con suavidad, alargando una mano para aferrar la de la joven – No fue tu culpa Rin. Bien sabes, que cuidar de ti es por decisión propia. Es un deber para mi – le indicó

- Un… deber… – musitó procurando ocultar el impacto de sus palabras – Tu no tienes el deber de cuidarme – negó dibujando una sonrisa entristecida

- Por supuesto que sí, lo mismo haría por mi hermano Inuyasha o cualquier familiar – afirmó con austeridad.

- Pero yo no formo parte de tu familia Sesshomaru… ¡No existe motivo para que asumas esa responsabilidad!... ¡No soy nada tuyo! – repuso disgustada y profundamente herida. Se soltó con brusquedad, saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto, caminando sin rumbo claro por los pasillos del hospital, al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo de improviso. "Un simple familiar… Sólo eso… ¿Es que siempre será de esa forma?, ¿Acaso jamás me verás como a una mujer?", pensó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, llorando desconsolada.

En un lugar similar, pero a muchos kilómetros de allí, Miroku se permanecía sentado en la sala de espera, cabizbajo, haciendo un ademán con las manos que evidenciaba su nerviosismo y preocupación, tanto o más que su expresión contraída. Habían transcurrido dos horas, sin que tuviera la menor noticia acerca del estado de salud de Shippo. Los médicos y enfermeras pasaban de un lado a otro frente a él sin detenerse para darle alguna información. Volteó la cabeza al escuchar el agudo sonido de tacones que caminaban aceleradamente por el pasillo, se puso de pie en cuanto vio que se trataba de Sango.

- Miroku, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿Cómo esta Shippo? – preguntaba alterada. El joven la tomó por los hombros, procurando reunir el valor de contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No lo se, aún no ha salido nadie que pueda darme alguna noticia – explicó – Sólo puedo decirte que al parecer se trata de una complicación bastante seria en su corazón.

- ¡Dios mió! – exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca por el impacto – ¿Y Kagome? ¿Está con Shippo?... Tampoco esta Inuyasha – inquirió mirando a su alrededor. Miroku tragó en seco – ¿Porqué colocas esa cara? ¿Acaso debo saber algo más? – añadió al notar la reacción del joven

- Sango – dijo sintiendo la boca seca – Kagome… ella… ella… fue secuestrada… por Naraku – comunicó observando preocupado el cambio en la expresión de la mujer

- No – negó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – No puede ser… – balbuceó adhiriéndose a los antebrazos del joven sacudiéndolo y hundiendo las uñas en la piel cubierta por la chaqueta de su traje – Miroku… ¡No! – exclamó horrorizada

- Por favor cariño debes tranquilizarte – suplicó abrazándola fuertemente

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! – negó angustiada separándose de él – Sabes tan bien como yo lo que eso significa, ¡Ese maldito hombre lo único que desea es lastimar a Kagome! Oh Dios, esto debe ser una pesadilla – sollozó dejándose caer en una silla cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Miroku se colocó en cunclillas frente a la chica tomándole las manos.

- Debemos ser fuertes Sango, por ellos dos, ahora que nos necesitan – manifestó queriendo transmitirle serenidad a través del calor de sus manos y su mirada azulina – Inuyasha está buscándola junto a los oficiales de policía. Te aseguro que la encontrarán

- Pero en qué condiciones – se lamentó Sango derramando un sinfín de lágrimas

- No pienses en eso… Lo importante es que la hallen con vida – expresó abrazándola cuando se echó a llorar desconsolada.

Un hombre solitario se encontraba parado junto a dos gigantescas murallas que formaban los containers. Se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca sin lograr evitar que su mano temblara visiblemente, pero su inquietud estaba lejos de ser consecuencia del penetrante frío, que comenzaba a palparse a las puertas del ocaso. El transito de gente era casi nulo a esas horas en el puerto de Tokio, al menos por el sector donde él se encontraba. Sin embargo a lo lejos aún se podía escuchar las maquinas que cargaban y descargaban containers de los barcos mercantes que se encontraban anclados a lo largo del puerto.

- Buenas noches Okuda, te ves algo alterado – comentó una socarrona voz a espaldas del hombre causando que se girara sobresaltado

- Cr…crei… qu…que ya no vendría… señor Naraku – balbuceó turbado

- Pues aquí me tienes – contradijo sonriendo de medio lado – Teníamos un trato ¿no es así?. Me fuiste de gran ayuda, de no ser por ti, habría tenido que renunciar a mi más grande anhelo, perdiendo la oportunidad de reencontrarme con esa exquisita mujer.

- Me alego haberle sido de ayuda – comentó más tranquilo.

- Bien, he venido a pagarte – indicó – Te aseguro que con esto no tendrás necesidad de volver a trabajar jamás – agregó de buen humor, buscando algo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Gesticulando una mueca burlona, al ver el brillo de codicia en los ojos de hombre y la sonrisa halagüeña que bailaba en su ridículo rostro. La cual se esfumó al ser apuntado por el arma.

- ¿Q… qué… sig...nifi…ca… e…es…to? – farfulló alarmado

- Te dije que no volverías a trabajar… Bien… los muertos no trabajan – contestó sonriendo satíricamente, al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo disparando justo en el centro de la frente. Quitó el silenciador del arma guardándola luego en el cinturón a su espalda – Jamás confiaría en un infeliz cobarde – murmuró pateando levemente el cuerpo inerte. Lo tomó bajo los hombros arrastrándolo al interior de un container, tiró el cadáver tras una pila de cajas de cartón, cubriéndolo con nailon, luego salió ajustando los oxidados cerrojos. Después de subir al auto se quitó los guantes, dejándolos en la guantera al igual que su arma – Ahora puedo ir a divertirme con mi deliciosa fierecilla – murmuró esbozando una escabrosa sonrisa.

Gimió de dolor al sentir que la piel desgarrarse por la cuerda que casi exprimía su delgada muñeca. Era imposible, por más que lo había intentado no lograba soltarse de esas amarras. Su otra mano no estaba en mejores condiciones, evitaba forzarla más de lo prudente, ya que el profundo corte que se hizo al caer sobre el cristal podría volver a abrirse. El sangrado apenas se había detenido con la ayuda de la misma sangre que se había coagulado en la herida. Tampoco podía gritar, debido a la áspera mordaza que la cubría toscamente dañando la comisura de su boca.

Era inútil, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para liberarse y sólo conseguía agotarse aún más. Pateó sobre la cama con frustración, pero se negó a sí misma el llorar, hacerlo sería un signo de que su esperanza flaqueaba y eso no podía permitirlo.

Todo lo sufrido hasta ahora le había enseñado que la esperanza debía ser inagotable, que no importaba cuán oscuro y pedregoso resultara ser el camino, de algún modo, en algún momento conseguiría vislumbrar aquel destello que acudiría en su ayuda, guiándola hasta dónde se encontrara la luz. Ese destello tenía el nombre de "esperanza", por lo nunca dejaría de confiar en que aparecería.

Inuyasha le había enseñado aquello, y la amada luz de sus ojos dorados se convertía en la luz que le daría fortaleza para luchar contra aquel obstáculo y la encaminaría nuevamente hasta sus brazos.

Jaló una vez más de la soga, poniendo en ello sus últimas energías… evitó pensar en el dolor que aquello producía en la muñeca laceraba, mordiendo la venda de su boca para amortiguarlo.

Un sonido en el exterior atrajo su atención, el pánico volvió a inundarla, ya que debía tratarse de Naraku que regresaba. Se arrepintió de haber gastado tantas energías en su infructuoso plan de escape, debiendo conservar el mínimo para lidiar contra él, ya que ese desgraciado de seguro pretendería llevar a cabo sus amenazas, abusando de ella.

Contuvo el aliento al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta de entrada, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos por el miedo. Para su sorpresa no fue Naraku el que ingresó en el cuarto, sino una mujer… "¿Kagura?", pensó arrugando la frente al reconocerla.

La mujer le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva, caminando hacia ella recorriendo con la vista el rostro amoratado, las sogas que apresaban las muñecas bañadas en sangre, bajando hasta los tobillos.

- Kagome – murmuró con desdén – ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende esta situación? – preguntó a si misma, sin hacer el menor intento por liberar a la joven – Es cierto… lo vi con claridad en su mirada el día de la fiesta – comentó reflexiva – Recuerdo bien como Naraku te devoraba con los ojos… esa llama de lujuria y deseo por tenerte brillaba de forma tan notoria – manifestó con rencor apenas contenido – Aún así la negué… me convencí que se trató sólo de mi imaginación – admitió sentándose en el borde de la cama. Con suavidad hizo a un lado el flequillo que caía sobre la frente de la joven – Seguro piensas que soy estúpida… Y sí, lo he sido en verdad… Hasta ahora

- Mmm mmm mmm – era lo único sonido que lograba emitir tras esa incómoda mordaza.

- Sé lo que quieres y lamento no acceder a ello, estas circunstancias son de mucha utilidad para mis planes – anunció, poniéndose de pie – Has tenido mucha suerte Kagome, lograste echar por tierra cada uno de los planes de mi hija, pero ten presente que no será igual con los míos – advirtió girando para verla con una expresión divertida, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Sabes?, Kikyo disfrutaría mucho verte así, totalmente a su merced. Estoy comenzando a pensar que sería la única forma de que acabara de una vez por todas contigo. Mi propia hija ha resultado ser una completa idiota. Aunque tú… pareciera que tienes más vidas que un gato – profirió molesta, frente al desconcierto de la joven – De haber tenido éxito la primera vez, ahora estaríamos disfrutando de la herencia Higurashi, pero tu patética existencia siempre nos ha privado de ser dueñas de todo lo que, desde un comienzo, debió ser nuestro – declaró mirándola con los ojos cargados de rencor – Afortunadamente no sucedió igual con la maldita de Kaede. Eliminarla fue algo demasiado sencillo… Si querida, como lo oyes… Tu adorada abuela no murió por una falla al corazón, sino por un sofisticado veneno que en persona tuve la satisfacción de suministrar… Fui yo quien la envenenó poco a poco… Yo maté a tu abuela Kaede… – confesó riendo perversamente.

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: **¡¡Perdón!! OTRA VEZ!!! Luego de varios problemas, que no viene al caso mencionar, estoy de vuelta... Aunque no estoy segura si alguien se ha preocupado de la demora en la actualización, al parecer no, ya que nadie ha dicho nada de nada ...**

**así que bueno para quienes aún continúan esta historia, espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo. besos**


	23. Chapter 23

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dan su apoyo..  
**

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Kagome la veía con horror, haciendo un esfuerzo para procesar aquellas espantosas palabras. Las lágrimas que afloraron fueron deslizándose una tras otra por sus mejillas. No podía ser cierto, pero ella misma lo había admitido. ¡Kagura asesinó a su amada abuela!… Ella le arrebató a la persona que más quería en el mundo, su única familia… Era una verdad abominable, sentía que se quedaba sin aire… y que el corazón se le detenía, no podía soportar tanta rabia, dolor… tanta crueldad.

De estar libre, sin dudar se habría abalanzado sobre esa maldita hiena, matándola con sus propias manos. Jamás la perdonaría, ¡Nunca!.

Kagura reía burlonamente ante la mirada de odio de Kagome, cuando un sonido en el exterior llamó su atención, se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana para ver de qué se trataba. A pesar de que ya anochecía, la pobre luminaria del exterior le permitió distinguir a Naraku, que cerraba la puerta de su vehículo y caminaba en dirección a la cabaña. Sonrió maléficamente. "Ahora me las vas a pagar desgraciado", pensó, alejándose de allí. Corrió hacia una puerta que daba a una minúscula habitación que servía de closet. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para no perder detalle de lo que acontecía en la recámara. Si el hombre le quitaba la mordaza, Kagome seguramente le diría que ella se encontraba allí.

Escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y cerraba de inmediato. Lo vio acercarse a la cama, preparándose silenciosamente para lo que ocurriría.

- ¡Vaya! Pero que lamentable – exclamó el hombre de pie junto a la cama – ¿Mi pequeña fierecilla lo esta pasando mal? – se burló inclinándose para secar las lágrimas que aún caían por las pálidas mejillas.

Kagome giró la cabeza evitando el asqueroso contacto de las manos de ese infeliz. Miró de reojo en dirección al lugar donde se ocultaba Kagura. Decidió no revelar su presencia a Naraku. No sabía en concreto qué propósitos escondía esa mujer, pero de querer matarla, lo habría hecho en cuanto la encontró. Por lo que su objetivo no podría ser otro más que el mismo Naraku.

Por el momento eso jugaba en su favor, ya que si Kagura tenía planeado acabar con ese maldito, ella no correría peligro. Sin embargo, después de la atrocidad que acababa de revelarle y el ser testigo de lo que haría con el hombre, le significaba una inequívoca sentencia a muerte.

- Deberías aceptar lo inevitable – manifestó desanudando su corbata, tirando de ella para dejarla caer al suelo, se quitó la chaqueta lanzándola a la misma dirección. Fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto – Esta noche te haré mía – anunció sonriendo con perversión. Kagome giró la cabeza para verlo con una mirada cargada de aborrecimiento.

Naraku desamarró las sogas que sostenían los tobillos, una vez liberados Kagome pataleó furiosamente, pero él fue más rápido, atrapó sus piernas apretándolas con excesiva fuerza.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo fierecilla – advirtió serio. Subiendo a la cama para sentarse sobre los muslos de la chica inmovilizándola – De lo contrario tendré que ponerme un poco rudo, y ambos sabemos lo doloroso que puede resultar – añadió acariciándole el moretón en la mejilla, siguiendo hacia el hinchado pómulo y finalmente rozó diminuto corte en su labio inferior. Kagome sostuvo su mirada con una expresión colérica.

Asió la blusa abriéndola con violencia, despedazando los botones a su paso, amplió la sonrisa al fijar la vista en los turgentes pechos cubiertos apenas por un fino brasier de encaje blanco. Kagome se sacudió ansiando zafarse inútilmente del hombre que estaba sobre ella.

Levantó la mano derecha y acarició la nívea piel con los dedos, índice y medio, recorriendo por sobre el encaje, los senos que atrajeron su completa atención, debido al hipnotizante vaivén causado por la agitada respiración de la chica.

- Eres divina, todo tu cuerpo es verdaderamente apetitoso – murmuró férvido con su semidesnudez

Se inclinó hacia el cuello, rozando con los labios la cálida piel femenina, Kagome emitió un ininteligible sonido resistiéndose a la repugnante caricia, dejando aún más en evidencia su cuerpo al hacerlo. Naraku exhaló una ronca risa, conforme descendía hasta la redondez de sus senos, y con las manos acariciaba el vientre plano, bajándolas lentamente hasta las caderas de la joven, apretándola, urgiéndola hasta acercarla a su excitada ingle.

La chica volvió a proferir un inaudible lamento, emanando lágrimas de ira, frustración y sobre todo asco, al percibir con claridad la erección de aquel maldito depravado. Comenzaba a creer que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. No conseguía patear, ya que él la aprisionaba desde los muslos sentado ahorcaja sobre ella.

Aún más estimulado por las reacciones de la mujer, Naraku se decidió a tocar la parte más deseada de su frágil cuerpo, dirigió una mano hasta allí, viendo enajenado como habría descomunalmente sus ojos marrones emitiendo un grito que fue ahogado por la mordaza.

En la jefatura, Inuyasha se paseaba exasperado por la oficina del oficial Takawa, la angustia y la impotencia estaban por consumir la poca cordura que le quedaba, si tan sólo tuviera una mínima idea de dónde se encontraba Kagome descartaría la ayuda de la policía, que hasta el momento resultaba por completo ineficaz, bufó sintiendo deseos de golpear a alguien para descargar la furia que hervía dentro de él. Se giró esperanzado cuando Nibura entró intempestivamente a la oficina, pero cualquier grato pensamiento se esfumó al ver la rígida expresión del hombre, produciéndole un helado estremecimiento que recorrió por su espina dorsal.

- Takawa, a ocurrido algo grave… – anunció con suma seriedad

- ¡No te quedes callado Nibura!, y di que diablos pasó – exigió irritado

- Encontraron un cuerpo en el muelle Shinagawa… – anunció tragando en seco – Se trata de Okuda – finalizó ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos

- ¡Maldita sea!, nuestra mejor pista se fue a la basura – exclamó Takawa poniéndose de pie, golpeando su escritorio furioso.

- ¿Y eso qué demonios significa? – exigió Inuyasha con voz peligrosamente calmada, pero tomándolo por la solapa.

- Significa que nos podría tomar demasiado tiempo dar con el paradero de la señorita Higurashi… Tiempo con el que no contamos… para encontrarla sana y salva…

Deseando estimularse aún más con la insignificante lucha de Kagome, le desató las muñecas, quería sentirse más fuerte, poderoso contra su fragilidad. Le seducía mucho más la idea de violentarla, incluso golpearla mientras se dedicaba a gozar haciéndola suya... Si… eso quería… poseerla salvajemente, de manera bestial…

Sintió una horrible punzada cuando las cuerdas, que permanecieron incrustadas en su piel fueron quitadas sin ninguna delicadeza, pese a ello quiso golpearlo, pero nuevamente la reacción del hombre fue más veloz, ciñéndola por ambas muñecas provocándole un terrible y descomunal dolor.

- Quieta – advirtió aumentando la presión de forma inhumana, deleitándose con el rostro desfigurado por el sufrimiento de Kagome.

Sobreestimulado por esa expresión le arrancó desesperadamente el brasier, dejando libres los blanquecinos pechos. La chica volvió a forcejear apretando los ojos, sin querer ver la nauseabunda mirada de ese cerdo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

"Inuyasha… Ayúdame…¡¡Inuyasha!!", gritaba su mente, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, luchando por evitar ser ultrajada.

- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Te ordené que te mantuvieras quieta! – bufó perdiendo la paciencia, golpeándola brutalmente en el rostro, hasta dejarla aturdida.

Aprovechando ese estado con una mano atrapó uno de sus senos oprimiéndolo sin contemplación, aquello esfumó cualquier anhelo de obtener la mínima piedad por parte de ese infame animal.

- Ahora disfrutarás del mejor sexo con un verdadero hombre – anunció con voz gutural – Te haré gozar tanto que gritarás pidiendo más…

Estaba demasiado debilitada, ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir el ultraje de ese malnacido… "Dios mío… Ayúdame… No quiero que este cerdo asqueroso toque mi cuerpo… ¡Inuyasha!... ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!" gritaba su mente, comenzando a sollozar.

Sango, aún no lograba tranquilizarse, sollozaba débilmente, manteniéndose aferrada a los brazos de Miroku, quien no se había separado de ella, intentando con paciencia y ternura, brindarle un poco de consuelo. La preocupación por Kagome, sumada a la espera de noticias acerca del estado de salud de Shippo, hacían que la de por sí tensa espera, fuera cada vez más insostenible.

En ese instante un joven médico se acercó a ellos, con una seriedad en verdad atemorizante. Se quitó la mascarilla, carraspeando con suavidad. Sango se puso de pie de inmediato, en cuanto lo escuchó.

- Doctor, ¡díganos cómo se encuentra Shippo! – exigió nerviosa.

- Bien por ahora sólo puedo decir que su estado es bastante grave – anunció intentando escoger sus palabras para hacerlas menos impactantes – El niño sufre una afección cardiaca congénita llamada Atresia Tricuspídea, que al parecer ha sido tratada desde hace varios años, y que ha sobrellevado gracias a sus medicamentos.

- Así es, Shippo ha sido operado anteriormente por su enfermedad – ratificó Sango – El tratamiento de su afección se inició apenas hace un par de años, y su tercera operación debería realizarse en algún tiempo.

- En realidad por su situación no es lo idóneo esperar demasiado para ello – contradijo el doctor lanzando un suspiro de preocupación – El problema se ha agravado debido a que un conducto arterial esta obstruido, lo que impide que el flujo de sangre llegue libremente a los pulmones. Por ahora lo mantenemos conectado a un respirador artificial, aplicándole medicamentos intravenosos que ayuden al corazón y pulmones a trabajar con la mayor eficacia posible. Sin embargo, la única forma de salvarlo es realizar una operación de urgencia.

- ¡Oh Dios! – musitó Sango cubriéndose la boca para ahogar una exclamación

- Y díganos, ¿esa operación es muy riesgosa? – inquirió Miroku, deslizando un brazo sobre los hombros de Sango para reconfortarla.

- Sí, es riesgosa considerando que se trata de un niño, sumado al grave estado en el que fue internado – explicó el médico – He pedido a una de los mejores especialistas en cirugía cardiaca que venga al hospital a dirigir la operación. Les informaré en cuanto llegue, por ahora es importante que un familiar del niño autorice la intervención.

- ¿Un familiar?. Doctor, lo siento pero el niño es huérfano – explico Miroku – Y su madre adoptiva…bueno ella… en este momento no se encuentra.

- Pues debe acudir de inmediato a firmar los papeles, no podemos esperar mucho tiempo – indicó el galeno muy serio.

- Yo puedo firmar esos papeles – ofreció Sango

- Lo siento señorita, la autorización sólo puede otorgarla un familiar o en este caso el tutor legal del niño – negó el medico – Les insisto que se trata de una operación demasiado delicada.

- Miroku – musitó la joven mirándolo con suma preocupación

- Tranquila, te prometo que lo solucionaré – indicó el joven con una expresión que no dejaba dudas a que cumpliría su palabra. Sango sonrió levemente confiando en él.

Mientras tanto en la infernal cabaña, Kagome se encontraba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando notó que Naraku, aprovechando el desfallecimiento que la afectaba, le quitó la mordaza, con el objeto de tener un mejor contacto con su boca. Tuvo ganas de vomitar cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del infeliz recorriendo sus labios.

- ¡No!. ¡¡No me toques cerdo!! – gritaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro evitando el repulsivo contacto.

- Así fierecilla… lucha contra mi – ronroneó excitado, buscando los labios femeninos – Pero es inútil, lo quieras o no… Serás mía…– sentenció jadeante, llevando una mano hasta la bragueta de su pantalón – Sí… mía… ¡Mía! Es lo que más he deseado desde todo este tiempo.

- ¡No!. ¡¡No!!. ¡Detente! – gritaba Kagome llena de pánico, estremeciéndose al escuchar los jadeos anhelantes de Naraku en su oído.

- Es una verdadera pena interrumpir y sobre todo destrozar tu mayor anhelo – anunció una irónica y glacial voz – Sin embargo no sabes cuánto placer me brinda hacerlo cuando estas tan cerca de conseguirlo – manifestó Kagura viéndolo con los ojos cargados de rencor.

Naraku se incorporó con rapidez, bajando de la cama, para enfrentar a la mujer que se encontraba a un par de metros, apuntándole con un arma.

- Kagura… – susurró sin poder ocultar el desconcierto.

- ¿Qué te sorprende más… Verme aquí…O se sea yo la que eche a perder tu minuto de diversión? – inquirió sarcástica – ¡No eres más que un desgraciado!... Te has burlado de mí durante todo este tiempo… Pero ahora lo vas a pagar… Y el precio de tu traición, equivale a tu miserable vida – anunció entrecerrando los ojos sonriendo maléficamente

- ¿De qué diablos hablas?. Yo no te he traicionado – contradijo avanzando hacia ella.

- ¡No te acerques! – ordenó a la defensiva – En realidad piensas que soy estúpida ¿no es así?. Se que me has estado traicionando con Kikyo durante mucho tiempo… ¡En esta pocilga!. ¡¡Te acostaste con Kikyo precisamente en esa inmunda cama!! – gritó furiosa – Y no hace falta que lo niegues, ¡ya que vi con mis propios ojos cuando te revolcabas con ella! – escupió. Kagome quiso bajar de la cama, mientras ellos discutían, pero Kagura se percató a tiempo de sus intenciones – ¡Tú no te muevas! Mira que luego de acabar con este desgraciado, me encargaré de ti – ordenó la mujer, apuntándole a ella. La joven no tuvo más opción que obedecerla, y se mantuvo sentada en la orilla de la cama, tratando con manos temblorosas cubrirse con su ropa desgarrada.

Naraku aprovechó la distracción de la mujer para abalanzarse sobre ella y quitarle el arma, pero al notarlo Kagura se puso en guardia y comenzaron un violento forcejeo. La ansiosa mirada de Kagome iba desde la puerta hacia la pareja y viceversa, esperando el momento oportuno para escapar. Este se presentó cuando ambos le dieron la espalda, por estar absortos en su lucha. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus adormecidas piernas, ignorando el dolor que le producían las heridas en los tobillos. Su mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta cuando el sonido de un disparo, la obligo a detenerse llena de miedo. Giró la cabeza viendo horrorizada como Kagura caía al suelo con el pecho ensangrentado y luego a Naraku que se erguía sosteniendo el arma en su mano. Ahogó una exclamación sacudiéndose la impactante escena, se apresuró en abrir la puerta. "¡No no no!, pensó desesperada cuando no lo consiguió, elevó la vista y se dio cuenta del pestillo de seguridad, se dispuso a destrabarlo, con suma torpeza por el incesante temblor de su mano, lo logró pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida en abrir la puerta.

Emitió un gritó de dolor cuando fue jalada por el cabello con excesiva fuerza, lo que la hizo caer de espalda al suelo. Elevó la cabeza, fijando sus temerosos ojos chocolate en la colérica mirada de Naraku. Arrastrándose sobre los codos y talones, retrocedió ante el terror que le provocaba la fiera expresión del hombre. Lo escuchó escupir una serie de improperios, al momento que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

- No escaparás de mí, zorra – gruño aplastándola con su cuerpo – Eres mía, y como aún no lo entiendes, te daré otra lección… – anunció elevando la mano para golpearla. Kagome cerró los ojos esperando el inminente golpe, sin embargo este no llegó.

- No te atrevas – amenazó una voz gutural, deteniéndole la mano con fuerza – Te enseñaré a no volver a poner tus inmundas manos sobre mi mujer – añadió Inuyasha, con la mirada enrojecida por la furia.

Tiró de Naraku con fuerza, torciéndole la muñeca, lo que produjo que soltara el arma. Antes que pudiera reaccionar le asestó un poderoso puñetazo en la quijada, ocasionando que se estrellara en el piso, un par de metros más allá, dejándolo aturdido por la fuerza del impacto. Inuyasha pateó el arma lanzándola lejos, dando un par de zancadas acercándose al sujeto. Lo agarró por la camisa para jalarlo, obligándolo a que se pusiera de pie.

- ¡Infeliz hijo de perra! ¡Pagarás muy caro el haberte atrevido a lastimarla! – rugió antes volver de golpearlo, esta vez quebrándole la nariz. Continuó atacándolo sin piedad, cegado por el odio y la sed de venganza, hasta verlo desplomarse a un paso de la inconsciencia.

Kagome lo observaba enmudecida, sin lograr reaccionar de la impresión, pero cuando su mente se tranquilizó convenciéndose de que aquello no era un sueño y que realmente estaba allí para salvarla, para protegerla como prometió… Comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, queriendo acercarse a él, pero temiendo despertar.

- Inuyasha… – musitó – ¿De verdad…De verdad eres tú, Inuyasha? – balbuceó viendo su borrosa figura a cauda de las lágrimas.

El joven pareció reaccionar ante el sonido de su voz, despertándolo de su enceguecida cólera, por lo que dejó a Naraku tirado en el suelo y se aproximó rápidamente a ella, envolviendo con los brazos aquel frágil y debilitado cuerpo, estrechándola contra su pecho.

- Kagome… Kagome… Kagome… – susurraba una y otra vez enterrando la nariz entre su cabello azabache – Estas viva – musitó con voz quebrada acunando el rostro de la joven con sus manos, para ver esos amados ojos chocolate – Tenía tanto miedo de que hubieras… ¡Dios! ¡Estas a salvo! – exclamó sin poder completar la frase, volviendo a estrecharla con fuerza – Perdóname… perdóname por no haber estado contigo… por no haberte protegido…

- Pero sí lo has hecho – contradijo suavemente – Estas aquí Inuyasha… has evitado que ese hombre me lastime… yo se que él iba a matarme... luego… luego de…

- Shhh. No lo digas, Amor… Jamás lo repitas… Sabes que moriría sin ti – aseguró con voz quebrada

- Por favor, sácame de este lugar – suplicó

- Claro que sí amor – accedió de inmediato caminando con ella a la puerta.

- Alto, ni un paso más – ordenó Naraku. Ambos se giraron viendo que el sujeto los amenazaba con el arma – No crean que esto ha terminado – anunció limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, el hilo de sangre que fluía desde el corte en su labio inferior.

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome tras él, enfrentando la oscura mirada de Naraku con una feroz determinación. Vio de reojo hacia la puerta notando que permanecía abierta luego de su irrupción.

- Piensa bien lo que harás maldito – gruñó Inuyasha en tono amenazante, moviéndose ligeramente, guiando con una mano a Kagome para que lo imitara y se cubriera tras su cuerpo – Esto lo resolveremos solos, tú y yo… Kagome no tiene por qué involucrarse – indicó, apretando la mandíbula al escucharlo reír burlesco.

- ¡Imbécil!, Ella es el motivo de todo – rió burlón – Yo me quedaré con ella… Es mía, sólo mía… Tú eres el único que estorba. Y la única forma de librarme de una vez por todas de ti es mandándote el infierno… Luego de matarte, esa mujer sólo me pertenecerá a mí.

- Sal de aquí Kagome – ordenó con voz gutural, sin quitar la vista de Naraku

- ¡No!. ¡No voy a dejarte! – se negó

- ¡Sal de aquí!. ¡Ahora! – ordenó furioso – ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate! – gritó empujándola bruscamente hacia la puerta

No le quedó más opción que obedecerlo, al ser literalmente arrojada fuera de la cabaña. Decidió que lo mejor era correr en busca de ayuda. Llegó hasta las afueras de la propiedad, traspasando los elevados portones que guarecían las cabañas que conformaban el escabroso motel.

Era de noche, y en las afueras la luminaria le demostró que los alrededores resultaban tan desconocidos como el interior de aquel aborrecible lugar. Aparentemente se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, ya que no se divisaban casas en las inmediaciones, por un lado un terreno plano con unos cuantos matorrales y por el algo similar a un bosque. Todo aquello dificultaba aún más su intento de pedir auxilio, ya que no tenía la mínima idea de dónde se encontraba.

Tuvo deseos de gritar de impotencia, pero en ese momento divisó a lo lejos unas tenues luces que parecían acercarse.

Cuando se dio cuenta que se trataban de un par de vehículos, corrió hacia ellos, haciéndoles señas con los brazos para que se detuvieran. Dio gracias al cielo, al ver que se trataba del oficial Takawa, quien bajaba presuroso del auto seguido por Nibura.

- ¡Santo cielo! Señorita Higurashi, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – inquirió Nibura sujetándola con firmeza al notar la debilidad de la joven.

- Inuyasha… ¡Ayuden a Inuyasha! – exclamó desesperada – Esta adentro… Naraku… él tiene un arma… él va a… – el sonido de un disparo, la hizo enmudecer. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente su mente deseaba negarse a pensar en lo que ocurría dentro de la cabaña – I…Inu… yasha… – susurró. Se giró con rapidez intentando regresar al lugar, pero fue detenida por Nibura, mientras que Takawa corría hacia la cabaña seguido por varios policías que descendieron del otro vehículo. De pronto se escuchó un segundo disparo, que la dejó petrificada – ¡Inuyasha! – gritó queriendo soltarse del agarre Nibura – ¡Suélteme! No… ¡No!... ¡Inuyasha!... ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! – gritaba enloquecida, para luego desfallecer en brazos del oficial, que la sostuvo evitando que cayera

- ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita Higurashi! ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Llamen una ambulancia! – escuchaba gritar al oficial Nibura. Era un sonido lejano, cada vez más lejano, "Inuyasha…" susurró su mente, justo antes de perder el sentido.

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: **¡Atentas queridas lectoras!...ya queda muy poco para el final de esta historia... **


	24. Chapter 24

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Abrió lo ojos gradualmente, intentando fijar la vista en su alrededor. Blanco… "Un hospital… por supuesto", pensó sintiéndose hastiada del lugar. Se movió haciendo un esfuerzo hasta que logró sentarse en la cama. Estaba mareada, quizás por algún medicamento. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba sola. "Qué extraño", pensó arrugando el ceño, masajeándose la sien, debido a la punzada que le aquejaba. Se percató del parche en su pómulo y otro más pequeño cerca de su labio inferior. Sus muñecas también estaban envueltas.

- Aahj – exclamó en voz baja, tocándose las vendas – ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó extrañada, moviéndose hacia la orilla de la cama, dejando los pies en el suelo, notando que sus tobillos igual estaban vendados – ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Dónde... Dónde está… Inu… – murmuró deteniéndose al recordar lo sucedido – ¡Dios mío!. Inuyasha… él disparo… ¡Por Dios no!... Inuyasha… – exclamaba aterrada. Se puso de pie con dificultad, caminando en bata hacia la puerta.

Salió de la habitación, aferrándose al marco de la puerta para no caer debido a los mareos que aún persistían. Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo desierto del hospital, sujetándose en todo momento a lo largo de la pared. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, lo único que colmaba su mente era la idea de encontrar a Inuyasha.

"Ese hombre, él quería matarlo… El disparo… él debe haber disparado a Inuyasha… ¡Dios!... Él no puede estar muerto… ¡No!... No estaba conmigo, porqué quizás tenía cosas que hacer… quizás está herido… Pero no… Inuyasha no esta muerto… no esta muerto…" pensaba su caótica mente, cada vez más sumida en la desesperación.

- ¡Oh! Pero Señorita Higurashi. ¿Qué hace fuera de su habitación? – exclamó una enfermera, corriendo hacia ella.

- Inuyasha ¿Dónde…? ¡¿Dígame dónde está Inuyasha?! – exigió descontrolada, aferrándose a los antebrazos de la enfermera.

- ¡Doctor!... ¡Doctor!... ¡Venga rápido! – grito la enfermera, sujetándola con firmeza. En cuestión de segundos apareció un hombre con bata blanca.

- Señorita Higurashi. Debe usted calmarse – dijo el médico tomando el lugar de la enfermera – Natsumi, por favor hay que inyectarle un sedante.

- Sí – asintió la joven corriendo hacia un cuarto.

- ¡No!... ¡No quiero que me duerman! – negó Kagome luchando por soltarse – Quiero ver a Inuyasha… ¡¡Exijo que me diga dónde está!! – gritó

- Por favor cálmese. El señor Taisho se encuentra bien, le prometo que lo verá muy pronto – explicó el médico en tono conciliador.

- ¡No!. ¡Usted miente!. ¡Quiero verlo ahora! – exigió sin menguar su lucha. Pero en ese instante regresó la enfermera con una jeringa, la cual le inyecto guiada por el médico que la mantenía sujeta con firmeza – ¡No… no me duerman! Por favor… necesito saber dónde está Inuyasha…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con sorpresa Nibura, quien apareció por el pasillo apresuradamente.

- Usted… dígame… – pidió Kagome al reconocerlo, pero con gran debilidad, dado que el tranquilizante comenzaba a hacerle efecto – ¿Qué sucedió?... Dígame… si… está bien… si… él… está a… salvo…

- Señorita – exclamó el oficial acercándose a ella – El señor Taisho… – pero la voz se desvaneció antes que pudiera entender lo que decía.

La intensa luz de la mañana, que se filtraba a través de la ventana, dio de lleno sobre su rostro, sacándola poco a poco de su estado de somnolencia, hasta esfumarlo por completo. Volvió a recordar lo sucedido se irguió, sentándose súbitamente en la cama.

- Buenos días, mi adorable bella durmiente – saludó una voz cerca de ella, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Con suma lentitud giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la observaban con amor. Se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un sillón de espalda a la ventana – ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – preguntó con ternura, pero sin moverse del lugar

- Inuyasha – musitó la joven conteniendo la respiración. No lo podía creer… Ahí estaba su amado "demonio de ojos dorados" dirigiéndole esa habitual sonrisa sensual que la hacia estremecer. Lo veía resplandecer gracias a los rayos del sol matinal, que le brindaban una apariencia casi etérea. Su corazón se contrajo ante el temor de que en realidad aquella imagen sólo fuera una cruel visión, la cual se desvanecería en cualquier segundo, convenciéndola de que él ya no estaría nunca más a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?... Me ves como si fuera un fantasma – comentó en tono burlón

- Inuyasha… – pronunció antes de salir de la cama para correr hacia él – Inuyasha, estás a salvo – sollozó lanzándose sobre él, repartiéndole besos por todo el rostro.

- ¡Auch! – exclamó – Con cuidado pequeña – suplicó pero devolviendo cada beso, mientras la sujetaba con firmeza por su estrecha cintura, evitando que Kagome lo lastimara

- Tenía tanto miedo – balbuceó sin dejar de besarlo, sentándose ahorcajas sobre las piernas del joven. Al escuchar un leve quejido, de inmediato se apartó un poco – ¿Qué tienes? – inquirió al notar que él intentaba proteger su pierna izquierda.

- No te preocupes, no es nada grave – la tranquilizó intentando besarla, pero ella se lo impidió

- Pero… ¡estas herido! – exclamó horrorizada, poniéndose de pie al instante, al notar que una ligera mancha de sangre se hacia visible en su muslo.

- Si, pero te repito que no es una herida grave – insistió tomándole la mano.

- ¡Por supuesto que es grave!. ¡Está sangrando!. Debiste advertirme… Rayos debió abrirse cuando lancé sobre ti – se reprendió, mientras se inclinaba para examinarla.

- Bueno cariño, para que continúes lanzándote sobre mí de esa forma, estoy dispuesto a sangrar uno que otro litro de sangre – bromeó, tirando de ella para besarla.

- No digas tonterías – lo reprendió, separándose de él – Anoche desperté y cuando me di cuenta que no estabas conmigo… pensé lo peor… creí… – no pudo concluir la oración. Se sentó junto a él ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

- Sí, alguien me comentó de tus andanzas nocturnas – se mofó acercándose a ella para estrecharla contra su pecho – Tranquila cariño, estoy aquí. Anoche me estaban atendiendo esta herida, por ello no pude estar contigo cuando despertaste, aunque era lo que más deseaba – explicó acariciando el cabello azabache – Lamento haberte preocupado

- No importa, entiendo – dijo levantando la cabeza – Estaba muy asustada – sollozó abrazándolo por el cuello

- Lo sé. Estas a salvo ahora, ya no tienes que nada que temer – la tranquilizó.

- No me refiero a eso… Tenía miedo de haberte perdido – aclaró mirándolo a los ojos – Cuando escuché los disparos, creí que mi corazón se había detenido. Por un momento pensé que ese monstruo te había matado…

- Lo intentó, pero falló – indicó acariciando la mejilla, quitando a su paso las lágrimas – Ese infeliz nunca más te hará daño – agregó con los ojos brillantes de rencor e intentando contener la furia.

- Te refieres a…

- Esta muerto – concluyó

- ¡Qué! – exclamó impactada – ¿Cómo?... ¿Acaso tú…

- No, lamento decir que no tuve ese enorme placer – contestó con tal seriedad que Kagome no tuvo dudas de que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, Inuyasha lo habría matado sin vacilar.

********** Flash Back ***********

- Jamás podrás cambiar eso… Inuyasha – declaró socarrón, soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Hijo de perra! – escupió el joven mirándolo con odio – Voy a matarte maldita basura… ¡Juro que voy a arrancarte las entrañas con mis propias manos, para tirársela a los buitres! – gritó haciendo un además de acercarse a él.

- ¡Quieto! – ordenó Naraku – Eres un imbécil… ¿Olvidas acaso que yo tengo el arma? – se mofó – Además no pienses que tendrás alguna oportunidad. Te recuerdo que éstos son tus últimos minutos Inuyasha. Más bien deberías agradecerme el que esté amenizando este gran momento

- Maldito bastardo – murmuró el joven entrecerrando los ojos.

- Despídete de este mundo Inuyasha… Y despídete del recuerdo de la Bella Kagome… Mi futura mujer – añadió sonriendo malignamente, sosteniendo el arma, apuntando directamente al corazón de Inuyasha.

El sonido del disparo retumbó en la cabaña. Inuyasha se sobresaltó mirando su pecho pensando encontrar la mancha de sangre, sin embargo nada sucedió, volvió a fijar la vista en Naraku, quien tenía una expresión llena de confusión. De pronto el hombre miró su propio pecho, notando que su camisa comenzaba lentamente a teñirse de rojo. Luego vio hacia la persona que había efectuado el disparo. Con ojos desorbitados se dio cuenta que Kagura, que aún permanecía tirada en el suelo, sostenía una pistola que había extraído de su bolso.

- Te advertí… que el precio de tu traición… sería la muerte – susurró la mujer intentando sonreír pese a la gravedad de su herida.

- Mal…di…ta – balbuceó cayendo de rodillas. Volvió a ver Inuyasha – Pero tú… tú jamás… la ten…drás… – advirtió apuntando al joven y disparando justo antes de caer inerte.

- Ahj – se quejó Inuyasha al sentir que la bala rozaba su pierna izquierda. Justo en ese instante Takawa entró súbitamente en la cabaña seguido de varios oficiales.

- Señor Taisho – exclamó al verlo herido, ayudándole a apoyar el brazo del herido sobre sus hombros – Encárguense de los otros dos – ordenó antes de salir de la cabaña junto a Inuyasha.

********** Fin de Flash Back ***********

- Entonces fue Kagura la que mató a ese hombre – murmuró Kagome, luego de escuchar atentamente el relato de lo sucedido, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

- Así es – asintió el joven – También fue ella la que envió un mensaje a mi celular, informando que Naraku estaba oculto en aquel motel.

- ¡¿Kagura?! – exclamó incrédula.

- Sí – asintió – Fue muy oportuno. Me encontraba en la jefatura, a punto de romperle la nariz a Takawa, cuando lo recibí. Salí de inmediato hacia el lugar que describía el mensaje, seguido por los oficiales – explicó

- No lo entiendo. Ella quería acabar con Naraku, no entregarlo a la justicia. Y mucho menos tenía intensiones de ayudarme – manifestó – ¿Entonces, porqué hacer algo así?. ¿Porqué revelar que conocía el escondite de Naraku?

- Te aseguro que no la motivaron razones de nobleza – indicó – La idea posiblemente era acabar con Naraku, y hacerlo parecer como un ajuste de cuentas o una pelea con una amante. De seguro no esperaba encontrarte allí, y tuvo que idear un nuevo plan que te incluyera. Además, no envió el mensaje desde su propio teléfono. El aviso que recibí fue anónimo. Se supo que fue ella, porque el celular aún estaba en su bolso – le contó – El odio y sed de venganza hicieron que sus planes se fueran a la basura y ella se viera directamente involucrada. A pesar de todo, consiguió su principal objetivo… matar a Naraku.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella? – inquirió apretando los labios

- Está internada en este mismo hospital, en cuidados intensivos. Anoche fue operada, para extraer la bala que tenía alojada en el pecho – explicó – Luego de que se recupere, deberá ser trasladada a prisión.

- Es lo que merece – comentó con la voz cargada de rencor – ¡Debe pagar por todos su crímenes! – añadió irritada – Inuyasha… júrame que esa mujer permanecerá tras las rejas hasta el día de su muerte.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así? – inquirió mirándola a los ojos, arrugando el ceño ante las duras palabras de la joven.

- Fue ella… ella la mató… Esa maldita mató a mi querida abuela – confesó ante la mirada atónita de Inuyasha – Cuando Naraku me tenía amarrada y amordazada, Kagura llegó a la cabaña… Confesó que durante mucho tiempo había estado envenenando a mi abuela. Que había utilizado un veneno muy sofisticado y que por ello se pensó que su muerte se produjo por una falla al corazón. Ella pensaba matarme, luego de acabar con Naraku, por esa razón confesó su crimen.

- No te preocupes Kagome. Se hará justicia, me aseguraré que pague por la muerte de Kaede. Esa mujer se pudrirá en una celda, te lo juro – aseguró Inuyasha, sintiendo el mismo rencor al saber que después de todo sus sospechas fueron ciertas, y la anciana sí había sido asesinada – Luego será el turno de Kikyo – sentenció

- Kikyo es a quien más temo. Está completamente desquiciada, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – murmuró estremeciéndose.

- No te preocupes. La policía ya la esta buscando. Sus días de libertad también están contados – señaló – Hace poco intentó matar a Sesshomaru.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamó impactada

- Tranquila, sólo sufrió una leve herida en un brazo – la calmó – Lo hirió al intentar escapar con los documentos que habíamos estado buscando durante todo este tiempo. Mioga los encontró en su habitación y llamó a Rin para enseñárselos, Kikyo los descubrió e intentó quitárselos, en eso llegó mi hermano en defensa de Rin, ella escapó pero afortunadamente sin esos papeles – relató.

- Eso quiere decir que Kikyo tomará todas las precauciones para acercarse a nosotros… Porque si de algo estoy segura, Inuyasha, es de que mi hermana no se detendrá ante nada para hacerme daño, a mí o a los que amo – aseguró con gravedad. Inuyasha guardó silencio, no podía refutar algo que él también presentía.

- Entonces deberemos estar preparados si eso ocurriera – manifestó

- ¡Oh Dio mío! – lanzó de pronto incorporándose – Inuyasha, dime que sucedió con Shippo. Cuando Naraku llego a la casa, él logró escapar, pero no estoy segura si ese hombre pudo alcanzarlo. ¡Dime que no le hizo daño! – suplicó alterada. El joven tragó en seco.

- No Kagome, ese infeliz no le hizo nada – contestó mientras intentaba reunir el valor suficiente para contarle que el niño se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

- Por tu cara, no lo pareciera – comentó viéndolo con desconfianza – ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?...

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, lo más rápido que podía, la presión en su corazón crecía con cada paso. Inuyasha se esforzaba por igualar su velocidad, sin mucho éxito, ya que la herida en su pierna aún le dolía y el bastón en el que se apoyaba no le era de gran ayuda.

En cuanto le informó el estado de Shippo, Kagome entró en un estado de desesperación y exigió al médico que le diera el alta de inmediato. El galeno ya conocía bien su terquedad, ya que él mismo la había atendido cuando cayó por las escaleras, así que simplemente suspiró y dio las instrucciones necesarias para que abandonara el hospital esa misma mañana. Sesshomaru pasó a recogerlos y dado que la lesión en el brazo no le dejaba otra alternativa el auto era conducido por Jaken, un hombre de edad avanzada que era su fiel asistente personal.

Llegaron al hospital de Hakone, pasado el medio día, preguntaron el recepción dónde estaba siendo atendido el niño, y se dirigieron hacia allí al instante.

Miroku, Sango y Rin, se encontraban en la sala de espera, cuando los vieron llegar, las dos jóvenes corrieron al encuentro de Kagome, llorando de felicidad por verla a salvo.

- Estábamos tan preocupados por ti, Kagome – exclamó Sango, enjugándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le ofreció Miroku.

- Gracias a Dios, que estas bien – sollozó Rin tomándole las manos.

- Gracias – susurró la joven – ¿Cómo esta Shippo? – inquirió temerosa

- Nos informaron que el especialista que mandó a buscar el médico, llegó hace una hora – informó Miroku – En este momento se encuentra estudiando el caso para darnos un informe más exacto.

- Debería estar por venir – añadió Rin

- Inuyasha, ¿cómo está tu pierna? – preguntó Miroku

- Mejor, ya casi no duele, sólo me recomendaron evitar esforzarme – contestó sentándose

- ¡Diablos viejo!... Eres un sujeto con mucha suerte – exclamó palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

- Y tú Sesshomaru… ¿cómo… se encuentra… tu… brazo? – preguntó Rin con timidez

- Bien – contestó escueto.

- Me alegro – musitó bajando la cabeza entristecida por su frialdad, pero dejando de lado su pesar, se giró decidida – Kagome… quizás no sea el momento adecuado pero… ¿podemos hablar un momento? – pidió con tal seriedad que la joven la miró extrañada.

- Por supuesto – accedió.

Se dirigieron a una habitación contigua, para hablar a solas. Kagome permanecía en silencio, expectante a lo que Rin tenía que decirle, no se imaginaba qué podría ser aquello tan urgente, sin embargo la inquietaba la gravedad en la expresión de Rin.

- Kagome… – principió al tiempo que inspiraba hondo – Hay algo muy importante… que he estado ocultándose todo este tiempo.

- ¿Ocultándome? – musitó Kagome confundida y aún más alarmada.

- Sí… Yo… yo jamás fui asistente de Inuyasha… La razón por la que asumí ese papel… fue… para estar cerca de ti – admitió, ante el asombro de la joven – Yo deseaba conocerte… y que tu me conocieras… antes de saber la verdad

- De qué verdad estás hablando – apremió entornando los ojos

- Kagome… Mi padre también fue Endo Higurashi… Tú y yo… somos medio hermanas, – confesó ante la mirada desorbitada de la otra

- ¡¿Qué… dices?! – balbuceó intentando procesar sus palabra.

Rin relató entonces los hechos de su pasado que no le había revelado. De cómo se enteró, a través de una carta, del nombre de su padre, y de las circunstancias que hicieron que su madre tomara la decisión de marcharse y ocultar el origen de su nacimiento. También la forma que conoció a Sesshomaru y posteriormente a Inuyasha.

Luego de concluir el relato, esperó con nerviosismo la reacción de Kagome, la cual se dejó caer en un sillón, digiriendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Conociste a mi abu… a nuestra abuela? – preguntó de pronto.

- Sí – susurró – Antes de trasladarme a vivir a Tokio, viajé para conocerla. Era una persona maravillosa. Me habló mucho de ti, eso me hizo desear conocerte. Fue muy doloroso enterarme que había muerto. Siempre lamentaré no haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo con ella.

- No comprendo porqué no me contó de tu existencia – murmuró sin levantar la cabeza – Lo que sucedía en la empresa por culpa de Naraku. La fusión con Inuyasha. Me ocultó demasiadas cosas.

- Quizás pensó que era necesario… para protegerte – manifestó – También le ocultó a Kikyo y su madre mi existencia. Creo que en el fondo no confiaba en ellas.

- Era una mujer muy sabia… Y también lamento que no pudieras compartir más tiempo con ella – expresó mirándola a los ojos.

- Kagome… de verdad lo siento… Espero que algún día puedas aceptarme como tu hermana – dijo agachando la cabeza. Kagome se levantó caminando hasta ella, posó una mano en la mejilla de Rin, instándola a mirarla a la cara.

- Hasta ahora me doy cuenta… que tenemos un gran parecido – comentó estudiando las facciones de la chica – Siempre desee tener una hermana pequeña… Me alegra que resultaras ser tú – reveló sonriendo – Hermana… – añadió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias – sollozó Rin devolviendo el abrazo.

En la sala adyacente todos permanecían a la espera del resultado de la conversación. Sango y Miroku estaban sentados con las manos entrelazadas. El joven hacía un gran esfuerzo por disimular el dolor que le provocaba las unas de Sango, que sin darse cuenta, se incrustaban en su mano.

Sesshomaru por su parte, caminaba de un lado para otro, con su ya conocida máscara fría e inexorable, aún así el leve latido de su apretada mandíbula, delataba el nerviosismo que también lo aquejaba.

Inuyasha permanecía sentado, golpeteando su bastón con los dedos, dando un vistazo cada diez segundos, a la puerta que los separaba de lo que ocurría dentro de ese cuarto. Confiaba que Kagome comprendería la situación, y en que aceptaría esa verdad con alegría. Sólo le preocupaba que su silencio frente a ese secreto, fuera motivo de alguna discusión entre ellos. La puerta finalmente se abrió, quiso ponerse de pie, pero el instantáneo recordatorio de su lesión, lo hicieron proferir una maldición por lo bajo.

- ¿Está todo… bien? – indagó Sango escudriñando en las expresiones de las mujeres. Rin sonrió haciendo un gesto positivo con el pulgar – ¡Que alegría! – exclamó abrazándolas al mismo tiempo.

- Les advierto que no voy a disculparlos fácilmente por haberme ocultado que Rin era mi hermana – amenazó Kagome haciendo una mueca de disgusto – En especial a ti, Taisho – agregó señalándolo con el dedo, caminando hacia él.

- Ka… Ka…gome yo… yo – balbuceaba intimidado por la severa expresión de su mujer, que se empinó para llegar a su altura.

- Tengo en mente formas muy efectivas para castigarte, Taisho – amenazó entrecerrando los ojos y en voz baja para que sólo él la oyera – Ya lo verás… – añadió sonriendo perversamente, satisfecha de la angustia visible en la cara del joven que tragó en seco.

Durante media hora se mantuvieron casi en absoluto silencio, aguardando al médico que atendía a Shippo, el cual se encontraba en compañía del especialista que había llegado para realizar la operación del niño.

El grato y alegre ambiente, después revelación del parentesco que unía a Rin y Kagome, había terminado por esfumarse. La tensión crecía a cada minuto y se reflejaba notoriamente en cada rostro.

Rin se puso de pie indicando que iría a solicitar que les sirvieran unos cafés, se disponía a salir cuando se estrelló contra alguien que ingresaba.

- Lo siento, discúlpeme… ¿Se encuentra bien? – inquirió el médico sosteniéndola para que recuperara el equilibrio.

- Sí, descuide, no fue nada – contestó Rin, elevando la vista para encontrarse con un guapo joven que la observaba con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Es usted familiar de Shippo? – inquirió sin soltarla

- ¡Eh!... Bueno yo… – balbuceó sin saber que responder.

- Sí, ella es tu tía adoptiva – respondió Kagome en su lugar – Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, la madre adoptiva de Shippo. Por favor, dígame cómo se encuentra – pidió acercándose al médico.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fuwa Soujiro – se presentó, quiso darle la mano pero se dio cuenta que aún sostenía a Rin – Lo siento – se disculpó apenado, liberándola de inmediato.

La joven sólo asintió sonrojada, alejándose de él. Le dirigió una mirada a Sesshomaru, que se veía atento a lo sucedido, y al parecer no muy satisfecho con ello, debido a su expresión, más severa de lo normal y a sus ojos entornados, donde destellaba un brillo de irritación.

- Me alegra que se encuentre aquí – continuó el médico sin percatarse de la tensión que había provocado – Necesito que me acompañe. Voy a presentarle a la persona que operará a Shippo, y quien podrá darle más detalles de su estado actual y de cómo se llevará a cabo la intervención – señaló haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera.

- Por supuesto – accedió Kagome, dando un vistazo a Inuyasha con la intensión de pedirle que la acompañara, pero sonrió a ver que el joven ya se encontraba a su lado para ir con ella

- Vamos – invitó, tomándola de la mano, oprimiéndola con firmeza, buscando transmitirle entereza.

- Lamento la demora, pero el chequeo de rigor y los exámenes finalizaron hace pocos minutos – explicó el galeno, que caminaba delante de ellos – Los informes fueron revisados por los médicos que participarán en la intervención. Además examinamos el estado actual de Shippo.

- ¿Soportará una operación como esa? – inquirió Kagome con voz temblorosa

- Tenemos confianza en que sí – respondió Fuwa.

- ¿Pero no sería preferible esperar a que superara esta crisis? – intervino Inuyasha

- Desafortunadamente no señor Taisho, esperar sólo podría agravar su estado de salud – contestó el doctor – La obstrucción empeoraría y eso sería muy peligroso, incluso podría llegar a ser fatal.

- ¡Dios mío! – se lamentó Kagome

- Tranquila – susurró Inuyasha, volviendo a oprimir la mano de la joven, que no había soltado.

- Por favor, entren a mi despacho – indicó el médico deteniéndose frente a una puerta que tenía una placa con su nombre.

Abrió la puerta, e ingresaron los tres a la habitación. En ella se encontraban otras tres personas, dos de ellos discutían sobre algunas radiografías que se encontraban estudiando frente a una lámpara. La tercera permanecía sentada, pero al escucharlos ingresar, comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- Quiero presentarles a la cirujano que dirigirá la operación de Shippo – anunció el doctor acercándose a su escritorio – Ella es la doctora Tomori Kosho – finalizó, extrañándose del cambio radical en la expresión de ambos.

- No puede ser – musitó Kagome incrédula, viendo a la mujer que se giraba para quedar frente a ellos – Kosho…

- Ha pasado largo tiempo… Inuyasha Taisho… Kagome Higurashi – comentó la mujer esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

- Kosho – susurró Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Vaya! No me digan que ya se conocían – exclamó Fuwa complacido – Es estupendo. Eso les dará mayor tranquilidad de que Shippo estará en buenas manos – manifestó, sin percatarse de la situación a su alrededor.

- Esta maldita mujer no pondrá un solo dedo sobre Shippo – advirtió Inuyasha de pronto, frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: **Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia y me brindan su apoyo, besos...**


	25. Chapter 25

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXV**

- ¿De qué habla señor Taisho?... creo – inquirió el médico extrañado

- Doctor Fuwa… ¿podría dejarnos a solas por un momento? – interrumpió Kosho

- Cla… claro – aceptó sin comprender. Los demás lo siguieron fuera de la habitación y finalmente sólo querando los tres.

- Entiendo lo desagradable que les ha resultado verme aquí – declaró Kosho

- No… ¡no tienes la menor idea de la repulsión que sentimos al tenerte cerca! – corrigió Inuyasha intentando controla la furia que bullía en su interior. Kagome permanecía en silencio, sujetándose con fuerza del respaldo de una silla – Aunque por otra parte, es una afortunada coincidencia – murmuró peligrosamente sereno, acercándose con lentitud a la mujer.

- Inuyasha – susurró Kagome sujetando su brazo con suavidad. El joven la miró interrogante – Quiero hablar… necesito saber… pero ahora… – dijo respondiendo la pregunta que vio en los ojos dorados.

- No seas ingenua Kagome. Lo único que oirás de la boca de esta… perra… son mentiras – bufó encolerizado – Quién mejor que yo para advertírtelo – agregó con brutal ironía, mirando a la aludida con aversión.

- Estoy consiente que merezco todos sus insultos – aceptó Kosho – Las cosas que hice en el pasado… fueron guiadas por mi resentimiento e inmadurez. Y auque no crean mis palabras, me he arrepentido del daño que causé durante todos estos años – agregó mirándolos a los ojos – Pero lo que nos trajo aquí, es algo mucho más importante que nuestras antiguas desavenencias – señaló seria – La vida de un niño está en peligro… Acudí al llamado del doctor Fuwa, a brindar todo mi conocimiento para ayudar y salvar una vida.

- Conmovedoras palabras – se burló Inuyasha – Es una lástima que no crea en ninguna de ellas – finalizó dándole una mirada cargada de odio.

- No puedes culpar a Inuyasha por su enojo y desconfianza – intervino Kagome dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez – Ya que fuiste tú la que inventaste aquella espantosa mentira sobre mi supuesta huida con tu novio, haciéndote pasar por mi mejor amiga, Aska. Pero no tienes idea del sufrimiento, que toda esa farsa, trajo a nuestras vidas… Te aseguro que jamás podrías dimensionarlo – afirmó con amargura – A pesar del dolor que nos causaste… Confiaré en ti… confiaré en que salvarás al niño que tanto amamos… Dejo su vida… en tus manos… – anunció con la voz temblorosa.

- Kagome – musitó el joven incrédulo de lo que escuchaba

- Ella es la única que puede hacerlo – justificó, mirándola a los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance – contestó Kosho – Después contestaré a todas sus preguntas.

- Así será – accedió Kagome.

- La operación iniciará en media hora – informó caminando hacia la puerta – Todo saldrá bien… Lo prometo – aseguró antes de salir.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Inuyasha – ¿De querer confiar en ella?

- Si… Necesito confiar – contestó sollozando – Eso es lo único que puedo hacer ahora… Tener fe en Dios y…en ella… – musitó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del joven que se había acercado a ella para abrazarla.

Todos permanecían sentados en la sala de espera, inmersos en un silencio sepulcral. Habían transcurrido poco más de cinco horas desde que se inició la operación de Shippo. Lo último que vieron fue al pequeño siendo llevado al quirófano por tres enfermeras y anestesiólogos, seguidos de un par de cirujanos cardiólogos pediatras, además del doctor Fuwa y Kosho. No se acercaron a ellos, por petición de los médicos, ya que no debían transmitir inquietud al niño, aún estando sedado.

El corazón de Kagome se contrajo de angustia al verlo en la camilla, conectado a una serie de aparatos que monitoreaban su corazón y pulmones.

- … ¿y los signos vitales? – preguntó Kosho, sin levantar la vista del pequeño cuerpo que operaba.

- Normales hasta el momento, Doctora – contestó la enfermera encargada de monitorearlo

- Bien… ya até el conducto arterial, ahora procederé a cortar la sección del ventrículo derecho – anunció dándole una rápida mirada a Fuwa

- Hay que preparar la salida de la circulación extracorpórea – indicó otro de los médicos

- La frecuencia cardiaca está disminuyendo – advirtió la enfermera luego que había pasado casi una hora desde que todo transcurría de forma normal.

- ¡Maldición! – susurró Kosho, luego dio instrucciones para que se administren diversos medicamentos.

- La presión continua bajando, ¡está entrando en estado de shock! – informó alarmada

- ¡Preparen el desfibrilador! – ordenó justo antes que el monitor diera la alarma de un paro cardiaco – No… No Shippo, tú no puedes darte por vencido… No lo voy a permitir… ¡No vas a morir! – exclamó

Kagome se puso de pie, comenzando un inquieto paseo por la sala. Inuyasha, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que se sobresaltó ante su inesperada acción, imitándola caminó hacia ella.

- Están demorando demasiado – murmuró friccionando sus brazos como tuviera frío – Estoy preocupada

- Tranquila. Nos advirtieron que esta operación duraba varias horas – indicó el joven sujetándola por los hombros para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y la besó con ternura en la frente.

Transcurrió una hora, antes que vieran salir a los cardiólogos. Era notorio el agotamiento en el semblante de los médicos. La joven caminó hasta ellos, seguida por el grupo.

- ¿Cómo resultó la operación? ¿Cómo se encuentra Shippo? – interrogó la joven interceptando a los doctores.

- La doctora Kosho, está por salir, ella le explicará – contestó uno de ellos.

La inexpresividad de ambos rostros no reveló nada, y sin decir más la rodearon y continuaron su camino. Casi de inmediato vio al doctor Fuwa saliendo de la sala de cirugía acompañado por Kosho.

Se acercaron hasta quedar la una frente a la otra. Kagome observándola con ansiedad y temor aguardando una respuesta a la pregunta que no se atrevió a formular.

Kosho la miró seria y evidentemente agotada por las horas que estuvo en el quirófano.

- Fue una operación difícil – informó con voz suave – Sufrió una severa arritmia, pero logramos estabilizarlo. La reparación de los ventrículos resulto sin problemas, sin embargo, deberá ser monitoreado acuciosamente durante las próximas horas, para estar seguros del éxito de la operación… Fuera de eso, creo que él estará muy bien – señaló sonriendo

Kagome exhaló un largo suspiro, dándose cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento mientras escuchaba. Lágrimas de felicidad y alivio comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, aún así correspondió la sonrisa de Kosho.

- Gracias – susurró con voz trémula – De verdad, muchas gracias…

- No hay nada que agradecer – contradijo intentando disimular la emoción, carraspeó levemente – Debo retirarme ahora, mañana vendré a ver como evoluciona – informó y sin esperar respuesta continuó su camino.

Pasó junto a Inuyasha que estaba de pie a espaldas de Kagome, en silencio, escuchando atento sus palabras.

- Gracias – masculló Inuyasha con reserva, cuando pasaba junto a él

- De nada – contestó de igual forma, dándole una mirada fugaz, pero sin detenerse.

- Él estará bien – sollozó Kagome girándose hacia el joven, que sonrió con ternura, abriendo los brazos y envolviéndola con ellos en cuanto ella se lanzó hacia él.

- Es un chico fuerte – aseguró estrechándola con fuerza, balanceándose con ella – De seguro un rasgo adquirido de su madre adoptiva, sólo espero que no imite sus arranques de furia, sino me veré en graves problemas – añadió, complacido al escucharla reír, después de tanto tiempo.

El doctor Fuwa se quedó con ellos para informarles que por ahora no podrían visitarlo, pero que una vez que comenzara a salir de la anestesia, y si su recuperación era estable, podría autorizar una corta visita al día siguiente.

Kagome decidió permanecer en el hospital por esa noche, Inuyasha no la contradijo, pese a que le inquietaba que la joven aún estuviera afectada físicamente por lo ocurrido con Naraku, de todos modos optó por quedarse junto a ella y vigilar su seguridad.

Era cerca de la medianoche, cuando los demás decidieron marcharse al hotel.

- Te llevaré al hotel – anunció Sesshomaru a Rin, cuando salían al estacionamiento.

- Gracias, pero me estoy quedando en el mismo hotel que Sango y Miroku, por lo que me iré con ellos – contestó Rin evitando mirarlo a los ojos – Hasta mañana Sesshomaru – se despidió y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta para ir tras sus amigos.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estas haciendo? – preguntó Sango con suavidad, girando la cabeza para verla desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Si – susurró en respuesta – Creo que ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar por algo que él nunca me dará… su amor – explicó triste

- Si esa es tu decisión, sólo espero que sea la correcta – comentó Sango dando un hondo suspiro resignado, intercambiando una significativa mirada con Miroku que conducía el vehículo.

- Bien, cuando llega un minuto en el que decidimos como se dice "tirar la toalla". También debemos ser fuertes para mantener esa decisión y soportar el dolor que eso conlleva – manifestó el hombre mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, notando las lágrimas que caían por las pálidas mejillas de la joven. Frunció los labios pensativo – Dime pequeña Rin ¿Qué piensas de Fuwa Soujiro? – preguntó repentinamente – Quizás él sea un buen clavo para sacar al "clavo Sesshomaru" de tu corazón y darle un sabor más dulce a esa amarga decisión.

- Miroku, ¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo! – regañó Sango, golpeando el hombro del hombre – Dudo que esa tontería sea el mejor consejo que necesite Rin en este momento.

- Te aseguro que no es un mal consejo – se defendió – Puede que eso haga que nuestro frío y despistado Sesshomaru piense mejor las cosas… ¿No crees? – añadió dándole otra mirada. Rin lo veía con sorpresa, secó las lágrimas de su rostro, pensativa.

- No creo que sea correcto utilizar al doctor Fuwa para provocar a Sesshomaru – contestó finalmente – Además intentar avivar sentimientos que no existen… es una pérdida de tiempo – añadió con amargura, apoyando el codo en el marco de la ventana del auto mirando hacia fuera, dando por finalizada la conversación.

- Deberías ser más cuidadoso con los sentimientos de Rin – dijo Sango – Ella está sufriendo

- Lo sé, la conozco hace un tiempo, y siempre he sabido lo que siente por el necio de Sesshomaru – contestó el hombre acariciando con suavidad la espalda desnuda de la mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho – Es una pena que él no reaccionara al amor que siempre le ha tenido Rin. Pero mi bella Sango, si te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que yo vi, estarías de acuerdo con esa idea – señaló enigmático

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué viste? – inquirió Sango mirando con sospecha las orbes azules.

- Te lo diré luego – contestó inclinando la cabeza para besarla

- ¿Cómo luego, Miroku? – reclamó alejándose de esos labios que comenzaban a excitarla

- Sí, luego… Luego de hacerte el amor – afirmó dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, acariciando a lo largo del contorno femenino hasta llegar a apoderarse de uno de sus pequeños senos.

- Tramposo – gimió Sango, abrazándolo por el cuello para atraerlo a sus labios – Pero aún así…Te amo – susurró

- Y yo a ti – declaró dejándose atrapar por los labios de la joven.

"… _Kagome es mía… Jamás podrás cambiar eso_…" gritó aquella voz

Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado. Pestañeó confundido hasta que su mente le indicó que se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital. Vio hacia abajo, notando la capa de sedosos cabellos negros que estaban esparcidos sobre su regazo. Recorrió el delgado cuerpo de Kagome que se encontraba recostado sobre el amplio sillón, cubierta con una frazada que una enfermera le había facilitado, mientras apoyaba cómodamente la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Sin poder resistirse, acercó una mano para acariciar algunos suaves mechones de ese cabello que tanto le encantaba. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en el cansado rostro varonil, mientras continuaba enredando sus dedos por las hebras azabaches.

"…_Jamás podrás cambiar eso_…", esa frase llegó de nuevo a su mente, esfumando la tierna expresión, para volverla dura y colérica. Alejó la mano del suave cabello, empuñándola hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos.

- Buenos días – saludó la voz de su amigo, entrando al cuarto seguido por las dos muchachas.

- Buenos días – contestó, desasiéndose rápidamente de aquellos pensamientos suavizando la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Cómo siguen las cosas? – preguntó Sango en voz baja para no despertar a Kagome.

- Sin novedad por ahora – respondió en el mismo tono.

Kagome despertó unos minutos más tarde. Sango y Rin la acompañaron a asearse y cambiarse la ropa que trajeron para ella.

Cuando regresaban a la sala se encontraron con Sesshomaru. Rin le dio un frío saludo y caminó delante de ellos hasta que ingresaron a la habitación. El doctor Fuwa se encontraba conversando con Inuyasha y Miroku. Saludó a las recién llegadas, dándole una significativa mirada a Rin. Sango el dio un disimulado vistazo a Miroku, quien le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

Fuwa autorizó a Kagome para que entrara a visitar a Shippo por unos momentos. Una enfermera la acompañó para que se vistiera adecuadamente para ello.

- Me alegra que Shippo haya recuperado la conciencia – comentó Sango, luego que Kagome se retirara con la enfermera

- Así es, al parecer es un jovencito muy fuerte – contestó el doctor alegre.

- Eso ni lo dude – dijo la joven – Y cuéntenos algo más de usted doctor. ¿Existe una señora Fuwa? – indagó, provocando que Rin se atragantara con el té con leche que estaba bebiendo. Ignoró la reacción de la muchacha, esperando interesada la respuesta del médico.

- Eh… bueno… no… yo no estoy casado – respondió algo nervioso

- Ah… pero qué interesante – exclamó Sango, dándole una maquiavélica mirada a Rin, quien estaba atónica y avergonzada – Entonces me pregunto si sería tan amable de acompañarnos en el almuerzo. Mi novio Miroku y yo pensábamos ir a un exclusivo restaurante que nos han recomendado muy bien, y como iremos en compañía de Rin, pues no queremos que se sienta incómoda – finalizó emocionada. Esta vez evitando ver la cara enrojecida de la afectada.

- Sango, no deberías comprometer al doctor – reclamó Rin sofocada – Quizás él tenga otros planes y…

- No, no tengo planes – interrumpió Fuwa ruborizado – Sería un placer acompañarlos – aceptó con una sonrisa, mirando a Rin, quien bajó la cabeza ruborizada.

- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Sango satisfecha

- Vuelves a tener aquella sonrisa, mi traviesa Sango – murmuró Miroku al oído de la joven, alejándola un poco de los demás – Te aseguro que tu puntería fue perfecta… Atravesaste el corazón de nuestro hermético y gélido Sesshomaru.

- Bien, quizás las cosas empiecen a cambiar de ahora en adelante – susurró Sango

- Eso ni lo dudes cariño – coincidió, viendo el rígido semblante del hombre – Creo que ahora él quisiera atravesar el corazón de Fuwa, pero con una espada.

Rieron juntos, pero la sonrisa murió en labios de Miroku al ver las tensas y atormentadas facciones de Inuyasha, quien parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Luego que el doctor se retirara, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, argumentando que tenía algunos asuntos que atender.

Aún sonrojada, Rin comenzó a regañar a Sango por su desvergonzada actitud, quien solo reía, diciéndole que dejara todo en sus manos.

Miroku por su lado se acercó a Inuyasha y lo convenció de ir a la cafetería a comer algo. Aunque lo único que accedió a servirse fue un café, se conformó con eso, ya que su intensión era hablar de algo que lo estaba preocupando.

Entró en la habitación vistiendo una bata especial, gorro, guantes y una mascarilla, todo debidamente higienizado para estar junto al pequeño. Lo vio en la cama, durmiendo, conectado aún al respirador artificial y los demás monitores. Se acercó ansiosa y temerosa, pero feliz de estar al fin junto a él.

- Mi pequeño Shippo – musitó con voz trémula, acariciando tiernamente el cabello rojizo – Quiero que sepas que ya estoy aquí, a tu lado. Te prometo que nada volverá a separarnos. Recuerda que ahora somos una familia. Inuyasha y yo, estamos deseosos por que te recuperes pronto… porque cuando salgas de aquí nos divertiremos mucho juntos, iremos a lugares hermosos, incluso a ver los partidos de fútbol que tanto te gustan.

- Señorita Higurashi – llamó una enfermera desde la puerta, para indicarle que la visita debía concluir.

- Vendré a verte muy pronto – prometió besando la frente – Te quiero mucho Shippo.

En la cafetería, los amigos ya se encontraban sentados frente a frente en una mesa junto a la ventana, que daba a un pequeño jardín. Miroku veía preocupado el semblante de su amigo, que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos revolviendo mecánicamente el café, acción que le pareció sería interminable.

- Suficiente… Dime qué es lo que sucede, Inuyasha – exigió con seriedad

- ¿De qué hablas? – contestó evasivo, sorbiendo un trago del apenas tibio líquido

- ¡Vamos viejo! – exclamó – Esa cara tuya esta muy lejos de aparentar que las cosas están bien. Y por lo mismo, quiero saber que ocurre – insistió

- Ideas tuyas – se burló fingiendo una sonrisa, en un intento de lograr convencerlo – Kagome está conmigo y la operación de Shippo resultó bien. ¿Qué podría estar ocurriendo, que te preocupe?

- No quiero recordarte el tiempo que nos conocemos – manifestó inclinándose para verlo con fijeza – Y tu cara en verdad estoy preocupado.

- Maldito seas, Miroku – suspiró resignado, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás – Tengo miedo… Que las cosas con Kagome… no vuelvan a ser igual – confesó viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo que pasó con Naraku, fue mucho más serio de lo que crees – contestó apoyando los codos en la mesa, ocultando su rostro con las manos

- ¿Ella te contó algo? – preguntó

- No… Ni siquiera me he atrevido a preguntarle – respondió

- Entonces bien puedes estar equivocado, Kagome se ve bastante tranquila – señaló

- Puede estar fingiendo – contrapuso Inuyasha

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que finge una actitud normal? – indagó asustado cuando la semblante de su amigo se tornó desolado.

********** Flash Back ***********

- ¡Que imbécil! – se mofó sin dejar de apuntarlo – De nada te vale dejarla escapar. Cuando acabe de una vez por todas contigo, iré tras ella.

- No te resultará tan fácil. Por ella soy capaz de cualquier cosa y no importa lo que hagas… ¡Yo la protegeré! – gritó con fiereza. Sin embargo, Naraku sólo dejó escapar una divertida risilla.

- Pues que protector tan patético resultaste mi estimado Inuyasha – dijo burlón – Aunque no lo diga, te aseguro que Kagome está muy desilusionada de ti – agregó siniestro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó con voz casi inaudible.

- Que fallaste como protector. Durante horas he disfrutado de ese suave y exuberante cuerpo… Y ahora puedo afirmar que es una mujer realmente exquisita – reveló ante la expresión atónita del joven – Como lo oyes, Inuyasha. Esa mujer… ya fue mía.

- No – susurró tragando en seco – Infeliz bastardo… Es mentira… ¡¡Mientes!! – gritó colérico

- Aunque te ciegues… Y ella se arrodille ante ti negándolo por vergüenza o por no hacerte sentir como el perdedor que eres… Esa es la verdad… La hice mía… ¡¡Kagome es mía!!… jamás podrás cambiar eso… Inuyasha – declaró socarrón, soltando una carcajada.

********** Fin de Flash Back ***********

- No puede ser – murmuró Miroku, escuchando el relato horrorizado.

- También yo me he negado a creerlo – dijo con la mirada cargada de rencor – Ese maldito bastardo… abusó de Kagome.

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: **Besos...**


	26. Chapter 26

**NA/: Hola amigas... Antes que todo, quiero dejar un saludo a mis queridos hermanos chilenos, muy especialmente a mis queridas lectoras compatriotas.. Fuerza y animo para enfrentar esta enorme prueba, espero que ustedes y sus familias esten bien... yo gracias a Dios lo estoy... y estoy contenta de continuar entregándoles una parte de mi cariño a través de esta historia....**

"No desesperes, ni siquiera por el hecho de que no desesperas. Cuando todo parece terminado, surgen nuevas fuerzas. Esto significa que vives"

Franz Kafka

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXVI**

- No Inuyasha, es imposible, no puedo creer que algo así haya sucedido – negó

- Pero ¿y si es verdad? – murmuró tristemente

- Eso te pregunto, ¿qué harías si eso fuera cierto? – indagó su amigo cauteloso

- Sentirme como un miserable, una basura – contestó cabizbajo – Le juré que la protegería de todo y de todos, pero si ese cerdo la… – su voz tembló sin atreverse a completar la oración – Que oculte una cosa así para evitar mi frustración o incomodidad. Que sola intente enfrentar a una verdad que jamás se podrá cambiar… No quiero que Kagome sufra y lo peor es que… no se que podría hacer para ayudarla.

- Puede que lo mejor sea esperar a que ella te cuente lo que sucedió – planteó el joven abogado – Pero si eso no sucediera… Cuando las cosas estén más calmadas, creo que deberás tomar la iniciativa. Sabes bien que evitar una conversación, aunque sea penosa y dura, puede tener consecuencias aún más dolorosas.

- Tienes razón – coincidió

- De cualquier modo, creo que debes analizar la situación con tranquilidad. No se mucho al respecto, pero dudo que una mujer logre superar un trauma como ese, en un instante, y fuera de lo sucedido con Shippo, insisto en que su actitud parece ser la misma de siempre – comentó Miroku, intentando sonar razonable y tranquilizador.

- Deberías recordar que Kagome sabe ocultar muy bien las cosas que la afectan – murmuró.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón – aceptó rascando su cabeza – Aún así, confiemos… aunque sea un poco amigo – propuso, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

Kagome salía de la habitación vistiendo con normalidad, cuando vio que Kosho caminaba por el pasillo hacia ella. No la había visto, ya que venía concentrada en la conversación que sostenía con una enfermera.

- Buenos días – saludó Kagome captando la atención de la mujer

- Buenos días – contestó, ocultando la sorpresa – Por favor deje los informes en la oficina del doctor Fuwa. Incluya también los resultados de los últimos exámenes.

- Como diga Doctora – obedeció la enfermera, dando un saludo con la cabeza a Kagome se retiró.

- Imagino que ya lo viste – dijo Kosho

- Sí, acabo de estar con él – contestó esbozando una cálida sonrisa – Gracias de nuevo

- No me lo agradezcas. Salvar vidas es mi trabajo, es lo único que me hace sentir orgullosa de mi misma – comentó con un rasgo de amargura.

- Yo…

- Kagome – interrumpió una conocida voz a su espalda – ¿Está todo bien? – indagó Inuyasha mirando desconfiado a la otra mujer

- Sí, Shippo está muy bien, aunque estaba dormido – contestó la joven desviando el contexto de la pregunta para aminorar la tensión que se había creado.

- Que bueno que nos hayamos reunido los tres – declaró la doctora – Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Lo mejor es ir a la oficina de Fuwa, ya que contaremos con mayor privacidad – señaló, haciendo un ademán para que la siguieran. Se miraron antes de caminar tras la mujer.

Una vez acomodados en la oficina, Kosho se dispuso a narrar lo ocurrido y los motivos que la llevaron a conspirar en la separación de Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Llevaba un par de años en la escuela de medicina, cuando vi por primera vez a Inuyasha – relató la joven, sentada en un amplio sillón tras el escritorio – A pesar que desconocía por completo mi existencia, me enamoré profundamente de él. Con el paso del tiempo, comprendí que se trató del simple enamoramiento de chiquilla inmadura, rebelde y caprichosa, pero en ese momento era lo más importante, algo por lo que debía luchar, contra quien fuera.

El caso es que, jamás conseguí captar su atención. Inuyasha era uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad, al igual que Miroku, por lo mismo siempre andaban rodeados de las chicas más hermosas e igualmente populares. Sin embargo, cuando una chica simplona, sin nada que la hiciera destacar por sobre las demás, pudo conquistar el corazón que yo tanto anhelaba, me llené de rabia y resentimiento. Peor aún, cuando esa mujer resultó ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana gemela. Y fue por Aska, que hacía todo lo posible por no descargar el rencor que tenía dentro. Un rencor que fue acumulándose, creciendo en mi interior, envenenándome el alma. Algo que una persona supo aprovechar muy bien… Kikyo Higurashi… Nunca pude saber cómo se enteró de lo que yo sentía por Inuyasha, ni de mi resentimiento hacia Kagome, pero ella supo alimentarlo, hasta convertirlo en un arma que utilizó a su conveniencia. Me dijo que podía ayudarme a separarlos, y ganar el amor de Inuyasha. Cuando pregunté por qué intentaba ayudarme, me dijo que ella había sido la novia de Inuyasha, pero que su hermana se lo había quitado sin importarle el sufrimiento que le causaba, y aunque ya no sentía nada por él, deseaba verlo con una mujer que lo amara en verdad, y que esa mujer sin duda podría ser yo... Ingenuamente le creí.

Ideó un plan maquiavélico, en el cual yo sería una pieza vital. Me convenció para que cierto día, hiciera todo lo posible por evitar una reunión entre mi hermana y Kagome. Me pareció algo absurdo, pero sólo rió y dijo que dejara el resto en sus manos.

Aska intentó llamar a la mansión Higurashi, pero Kikyo le dijo que Kagome había salido en un viaje urgente, y no regresaría en varias semanas.

Luego de cumplir con su petición, me llamó para ordenarme visitar a Inuyasha, haciéndome pasar por Aska, e inventar que Kagome y Hojo, el novio de mi hermana, se habían fugado juntos. En un principio me negué, a pesar de mi rabia, no deseaba involucrar a mi hermana en algo así, pero Kikyo me amenazó, con decirle cosas aberrantes sobre mí a Inuyasha, cosas que lo harían rechazarme para siempre. Sabía que cumpliría su amenaza, si era capaz de maquinar semejante parodia en contra de su propia hermana, tuve la certeza que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Finalmente lo hice, me hice pasar por Aska, inventando haber descubierto la traición de mi mejor amiga y mi novio… Que eran amantes desde hace tiempo, y que habían huido juntos.

Sólo cuando vi el dolor en los ojos de Inuyasha, con cada ponzoñosa palabra que salía de mi boca, realmente me enfrenté a mi misma, preguntándome… ¿porqué lastimo de esta forma, a quien se supone, es el hombre del que estoy enamorada?. Comprendí el daño que estaba ocasionando, y sobre todo a quien estaba lastimando. La culpa ha permanecido en lo profundo en mi alma, y es un dolor que me ha acompañado hasta hoy.

Cuando Aska, insistió en ir a ver a Inuyasha, y preguntarle por Kagome, no hice nada por detenerla. Creí que era lo mejor, mi terrible mentira saldría a la luz y recibiría el castigo que merecía. Sin embargo, Aska regresó diciendo que Inuyasha se había marchado del país. Poco después mi hermana se fue, junto a su novio. Y yo me quedé completamente sola, así que decidí marcharme también y continuar mi vida en un ambiente nuevo – finalizó quedando con la mirada perdida.

- Kikyo… siempre Kikyo… ¡Quien otra que esa perra para maquinar algo así, con tal de causarnos daño! – exclamó furioso Inuyasha golpeando el escritorio, sobresaltando a ambas mujeres.

- Lo presentía – murmuró Kagome entristecida – Pero es mucho peor escuchar que mi propia hermana es un monstruo.

- De eso ya no teníamos dudas, Kagome – ironizó el joven.

- Tienes razón – musitó trémula.

- No esperes que sintamos lástima por ti, y entendamos tus razones. A pesar del agradecimiento por salvar a Shippo… Nunca perdonaremos lo que nos hiciste – advirtió implacable, con las orbes doradas brillantes de rencor

- En realidad no esperaba el perdón de ninguno de los dos – señaló Kosho, levantándose del sillón – Para mi es suficiente haberles contado lo sucedido – habló, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Ya no hay resentimiento en mi interior y puedo decir de corazón que me alegra… que a pesar de todo, nada ni nadie haya conseguido separarlos – admitió sonriendo con sinceridad abriendo la puerta – Adiós – dijo saliendo de la habitación. Unos segundos después Kagome pareció reaccionar, y salió corriendo al pasillo tras ella.

- ¡Kosho! – la llamó deteniéndose a unos pasos de la joven – Yo… Realmente… También deseo de corazón… que seas muy feliz – susurró sonriendo emocionada. Se asustó cuando la vio hacer una mueca de fastidio.

- Debo aceptar, que Inuyasha no es sólo un tipo endemoniadamente guapo sino que también es inteligente – comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos – De todas las mujeres que tenía a su alcance, se enamoró de la mejor – finalizó girándose para continuar su camino – Ah, y cuida bien de Shippo – añadió sin voltear.

- Lo haré – contestó Kagome sonriente, mientras la veía alejarse.

- Al menos en eso concuerdo con ella… Soy un tipo guapo e inteligente – presumió Inuyasha a su espalda. Kagome se giró molesta.

- No eres más que un fanfarrón – lo regañó poniendo los brazos en jarra. El joven rió alegremente, pasando un brazo por la angosta cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- Por supuesto que no – contradijo – Sólo un tipo inteligente, podría haber escogido a la mejor mujer de este mundo – añadió inclinando la cabeza para besarla.

- Hola tortolitos – se mofó Sango, interrumpiendo el momento.

- Sango – balbuceó ruborizada la chica separándose de Inuyasha

- Siento interrumpirlos – dijo burlona – Simplemente vine para avisarles que debemos volver a Tokio. Miroku tiene algunos asuntos pendientes en la oficina – explicó.

- No hay problema Sango – aseguró Kagome

- Intentaremos volver mañana en la tarde. De todos modos te llamaré preguntando por Shippo – señaló tomándole cariñosamente la mano – Y también quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó curiosa

- No permitas que Rin cancele el almuerzo con el doctor Fuwa – advirtió

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamó la chica parpadeando confundida

- Sólo has lo que te pido – insistió y dándole una rencorosa mirada a Inuyasha añadió – Cuando estemos a solas te explicaré el motivo.

- ¡Feh! – exclamó Inuyasha ofendido – Miroku y tú son tal para cual. Adoran meterse en lo que no les importa y se la pasan confabulando ideas raras – acusó malhumorado

- Pues gracias a esas confabulaciones… lo pasaste "muy bien" en la aquella fiesta ¿no? – se burló Sango asintiendo satisfecha al ver el rubor en la cara del joven.

- ¡Ya esta bien! – los reprendió Kagome, igualmente sonrojada – Creo que es mejor dejar esta conversación hasta aquí.

- Ok – accedió la chica de mala gana, besando a Kagome en la mejilla – Me voy. Pásenla "muy bien" – insinuó pícaramente, sacando la lengua a Inuyasha en actitud infantil.

- ¿Es que siempre fue así o Miroku la contagió? – gruñó el joven

- Tú comenzaste, así que no te quejes – lo regaño avanzando por el pasillo.

- ¡Feh! ¿De qué hablas?, Ella es la que siempre me provoca – se defendió caminando tras la joven.

- Pues tus comentarios siempre empeoran las cosas – insistió la chica

- ¡Rayos!. Y para colmo te pones de su parte – reprochó amurrado como niño chiquito.

- Es mi mejor amiga – respondió avanzando tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital

- ¡Y se supone que yo soy el hombre que amas! – reclamó indignado, sin percatarse que las personas que pasaban a su lado, escuchaban con interés la extraña pelea de enamorados.

- Mmmm – zumbó dando una mirada al cielo

- Kagome… – llamó amenazante

La ridícula discusión se extendió por largo rato, y afortunadamente interrumpida por Rin, acababa de visitar a Shippo, quien aún se encontraba dormido.

Era cerca de la hora del almuerzo, y Rin aún se negaba a tener que salir con el doctor Fuwa, sin la compañía de, según sus palabras, la tramposa de Sango y su cómplice Miroku. Molesta por la artimaña que crearon para luego simplemente huir.

Kagome por su parte, luchaba por convencerla, más por las advertencias de Sango, que por jugar el papel de celestina. Inuyasha se mantenía fuera del lío, guardándose su opinión.

Finalmente, ante la aparición del sujeto en cuestión, Rin ya no tuvo el valor de negarse delante del hombre, quien no parecía nada molesto por almorzar en compañía de la joven y a solas.

- Detente Jaken – ordenó Sesshomaru, siendo obedecido de inmediato por su asistente, que detuvo el auto a unos cuantos metros del ingreso principal al hospital.

- ¿Sucede algo malo señor? – inquirió el hombre mayor, extrañado por la actitud de su jefe, quien pareció no escuchar o simplemente ignoró su pregunta.

Sesshomaru observaba atentamente hacia la entrada del hospital, la salida de Rin en compañía del medico Fuwa, había llamado su atención. Recordó que el día anterior, ese sujeto aceptó una invitación de la novia de Miroku. Entornó los ojos al no divisar la figura del abogado de su hermano, ni de la mujer.

Los vio subir al auto del médico para luego marcharse, sin que expresión alguna delatara el impacto que aquella escena tuvo sobre él.

- Puedes continuar – ordenó inexpresivo. Jaken lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, se encogió de hombros y hecho a andar el vehículo.

Durante el almuerzo, Rin descubrió que Soujiro, como él le pidió que lo llamara, era un joven sumamente agradable e inteligente. Para su sorpresa, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho en su compañía.

Intercambiaron un resumen con sus vidas. Él resultó ser hijo de una familia bien acomodada, la cual en un comienzo se había negado a que ejerciera la medicina. Su padre quería que él se hiciera cargo del negocio familiar, pero Soujiro se mantuvo firme en los sueños que tenía sobre su futuro. La habilidad que demostró como médico, terminaron por convencer a sus padres que el camino que había elegido, fue el correcto.

Mientras conversaban una hermosa joven pasó junto a su mesa, la impresión hizo que Soujiro se pusiera de pie en el acto. Se acercó a la mesa al verlo, saludando respetuosa a Rin, intercambió un extraño diálogo con el joven y después se marchó.

El ánimo de Soujiro decayó, por lo cual Rin preguntó lo que pasaba, entonces le confió que estuvo profundamente enamorado de esa joven que saludaron. Que era la hija de un cercano amigo de su padre, y hacía poco le pidió matrimonio, pero ella lo rechazó, ya que su padre deseaba unirla con un rico heredero de una influyente familia japonesa. Y como la joven heredaría la empresa familiar, que dedicara siglos a la ceremonia del té, esa unión era la más conveniente, y no la que ella pretendía con un simple médico, según las palabra del padre, él cual tuvo éxito logrando separarlos.

- ¿Aún sientes algo por ella? – preguntó Rin

- Creo que siempre sentiré algo especial por ella – contestó sin precisar mucho la respuesta.

- Entonces no deberías rendirte – aseveró la muchacha sonriendo

- No lo creo. Hikari ya tomó una decisión, y fue la de obedecer a su padre – señaló el joven.

- Es posible, que en el fondo de su corazón, pueda estar esperando otra reacción por parte tuya – manifestó, al verlo sorprendido sonrió – Me refiero a que seas más decidido, y no hagas caso de la situación a la que ella se vio forzada a someterse. Quizás espera que tú seas más fuerte que su propio padre, y la rescates de su destino ofreciéndole uno distinto, a tu lado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar algo tan descabellado? – preguntó soltando una falsa risa divertida.

- La forma en que te miraba – contestó Rin – Era la forma en que sólo mira una mujer enamorada – añadió con un leve toque de amargura. Notando la triste mueca que esbozó Soujiro.

Luego de la comida, regresaron juntos al hospital. Soujiro agradeció su compañía y sus consejos, excusándose ya que durante la tarde tenía cita con varios pacientes.

Rin se dirigió a la sala ofrecida a los familiares de Shippo, ya que seguramente allí estaría su hermana.

La salida con Soujiro, había dejado en ella turbadores sentimientos y un nebuloso estado anímico, por la mezcla de esperanza y valor, contra una profunda incertidumbre y melancolía, aquello definitivamente inquietaba su corazón. Cuestionándose si también ella debería seguir luchando.

Al entrar en el cuarto, su corazón dio un vuelco, al toparse con la inesperada mirada dorada de Sesshomaru. Saludó a todos sonrojándose, sintiéndose inexplicablemente culpable de regresar de una cita con un hombre, sobre todo al no tratarse del que ella hubiera deseado.

- Rin, que bueno que regresaste a tiempo – dijo Inuyasha – Sesshomaru ha venido a despedirse de nosotros, hoy regresará a Hong Kong – anunció cauteloso, estudiando la reacción de la joven, que pareció congelarse al escucharlo.

- ¿Te… vas? – musitó sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos

- Así es – respondió indiferente – Aquí las cosas están tomando su curso normal y mi presencia ya no es necesaria – señaló dirigiéndose a Inuyasha – Además, la compañía tiene muchos pendientes que requieren mi presencia para ser resueltos, por lo que es imposible continuar dilatando mi partida – informó

- Lamento que debas marcharte, Sesshomaru – manifestó Kagome – Te doy las gracias por todo. En especial por haber cuidado durante este tiempo de mí hermana.

- No hay nada que agradecer – contestó el hombre – Consideré un deber brindar mi ayuda a quien lo necesitaba. Fuera de eso, Rin se convirtió en una verdadera hermana pequeña para mi, y con mayor razón me propuse protegerla – indicó sin notar que cada palabras era una dolorosa puñalada para Rin.

- ¿Cuándo regresarás a Tokio? – preguntó ocultando su aflicción

- No estoy seguro, quizás en algunos meses o el año entrante – contestó estoico – Todos mis negocios están en Hong Kong, por lo que no hay mucho que deba hacer en Japón, así que sólo podré permitirme visitarlos de vez en cuando – informó lastimándola aún más – Bien, mi vuelo sale dentro de poco, debo partir – anunció despidiéndose de Inuyasha y Kagome, luego se detuvo frente a Rin, que permanecía de pie con la cabeza gacha – Cuídate y te deseo el mayor éxito en tu futuro Rin – dijo, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¡Sesshomaru! – llamó Rin girándose hacia él, el hombre se detuvo antes de salir – Yo… yo… ¿podría ir a verte alguna vez? – preguntó perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados, orando internamente por una respuesta que le diera una mínima esperanza.

- Pienso que de ahora en adelante, deberías disfrutar y recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu verdadera familia – contestó implacable – Pero si deseas visitarme, puedes hacerlo, siempre serás bienvenida… Adiós – se despidió saliendo de la sala.

- Adiós – musitó con voz inaudible viendo con la mirada perdida, esta vez, en la puerta cerrada.

- Rin – susurró Kagome dolida al ver la tristeza de su hermana

- Sesshomaru es un cretino cabeza dura, bien lo sabes – comentó Inuyasha acercándose a la muchacha – Creo que alguien como él necesita escuchar las verdades con una mayor rudeza – añadió golpeando la palma de su mano con la otra, fuertemente empuñada.

- Inuyasha, dudo que ese tipo de consejo venga al caso en ese momento – regañó Kagome.

Rin salió del cuarto sin decir palabra e Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron una preocupada mirada.

La muchacha caminaba por el pasillo como una autómata. Su interior era un remolino de sentimientos desgarradores que la quemaban. "Una esperanza, sólo deseaba ver en sus ojos un indicio que me diera esperanza" pensaba angustiada. Se detuvo de pronto _"…necesita escuchar las verdades con una mayor rudeza"_, las palabras de Inuyasha golpearon con violencia en su mente.

Reanudó su camino, avanzando cada vez más rápido, y lentamente el trote se convirtió en una loca carrera. Fuera del hospital detuvo un taxi, el chofer la miró por el espejo retrovisor, esperando las indicaciones del destino.

- Al aeropuerto – ordenó Rin con determinación, tanto en sus bellos ojos, como en su voz.

Pagó al taxista y se bajó rápido del vehículo. Entró intempestivamente por las puertas del aeropuerto Narita, colisionando con algunas personas que salían del lugar, pidió disculpas y continuó corriendo. Alzó la vista hacia los tableros de información, buscando la puerta de salida rumbo a Hong Kong. "Veintitrés", leyó dirigiéndose a ella. Corrió, sin importar el cansancio, la falta de aliento, necesitaba llegar con él. "Haré que lo entiendas de una vez por todas. Lo gritaré, si es necesario… No puedo permitir que te alejes de mi vida… ¡No sin verte a los ojos cuando te diga que te amo!", pensaba respirando agitadamente, negándose a detenerse.

Vio la puerta de salida frente a ella, y como si eso le inyectara energía, corrió aún más rápido, sin embargo estando por ingresar al pasillo de embarque fue retenida por un guardia.

- Señorita, no puede ingresar – advirtió sujetándola con fuerza ante los intentos de la muchacha por liberarse

- ¡Déjeme!, ¡Suélteme, debo hablar con él… ¡Tengo que detenerlo! – gritaba forcejeando inútilmente

- Por favor señorita, entienda, no puedo autorizarla. Además, el avión despegó hace tres minutos – informó, soltándola cuando ella se quedó paralizada al escucharlo.

El guardia la liberó cuando dejó de resistirse, enmudecida se acercó a los ventanales, para convencerse que el avión ya no estaba.

- Sesshomaru – susurró golpeando con impotencia el vidrio – ¡Sesshomaru! – gritó golpeando con más fuerza. Cayó arrodillada, apoyándose en el cristal, llorando desconsolada

Una mano se apoyó con suavidad sobre su hombro, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la triste y preocupada expresión de Kagome, quien se arrodilló junto a ella abrazándola contra su pecho, intentando consolarla.

- No pude alcanzarlo… Él se fue… Se fue… – lloraba enterrando la cara en el pecho de su hermana. Kagome acariciaba con dulzura su cabeza, derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

Inuyasha se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, mirando acongojado el dolor de aquella muchacha que tanto estimaba. Desvió pensativo la vista al exterior, hacia los aviones que lentamente se alejaban "Sesshomaru, se bien que eres consciente del daño que le estás causando a Rin, al rehusar sus sentimientos… Espero que cuando te arrepientas por haber huido, no sea demasiado tarde para dar marchar atrás y acabes perdiéndola irremediablemente…".

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: **Besos...**


	27. Chapter 27

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

La velocidad con la que mejoraba Shippo, fue el motivo de alivio y alegría para todos. Luego que le fuera retirado el respirador artificial y tras haber recuperado la conciencia, Kagome entró a visitarlo. La felicidad que manifestó el pequeño en cuanto la vio, la conmovió hasta lo más hondo, y no pudo evitar llenarlo de besos, pese a las reprimendas de la enfermera. Una vez que lo cambiaron a una habitación privada, decidió quedarse a dormir con él. Inuyasha no puso ningún inconveniente a su decisión, cosa que la extrañó un poco, ya que esperaba encontrarse a lo menos una mueca celosa.

Una semana después, el doctor Fuwa autorizó la salida del pequeño, y decidieron permanecer un tiempo en la casona de Hakone, ya que estaba a pocos minutos del hospital y dado que aún debían llevarlo a curaciones y controles, pensaron que era lo más prudente.

Rin y Sango ayudaron a Kagome en la organización de la casa, para la mayor comodidad de Shippo. Habilitaron dos cuartos en la planta baja, uno para el niño y otro para Kagome, que prefirió estar cerca de él, al pendiente de su recuperación.

Sango regresó a Tokio después del almuerzo, prometiendo que ella y Miroku los visitarían, el fin de semana. Mientras que Rin se quedaría con ellos por un par de días.

El depresivo estado anímico de Rin, no había mejorado luego de la partida de Sesshomaru, claro que se esforzaba por disimularlo, no queriendo inquietar a nadie, en especial a su hermana.

Se negó con firmeza a la idea de seguirlo hasta Hong Kong, argumentando que para ella su reafirmada decisión de olvidarlo era lo más sensato, ya que si él optó por marcharse, sólo significaba el término de algo, que en definitiva, jamás se inició.

Ocasionalmente salía a comer con Soujiro, y aunque a simple vista no parecía que fueran a concretar una relación, más allá que la de una simple amistad, al menos esperaban que ese joven le ayudara a superar la tristeza, quizás con el tiempo cambiaran de opinión.

Luego de la cena, Rin se retiró a descansar, y Kagome, acompañada por Inuyasha, fueron con Shippo, reanudando el hábito de leer un cuento antes de dormir. Una vez cumplido el objetivo se marcharon a su propia habitación.

Inuyasha permanecía despierto, acostado en la cama, esperando que Kagome saliera del cuarto de baño. Era la primera noche que volvían a estar juntos, luego que todo lo ocurrido. Estaba nervioso, temeroso de la reacción de la joven al ser seducida. Pero no iba a esperar más tiempo, quería estar con ella, deseaba desesperadamente hacerle el amor.

Su corazón latió desbocadamente al verla aparecer en la habitación, tan hermosa como siempre.

Kagome le sonrió con dulzura, deslizándose en la cama junto a él, arrimando su cuerpo junto suyo, abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Parecen haber pasado años, desde la última vez que te tuve entre mis brazos de esta forma – murmuró Inuyasha, acariciando la espalda de la joven.

- Tienes razón – dijo

- Te amo – susurró

- También yo – contestó adormilada

Agachó la cabeza para verla. Maldición, ¿Acaso se estaba quedando dormida?, se preguntó incrédulo.

- Kagome – la llamó

- ¿Mmm? – zumbó la chica

- Te necesito – confesó, girando su cuerpo con delicadeza, hasta dejarla recostada en la cama, la joven pareció despertar un poco ante su movimiento – Te deseo tanto que me estoy volviendo loco – agregó acercando su cabeza para besarla.

Se sintió aliviado cuando ella respondió a sus besos sin rechazarlo. Eso le dio confianza para continuar acariciándola. Recorrió el muslo de Kagome, por sobre la camisa de dormir, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a un seno, el cual encerró con su mano masajeándolo sensualmente, mientras sus labios devoraban los de la joven.

Pero sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría cuando la chica puso ambas manos contra su pecho, alejándolo suavemente.

- Inuyasha, yo también te deseo – afirmó esbozando una leve sonrisa – Pero no ahora. Ha sido una semana difícil, y hoy con la llegada de Shippo, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Estoy realmente agotada – manifestó acariciando el rostro masculino – Y quiero disfrutar estar contigo, no quedarme dormida antes de la mejor parte – agregó guiñando un ojo con picardía.

- ¿Insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente hábil para concentrar tu atención jovencita? – inquirió simulando estar ofendido, siguiéndole el juego, a pesar de su decepción al ver que sus temores estaban cada vez más confirmados

- Ah, mi amado demonio, te aseguro que el resto del mundo está en un segundo plano cuando me haces el amor – aseguró levantando las manos para sostenerlo del cuello y jalándolo hacia ella. Lo instó a descansar la cabeza sobre sus senos – Pero también yo deseo concentrar toda tu atención en mí, y estoy tan agotada que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

- Supongo que es un buen punto – admitió, envolviendo la cintura femenina con un brazo – Por esta vez, dominaré las ganas que tengo de amarte. Y quedas advertida, tendrás que idear algo endemoniadamente interesante para compensar este sacrificio, pequeña bruja.

- Trato hecho – aceptó – Puedes jurar que se me ocurrirá algo especial para compensarte.

- Te creo. No por nada me enloquece tu fascinante imaginación – bromeó más tranquilo debido a esa promesa.

Desgraciadamente, las circunstancias conspiraron en contra de aquella promesa. Iniciando con la inoportuna llamada de Miroku, quien se comunicó temprano en la mañana, para solicitar a Inuyasha su presencia en una importante reunión con inversionistas, que se realizaría en las oficinas de H&T Corp. El joven por más que quisiera no pudo negarse, ya que entendía la importancia de esa junta, dado que con ello se conseguiría fortalecer la empresa, que se había mantenido prácticamente abandonada por sus presidentes. Era más que seguro que las actividades que le esperaban en Tokio, no le permitirían regresar a Hakone hasta el día siguiente.

Kagome no pareció tan afligida por su forzosa ausencia, a pesar de disimularlo, la indiferencia con que la que actuó, lo lastimó profundamente.

Miroku fue a recogerlo a la estación del tren expreso. Luego de contestar con secos monosílabos a sus preguntas, el joven abogado lanzó un suspiro y le propuso ir a tomar un café, durante el cual logró sonsacar la información que necesitaba, para saber el motivo del estado desmoralizado de Inuyasha.

- En resumen, piensas que la falta de interés por estar contigo y la indiferencia por tu partida, son la confirmación de tus sospechas – afirmó Miroku, recostándose en su silla, se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué otro motivo puede haber? – expresó malhumorado

- No lo sé, Inuyasha. Yo sólo pienso que el miedo a que Kagome hubiera sido lastimada de esa forma te está cegando. Es lógico que ahora esté más al pendiente de Shippo que de ti – aseguró

- Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero… – contestó no muy seguro.

Luego de darle el almuerzo a Shippo, Kagome le pidió a su hermana que lo cuidara un rato, mientras ella iba de compras a la ciudad. Necesitaba abastecer la despensa y comprar algunos medicamentos al niño.

Inuyasha por su lado, estuvo en varias reuniones durante la tarde. Antes de iniciar la tercera junta, llamó a Hakone. Escuchó atento cuando Shippo le contó sobre lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con su tía, pero que estaba triste, ya que Inukin no podía entrar a su cuarto a jugar con él. Cuando preguntó por Kagome, Rin le contó que había salido de compras, frustrado, cortó la comunicación y optó por concentrarse en el trabajo.

Por la noche, solo en su departamento, cogió el teléfono con la intensión de llamarla, pero volvió a dejarlo en su lugar, con la férrea esperanza que quizás ella lo haría. Sin embargo, a las tres de la mañana esa voluntad se quebró, aceptando que el teléfono no sonaría aquella noche..

Despertó malhumorado, y su irritación la padecieron, cada uno de los inocentes que cruzaron en su camino durante la mañana. En especial Miroku, quien a mediodía, se alegró que las reuniones hubieran concluido, y que su jefe y amigo volviera al fin a Hakone.

Lo dejó en la estación, sin mayores comentarios, sólo esperando que Kagome cayera en cuenta de la preocupación y temores que abrumaban a su mejor amigo.

- Inuyasha – exclamó Kagome, sonriendo alegre al verlo llegar, lo besó en los labios – ¿Qué tal las cosas en la compañía?

- Todo marcha muy bien – contestó sonriendo levemente – ¿Y Shippo?

- Sentado en el jardín. El día está maravilloso, así que decidimos sacarlo un momento a tomar aire fresco – comentó, mientras caminaban juntos hacia el jardín.

El resto del día transcurrió con aparente normalidad, Rin y Kagome parloteando de mil cosas mientras cuidaban de Shippo, que armaba un puzzle con Inukin sentado a sus pies. Inuyasha se encerró en la biblioteca del segundo piso a terminar de leer algunos informes y firmar algunos contratos que le entregara Miroku.

Luego de varias horas, levantó la cabeza de los papeles, notando que ya casi había anochecido. Encendió la lámpara del escritorio y masajeó su adolorido cuello, aún así volvió a inclinar la cabeza, para terminar de leer los últimos contratos antes de irse a dormir. Habían pasado un par de minutos, cuando unos leves toques en la puerta interrumpieron su concentración.

Kagome entró en la biblioteca en bata de dormir, cerró la puerta y dio algunos pasos hacia el escritorio deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña? – inquirió el joven

- Es tarde Inuyasha, y has estado toda la tarde encerrado en la biblioteca – expresó Kagome preocupada, pero luego su expresión cambió – Por lo que decidí venir hasta aquí y traerte algo de cenar – informó sonriendo enigmática

La miró extrañado, captando que no llevaba consigo ninguna bandeja con alimentos. Sonrió pícaramente al ver la confusión en las doradas orbes, y para aclarar sus palabras, desanudó el cinturón de su bata, deslizándola desde los hombros, hasta dejarla caer al suelo.

Inuyasha la miró estupefacto, con la mandíbula casi desencajada, sus ojos se abrieron enormes ante la visión que tenía en frente.

Estaba endemoniadamente sensual, vistiendo un delicado babydoll negro. Esa mujer definitivamente pretendía matarlo de un infarto, pensó sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. El fino bretel sujetaba sus voluptuosos senos, cubiertos por un bello encaje y una coqueta cinta de seda en el centro de sus pechos. El delgado velo transparente ocultaba su vientre hasta la pelvis. La pequeña braga, que al parecer sólo se mantenía sostenida por las delgadas tiras, anudadas a cada costado de su cadera, casi le corta la respiración. Sobre la braga, estaba el encaje del portaligas, cuyos lazos caían hasta la altura de sus mulos, sujetando las medias negras que cubrían sus largas piernas. Los zapatos de fino tacón, la hacían lucir aún más alta. Su cabello negro caía alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos chocolate lo observaban con un brillo especial.

- Cielo santo – logró balbucear con la boca abierta, luego de escrutar embobado la diosa que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Hubiera querido soltar una carcajada por la consternación que se evidenciaba en el rostro de Inuyasha, pero aquello arruinaría el momento, así que sólo le dirigió una seductora sonrisa, y caminó de manera sugerente hasta el escritorio. Se reclinó un poco sobre el mueble, hacia los papeles, dejando premeditadamente una incitadora vista de sus senos. Amontonó las carpetas dejándolas a un lado y luego rodeó el escritorio, hasta llegar a la silla donde permanecía sentado, o más bien petrificado. Se inclinó hacia él, con el dedo índice le subió la mandíbula para cerrarle la boca, sonrió y se acercó a darle un fugaz beso.

- ¿Es de tu agrado el menú… que he preparado especialmente para ti? – susurró acariciándole el labio inferior.

- Es… es… per…fecto – balbuceó recorriéndola con la vista.

- Me complace – susurró – Espero que tengas apetito – añadió dibujando un sensual sonrisa

- Muero de hambre – afirmó mirándola intensamente, alzando las manos para tocarla.

- No comas ansias cazador – advirtió deteniendo sus manos, dejándolas sobre las coderas de la silla. Dándole otro beso fugaz.

- Planeas jugar conmigo, luego de haberme hechizado – gruño intentando capturar sus labios, pero ella se alejó antes de que lo consiguiera – Bruja seductora

- Sólo planeo llevar tu apetito al límite – informó arrodillándose frente a él – Además, considera que puede resultar muy divertido… jugar con la comida – rumoreó con picardía, atenta a la media sonrisa y brillo lujurioso que iluminó el rostro de Inuyasha.

- Corrijo, eres una bruja perversa – farfulló con voz ronca

- Mmm sólo quiero seducirte – suspiró alzándose sobre sus rodillas para morder el labio inferior del joven, escuchando un gutural gruñido.

Desabrochó, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa, abriéndola para acariciar los músculos de su pecho, enredando los dedos en el oscuro vello, y arañando traviesa sus pectorales. Bajó lento por el vientre masculino, que se contraía al paso de sus uñas, escuchando complacida sus jadeos y suspiros. Al llegar hasta su pantalón, quitó el cinturón, desabrochó el botón y abrió el cierre. La cadera de Inuyasha se removía ansiosamente sobre la silla, sonrió al tiempo que su mano acariciaba la atormentada erección, por sobre el bóxer, lo escuchó soltar el aire y maldecir. Alzó la vista notando que había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, resoplando, murmurando incoherencias, sujetándose con fuerza de los costados del sillón.

Sin dejar de acariciar su entrepierna, acercó el rostro al pecho para besarlo, lamiendo alternadamente los endurecidos pezones, escuchando nuevos roncos gruñidos.

"Maldición, esta mujer sabe muy bien como hacerme perder la razón", pensaba gimiendo agitadamente. "Pero esto no se queda así…"

- Basta ya – gruñó deteniendo la mano que martirizaba su erección. Kagome alzó la cabeza, viéndolo sorprendida y preocupada por la negativa a sus caricias – Estoy completamente seducido bruja, además tengo un apetito voraz que ya no quiero contener – informó poniéndose de pie, instándola a imitarlo.

Se giró hacia el escritorio, con un brazo retiró los objetos que le estorbaban, luego la sujetó por la cintura y la alzó con rudeza para sentarla sobre el mueble, posesionándose entre las piernas de la joven.

- Aguafiestas – rezongó haciendo un puchero, lo que provocó la risa de Inuyasha

- Disfrutas martirizándome ¿No es así? – inquirió peligrosamente, pegando su frente a la de ella.

- Un poco – admitió traviesa, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, uniendo sus labios a los del joven, quien los tomó con vehemencia exteriorizando un deseo que amenazaba ser insaciable.

Las enormes manos que le rodeaban la cintura, descendieron hasta su cadera. Un agónico gemido escapó entre sus labios, al sentir el modo en que su intimidad, era presionaba contra la excitación de aquel demonio.

- Te estás vengando de mi – musitó el reproche entre jadeos.

Él sólo sonrió malévolamente, acariciando los muslos, sobre las ligas que sujetaban las medias, continuó viajando por sus largas piernas, instándola a que le rodeara las caderas con ellas. Obedeciendo la muda instrucción, lo ciño con ambas piernas, atrayendo la pelvis masculina contra la suya.

Sus labios recorrían el cuello femenino y con las manos liberadas, se dispuso a llenar de caricias aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Se interno en el velo negro acariciando el diminuto vientre subiendo hasta apoderarse de ambos senos, estimulándolos, notando los pezones erectos, deseosos de atenciones. Kagome jadeaba completamente entregada a lo que esas fuertes manos quisieran hacer con ella. Sus piernas volvieron a ejercer presión en la cadera de Inuyasha, buscando volver a sentir aquello que la estaba haciendo perder la cordura, aquello que demandaba con avidez.

Emitió un ronco gemido al sentir la cálida humedad de Kagome, presionándose contra su dolorosa erección pese a la interferencia de su ropa. Bajó una mano hasta aquel lugar, queriendo sentirla en plenitud, estimulándola, rozándola eróticamente. Escuchó el leve grito de la joven, cosa que sólo aumentó su excitación. Palpo la diminuta prenda hasta toparse con las finas tiras que la sostenían, desató un lado, luego el otro, desasiéndola de ella.

- Me estas volviendo loco, bruja – jadeó ronco – Te deseo… necesito hacerte mía ahora…

- También deseo… – respondió mirándolo con intensidad, mientras le quitaba la camisa – que seas todo mío…

La besó como un enajenado, desanudando con torpeza los listones de seda, sobre sus senos, terminando de arrancarle la seductora prenda, que utilizó en la deliciosa sorpresa que le había preparado.

Recorrió la piel desnuda de su espalda, y la suavidad de sus senos, inclinando la cabeza para besar y lamer cada endurecido pezón, para ir subiendo poco a poco por su cuello hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus labios.

Mientras la besaba, quiso separarse un poco y deshacerse de los pantalones y el bóxer, escuchando un quejido de protesta por parte de Kagome, quien aún lo mantenía sujeto con sus piernas, y ambas manos aferradas a su cintura impidiéndole que se alejara de ella.

- Lo siento pequeña – se disculpó respirando con dificultad, acariciando las piernas de la joven, forzándola suavemente a soltarlo – Pero necesito liberar aquello que ambos necesitamos – indicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Eh? – emitió desorientada, pero al entender a lo que se refería, no pudo evitar enrojecer – Si… – susurró apenada, al escucharlo reír, levantó la cabeza mirándolo ofendida – No te burles… Estaba distraída por tu culpa – se defendió, siguiendo atenta los movimientos de Inuyasha, que comenzaba a quitarse las prendas. Retuvo el aliento al verlo desnudo y definitivamente listo para ella.

- Mmm, así que distraída – murmuró volviendo a su anterior posición entre las piernas de la joven. Aprovechando su nueva condición para rozarse, ahora sin obstáculos, contra la intimidad de la chica – No es correcto que te desvíes con tal facilidad de tus objetivos – advirtió gutural, sin dejar de friccionar, escuchando complacido sus gemidos atormentados – Se supone jovencita… que viniste aquí a satisfacer mi apetito.

- ¿Qué me dices si pasamos directo al postre? – propuso ansiosa, sonriendo sensualmente haciendo presión con sus piernas, esta vez con la idea de apremiarlo a entrar en ella. Inuyasha volvió a reír, aunque con algo de dificultad.

- ¡Demonios!... Siempre te sales con la tuya – bufó al límite de su excitación, besándola y dejando ambas manos sobre las caderas de la chica – Y como siempre tengo que aceptar que tienes excelentes ideas – añadió mirando sus ojos chocolate, en el instante que impulsaba su cadera adentrándose en ella.

Kagome intentó sostener su mirada, pero fue imposible cuando lo sintió por completo en su interior. Exhalando un placentero gemido, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose a los hombros de Inuyasha que iniciaba un lento vaivén.

En ese momento se percataba en verdad, que a pesar de haber transcurrido pocos días, extrañaba demasiado fundirse en el calor de Kagome. Si alguna vez pensó que ella era vital, ahora podía afirmarlo sin duda alguna.

- Te amo – susurró roncamente a su oído, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas – Eres mi vida entera Kagome.

- Te amo tanto… – musitó perdida en el intenso brillo dorado – Tanto… – acentuó, enredando los dedos entre su cabello negro, acercándolo a su boca, besándolo febrilmente, sintiendo que ascendía a la cima del placer.

Las manos de Inuyasha permanecían incrustadas en las caderas de chica, arremetiendo incesantemente, cada vez más profundo, más urgente, más inmerso en el objetivo de llevarla al límite del éxtasis. Finalmente volvía a ser suya, algo en lo que sólo había podido fantasear durante las últimas semanas.

Era fascinante volver a sentirse preso en su calidez, volver a escucharla gemir y gritar, aferrada a él, clavándole las uñas en la piel, perdida en el goce que únicamente él iba a otorgarle. "Es mía… sólo mía…" pensaba su mente embriagada por esa jadeante voz y esa sedosa y húmeda piel que lo envainaba.

Escuchar su nombre brotar de esos labios, en un delirante grito de culminación era suficiente para rendirse a sus propias sensaciones y estallar en su interior.

- ¿Qué dices si vamos a nuestro cuarto a saborear el plato fuerte? – preguntó lujurioso, después de algunos minutos, aún esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. Kagome se estremeció, al sentir su aliento en su oído, unido a una propuesta que volvía a encenderla. Gimió cuando él succionó el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Pensé que ya estarías satisfecho – contestó suspirando

- ¿Bromeas?. Recuerda que esto fue apenas el postre… Aún falta el aperitivo… la entrada… la sopa… el plato fuerte… mi cena recién está comenzando – afirmó besando distintos puntos de su cuerpo a medida que hablaba, terminando en los sensibilizados pezones que lamió lentamente – Y planeo devorar todo un banquete – añadió provocando la risa de Kagome.

- ¿Crees tener energía suficiente? – preguntó fingiendo asombro – A tu edad deberías cuidar mejor de tu "_dieta_" – comentó maliciosa

- No aceptaré que pongas en duda mis capacidades, jovencita – regaño fingiendo estar ofendido – Ven acá – dijo cargándola en brazos sin esfuerzo. Caminó resuelto hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, parando en seco, recordando de la desnudez de ambos.

- Rin esta durmiendo con Shippo, podemos ir a nuestro antiguo cuarto – informó adivinando su inquietud, ayudándole al abrir la puerta.

- Lo tenías todo bien planeado, bruja – comentó entrecerrando los ojos. Kagome soltó una risilla traviesa en respuesta. Salió al pasillo, dirigiéndose al cuarto del fondo – Esta noche te daré algunas lecciones – advirtió, antes de entrar al cuarto.

- Estoy ansiosa por aprenderlas – ronroneó Kagome a su oído, justo antes que la puerta se cerrara.

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: **Besos a todos!...**


	28. Chapter 28

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

La primavera se alejaba lentamente, llevándose consigo el recuerdo de su hermosura, plasmada en el colorido de las miles de flores que adornaron su estadía. En su lenta despedida, va dejando las puertas abiertas para dar la bienvenida a los refulgentes días bañados por la calidez del sol, dando comienzo a una nueva etapa en la existencia de todos.

Apenas dos meses habían transcurrido, pero con las experiencias vividas, bien podrían considerarse años. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad parecía haber llegado, con esperanzas renovadas, y brindando la confianza de que la felicidad ya no era una simple ilusión, sino que al fin podía experimentarse día a día, y a cada instante.

Tras oscuros años de tristezas, envidias y rencores, la mansión Higurashi, finalmente volvió a llenarse de luz, de una desbordante alegría que se reflejaba en juegos, risas, y sobretodo en amor.

Después de la completa recuperación de Shippo, los tres retornaron a Tokio, para comenzar una nueva vida en familia, precisamente en la mansión Higurashi, la cual transformaron en el hogar que los acogería de ahora en adelante.

Kagome decidió remodelar la mansión, quería llenarla de luz y un ambiente hogareño, que jamás llegó a tener, pese a los esfuerzos de su abuela Kaede, y gracias a la destructiva presencia de Kagura y Kikyo. Por ello se deshizo de todo aquello que les perteneciera o se las recordara. Liberar su hogar del aura nefasta que esas mujeres, eso era lo que deseaba.

Regaló la ropa de Kagura a personas humildes, donó las joyas a instituciones de niños y ancianos, quizás como una forma de expiar, en nombre de ella, los crímenes que cometió en su contra. Aún cuando ella ya pagaba en la cárcel todos ellos, al ser condenada a pasar el resto de su vida en aquel lugar. Lo mismo hizo con las cosas de Kikyo, quien seguía desaparecida, la policía aún no lograba dar con alguna pista de su paradero, y eso no dejaba de intranquilizarla, ya que tenía la certeza que su hermana tarde o temprano haría su jugada.

Rin los visitaba con regularidad, no había aceptado la invitación de Kagome para quedarse a vivir en la mansión, prefiriendo la independencia que le daba su departamento, aunque no descartó aceptar su oferta en el futuro.

Sesshomaru se había transformado en un tema tabú, era evidente cuánto resurgía la tristeza en ella, si se le nombraba. Aún cuando la ausencia de Sesshomaru era absoluta, dado que ni siquiera hubo una visita, ni un llamado, con todo, la herida en su corazón no cicatrizaba, mucho menos olvidaba.

El trabajo en H&T Corp., como la mano derecha de Inuyasha, se convirtió en una fuente de distracción, quien además le ayudaba a extender su conocimiento, encomendándole responsabilidades de mayor relevancia en la empresa.

Kagome iba de vez en cuando a la oficina, no deseaba descuidar a Shippo, pero tampoco pensaba dejar de lado la presidencia, afortunadamente lograba compenetrar ambas responsabilidades con mucho éxito.

Sango, para alegría de Kagome, decidió trasladarse a Tokio, específicamente a un departamento en compañía de Miroku. Obtuvo trabajo en la unidad de fisioterapia del hospital más importante de la ciudad.

Por lo cual, el contacto entre el grupo, era tan regular que Inuyasha y Miroku, bromeaban diciendo que para los conocidos era casi imposible determinar si vivían o no todos en la mansión.

El jueves, pasado el mediodía Kagome, llamó a Sango señalándole la urgencia de pedirle un favor, por lo que se citaron en el casino del hospital. Algunas horas después de su reunión, ambas caminaban alegremente tomadas del brazo.

Esa noche se dispuso a preparar una comida especial, Shippo y Mioga la observaban atentamente, yendo de un lado a otro, tarareando una alegre melodía.

Inuyasha llegó un poco más temprano, extrañado de no ser recibido por los gritos de Shippo, los ladridos de Inukin, o un dulce beso de Kagome, en su lugar se encontró con la mesa elegantemente adornada. Se dirigió a la cocina, viendo el espectáculo que disfrutaban el niño y el anciano mayordomo. Les hizo una señal de silencio y caminó sigiloso hasta la distraída joven que observaba el reloj del horno.

- Una bella bruja en la cocina, sólo puede significar que prepara una poderosa pócima ¿Será una de amor? – murmuró al oído de la chica, sobresaltándola, la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo – ¿Con qué planeas hechizarme esta noche? – susurró en voz baja dándole un doble sentido a sus palabra.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero sólo se trata de la cena – contestó haciendo una graciosa mueca, se giró dándole un ligero beso.

- Espero que no resulte quemada, como la última vez – dijo burlón

- Te recuerdo, que eso sucedió por culpa tuya – reprochó sonrojada al recordar la forma en que la hizo olvidar que preparaba la comida.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero es realmente fascinante concentrar tu atención en "_otras cosas_" – justificó malicioso, acariciando las caderas femeninas.

- No te resultará esta vez Taisho – afirmó alejándose de él – Mantente quieto o te convertiré en sapo – amenazó enseñándole la lengua. Inuyasha soltó una alegre carcajada.

Luego de la espléndida cena, acompañaron a Shippo hasta su cuarto. Cuando se quedó dormido, decidieron salir a pasear por el jardín y disfrutar de los últimos rayos del ocaso.

Caminaban tomados de la mano, por el sector más hermoso del jardín, que fuera el lugar favorito de Kaede, ya que lo mandó a crear al más puro estilo japonés. Contaba con un estanque cubierto de nenúfares, rodeado de plantas florales, árboles de cerezo y pino negro, una enorme linterna de piedra y algunas esculturas tradicionales adornaban el entorno, brindándole el toque tradicional.

Recorrieron el sendero hasta llegar a un puente curvo de piedra, que cruzaba hasta un islote en cuyo centro se erguía una pequeña pagoda.

Estaba bastante aislado de la construcción principal, por su singularidad, pero eso lo convertía en un entorno apacible e íntimo.

- Kagome, quisiera hablar de algo muy importante – señaló Inuyasha un tanto nervioso.

- Qué casualidad, también deseo decirte algo importante – repuso regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Adelante, tú primero – instó apretando su mano sudorosa dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, intentando relajarse.

- Esta bien – aceptó deteniéndose en medio del puente. Miró el agua pensativa, después lanzó un largo suspiro y se giró para verlo de frente – Hoy estuve en el hospital – informó

- ¿Qué?. ¿Estas enferma? – inquirió preocupado

- No – contestó sonriendo levemente – Inuyasha… estoy embarazada… Vamos a tener un hijo… – anunció estudiando ansiosa la reacción del joven.

Se quedó paralizado, el corazón fue el primero en reaccionar al saltar de júbilo en su pecho, al tiempo que la mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando procesar la información, pero en el último segundo, ésta le jugó una mala pasada, al recordarle aterradoras y brutales palabras: _"La hice mía… ¡¡Kagome es mía!!… jamás podrás cambiar eso… Inuyasha"._

La aparente normalidad de Kagome y el reinicio de la intimidad, en la forma más normal, pura y maravillosa, habían logrado borrar de su cabeza las escalofriantes palabras de Naraku.

"¿Porqué diablos tengo que recordarlas ahora?" pensaba afligido. "Es imposible, una estupidez, no puedo, no debo pensar que… ¡No. Maldita sea!"

- ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué no dices nada? – inquirió Kagome, temerosa por el tenso silencio y la dramática palidez que adquirió el rostro de Inuyasha. La pregunta logró hacerlo reaccionar, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Con esfuerzo procuró sobreponerse, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

- Nada cariño, es sólo que me has sorprendido – balbuceó con la garganta seca.

- ¿Estás feliz entonces? – preguntó dubitativa

- ¡Dios!. ¡Claro que estoy feliz pequeña! – exclamó estrechándola entre sus brazos, besando cariñosamente la cabeza de la joven. Le acunó la cabeza con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos – Es la noticias más hermosa que pudiste darme – añadió besándola

- Un bebe… ¡Nuestro hijo, Inuyasha! – musitó entre besos. Lo abrazó ocultando la cabeza en el pecho masculino, sollozando de alegría.

- Sí cariño, nuestro hijo – murmuró quedamente, con la mirada perdida "Es _mí_ hijo" pensaba. Endulzó su expresión, cuando ella se alejó para verlo a los ojos.

- Es tu turno – indicó – Dijiste que también tenías algo importante que decirme – le recordó al ver su expresión confundida.

- Es verdad – contestó sonriéndole con amor, mientras acariciaba su mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas – Es increíble… que las cosas se dieran de esta forma…– comentó

- No comprendo

- Lo que quería decirte está muy relacionado con tu sorpresa – manifestó – Quizás el orden debió ser distinto y yo debí hablar primero – añadió sonriendo –Pensé que era prudente esperar un tiempo, pero creo que ya ha sido bastante… Si bien es cierto, que aún está pendiente la situación con Kikyo, ya no hay nada que interfiera para que estemos juntos, como una familia… una verdadera familia… Kagome… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó mirándola intensamente.

- ¿Ca…sarnos? – balbuceó con los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto su mirada se ensombreció – Inuyasha… ¿Realmente era eso de lo que querías hablarme? – inquirió

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – indagó algo turbado

- Lo lamento, es que… te amo y se que tú me amas… pero no quiero que la noticia del embarazo, te presione a realizar esa propuesta – explicó cabizbaja

- ¡Demonios Kagome!... Sólo tú podías arruinar una propuesta de matrimonio de esa forma – reclamó haciendo una mueca de disgusto – Se supone jovencita, que una mujer normal debería contestar con un simple… Sí, acepto – gruñó soltando un bufido – Lo que dices es absurdo… Si de mí hubiera dependido, hace meses te habría hecho mi esposa… Más bien, hace años – corrigió tomando con gentileza su barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos – Eso sin tener en cuenta las predicciones y artimañas de tu abuela – agregó fingiendo enojo

- ¿Predicciones?

- Así es. ¿Recuerdas el día que volviste?. Te mencioné que las últimas palabras de Kaede fueron para ti – le recordó, al verla asentir, continuó – Ella dijo que te amaba con todo el corazón, y que lucharas por tu felicidad, con esa inagotable fortaleza que residía en tu interior.

- Eso dijo… Abuela… – gimoteó emocionada

- Habló de algo más… Algo, que en aquel entonces jamás te habría revelado – indicó misterioso – Dijo que tu y yo, somos uno y aunque pretendamos lo contrario, nunca podríamos estar separados, porque estar juntos era nuestro destino – le confió con una mirada enamorada – Además, que éramos unos cabezas duras, orgullosos, y aún pretendiendo luchar a muerte contra lo que sentíamos, en cuando estuviéramos frente a frente, sólo podríamos pensar en hacer el amor… Y por si eso fuera poco, esa anciana, se atrevió a burlarse de mí, en mi propia cara, afirmando que aunque no lo aceptara, yo iba a caer nuevamente ante ti… – soltó una repentina risilla – Cuando discutí contra ese irrealizable pensamiento ridículo, agregó que el tiempo le iba a dar la razón… y cuando me encontrara pidiéndote matrimonio… En el lugar que se encontrara, se estaría riendo de mí, y si podía me daría una patada en el trasero – finalizó mirando a los alrededores – Supongo que está por ahí mofándose y estallando en carcajadas, espero que no recuerde lo de la patada en el trasero.

- Supongo que nos conocía demasiado bien – declaró mirando al cielo – Quizás por eso dejó ese extraño arreglo en su testamento, con la finalidad de unirnos.

- Exacto, como dije, estoy haciendo precisamente lo que ella predijo, porque te amo, y no podría ser de otra manera. ¿Ahora contestarás a mi pregunta como se debe? – preguntó en tono de amenaza, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Abrió la diminuta caja de terciopelo, en donde brillaba un bello anillo de diamante – ¿Te casarás conmigo?...

- Sí, acepto… – contestó con un hilo de voz, extendiendo la mano para que él deslizara el anillo en su dedo anular – Te amo

- Esa sí es una buena respuesta – sonrió asintiendo – Yo también te amo, pequeña. Te amo como no tienes idea – afirmó inclinando la cabeza hasta alcanzar sus labios, abrazándola, profundizando el beso.

Al día siguiente, invitaron a Sango, Miroku y Rin, para contarles las buenas nuevas y celebrar juntos el compromiso y la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Shippo estaba feliz con la llegada de su futura hermana o hermano. Acariciaba constantemente el vientre de Kagome, hablándole al bebé, contándole todo cuanto se le ocurría.

Por la tarde, Kagome llamó a Kouga, quien se encontraba en el extranjero asistiendo a diversos seminarios de medicina. Le relató sólo los últimos acontecimientos, ya que Sango lo mantuvo al tanto de lo que ocurría. Se mostró feliz con la noticia, felicitándola y prometiendo que cuando regresara al país, iría a visitarla. Con disimulo preguntó si Ayame se encontraba con ellos, luego de burlarse de él, la joven le contó que estaba fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de la empresa, dándole el número del hotel donde se alojaba, por si deseaba preguntarle directamente como se encontraba.

Mientras todos continuaban brindando, Inuyasha se dirigió a la biblioteca, quería llamar a Sesshomaru, para contarle sobre el matrimonio y que iba a convertirse en tío.

- Son grandiosas noticias Inuyasha – manifestó Sesshomaru apacible – ¿Y cuándo sería la boda?

- Aún no decidimos el día exacto, pero será dentro de un mes – informó alegre – Arregla tus asuntos, ya que tienes la obligación de pasar algunos días celebrando con nosotros – advirtió en actitud bromista.

- Por supuesto – aceptó y después se aclaró la garganta con suavidad – ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás? – preguntó con voz neutral

- Todos están muy bien… Pero no tienes que dar tantos rodeos si deseas preguntar por Rin – comentó en tono burlón

- Te equivocas yo no…

- Ella se encuentra bien. Ahora está en la sala, con Kagome y los demás – interrumpió Inuyasha – Aunque no lo ha expresado abiertamente, estoy seguro que la mortifica no recibir noticias tuyas – comentó serio, esperando la reacción de su hermano. Tras unos segundos de silencio, lo escuchó exhalar un suspiro, aunque no supo determinar si era de exasperación o amargura.

- Lo superará – aseveró fríamente – Esto es lo mejor para ella. Con el tiempo olvidará esa ingenua fantasía y continuará su vida, sin lamentarse del pasado.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? – preguntó suspicaz – No cabe duda que eres un obstinado… Tienes la cabeza más dura que una roca – recriminó exasperado – Para Rin, esos sentimientos jamás fueron una mera fantasía, y yo tampoco creo que lo fueran… Eres el único que se empeña en pensar de esa forma para huir de ellos… ¡Para enmascarar lo que tú en verdad sientes…

- Ya basta, Inuyasha – interrumpió amenazador – Este asunto esta zanjado. Por favor, no vuelvas a insistir en él – exigió

- Bien, como quieras. Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, porque te advierto que será muy tarde – manifestó seriamente – Quizás, Rin entendió mejor que nosotros el término de este asunto, y tal como lo deseas, está rehaciendo su vida – comentó con un tono enigmático

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – indagó un tanto descolocado

- Porque mañana temprano se irá a Hakone… Se quedará el fin de semana… con el doctor Soujiro Fuwa – informó tranquilamente – Kagome y yo, teníamos nuestras aprensiones, pero tomando en cuenta lo que has dicho… Supongo que… lo que pase entre ellos, hará que se libere de tu recuerdo y desaparezcas por completo de su mente – agregó con implacable mordacidad.

Cuando entró en la sala, se encontró con un ambiente lleno de alegría, la risa de Kagome logró menguar la sensación de pesadumbre que le dejó la conversación con su hermano.

- ¿Qué ocurrió cariño? – indagó Kagome, preocupada por su expresión.

- Nada malo pequeña. Sesshomaru y yo tuvimos una aguda conversación – explicó dándole una fugaz mirada a Rin, para que comprendiera a qué se refería – Creo que ya no está en nuestras manos Kagome – declaró resignado.

- Comprendo – musitó apenada

Terminó de ajustar el cierre de la maleta, asintiendo satisfecha de haber logrado cerrarla, dada la cantidad de ropa y objetos que introdujo en ella. Con algo de esfuerzo la alzó de la cama, llevándola consigo hasta la sala.

Se ajustó el cinturón de su bata de seda, y luego se quitó la toalla que mantenía envuelto su cabello mojado, secó el exceso de agua y la dejó sobre una silla, mientras iba por una taza de café. En ese momento sonó el timbre, le dio un vistazo al reloj de pared, antes de abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días, señorita Rin – saludó un adolescente – Aquí está su periódico – señaló extendiéndole el objeto enrollado.

- Buen día, Hiten. Tan puntual como siempre. Muchas gracias – contestó, alcanzando su bolso y darle unas monedas – Que tengas un buen día

- Gracias, igual usted – se despidió el joven.

Regresó a la cocina por el café, cuando escuchó un nuevo llamado a la puerta. Frunció el ceño presumiendo que se trataba de Hiten. Abrió la puerta, mirando hacia abajo esperando hallar al joven, pero sus ojos se encontraron frente a un elegante terno de color gris. Cuando alzó la vista, se quedó de piedra y su corazón dio un vuelco al quedar atrapada en aquella inconfundible mirada ambarina.

- Sesshomaru… – musitó cuando logró sobreponerse al impacto. Se retiró un paso de la puerta, invitándolo a entrar. Sin decir palabra el hombre ingresó en la sala de su departamento, que de pronto le pareció demasiado pequeño ante su imponente presencia – Que sorpresa. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Tokio? – preguntó algo nerviosa, acercándose unos pasos a él, lo miró detenidamente, lucía cansado.

- Hace una hora – respondió con sequedad, mirándola austeramente.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? – indagó entrecerrando los ojos, un poco aturdida por la respuesta. Sesshomaru se giró pasando la mano con algo de impaciencia, por el cabello plateado, sus hombros se tensaron, cuando su vista recayó en la maleta que estaba en el suelo, junto al sillón de cuero beige.

- Al parecer llegué en un momento inoportuno – comentó con acento irónico, ignorando la pregunta – Es cierto entonces… En un principio me negué a creerlo, aún así preferí venir y confirmarlo – murmuró

- ¿Confirmar qué cosa? ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió sin entender

- Que después de todo, esa supuesta inocencia no era parte de tus virtudes – contestó ásperamente – Es increíble que malgastara mi tiempo ayudando a una mujer como tú – añadió conteniendo apenas su furia. Rin abrió los ojos conmocionada

- ¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar? – preguntó respirando agitada.

- No pretendo insinuar, estoy siendo más que claro. Jamás creí que fueras una…

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – interrumpió, alzando la voz enojada – ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Te molestaste en viajar desde Hong Kong, sólo para venir a ofenderme?!. – reclamó – ¡Ni siquiera entiendo de qué me estás acusando!

- Por favor Rin ¡Deja de fingir! – exigió – ¡¡Acaso vas a negarme que pasaras el fin de semana con el maldito medicucho ese!! – vociferó lleno de furia

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó mirándolo boquiabierta

Ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaan Continuará......

* * *

NA.: Muchas por los comentarios.......**Besos!!...**


	29. Chapter 29

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXIX**

- Por favor Rin ¡Deja de fingir! – exigió – ¡¡Acaso vas a negarme que pasaras el fin de semana con el maldito medicucho ese!! – vociferó lleno de furia

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó mirándolo boquiabierta

- Pero…

- ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? – preguntó sardónico – ¿Cómo puedes comportarte de esa forma?... Siempre te creí una mujer con moral irreprochable, pero en cuanto me di la vuelta, descubro que careces de toda decencia, ¡y que te acuestas con el primer imbécil que se te cruza enfrente! Es in… – no pudo concluir al ser silenciado por una fuerte bofetada, cuyo impacto resonó en la sala.

- ¡No acepto un insulto más, Sesshomaru! – advirtió con los ojos brillantes, tanto por la ira como por las lágrimas que amenazaban con emerger – Esto es inaceptable… No tienes ningún derecho de...

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho! – contradijo irreflexivo – Tú eres mi… mi familia… como parte de mi familia – manifestó con dificultad – Y eso me da el derecho de velar por tu conducta… ¿Crees que dejaría que una hermana se comporte como tú lo estás haciendo?

- ¡¡Basta!! – gritó descontrolada, cubriéndose los oídos – ¡¡Ya basta!!. ¡No soy tu maldita hermana! ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a entenderlo?!. ¡Tú y yo no somos una familia!. No somos nada… ¡nada!… Que me ayudaras en aquel entonces, es algo que siempre te agradeceré, pero eso jamás te convirtió en un hermano ante mis ojos. Mis sentimientos hacia ti… jamás se podrían comparar a los de un hermano… De todas formas eso que importa ya… – agregó desolada – Sólo espero que te quede muy claro Sesshomaru… Lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío.

- ¡Me niego a tolerar ese comportamiento! – rebatió tozudo

- Pues tendrás que aceptarlo. Soy una mujer mayor de edad, no tengo compromisos con nadie, por lo tanto puedo hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera. Puedo pasar el fin de semana con Soujiro o con quien se me antoje. Y si me acuesto con él, o con veinte más… será asunto mío tu n…

- ¡¡No!! – rugió de pronto, tomándola bruscamente por los hombros, mirándola con tal fiereza que la hizo enmudecer por el pánico – ¡No lo permitiré!... ¡¿Me oyes?! – vociferaba trastornado – ¡Jamás dejaré que le pertenezcas a ese imbécil! – advirtió amenazador, acercándola impetuosamente hacia él. Podía sentir el agitado aliento chocar contra su rostro, mientras veía los ojos de Sesshomaru, cuyo dorado se había intensificado. Brillaban enrojecidos de ira, y de algo aún más intenso y desconocido, que no lograba descifrar – ¡¡Eso Nunca!! – añadió con voz peligrosamente grave, antes de inclinar la cabeza directo a su boca, dándole un beso febril.

Rin se quedó inmóvil, su mente era un caos, sólo lograba sentir la húmeda y ardiente fricción sobre sus labios. Cuando al fin asimiló lo que ocurría, el corazón inició un alocado palpitar, sus sentidos se llenaron del calor y el aroma del hombre que estaba decidido a devorarla.

No supo con certeza el tiempo que le tomó responder el beso, simplemente lo hizo.

Separó ligeramente los labios, incitándolo a que se adentrara en su boca. Y sus brazos se alzaron rodeándole el cuello, acercándolo a su tembloroso cuerpo.

Escuchó un ronco gruñido, antes de ser literalmente estrujada por los poderosos brazos de Sesshomaru, provocando se emitiera un leve quejido, que más bien debió llamarse gemido. La cercanía la inundaba de sensaciones, con las que siempre soñó. Eran tan intensas que la hacían vibrar, causando un suave gemido de ansiedad al presionar su menudo cuerpo, contra el del hombre, que en contraste al suyo era tan recio y poderoso.

Sesshomaru jadeante, se apartó un poco de ella.

- ¡Maldita sea! – masculló con voz gutural, rozando los labios de la chica – Ya no puedo más… No puedo continuar luchando contra esto… Lo supe cuando me subí a ese estúpido avión… Sabía que ya no podría contenerme… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente deseable? – jadeó contra los hinchados labios de la joven.

- Sesshomaru… – suspiró, sintiendo las piernas debilitadas, casi al punto de desfallecer.

- Lo que dije, fue muy enserio Rin. Nunca permitiré que le pertenezcas a ese doctor, ni a ningún otro… Tú eres mía – sentenció intensificando la pasión de sus besos. Con una mano acariciaba la espalda de la chica y con la otra ceñía la pequeña cintura posesivamente.

- Lo soy… Desde el instante en que te conocí – declaró apasionada, acariciando el severo mentón.

Sesshomaru no contestó, simplemente exhaló otro gruñido, antes de tomarla en brazos, sin mencionar palabra se dirigió con ella hasta el cuarto.

La depositó con suavidad sobre la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, lanzándolas sobre una silla cercana y desabotonó el cuello de su camisa, todo lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla con un intenso anhelo, el cual había cuidado en no exteriorizar, sustituyéndolo con ese aire frío e inexorable. Sin embargo, ahora sus ojos dorados brillaban cautivos por el deseo y el amor, que únicamente la bella joven que yacía expectante en el lecho, había logrado encender en él.

Al demonio con sus prejuicios. El miedo y dolor de perderla eran demasiado insoportables. No podía dejarla ir… Todo el tiempo que estuvo intentado ignorar y escapar de lo que ella le confesaba en cada simple mirada, fue un verdadero infierno. Y ya no lograba segregar sus propios sentimientos, simplemente porque la intensidad con que lo golpeaban era abrumadora. Tenerla cerca y prohibirse mirarla, tocarla, sentirla, eso estaba a punto de enloquecerlo… La necesitaba… tanto como respirar.

Lentamente se posesionó sobre ella, absorto en los dulces ojos café rojizo, que lo observaban con una mezcla de emociones. Excitación, ansiedad, temor.

La escuchó suspirar y temblar cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo aplastarla con sutileza.

Depositó un ligero beso en su frente, otro en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la barbilla, en la comisura de su boca. La vio separar los labios, anhelante… No… aún no… Descendió hasta besar el blanquecino cuello, lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Subió a su oreja, lamiendo y succionando el lóbulo, escuchándola gemir. Regresó a su rostro, iniciando el anterior recorrido, negándose a besar sus húmedos labios.

Sin embargo, Rin no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando, tomó su cabeza, mirándolo decidida, atrayéndolo a sus labios, exigiendo ser besada. Lo cual hizo hasta dejarla sin aliento.

La mano que permanecía cerca de la estrecha cintura, descendió lentamente, acariciando la curva de su cadera, bajó hasta el muslo para volver a subir. Se detuvo sobre uno de sus pechos, aprisionándolo, masajeándolo sensualmente.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir la enorme mano varonil, acariciar su cuerpo con una delicadeza que la conmovía. Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente cuando se apodero de su seno izquierdo, su corazón latía convulsionado, tanto que estaba segura él podría sentirlo a través de su pecho.

Era un sueño, no podía tratarse de otra cosa… Sentir sus caricias, escuchar su agitada respiración contra su piel. No quería volver despertar. No, si eso borraba lo que ahora sucedía entre ellos, haciéndole ver que se trató de un sueño cruel.

Sesshomaru se incorporó levemente buscando el cinturón de la bata, lo desanudó sin apuro, y luego abrió la prenda, jadeó al toparse con algo inesperado. Pensaba que habría un camisón, pero sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con sus pequeños y cremosos senos.

- Dios… Terminarás matándome de un infarto – jadeó sin quitar los ojos de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento… Acababa de darme un baño – musitó avergonzada, pretendiendo cubrirse, siendo detenida por él.

- Eres tan hermosa – murmuró con voz gutural, esbozado una tenue sonrisa al ver el intenso rubor de sus mejillas – Perdóname… por lo que dije antes… Estaba ofuscado por la rabia y los celos… El solo pensamiento que seas de otro… nubla mi cordura – confesó con gravedad, acariciándola con la punta de los dedos, recorriendo sus senos, viendo como los botones rosados que los coronaban, se erguían ante el leve roce – Eres una mujer incitante y a la vez tan cándida… tan pura… Que el deseo de tocarte, me hace sentir el ser más abominable… Un sacrílego que no tendrá perdón al no contar con la fuerza suficiente… para prohibirse profanar tu cuerpo – manifestó bajando la cabeza buscando degustar un endurecido pezón. Se sacudió inquieta y arqueó la espalda, al sentir la erótica caricia sobre su sensibilizado cuerpo.

- El amor no es profano – exhaló en un profundo gemido – Quiero que me ames… deseo ser tuya – musitó sin aliento, percibiendo como él recorría su piel con la lengua, succionando un pezón y luego el otro.

Soltó un agónico gemido cuando él los mordió gentilmente. Después subió buscando sus labios, introdujo la lengua en su boca, jugando sensualmente con la suya. Se aferró a la fornida espalda, apreciando el calor del cuerpo masculino. Deseando tocar ese cuerpo, sentirlo contra su desnudez. Con algo de torpeza desbotonó la camisa, él sostuvo su peso en ambas manos, facilitándole la iniciativa.

Sus pequeñas y delgadas manos temblaban mientras abría la prenda, buscando el contacto directo con su piel. Gruñó ante la suavidad de ese toque, deseando devorar nuevamente su boca.

Era extraordinario palpar la cálida piel del hombre que amaba. La contracción de sus vigorosos músculos, cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos lo rozaban, su dificultosa respiración. ¿Era posible que ella causara ese efecto en él?, se preguntaba incrédula. No estaba segura… Deseaba complacerlo, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo… y eso le hizo aborrecer su inexperiencia.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de su garganta, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente… Sesshomaru le acariciaba los mulos, demasiado cerca de su palpitante intimidad… de hecho cada vez más cerca. Juntó las piernas, temerosa.

- Tranquila… Sólo deseo explorar cada secreto de tu cuerpo… – susurró el hombre, sus penetrantes ojos dorados, la hicieron estremecer casi tanto como el toque de sus audaces manos –Déjame enseñarte lo que es el placer.

Hipnotizada por esas palabras y esos ojos. No pudo negarse a él. Relajó su cuerpo, permitiéndole acariciarla íntimamente… Como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Al notar que aflojaba la presión de las piernas, reinició el recorrido. Acarició la suavidad de sus muslos, por el exterior, guiando su mano lentamente a la parte interna, subiendo poco a poco, evitando tocar aquel lugar inexplorado, oculto gracias a las diminutas bragas.

Dibujó círculos sobre su plano vientre, para luego descender una vez más. Un ligero roce de su dedo, fue suficiente para hacerla temblar.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, causando que sus hermosos senos danzaran ante aquel hambriento brillo ámbar. Sonrió complacido, sin poder resistir la tentación de saborearlos, mientras su mano se escabullía bajo la braga, torturando, sin obstáculos, la húmeda calidez de su intimidad.

- Sesshomaru… – gimió su nombre, sin tener claro lo que deseaba pedirle... Detenerse o continuar. Ambas opciones serpenteaban en su mente, pero sólo hasta que él la guió al siguiente nivel. Contuvo el aliento, nerviosa al ser despojada de su ropa interior.

Lo vio incorporarse hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama, atenta a cada movimiento. "Es imposible que exista un hombre más perfecto que él", pensó cuando terminó de quitarse la camisa, exhibiendo ese tonificado y musculoso pecho. Bajó la vista cuando comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, siguiendo con el botón y el cierre de sus pantalones. Enrojeció al percatarse de su formidable excitación, claramente visible bajo la prenda. De pronto él se detuvo, su vergüenza aumentó a niveles incalculables, al encontrarse con la perspicaz expresión de Sesshomaru. Giró la cabeza intentando ocultar el bochorno al ser sorprendida, completamente embelesada por ese magnífico cuerpo. Los movimientos sobre la cama, le ayudaron a deducir que se había despojado del resto de ropa.

- No quiero que te avergüences – murmuró el hombre, volviendo a posicionarse sobre ella, acarició tiernamente un mechón de su largo cabello negro – Tu interés en mi cuerpo me excita mucho más de lo que crees.

- Eres un hombre demasiado apuesto, Sesshomaru. Nunca he podido apartar la vista de ti – confesó ruborizada, esforzándose por sostener su mirada.

- Me complace agradarte – contestó sonriendo sensual – Pero es tu belleza la que en realidad causa estragos… Ha destruido la barrera de autocontrol que tanto me costó erguir – recriminó adoptando una falsa seriedad, terminando de quitarle su bata – Ahora mis deseos me gobiernan… Demostrándome que era inevitable tenerte algún día… de esta forma… cautiva bajo mi cuerpo – reveló con la mirada ardiente, hambrienta.

Entre besos y caricias apasionadas, nuevamente la impulsó al límite del placer. Las manos de ese hombre parecían de fuego sobre su piel, encendiéndola, haciéndola experimentar sensaciones cada vez más intensas, junto a un irrefrenable deseo de pertenecerle.

No comprendía cómo un hombre, al que todos consideraban frío e indiferente a un sentimiento de amor, lograba transmitirle aquella infinita ternura, pasión y devoción.

Jadeó exaltada al sentir el apremiante roce de su erección contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Tembló percibiendo que el momento estaba cerca, tensándose nerviosa.

- No tengas miedo… – pidió susurrándole al oído, acariciando dulcemente la mejilla sonrojada – Nunca te haría daño.

- Se que no lo harías… Es sólo que… yo… yo no… – balbuceaba cohibida

- Sshh – la silenció, con un beso fugaz – Lo sé… Prometo que seré cuidadoso… – juró – Ambos descubriremos lo maravilloso que es hacer el amor… con la persona que amas.

Con delicadeza le separó las piernas, besándola en un intento de disminuir la rigidez que afectaba al cuerpo femenino. Resopló estimulado por al fricción directa con la puerta a su intimidad.

Rin gimió, arqueando la espalda impulsada por una descarga eléctrica, que la recorrió desde el lugar que Sesshomaru estimulaba.

- Mírame – ordenó roncamente, luchando por dominar las ansias de poseerla en una sola embestida – Siénteme Rin… siénteme que yo también anhelo sentirte. – jadeó con dificultad, entrando en ella, con una lentitud dolorosa.

Sus ojos se adormecieron, al momento que lo sintió invadirla, a medida que avanzaba, la vista se le nublaba, en realidad todos sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar, sólo era consciente de la lenta unión entre sus cuerpos.

Repentinamente fue presa de un agudo dolor. Ahogó un grito, encorvando la cabeza, respirando con dificultad, enterrando las uñas en los duros bíceps de Sesshomaru, quien no adoleció ante su reacción.

Permaneció quieto, dándole tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia. O quizás era él, quien realmente necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse. Estaba temblando como un adolescente… Qué ilógico para un hombre con su experiencia, pero la verdad es que nada podía compararse con lo que ahora estaba sintiendo… ¡Dios, ella era suya!.

Se dejó caer, exhalando el aire que mantenía retenido. Escuchó otro quejido, mirándola inquieto.

- Rin… lo lamento – se disculpó acongojado, al ver una lagrima descender por la pálida mejilla, atrapándola con sus labios – Te lastime…

- Estoy… bien… – musitó intentando enfocar sus ojos en el fulgor dorado – No te disculpes… Sentirte dentro de mí… Es tal como dijiste… Maravilloso.

- Lo es… y puede serlo aún más… – aseguró, al tiempo que movía la cadera para salir de ella. Atento a cada gesto que se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven.

Se afligió al sentir que la abandonaba, elevó la cadera buscando su contacto, no queriendo desprenderse de la emoción de estar unida a él. Sin embargo Sesshomaru volvió a ahondarse en su interior… Lo hizo una y otra vez… Suave… templado… con una delicadeza y ternura que la hicieron sollozar, abrumada por tanta dicha.

De pronto, se volvió enteramente perceptiva del hombre que le hacía el amor… De ese cálido aliento contra su cuello, del amplio pecho que aplastaba sus sensibilizados senos. Suspiró y lo abrazó con más fuerza, llevando sus pequeñas manos en un recorrido a lo largo del húmedo dorso masculino… Admirándose de su fuerza, de la contracción que afectaba a cada músculo de su ancha espalda, debido al acompasado movimiento de sus embestidas. Bajó hasta rozar el redondo trasero, reprimió el deseo de apretarlo, sonrojándose y admitiendo que aún no contaba con el valor suficiente para ello. ¡Absurda timidez!, se reprendió.

Observó absorta las facciones masculinas… Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula rígidamente tensionada, su frente brillaba a causa del sudor… Entonces comprendió que él estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por dominar el ímpetu de sus embates, anteponiendo su bienestar por sobre la pasión que lo consumía.

- No te contengas… – demandó jadeante, su propia voz le pareció extraña a sus oídos. Él abrió los ojos, observándola algo turbado – No soy tan frágil… como te empeñas en pensar – afirmó elevando las caderas, acoplándose poco a poco al vaivén de Sesshomaru, quien exhalo un gruñido, confirmándole que esa acción lo excitaba.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con mi inocente Rin? – indagó con voz ahogada, entornando los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado demasiado sensual.

- Acabas de hacerla mujer… – contestó apasionada – Una mujer que desea todo de ti – agregó esforzándose por sostener su mirada.

- ¡Dios!... No sigas destrozando mis barreras… – masculló besándola con vehemencia, sin dejar de embestirla – Te deseo con locura… estoy tan hambriento de ti… Pero no quiero intimidarte, no la primera vez – la previno, aspirando bocanadas de aire.

- Tonto… Llevo el mismo tiempo deseándote – reclamó suspirante, abrazando las caderas de Sesshomaru con sus piernas. Jadeó al sentirlo, profundo en su interior – Muéstrame el fuego de tu pasión… Ansío arder contigo…

- Ah… dulce Rin – sofocó un profundo gemido sobre la boca de la joven – Lo haré… voy a poseerte, tal y como mi mente te ha poseído en secreto… miles de veces… – anunció esbozando una ardiente sonrisa.

Dejó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza. Mientras la observaba con devoción, con una urgente llama de pasión, que encendía sus pupilas ambarinas. Lentamente salió de ella y al instante volvió a sumergirse con viveza. Su boca cubrió la de Rin, bebiendo el grito de placer que afloró desde lo más profundo de su garganta, convirtiéndolo en un beso de fuego, implacable, frenético, de posesión y entrega.

Vibró de éxtasis al sentir el palpitar de su cuerpo dentro de ella, era indescriptible. Sentía la piel caliente, febril… Sí… Estaba segura que eran llamas incandescentes, viajando a través de sus venas, las cuales hacían hervir su sangre.

Con ambas manos, se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros masculinos, como si fuera su único salvavidas, en aquella tormenta de sensaciones que su amado Sesshomaru le regalaba. Queriendo de igual modo darle todo de ella… con la misma intensidad y frenesí. Fue al encuentro de sus furiosas y casi salvajes embestidas.

Arqueó la espalda desesperada, debido a las corrientes eléctricas que la recorrían vertiginosamente por todo el cuerpo, lo que él aprovechó, al atrapar un pezón con sus labios, devorándolo sediento.

- Se…Se..sshomaru – jadeaba sofocada

- Dios… ¿qué me hiciste? – masculló entre jadeos guturales – Te has adueñado de mi completamente…

De pronto, el mundo entero pareció iluminarse y estallar a su alrededor, abrió los ojos para ver millones de estelas de luz a su alrededor. Cada poro de su piel vibraba, agonizaba prisionero de un placer embriagador y fulminante, que pareció conquistar hasta el último rincón de su alma.

Sesshomaru sintió como Rin se estremecía, gritando su nombre. Los violentos espasmos de placer lo oprimieron, estimulándolo, arrastrándolo a la cima junto a ella, haciéndolo rugir su nombre una y otra vez, estallando al interior de su fino cuerpo, para después caer exhausto entre sus brazos.

Minutos después, Rin retornó lentamente a la realidad… No… tal vez aún estaba soñando, pensó esbozando una sonrisa de plena dicha, al sentir el peso del cuerpo masculino. Alzó las manos acariciando la cabeza que se apoyaba en sus senos, enredando los dedos entre las húmedas y sedosas hebras plateadas.

- Te amo… – susurró emocionada

Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza, mirándola con fijeza y seriedad. Sin decir palabra, se incorporó rodando hacia un lado. Rin permaneció inmóvil, angustiada por su reacción. Luchaba por contener un sollozo que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta, cuando inesperadamente fue rodeada por un fornido brazo y forzada a descansar la cabeza sobre el pecho varonil.

- Me había prometido a mi mismo… no ceder a la tentación… Y a mucho menos expresar lo que siento – manifestó la voz profunda de Sesshomaru – Llevas mucho tiempo martirizándome Rin.

- No me acuses de algo así – suplicó acongojada – Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que amarte… A pesar de que siempre hayas… repudiado mis sentimientos, manteniéndome alejada de ti

- Jamás los he repudiado – negó ceñudo y algo disgustado – Debes comprender mi posición. Cuando te conocí, eras una jovencita con tiernos dieciocho años, que para colmo, acababa de salir de un orfanato. Y yo, un hombre con más de treinta... Son demasiados años de diferencia – aseguró amargado

- ¡Por Dios, Sesshomaru! – exclamó molesta, levantando la cabeza, para verlo con ojos brillantes – Trece años no son, en lo absoluto, una diferencia aberrante.

- Para mi no es sencillo pensar de esa forma – contradijo, y con la mano retuvo la cabeza, para que volviera a dejarla sobre su pecho – Soy un hombre que ha vivido muchas más… Y tú apenas comenzabas a conocer el mundo… Una atracción entre nosotros me demandaba cuestionar mi propia moral. La sola idea de seducirte, me hacía sentir como un miserable depravado – explicó rígido – Por lo mismo, prefería obligarme a permanecer alejado de ti… Esperando que disfrutaras de la libertad, juventud, y además, conocieras un joven de tu edad que hiciera desaparecer esa ofuscación por mi. Que te enamoraras de… otro… era lo mejor – añadió tensando ligeramente la mano que mantenía sobre la espalda femenina.

- ¡Eso nunca!. Ni antes, ni ahora, eso jamás sucederá – afirmó encrespada, levantando la vista, buscando sus ojos dorados.

- Por lo visto la terquedad, es parte de la casta Higurashi – comentó con una seriedad que contrastaba con la calidez en su mirada.

- Algo que me enorgullece más de lo que crees – contestó sonriendo, envolviendo el pecho masculino con su delgado brazo.

- Bien, esa misma terquedad me hizo saltar al plan _B_. Quizás viéndome salir con otras mujeres te desengañarías y…

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! – demandó intentando apartarse, pero él la sujetó con firmeza impidiéndole moverse – Sufrí mucho, mientras tu disfrutabas con esas arpías – le reprochó con amargura

- Lo lamento – murmuró acariciándola con ternura – Si te sirve de consuelo… Ninguna mujer significó algo para mí…

- A mí no me lo pareció – rezongó dolida

- Es verdad. Mis esfuerzos se hacían añicos cada vez que tu imagen interfería en mi mente. Y maldije en incontables ocasiones, la poca capacidad de olvidar el imperioso anhelo que sentía por ti… Viví atormentado por la incesante lucha entre mis sentimientos y mis aprensiones – manifestó exhalando un suspiro

- Entonces dime Sesshomaru… ¿quien vencerá?… Tus prejuicios o tus sentimientos – indagó temerosa, sin valor de verlo a la cara. Él tomó su barbilla, invitándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó con una mirada intensa

- No juegues conmigo… – pidió, girando la cabeza para ocultar su expresión atormentada – Al igual que tu, había decidido enterrar mis sentimientos... Años de amor no correspondido pueden llenar de amargura un corazón Sesshomaru, y tengo miedo de sufrir ese destino – confesó con voz trémula, deshaciendo el abrazo al incorporarse, al sentirse demasiado vulnerable entre sus brazos – Sin embargo, hoy vienes aquí, a reclamarme cegado por los celos… Me seduces… sabiendo que no tengo fuerzas suficientes para negarme a ser tuya… Eso aumenta mi temor, porque me ilusiono, y no estoy segura que debo esperar después de esto…

- ¡¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?! – se quejó, sentándose junto a ella – Mírame – ordenó, ella no obedeció, por lo que le tomó el rostro con ambas manos obligándola a verlo a los ojos – ¡Maldición Rin!... Todo este rato he estado tratando de decirte que… Te amo… Desde que chocaste conmigo en aquel ascensor y vi tus ojos llorosos… Durante todos estos años te he amado… – declaró con una severa decisión.

Antes que pudiera salir de la conmoción, la atrajo hacia él, besándola con locura, como un desaforado… Liberando a través de ese beso la profundidad de los sentimientos, que tanto luchó por ocultar y reprimir, al creerlos egoístas e incorrectos, pero que día a día fueron arraigándose en su pecho contra toda voluntad… La amaba tanto… y confesarlo abiertamente, le hacía comprender el real significado de la palabra felicidad…

Volvió a recostarla sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla.

- Dilo de nuevo… Repítelo muchas veces… – suplicó entre sus labios – Necesito convencerme que esto en verdad está sucediendo…

- Te amo… y no voy a repetírtelo… – advirtió mirándola – Voy a demostrártelo… Todas las veces que sean necesarias…– sentenció encendiendo la llama de pasión en la joven, para volver a hacerle el amor.

Abrió los ojos lánguidamente… ¿Qué hora era?. Probablemente casi mediodía, pensó somnolienta. Quiso alcanzar el reloj despertador del velador, pero el brazo que permanecía aferrado a su estrecha cintura se lo impidió.

Sintió un delicioso cosquilleo, debido al cálido aliento de Sesshomaru que chocaba contra su cuello. Esbozó una sonrisa llena de felicidad, girándose para acurrucarse en el pecho del hombre, que dormía plácidamente. Observó el apuesto rostro varonil. La nariz recta, la mandíbula cuadrada y severa, sus delgados y delineados labios. Suspiró evocando el sabor de sus besos.

- No fue un sueño – concluyó en un tenue susurro, con la mirada cargada de amor.

- No, es real – confirmó Sesshomaru, abriendo los ojos de pronto.

- Pensé que dormías – murmuró ruborizada al ser descubierta

- No podría. Es la una de la tarde – informó

- ¡Es muy tarde!. Debo hacer una llamada – señaló nerviosa, queriendo moverse, pero los brazos de Sesshomaru se tensaron entorno a su cuerpo.

- ¿Llamarás a ese individuo? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño irritado, ella lo miró con sorpresa

- Llamaré a Kagome – aclaró – No comprendo porqué aseguras que sucede algo entre Soujiro y yo.

- Dijiste que pasarías el fin de semana con él – le recordó áspero

- Estuve en Hakone la semana pasada – aclaró

- ¡¿Estuviste con él?!. Pero… – exclamó intentando sin mucho éxito contener los celos.

- No saques conclusiones precipitadas – interrumpió. Empujando el pecho masculino con ambas manos, a pesar de hacerlo suavemente, fue con determinación. Se levantó apresurada, alcanzando su bata para cubrir su desnudez – Además, fuiste tú el que llegó acusándome de irme con él – rebatió con firmeza – Ni siquiera se de dónde sacaste esa idea, y tampoco me diste oportunidad de explicarte, ya que estabas más concentrado en ofender que en escuchar – criticó enfadada – Si viajé para ver a Soujiro el otro día, es porque fui invitada a una cena de compromiso…

_Su _compromiso con la mujer que ama. Este fin de semana iba a pasarlo en casa de mi hermana.

- ¡Qué! – fue lo único que balbuceó con una expresión de incredulidad, la cual cambió dramáticamente a una de irrefrenable furia – I nu ya sha – rumió arrastrando cada sílaba, entornando los ojos siniestramente.

El aludido, se encontraba sentado en la terraza leyendo el periódico, cuando sintió un alarmante escalofrío recorrer su espina. Bajó el periódico, mirando alarmado a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome con inquietud al ver su extraña reacción. Ella estaba sentada junto a la mesa, dibujando con Shippo.

- Parece que vio un fantasma – comentó el niño.

- No estoy seguro… – murmuró rascándose la mandíbula confundido – Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaan Continuará...... ¿qué pasará con nuestro travieso Inuyasha? XD

* * *

NA.: Muchas por los comentarios....... Espero saber qué les pareció este "intenso" capítulo jejeje

**Besos!!...**


	30. Chapter 30

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

**CAPITULO XXX**

- ¿Aún no ha llegado? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver a Kagome parada junto a la ventana, en una actitud intranquila

- No. Estoy preocupada… Dijo que llegaría antes del medio día, y ya pasan de las tres de la tarde – señaló, abrazándose a sí misma.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas al departamento? – sugirió

- Llame hace algunos minutos, pero no contesta

- Entonces no debes preocuparte. Eso quiere decir que viene en camino.

- Eso espero – contestó antes de dar un último vistazo hacia fuera.

Rato después, se encontraban en la sala principal. Shippo coloreaba su libro de cuentos, Kagome leía una revista de bebés. Mientras Inuyasha hablaba por teléfono con uno de los socios, sobre unos informes que se encontraba revisando, y sobre la próxima junta del consejo.

Repentinamente el viejo mayordomo irrumpió en la sala, casi en el mismo instante Rin apareció tras él.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver que su hermana no había sufrido ningún percance. Le llamó la atención el semblante de Rin, radicalmente opuesto al estado depresivo que la ensombrecía desde hacía un tiempo. Ahora se veía absolutamente radiante.

Sonrió complacida mientras caminaba hacia ella, observando la cálida expresión que iluminaba su lindo rostro. Le dio un apretado abrazo de bienvenida.

- Me alegra que al fin llegaras – manifestó Kagome

- ¡Hola Rin! – saludó Shippo corriendo para ir a abrazarla.

- Hola cariño – contestó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Voy por un helado! – avisó, corriendo tras Mioga.

- Me tenías preocupada – manifestó la joven

- Lo lamento… Es que sucedieron algunas cosas – se disculpó ruborizada.

Justo cuando pensaba contarle el motivo de su tardanza, Sesshomaru entró en el salón. Inuyasha colgaba el teléfono en ese instante. Se puso de pie sorprendido, dejando a un lado los informes que utilizó en la conversación con su socio, para ir al encuentro de su hermano.

- ¿Sesshomaru?... ¡Pero que sorpresa!... ¿Cuándo llegaste?... ¿Por qué ayer cuando hablamos no me contaste que vendrías a Japón? – parloteaba sonriente, a medida que se acercaba al hombre. Se detuvo repentinamente, la sonrisa murió en su rostro al tiempo que palidecía, sólo con ver la iracunda expresión de su hermano. Tenía los labios apretados, y lo que más le aterró fue el brillo diabólico en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos – ¿Se… se… sho… ma… maru? – tartamudeó tragando en seco.

- I…nu…ya…sha – rumió, empuñando con fuerza la mano, antes de darle un fulminante y certero puñetazo en la quijada, haciéndolo tambalear debido a la potencia del golpe.

- ¡¡Aaahhyy!!… ¡Demonios Sesshomaru! – se quejó palpando la adolorida mandíbula – ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

- Eso… _querido_ _hermano_… Es para que lo pienses dos veces, antes de volver a burlarte de mí – advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Por Dios, Sesshomaru!... ¡No debiste hacer algo así! – exclamó Rin horrorizada corriendo hacia Inuyasha, para cerciorarse que no estuviera lastimado.

- Descuida Rin… Te aseguro que lo tiene bien merecido – manifestó Kagome cruzándose de brazos. Recodando que Inuyasha le confesó haber inventado una tonta mentira a Sesshomaru. Esperando que reaccionara frente a esa artimaña – Por lo demás, dudo que un simple golpe, afecte gravemente a esa cabeza de piedra que se gasta.

- Ka go me – gruñó con una mueca de disgusto.

- Lo lamento Inuyasha, debí advertirte que estaba molesto – se disculpó acongojada la muchacha – Y sólo porque fue engañado. Le hiere en su orgullo haber actuado de manera precipitada, y sin meditar las cosas. Obviamente algo inédito en su vida…

- ¡No pienso tolerar hacer el ridículo por culpa de este idiota! – se defendió Sesshomaru aún irritado.

- No le hagas caso… Tiene un orgullo tan grande, que de seguro le queda más que suficiente para sobreponerse – comentó Rin, ignorando la mirada furibunda que le dirigió el hombre – En cambio yo… sólo puedo agradecer tu prodigiosa intervención Inuyasha… Muchas gracias – manifestó sonriéndole. Se alzó en puntillas para besar cariñosamente la mejilla del joven.

- Fue un enorme placer… Mi querida doblemente "_cuñadita_" – contestó el joven, dándole una mirada burlona a su hermano, quien le hizo un desprecio, apartando los ojos avergonzado – Definitivamente, los celos son un gran aliciente para tomar grandes decisiones…

- No me provoques – advirtió Sesshomaru, sus ojos casi llameaban de furia…

- Espero tengas la paciencia necesaria para tratar con este Ogro, Rin – continuó Inuyasha ignorando la advertencia su hermano.

- Y yo espero que Kagome me perdone, si enviuda prematuramente – contrapuso Sesshomaru, empuñando su mano amenzante.

- ¡Aich! – profirió Kagome girando los ojos fastidiada – Rin, vamos a la terraza a servirnos un refresco. Dejemos a este par de niños a solas discutiendo sus niñerías – propuso, tomando del brazo a su hermana – A veces me cuesta comprender que vieron las Higurashi en los Taisho – manifestó guiándola hacia la puerta.

- ¿Crees que podamos encontrar otro par de hermanos, menos complicados? – inquirió Rin seriamente

- ¡Oigan!… ¿En que diablos piensan? – gruño Inuyasha. Por su lado, Sesshomaru gesticuló una mueca de desagrado. Ambas estallaron en una alegre risa, antes de salir del salón,

Estaban los cuatro sentados en los sillones de la terraza, disfrutando de la calidez del aire veraniego, refrescándose con un delicioso jugo natural.

Kagome se entretenía gracias al exhaustivo interrogatorio al que tenía sometida a Rin, lo que causaba que ésta cambiara constantemente el color del rostro, pasando de la palidez al rojo intenso, y viceversa, dependiendo de las confidencias que le sonsacaba su hermana mayor.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, luego de acordar una tregua temporal, hablaban tranquilamente, sin prestar oído a los cuchicheos de las dos mujeres, que se encontraban a cierta distancia de ellos.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer con la empresa de Hong Kong? – inquirió Inuyasha, arrugando el ceño.

- No he tomado ninguna decisión. Y antes de hacerlo prefiero tratar el tema con Rin – contestó dándole un vistazo fugaz a la chica. Contuvo una sonrisa al ver la adorable expresión de Rin, que se veía sumamente abochornada por algo que le decía su hermana – Aunque he de confesarte que no quisiera alejarla de Kagome. Ha estado sola tanto tiempo, sin conocer el calor de una familia, y ahora que al fin está disfrutando del amor de su hermana… Actuaría como un miserable egoísta si…– guardó silencio ante la incomodidad de expresar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

- Entiendo – murmuró observando detenidamente la expresión de su hermano – Siempre supe que la querías, pero es ahora que entiendo cuanto la amas en realidad. Me alegra que tomaras la decisión correcta Sesshomaru. Creer que perdiste a la mujer que amas, es un dolor lacerante e insoportable, que lentamente puede ir acabando contigo – murmuró abstraído, viendo a Kagome. Recordando el tormento que padeció durante los años que estuvieron separados – No deseaba que tú pasaras por eso. Y lamento si recurrí a una sucia trampa para hacértelo entender, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor en ese momento.

- Cuando llegué estaba demasiado enojado para decirlo, pero… Gracias Inuyasha – declaró palmeando fraternamente el hombro de su hermano.

- ¡Hola familia! – saludó Miroku desde la entrada, de la mano de su amada Sango.

- ¡Qué gusto verlos reunidos! – añadió Sango – ¿Sesshomaru? Pe… pe… pero… – balbuceó pestañeando sorprendida indicando al hombre.

- Llegó esta mañana – informó Inuyasha – Además, él y Rin tienen algo que contarles – añadió malicioso, sin inmutarse por la mirada de su hermano que expresaba claramente un "_Olvida lo que dije…Ahora si voy a matarte_"

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Sango con los ojos muy abierto – ¿Es verdad… Al fin ha caído? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Rin, quien asintió ruborizada – ¡Qué alegría! ¡Felicidades!.

- Sabía que resultaría, tarde o temprano los celos echarían por tierra esa fachada – añadió Miroku.

- Por lo visto todo el mundo, piensa que mofarse de mí es muy divertido. Intuyo que planean convertirlo en su pasatiempo favorito – masculló Sesshomaru irritado.

- No podemos negarlo hermanito – contestó el joven riendo – Y Sango… te aclaro que el mérito es mío.

- ¿De qué hablas?. Miroku y yo tuvimos la idea – refutó la mujer

- Pero fracasaron – se mofó alzando un dedo burlonamente.

- ¡No te enorgullezcas de plagiar nuestra idea! – recriminó Sango

- No sabes cuanto lamento ser más astuto que tú – respondió irónico, gesticulando una mueca fanfarrona.

- Ahí van de nuevo – murmuró Kagome, exhalando un lánguido suspiro

- Mi bella Sango, mejor contémosle a qué hemos venido – interrumpió Moriku

- ¡Oh, sí! – exclamó la joven feliz – Luego arreglaremos esto – añadió mirando desdeñosa hacia Inuyasha – Miren ¡Tadá! – exclamó levantando la mano izquierda, en donde brillaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso – ¡Miroku y yo vamos a casarnos! – anunció feliz.

Pasado los abrazos y felicitaciones, realizaron un brindis con champagne. El ambiente estaba plagado de felicidad cuando Shippo llegó junto con Mioga. Les contaron las buenas nuevas y los invitaron a celebrar con ellos.

- ¿Entonces se casarán los todos juntos? – preguntó Shippo dejando a un lado su vaso de jugo

- ¿Te refieres a una boda triple? – inquirió Miroku

- ¡Eso sería grandioso! – expresó Sango aplaudiendo.

- Tienes razón – asintió Kagome – ¿Qué dices Inuyasha?

- Por mi esta bien. Lo único que me importa es que sea cuanto antes – respondió sonriéndole amorosamente a la chica – ¿Estas de acuerdo Sesshomaru? – inquirió mirando ahora a su hermano, éste se movió en su asiento, visiblemente incómodo, dándole una reservada mirada a Rin.

- Creo que por lo pronto deberían programar una boda doble – contestó Rin, en lugar del hombre, forzando una sonrisa, que no logró ocultar del todo su desencanto.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros, apenados por la situación. Sesshomaru se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Rin.

- Ven conmigo – ordenó seriamente.

- ¿A… Adonde? – balbuceó pestañeando confundida.

- Tenemos que hablar – indicó asiéndola del brazo, obligándola a seguirlo hacia los jardines.

- ¿Y ahora que pretende? – preguntó Sango dudosa

- Creo que debemos confiar en él – sugirió Inuyasha

- Estoy de acuerdo – secundó Kagome sonriente.

La condujo en silencio, lejos de la vista del grupo. Se detuvo un segundo para ver a su alrededor, notando que cerca había un asiento de hierro, ubicado bajo la fresca sombra de un altísimo y frondoso ginkgo biloba. Caminó hasta él, instándola a que se sentara, para luego situarse junto a ella.

- Sesshomaru, comprendo que la situación se tornó un poco embarazosa – musitó Rin, viendo el suelo – No tienes que inquietarte… Yo no pretendo exigir o imponer condiciones a nuestra relación – suspiró alzando la vista, hipnotizada por los destellos de luz que titilaban entre el denso follaje – Soy tan feliz de que correspondas mis sentimientos, que no necesito más… – manifestó girando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿no deseas casarte? – inquirió viéndola con fijeza

- No… Bueno yo… Quizás no sea prudente – contestó con un hilo de voz, cuando lo vio alzar una ceja inquisitivo sintió que moría de nervios – Es que… puede que…

- ¿Sea muy pronto? – concluyó la oración

- Eh… Sí – musitó sofocada

- Es verdad. No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso – asintió Sesshomaru – Matrimonio es una circunstancia excesivamente definitiva para mi gusto – comentó escéptico.

- ¿Eso piensas? – indagó Rin con voz apagada.

- ¿Tú no? – preguntó a su vez, notando que la joven iba palideciendo gradualmente.

- Yo… Si… Tienes razón… El matrimonio es algo para toda la vida… Se requiere tiempo para meditarlo y estar seguro – contestó luego de un momento de silencio, haciendo un torpe esfuerzo por sonreír.

- Tu habilidad para mentir es verdaderamente nefasta Rin – concluyó austeramente

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó viéndolo turbada. Al ver que el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa burlona se puso de pie, girándose para enfrentarlo – ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?! – reprochó indignada.

- No exactamente – contestó sereno, recostándose cómodamente en el asiento – Pero sucede que es bastante obvio darse cuenta que piensas, todo lo contrario, de lo que estas afirmando – explicó inmutable

- ¡Aich! ¡Eres un insensible! – se quejó – Sólo quiero evitar que te sientas forzado a un compromiso… ¡Y por lo visto, no tienes intención de facilitarme las cosas! – acusó irritada

- Por lo mismo te pregunto: ¿Quién te dijo que no deseo un compromiso contigo? – preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante – No has dejado de parlotear, sacando tus propias conclusiones acerca de mis pensamientos – criticó con severidad

- Pe… pero yo… creí

- Creíste mal – aseguró tomándola por la muñeca, acercándola hacia él, situándola entre sus piernas – Al fin tengo la oportunidad de atarte a mi vida… ¿Crees que voy a despreciarla… Arriesgándome a que aparezca otro Fuwa, y darle la mínima ventaja para que pretenda arrebatarme tu cariño?

- Entonces tú también estas en un error – aseguró, tomando el rostro masculino entre sus pequeñas y finas manos, se inclinó hasta dejar su frente pegada a la suya – Nadie tendría la mínima posibilidad… Mi amor es sólo tuyo… siempre lo será – susurró besándolo con dulzura. Sesshomaru la rodeó con ambos brazos acercándola aún más, intensificando la pasión del beso. Sin embargo, Rin lo interrumpió, apartándose un poco de esos ansiosos labios – ¿Te casarás conmigo? – preguntó sonriente. El hombre arrugó el ceño, jalándola para sentarla en una de sus piernas.

- Se supone que yo debo preguntar eso – reprochó fingiendo enojo

- Lo siento… Siempre quise hacerte esa pregunta – justificó, soltando una risilla traviesa. Sesshomaru bufó sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, resistiéndose a la sonrisa que afloraba en sus labios.

- Acepto casarme contigo – declaró finalmente con solemnidad, siguiéndole el juego. Rin se hecho a reír, abrazándose a su cuello – Te amo Rin – susurró tiernamente, al oído de la joven.

- Y yo a ti – musitó enternecida.

Luego que la pareja anunciara que, después de todo, sí habría una boda triple. Los presentes estallaron en risas y aplausos ante aquella maravillosa noticia. Brindaron nuevamente por la felicidad de todos y decidieron quedarse en la mansión para compartir una deliciosa cena.

Los hombres se retiraron a la biblioteca, para discutir sobre el traslado de la oficina principal de la empresa de Sesshomaru hacia Tokio. Decisión que ya tenía clara, mucho antes de formalizar el compromiso con Rin. En realidad nada lo ataba a Hong Kong. Allá vivía una vida solitaria, dedicada enteramente al trabajo. Al fin había llegado el momento de formar una familia junto a la mujer que amaba.

Además, podría estar cerca de su hermano, cuñada, su sobrino adoptivo y del que venía en camino, incluyendo a los amigos. Personas que ahora significaban mucho, y que sin darse cuenta, lo habían arrancado de una existencia fría y apática, a la cual, para su consternación y temor, se había convertido en algo normal para él.

Las chicas, por su lado, discutían en el salón, sobre vestidos de novia, hojeando una montaña de revistas de diseños, que Sango había comprado, en cada librería que encontró camino a la mansión Higurashi.

- ¿Qué tal este? – sugirió Rin

- Demasiado simple… Parece diseñado para las damas de compañía – objetó Sango

- Yo creo que es bonito – comentó Kagome

- Este se te vería mucho mejor – exclamó mostrándoles la fotografía

- ¡Estas loca!… El escote es obsceno – bufo la pelinegra, arrebatándole la revista.

- Lo dices porque te vistes como mi abuela, Kagome – regañó Sango

- ¡No es cierto! – negó azorada

- Señorita Kagome – interrumpió el mayordomo – La cena estará lista en pocos minutos

- Gracias Mioga. Avísale a Shippo, por favor. Yo me encargo de los muchachos – comunicó la joven.

Dejó a las chicas discutiendo sobre el escandaloso gusto de Sango para vestir _"a otras personas_".

Hizo una mueca al recordar el vestido que la obligó a usar para la fiesta de la empresa. Y todo para estimular la libido de Inuyasha. Dibujando una sonrisa al continuar recordado las consecuencias de aquello.

Llegó a la biblioteca, la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que la empujó levemente, entrando en la habitación, viendo que los hombres conversaban, sentados cerca de la chimenea de piedra que era utilizada en los fríos días invernales.

- Aún así, lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas con ella – sugirió Sesshomaru calmadamente

- ¡Ustedes no entienden! – profirió el joven abatido – Kagome se siente feliz, después de tanto tiempo… Y hacerla recordar ese asqueroso suceso… ¡No!, No voy a mortificarla – aseguró con determinación – Voy a protegerla de cualquier daño. Eso incluye hasta sus recuerdos.

- ¡Por Dios!. ¿Y que hay de ti?. ¿Cómo te protegerás a ti mismo de los recuerdos? – inquirió su amigo con gravedad – ¡¿Acaso me estas diciendo que encontraste el modo de censurar tu mente?! – preguntó agriamente, agregando sin contemplación – Porque aunque haya sido por una milésima de segundo… No puedes negar que tu mente dudó que el bebé fuera tuyo.

- Lo que yo piense es lo de menos…

La sonrisa de Kagome, desapareció al instante que sus oídos escucharan aquellas atroces palabras. Palideció mortalmente, quedando paralizada junto a la puerta.

- Inuyasha – murmuró Sesshomaru mirando hacia la puerta sobresaltado. El joven desvió los ojos hacia la dirección que indicara su hermano.

- Ka…Ka…gome – musitó espantado levantándose como un resorte.

- Piensas que… no eres su… padre – balbuceó afligida, con apenas un hilo de voz, tocando su vientre.

- Kagome, No… No es así pequeña – negó queriendo acercarse, pero al verla retroceder ante su acción, decidió permanecer en su lugar. Ella parecía no escucharlo.

- No… – musitó girando levemente, negando con la cabeza, como intentando entender la situación, sin embargo no lo conseguía, todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, a desaparecer.

- ¡¡Kagome!! – gritó Inuyasha corriendo al notar que la chica comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Continuará......

* * *

NA.: Gracias!! **Besos!!...**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO XXXI**

Llegó justo antes que cayera al suelo – ¡Kagome! – la llamó desesperado, sosteniéndola en brazos. Cuando vio que no reaccionaba, salió con ella rumbo a su habitación – ¡Miroku llama al médico! – ordenó al hombre que venía tras ellos.

¡Dio mío! ¿Qué pasó? – exclamó Rin, seguida de Sango

Fue un desmayo. Miroku fue a llamar un médico. No te angusties – informó Sesshomaru tranquilizador, mientras la seguía, junto con Sango hasta el cuarto de Kagome.

Con sumo cuidado, la depositó sobre la cama, sentándose junto a ella, acariciándole el rostro, en un intento por despertarla.

Kagome – susurró con voz temblorosa por el miedo – Reacciona pequeña – suplicó besándola en la frente. Tomó su mano, arrugando el ceño al percibir que estaba muy helada.

Se puso rígido cuando escuchó un leve quejido, salir de los labios de la joven. Retuvo el aliento, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Kagome – volvió a susurrar. Cuando ella intentaba enfocar la vista en su entorno.

No – musitó la joven débilmente, liberando la mano que él aún retenía.

Cariño, escúchame – suplicó

¡No!, ¡¿Por qué… Por qué? – exclamaba respirando agitadamente.

Inuyasha, es mejor que salgas – recomendó Sango, llegando junto a su amiga. Kagome se abrazó a ella, llorando desconsolada.

No. Tengo que hablar con ella… explicarle – negó Inuyasha abatido

Por favor. Ahora no es prudente. Primero necesitamos que se calme, mientras llega el médico – manifestó estoica.

Sango tiene razón. Recuerda al bebé – intervino Rin. Aquello logró convencerlo, por lo que dándole una mirada acongojada, se retiró finalmente de la habitación.

El doctor llegó en pocos minutos. Entró al cuarto para examinar a la joven. Inuyasha permanecía junto a la puerta, tenso, angustiado, irritado. "¡Maldición, ¿porqué no hablé antes con ella?", se lamentaba.

Cuando el médico salió del cuarto, se interpuso en su camino exigiéndole que le informara el estado de la joven.

Ella esta bien. Un tanto alterada, por ello tuve que administrarle un calmante muy suave, debido al embarazo – explicó tranquilamente – Lo mejor es que permanezca en reposo al menos por hoy, y por supuesto evitarle las emociones fuertes.

Gracias doctor – murmuró Inuyasha, dejando que el médico se marchara en compañía de Miroku.

Inuyasha se disponía a entrar en la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Rin lo tomó por el brazo, alejándolo de la entrada.

Kagome está dormida – informó seria – Estaba muy perturbada. Hablaba incoherencias respecto al bebé. ¡Dime qué sucedió! – exigió con severidad. Sesshomaru apareció en ese instante, le tocó el hombro para tranquilizarla.

Yo te lo explicaré – anunció – Inuyasha, también debes procurar calmarte. No es aconsejable que entres a verla en ese estado – recomendó, antes de guiar a Rin hacia las escaleras.

Una hora más tarde, y luego de una insoportable espera, se atrevió a ingresar a la habitación. Caminó procurando no hacer ruido hasta la cama donde Kagome aún dormía. Se sentó junto a ella, observando detenidamente el rostro pálido de la joven. A pesar de estar bajo los efectos del calmante, se veía intranquila. En ocasiones se removía musitando incoherencias.

Esperó pacientemente. Y luego de largos minutos, se tensó cuando Kagome, finalmente comenzó a despertar. Guardó silencio esperando la reacción de la joven al verlo.

Inu…yasha – balbuceó adormilada

¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió con suavidad. Cuando vio sus hermosos ojos chocolate inundarse por las lágrimas, se acercó recostándose en la cama junto a ella – No llores cariño. Por favor – suplicó acongojado.

¡¿De verdad crees que te mentiría sobre algo así? – reprochó sollozando – El bebé es tuyo. Si no lo fuera, te aseguro que me habría marchado de tu lado.

¡No vuelvas a decir algo así, Kagome!– la regañó duramente, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse – No tienes idea del infierno que es la vida sin ti. Ustedes, son lo más importante para mí… Tú y el bebé. Quiero que entiendas que lo amaría por el simple hecho de ser tuyo, aún si Naraku… fuera el padre…

¡Pero no lo es! – ratificó exaltada

Antes que Kagura le disparara, Naraku dijo que consiguió… que él logró… abusar de ti – confesó finalmente, con dificultad, como si esas palabras le quemaran la garganta

¡Mentira! ¡Es una vil mentira! ¡¿También piensas que si lo hubiera hecho te lo ocultaría? – preguntó desconcertada.

No estaba seguro de eso – admitió tristemente – Y tenía tanto miedo que lo ocultaras por vergüenza y por el daño que eso te causaba. No supe que hacer. Si te presionaba a contármelo, podría empeorar las cosas y terminar lastimándote aún más – explicó frustrado, peinando su cabello oscuro con su mano – Decidí que lo mejor era esperar hasta que tú me narraras lo ocurrido. Pero actuabas tan tranquila y normal. Eso finalmente me convenció que se trató de una mentira – explicó, manteniendo la cabeza gacha – Aún así me cuestionaba, si de verdad enfrentabas ese terrible dolor sola, sin confiar en mí. Y luego que rechazaras estar conmigo, esas suposiciones cobraron mayor fuerza. Me aterré pensando en que quizás ya no soportabas que te tocara, que yo te causara asco – admitió esquivando la mirada – Realmente me sentí un miserable inútil. Juré que nada malo volvería a pasarte, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de protegerte y evitar que enfrentaras aquel infierno. ¡Por no haber eliminado a ese infeliz cuando tuve la oportunidad! – agregó empuñando sus manos con una fuerza desmedida, y con la voz cargada de odio, luego de unos segundos prosiguió – Pero después volviste a ser mía… – agregó relajando su cuerpo. Levantó la vista, sonriendo levemente al recordar la sorpresa que ella le había preparado.

Sin embargo, aquello no eliminó del todo esas dudas ¿No es así? – agregó la joven con amargura – En el fondo seguías pensando que nuestro hijo… podría ser… de ese canalla – finalizó cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose ante aquella repugnante idea.

Admito que aquello pasó por mi mente – confesó – Pero es imposible dudar viendo el brillo de felicidad en tus ojos. Kagome, lo que escuchaste hoy, fue una discusión en donde Sesshomaru y Miroku, me insistían en que aclarara las cosas, aún cuando ya tuviera la seguridad que ese maldito mentía.

Veo que ninguno de los dos ha superado el mal habito de callarnos las cosas – declaró soltando un largo suspiro.

Tienes razón, pero un tema como ese, me era muy difícil de tratarlo con ligereza

Yo también debí buscar el momento indicado para contarte lo que pasó – admitió – Pero con lo de Shippo, aquella pesadilla, pasó a segundo plano. Además, no tenía interés en recordarlo – aseguró. Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, esperando que continuara – ¡Y no por lo que ese hombre te dijo! – aclaró rápidamente al ver la reacción del joven – Inuyasha, él te mintió… Naraku no abusó de mí – aseveró viéndolo a los ojos – Es obvio que eso pretendía. Tuve que soportar sus asquerosos besos, el nauseabundo toque de sus manos, y terrible el dolor de sus golpes. Pero gracias a Dios, no fue más que eso, ya que Kagura intervino en el momento justo. Y no por mí bienestar, sino sólo para truncar los planes de ese sujeto... A pesar de ser amantes, su único fin era vengarse de él.

Ojala hubiera sobrevivido… me podría dar el gusto de matarlo yo mismo, de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurriera – manifestó furioso, con los ojos centelleantes de odio.

¡No digas tonterías! – lo regaño – Esta muerto y jamás volverá a dañar a nadie. Eso es suficiente para sentirnos recompensados.

Perdóname… Kagome – gimió suplicante. Dejó de respirar cuando la vio apartar la mirada hacia un punto incierto, parecía meditar si darle o no su perdón.

Lo haré… – declaró finalmente sosteniendo su mirada – Con una advertencia Inuyasha – añadió provocando un escalofrío de temor en el joven – Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para lograr que ambos te disculpemos – amenazó con una mirada siniestra.

No estoy seguro de quien asusta más… tú o Sesshomaru – musitó alarmado, tragando en seco. Bromear ayudó a relajar la tensión del ambiente. Contentos de haber superado aquella prueba, sonrieron expresando en la mirada el profundo amor que se tenían – Te amo pequeña – susurró acariciando la fina barbilla, acercándose lentamente, hasta rozar los labios de la joven e iniciar un beso lento, suave, cargado de sentimientos.

También te amamos – respondió la joven, cuando él liberó su boca – Y te amaremos mucho más… si nos das algo de comer. Morimos de hambre – informó haciendo una graciosa mueca. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

Los deseos de ambos, son ordenes para mi – declaró con solemnidad, levantándose de la cama haciendo una reverencia – Les traeré la cena de inmediato.

La comida recalentada de Mioga será una bendición. Aunque me gustaría bajar y cenar con todos – pidió la joven.

De ninguna manera, el doctor ordenó que descansaras al menos por hoy – se negó autoritario

Inuyasha, te aseguro que ya me siento mucho mejor – aseguró

¿Estas segura?.– inquirió preocupado.

Por supuesto – asintió, pero cuando vio que aún tenía una expresión dudosa, agregó – Fue sólo un desmayo Inuyasha. Deberás acostumbrarte a este tipo de malestares – advirtió

Si, pero el doctor te inyectó un calmante y …

Ya casi no siento el efecto – aseguró

Está bien. Pero te advierto que te llevaré cargando hasta la mesa y te traeré de vuelta de la misma forma – consintió finalmente

¡De ninguna manera Taisho!. Estoy embarazada no inválida – negó intentando levantarse de la cama, sin embargo él fue más rápido y antes que situara los pies fuera de ella, la tomó en brazos.

Dí lo que quieras, lo haré y punto – dictaminó, sin hacer caso de lo que ella refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Sonrió pícaro, antes de inclinar la cabeza y lamer el lóbulo de la oreja – Bien sabes cuanto disfruto tenerte en mis brazos – le recordó, acentuando las palabras, viéndola con unos ojos que parecían hechos de fuego.

Lo se – susurró al fin, hipnotizada por las orbes doradas.

Ya había anochecido cuando todos se marcharon. Inuyasha dejó a Kagome descanzando en la habitación, mientras que él iba a ver si Shippo ya se encontraba en su cama.

Al entrar en el cuarto, arrugó el seño al ver que el niño vistía su pijama, pero se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la cama, envolviendo sus piernas, con sus cortos brazos.

¿Qué te ocurre Shippo? – inquirió el joven con suavidad, acercándose al niño, para luego sentarse en el suelo junto a él.

Nada – musitó el pequeño, ocultando su carita entre las rodillas.

No lo parece – afirmó Inuyasha acariciando la cabeza del niño – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Si tienes algun problema, haré lo que sea para ayudarte – señaló. El pequeño levantó la cabeza, viéndolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y congoja.

Yo… – balbuceó inseguro.

¿Si? – susurró instándolo a seguir

Inuyasha… ¿Crees que Kagome me siga queriendo después que nazca el bebé? – preguntó mirándolo intensamente, esperando la respuesta.

¿Por qué piesas que no seriá así?

Ella no es mi mamá de verdad. Kagome dijo que el bebé crece en su barriga, y yo no crecí en su barriga, ella firmó un papel para que yo fuera su hijo – explicó acongojado – Tú no firmaste ese papel, eso quiere decir que tú no eres como mi papá… eres el papá del bebé.

Shippo, quiero que entiendas una cosa. Kagome es tu mamá, y no simplemente porque haya firmado un papel, lo es porque aún cuando tú no hayas crecido en su barriga, ella te ama con todo su corazón – le explicó sin dejar de acariciar el cabello colorin del niño – Tienes razón en que yo no he firmado ningún papel para que seas mi hijo, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que no te ame como si lo fueras.

¿De verdad? – inquirió abriendo los ojos sorprendido

Por supuesto. Ven aquí – pidió sujetándolo para sentarlo sobre sus piernas – Admito que no tengo experiencia en esto de ser padre. Pero para amar no se requiere experiencia, sólo es algo que se siente y ya. Estoy seguro que no se podría amar más a un hijo de como yo te amo a ti – afirmó sonriéndole, pecho – Tú, Kagome y yo, ahora somos una familia. Dentro de algunos meses nuestra familia crecerá, con tu hermanito o hermanita. Eso no cambiará en lo absoluto el amor que ambos sentimos por ti, ya que lo bueno del amor, es que cada vez puede ir haciéndose más grande y volverse infinito. Por eso, aunque tengamos muchos hijos, nuestro amor alcanzará para todos ustedes. ¿Entiendes?

Sí – asintió mirándolo sonriente – Inuyasha, aunque tú no seas mi papá, yo también te quiero como si lo fueras – aseguró abrazándose al cuello de Inuyasha, quien emocionado lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos se percato que junto a la puerta, que permanecía abierta, alguien era testigo de aquella conmovedora conversación.

Kagome, se apoyó contra la pared, sonriendo enternecida, mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

"No podrías tener un mejor padre, ni un mejor hermano mayor, pequeño mio", pensaba acariciando su vientre. Luego se alejó sigilosamente, para volver a su habitación, antes que Inuyasha la sorprendiera desobedeciendo sus órdenes de reposo.

Tras decidir entre todos el día exacto, comenzaron a llevar a cabo los planes de la boda, cuarenta días para el grandioso evento, fecha que Inuyasha objetó varias veces, ya que a su parecer era mucho tiempo, al final se rindió frente a los argumentos del resto.

Sango insistió en contratar una experta en bodas, con el fin de evitar el estrés de aquellos detalles que podían volver loca a una novia. Kagome apoyó de inmediato su idea, ya que con el embarazo, no quería y más bien no podía dedicar tanto tiempo a los preparativos. Los malestares matutinos la dejaban agotada e Inuyasha se comportaba exageradamente sobreprotector al prohibirle casi salir de la casa, a menos que él la acompañara, para que no fuera a ocurrirle nada a ella o al bebé. Estaba segura que si tuviera la posibilidad, la haría caminar sobre algodones, pensaba furibunda.

Los periódicos inundaron las sociales con lo que tildaron "Las bodas del año". Dado que se trataba de la unión de las herederas Higurashi, con el imperio de los hermanos Taisho. La vaga mención de la unión entre Sango, la amiga de la mayor de las Higurashi, con el abogado de los Taisho. No la exasperó tanto como las burlas de Inuyasha al respecto. Lo cual sólo logró aumentar las absurdas e infantiles discusiones que ambos tenían, cada vez que se encontraban en la mansión, que era prácticamente a diario.

Rin se quedó una semana acompañándola, ya que Sesshomaru viajó a Hong Kong a finiquitar los asuntos de la empresa, y darle las instrucciones necesarias a su asistente Jaquen para que encargara los negocios a los socios. Cuando regresó se quedaron en el departamento de la joven, mientras buscaban una casa a la cual mudarse luego del matrimonio.

Los vestidos de las tres novias, eran el secreto mejor guardado de cada una, ya que optaron por comprarlos por separado.

Kagome debía ir a la última prueba de la modista, quien le estaba haciendo unos ajuste a la cintura del vestido, dado que el par de centímetros que habían aumentado su vientre, bien podrían convertirse en cuatro, para el día de la boda. A pesar que su embarazo aún no era notorio.

Inuyasha insistió en acompañarla, e incluso cambió la fecha con su sastre, para que la prueba de su traje de novio, coincidiera con la de Kagome. Resignada a su paranoia la joven optó por no discutir, y disfrutar de la compañía.

Condujo el vehículo al estacionamiento subterráneo del exclusivo centro comercial. Luego de estacionarlo descendió junto con la joven. La tomó de la mano, caminando con ella rumbo a los ascensores.

¿Podrías guardar las llaves del auto en tu cartera? – pidió extendiéndole el objeto – Entre tanta prueba, no quisiera dejarlas olvidadas – explicó

Por supuesto – accedió guardándolas en su bolso de mano.

¿Qué tal si luego almorzamos por ahí? – propuso abrazándola

Últimamente tus invitaciones giran en torno a la comida Inuyasha – reclamó haciendo una mueca – Estoy transformándome en una ballena, y tal parece que no te importara – refunfuñó

Kagome, quizás y has engordado unos cuantos gramos, pero aunque fueran muchos kilos te aseguro que no me importaría – aseguró riendo besándola en la mejilla

Mentiroso

No estoy mintiendo – afirmó con pasiva seriedad – Será maravilloso estar en contacto con nuestro hijo y verlo crecer, a través del hermoso lugar donde lo mantienes cobijado. Te juro que estoy ansioso por acariciar tu enorme vientre – reveló emocionado. Kagome notó el cálido brillo que emanaba de su mirada dorada, compartiendo plenamente los sentimientos del joven, sintiéndose conmovida por sus palabras.

Te amo – susurró alzándose para alcanzar los labios de Inuyasha, quien respondió tiernamente, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

En ese instante el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Una pareja de ancianos pretendieron ingresar, pero se encontraron con la entrada obstaculizada. El hombre mayor carraspeó con disimulo, intentando llamar la atención de los jóvenes enamorados, mientras que la mujer se cubrió la boca acallado una risilla.

Se separaron rápidamente, al escuchar a los ancianos. Kagome enrojeció ante la traviesa sonrisa que le dirigía la mujer e Inuyasha pareció no inmutarse frente a la censura que expresaban los ojos de hombre. Sólo la tomó de la mano, guiándola tranquilamente fuera del elevador.

Los jovencitos de hoy, no saben mantener el recato – murmuró el anciano al pasar junto a ellos para entrar al ascensor.

Es la primavera de la juventud – señaló su esposa en actitud romántica – Además no sé de qué te asombras, si tú eras mucho más atrevido – agregó con picardía, riendo ante el leve sonrojo de su esposo.

La dejó en la entrada de la elegante tienda especializada en trajes y accesorios de novias, para después encaminarse a los ascensores e ir al piso superior donde estaba la tienda para caballeros.

Kagome ingresó sonriendo maravillada con los hermosos vestidos que lucían los maniquíes.

¡Kagome querida! ¡¿Cómo estas? – exclamó eufórica la dueña. Una dama de unos cuarenta años, alta y robusta, pero que lejos de parecer tosca, ostentaba una elegancia indiscutible y por demás envidiable para cualquier mujer – Me alegra que hayas llegado. Ya no resistía la emoción de que vieras mis nuevos diseños. ¡Ah! pero descuida linda, tú vestido esta listo, lo tengo en el salón privado. ¡Te aseguro que ha quedado realmente maravilloso! – parloteaba la mujer, tomándola de las manos amistosamente.

Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones Lady Tsubaki – manifestó la joven sonriente, dejándose guiar por todo el salón de exhibición.

Logré divisar a tu prometido. Es una lástima que su presencia en mi boutique sea tan inconveniente. Es un joven tan apuesto. ¡No te imaginas la envidia que sentimos todas! – manifestó entusiasta. A lo cual las jóvenes que trabajaban con ella, apoyaron sus comentarios, entre felicitaciones, y remilgos por la fortuna de Kagome y la carencia de igual suerte para ellas. Todo acompañado de continuos suspiros – Acompáñame ahora querida, vamos a ver tu vestido – anunció la mujer. Caminando hacia el salón principal, abrió la puerta entrando al lugar – De todas maneras, será necesaria una última prueba. Debemos estar seguras que…¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó con espanto, llevándose ambas manos al rostro en una actitud dramática.

¿Qué le ocurre? – inquirió Kagome preocupada ante la reacción de la mujer. Entrando a la habitación tras ella. Quedó congelada al observar la causa de su impacto – No… puede… ser… – balbuceó, abriendo los ojos horrorizada. El vestido de novia, su vestido, estaba hecho jirones, aún colgado al maniquí, y lo más terrible, lo que en realidad heló su sangre, fueron las letras hechas con tinta roja que circundaban toda la prenda, cuyo mensaje consistía en una peligrosa amenaza "_Nunca serás feliz_" – Ki…Kikyo – musitó para sí misma con voz temblorosa, sintiendo un estremecimiento de pavor recorrer su espalda.

¡Querida, por favor te suplico perdones esta situación tan terrible! ¡No comprendo qué ha sucedido! – exclamaba Lady Tsubaki aturdida – ¡¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo tan espantoso?. Muchachas. ¡Díganme de inmediato, quien ha entrado en esta habitación! – exigió la mujer vociferando, saliendo del salón al encuentro de sus empleadas.

Kagome avanzó hacia el vestido, acarició la tela desgarrada y manchada, con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas. Su vestido de novia. Aquel en donde había depositado gran parte de sus esperanzas, de una vida feliz junto al hombre que amaba. Ese vestido era el símbolo de una felicidad, que en sus románticos sueños la había imaginado para siempre. Y ahora en ese mismo objeto, que había sido victima de una mente perversa y cruel, se le advertía que esos sueños serían constantemente mancillados.

"Kikyo… ¿Es que jamás te cansarás de arruinar mi felicidad?…", pensaba desolada arrodillándose junto a la prenda destrozada. Enjugó sus lágrimas en la tela.

Que ingenua soy. Por supuesto que no te detendrás ante nada. A pesar de haber intuido que tarde o temprano reaparecerías, no creí que primero te divertirías hostigándome de esta forma. No importa cuánto daño me has ocasionado… Jamás será suficiente para ti. ¿Qué otras atrocidades tienes en mente? ¿Qué más planeas Kikyo?... ¡¿Qué? – gemía desesperada. "¿Cómo supo que vendría hoy aquí?", se preguntó de pronto, conteniendo el aliento – ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó asustada incorporándose con rapidez. Salió corriendo fuera de la boutique. Escuchó a lo lejos el llamado de Lady Tsubaki, que chillaba frases de disculpas, sin embargo la ignoró, ahora lo único que importaba era llegar junto a Inuyasha.

Miró hacia todos lados, buscando inquieta entre las muchas personas que entraba y salían de las diversas tiendas o que recorrían tranquilamente los pasillos. Si Kikyo sabía que hoy iría a la tienda de Tsubaki, también era posible que se encontrara cerca. Seguramente observando gustosa el miedo que le producía su asecho.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse, ni siquiera en su desquiciada mente, podría caber la insensatez de lastimarla frente a todo el mundo. Caminó rápidamente hasta el ascensor, presionó el botón, esperando alerta a las personas que circulaban cerca.

Notó que estaba vacío, ingresó de todos modos, sólo debía subir un par de pisos, hasta las tiendas de caballeros. Cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse una mano se interpuso en el censor, y éstas volvieron a abrirse. El corazón se le detuvo al encontrarse frente al satírico rostro de Kikyo.

Kikyo – susurró sin aire, abriendo los ojos despavorida.

No sabes cuánto me complace continuar provocando ese efecto en cada reencuentro hermanita – comentó con una risa siniestra.


	32. Chapter 32

Bien mis estimadas lectoras, dejo el último capitulo de mi historia.

**CAPITULO XXXII**

Kagome intentó empujarla, pero ella fue más rápida e ingresó al elevador apuntándola con un revolver.

Más te vale que no intentes nada Kagome. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no tendré ningún problema en dispararte. Pero si te comportas, quizás mi irritación sea más fácil de controlar – advirtió, al tiempo que presionaba el botón que las llevaría al subterráneo.

La joven tragó en seco, obedeciéndola en silencio. Permaneció inmóvil por la tensión, apegada contra la fría pared metálica. Cuando elevador se detuvo en uno de los pisos inferiores, sus ojos brillaron, debido a la luz de esperanza y fortuna que creyó se manifestaba al ver entrar a una mujer con su pequeño hijo, quienes ingresaron dándoles la espalda. Kikyo se arrimó hacia ella presionando con sutileza el revolver contra su espalda, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Quiso gritar al ver que la mujer se disponía a bajar en el piso siguiente, aniquilando la oportunidad de ser auxiliada.

Inuyasha entró en la tienda de novias, arrugando se ceño extrañado por el alboroto que encontró en la recepción. La dueña lloriqueaba y las empleadas cuchicheaban entre ellas, mientras una intentaba en vano calmar a su jefa. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina, al no ver a Kagome entre las presentes.

Buenas Tardes, ¿dónde esta Kagome? – pregunto tenso

¡Oh! ¡Señor Taisho!. Que situación tan terrible – exclamaba la mujer acongojada

¿Qué ha sucedido? – inquirió con cierta rudeza, producto de su creciente temor.

Creí que la señorita Higurashi había ido a buscarlo – musitó la mujer

Se supone que luego de probarse el vestido, me esperaría aquí – señaló a su vez, molesto por los rodeos de la dueña – ¿Por qué saldría a buscarme?

Por favor sígame – pidió Lady Tsubaki, esperando que el joven la acompañara – Verá usted, ha sucedido algo sumamente extraño y por demás terrible, íbamos a la prueba y nos encontramos con el vestido completamente destrozado – informó señalándole dentro de la habitación.

Inuyasha enmudeció al ver el terrible estado del vestido, sobre todo por el siniestro mensaje. Apretó los puños con fuerza, soltando una maldición en voz baja.

Dio media vuelta caminando a grandes zancadas fuera del recinto. Mientras la mujer corría tras él deshaciéndose en disculpas, pero sin ser tomada en cuenta.

Maldición, maldición… – murmuraba Inuyasha furioso y angustiado. Sacó su teléfono celular, marcando con mano temblorosa el número – Kikyo apareció – ladró escuetamente a su interlocutor – Llama a Takawa y ven hacia el centro comercial – ordenó mientras oprimía una y otra vez el botón del ascensor. Soltó otra maldición y corrió hasta las escaleras subiéndolas de dos en dos.

¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Kagome? – preguntó Miroku sorprendido al otro lado de la línea

No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, ¡sólo haz lo que te digo! – vociferó con impaciencia

Camina – ordenó la mujer fustigándola con el arma. Kagome miró a su alrededor, buscando un guardia o alguna persona que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sintió escalofríos, nunca un estacionamiento subterráneo le pareció tan lúgubre – Te advertí que no intentaras llamar la atención Kagome – recordó al notar sus intensiones.

La sujetó por el codo jalándola hacia los vehículos, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía el arma, oculta gracias a las mangas anchas de su abrigo.

Kikyo se tensó cuando vio un guardia de seguridad que se paseaba por el lugar. Presionó con más fuerza el brazo de su hermana, advirtiéndola nuevamente.

Kagome tuvo la intensión de ignorar la amenaza y pedirle auxilio al hombre. Sin embargo, percibió la punta del arma punzando sobre su incipiente vientre, lo que la hizo pensar de inmediato en su hijo. Si Kikyo disparaba, el proyectil acabaría con la vida de su amado bebe. Reprimió un grito de espanto ante ese terrible pensamiento. Debía encontrar otro método de escape.

De pronto, recordó que en el bolso se encontraban las llaves del auto de Inuyasha. Si de algún modo lograba distraer a su hermana, tendría una oportunidad de escapar e ir a la policía.

Estas muy callada querida. Tal parece que no te ha causado el mismo placer nuestra reunión familiar – ironizó la mujer – Es una pena, ya que tú siempre has estado muy presente en mis pensamientos – manifestó burlona, pero con una nota de resentimiento – Sobre todo después de leer en el periódico el llamativo anuncio de tu matrimonio con Inuyasha. En verdad me enferma ese afán que tienes por truncar mis planes y querer salirse siempre con la tuya. Pero sigues siendo una estúpida ingenua, si creías que yo me quedaría tan tranquila, permitiéndote ser feliz con él – agregó con la voz llena de odio

¡Si vas a matarme por qué no lo haces de una vez! – exclamó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por aquel imprudente arrebato.

No estes tan ansiosa hermanita. Todo a su debido tiempo. Que desaparezcas de una vez por todas de este mundo, es mi mayor deseo, pero hacerlo sin asegurar mi futuro sería una completa estupidez, y a diferencia tuya, no lo soy. Antes de matarte, tendrás que firmar un documento, el cual dirá que me cedes en vida toda la fortuna Higurashi – informó en voz baja – No creerás que voy a permitir que ese mocoso indigente, al cual se te ocurrió adoptar, se quede con mi dinero. ¿Te asombra que lo sepa, no es así? – inquirió burlona – Bien, ese es otro motivo por el cual deberías seguir mis órdenes. Si te niegas a firmar, me veré en la necesidad de acabar con ese estorbo – amenazó con una frialdad inhumana – Como te podrás dar cuenta Kagome, no tienes alternativa.

Eres un monstruo – musitó con voz temblorosa – ¡Estas completamente loca!.

¿Locura?. No Kagome, no es locura, es una retribución por haber tenido que soportar tu maldita existencia – escupió apretando la boca – Y también es por odio… Te detesto. Te odio como no tienes idea… Y no estaré tranquila, no, hasta verte hundida para después acabar con tu miserable vida – aseguró deteniéndose para verla de tal forma, que la joven no tuvo dudas que decía la verdad.

¿Por qué, Kikyo? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – inquirió con voz ahogada

¿Por qué? – repitió entornando los ojos – Por que tú jamás debiste haber nacido – manifestó con los ojos cargados de rencor. Kagome se estremeció frente a su diabólica mirada – Si no hubieras existido, yo me habría convertido en la favorita de papá. Y no en una recogida, la cual se encargó de educar por simple caridad, para tranquilizar su conciencia, y porque no le quedó otro remedio. Tú siempre fuiste lo más importante para él, lo único que le quedó de su amada esposa – escupió mordaz – También estaba esa maldita anciana… Kaede actuó igual que él. Siempre fuiste su preferida, y ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo. Te consentía, te protegía… te adoraba. Y por si fuera poco, Inuyasha, el hombre que primero fue mío… terminó rechazándome… ¡Por tu culpa!. Por que continuabas metiéndote en mi camino… Lo engatusaste con esa careta de santurrona, y tu pose de mujer noble. Él también acabó prefiriéndote. Todos…¡Todos siempre te prefirieron a ti! – gritó llena rabia

¡Kikyo! ¡Suéltala! – gritó una potente voz que llegó del sector de los ascensores.

Inuyasha – exclamó Kagome

¡Vaya, vaya!, el caballero de brillante armadura al rescate de su amada doncella – murmuró burlona rechinando los dientes y sujetando el brazo de Kagome con una fuerza descomunal, casi enterrándole las uñas – ¡No des un paso más Inuyasha!... O la mataré aquí mismo – amenazó enseñándole el arma con la cual apuntaba a la joven – O mejor aún, lo mataré al él primero – susurró cerca del oído de la joven – ¿Qué te parecería eso hermanita?. Ver morir a tu amado frente a tus ojos… La verdad es una expresión de dolor que me encantaría ver en tu rostro – añadió riendo satírica – Pídele que se aleje o te juro que lo verás morir – amenazó

¡Kagome! – la llamó el joven, aterrado al ver el arma de Kikyo apuntándola

¡No te acerques! ¡Vete Inuyasha! – le pidió desesperada.

¡No Kagome, no puedo dejarte en manos de esa mujer! – se negó haciendo un ademán para aproximarse.

Imbécil… te lo advertí – anunció Kikyo apuntando hacia el joven

¡No! – gritó Kagome empujándola de improviso, con tal fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibrio.

El disparo se desvió justo a tiempo. Lo que ambos aprovecharon, antes que Kikyo lograra recuperarse de la sorpresa. Inuyasha se refugió tras un grueso pilar, luego de ver que Kagome corría para ponerse a salvo.

La joven se arrastró gateando con dificultad por entre los autos, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de la mujer. La desesperación la hizo olvidar el dolor en sus rodillas, que sangraban producto del roce con el áspero cemento.

¡Kagome! – gritaba Kikyo, poniéndose de pie, mirando a su alrededor, buscándola furiosa – ¡No escaparás maldita! – juró corriendo entre los autos.

La joven como pudo se arrastró hasta el auto de Inuyasha, que afortunadamente no se encontraba muy lejos, hurgó con manos temblorosas en su bolso, buscando las llaves. Una vez que las encontró, abrió con cuidado la puerta y luego entró, sentándose frente al volante, tragando con dificultad. No había conducido un auto desde su accidente. De hecho no había logrado hacerlo, ya que el terror que experimentaba al estar frente al manubrio la paralizaba. Sin embargo ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. Lo más importante era salvar la vida de Inuyasha y la su bebé. Debía alejar a Kikyo de allí y buscar ayuda. Por muy poco logró impedir que su hermana le disparara.

Kikyo estaba obsesionada con ella, por lo tanto estaba casi segura que preferiría perseguirla para matarla que preocuparse por Inuyasha. Apostaba por que esa suposición fuera la correcta.

No había tiempo para dudar, una vez que encendiera el motor, sólo contaba con algunos segundos antes que su hermana reaccionara y disparara contra el vehículo.

Respiró profundamente y encendió el automóvil. Realizó los cambios y salió a gran velocidad haciendo rechinar los neumáticos. Al percatarse de lo que hacía, Kikyó disparó contra ella, logrando rozar el auto. Kagome se alejó un poco y se detuvo, desafiándola, esperando la siguiente acción de la mujer. Ésta pareció entender la provocación y corrió a su propio vehículo dispuesta a perseguirla.

Maldita sea, ¡No Kagome! ¡No! – exclamó Inuyasha con impotencia al comprender el plan de la joven – Kagome…¡Kagome! – gritaba llamándola en vano.

Kagome lo vio correr hacia ella a través del espejo retrovisor, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero aún así no desistió en su idea, no después de ver a Kikyo reaccionar del modo en que esperaba. Presionó el acelerador, saliendo rápidamente del estacionamiento, seguida por su hermana.

Miroku justo ingresaba en el recinto, cuando se encontró sorpresivamente con el auto de Inuyasha, arrugó el ceño al ver que Kagome era quien conducía, y sobre todo que lo hacía demasiado rápido. Pero palideció y creyó de daría un paro cardiaco, al ver que tras ella salía otro auto conducido nada menos que por Kikyo. Soltó un improperio ingresando con rapidez, esperando encontrarse con un desesperado y no con un difunto Inuyasha.

Recorría las avenidas a gran velocidad, sin embargo pronto divisó que a cierta distancia había un gran atochamiento de vehículos. Maldijo recordando que era casi mediodía y por consiguiente una de las horas de mayor tráfico. Giró el manubrio rápidamente para cambiar de vía. Se vio obligada a repetir la maniobra en varias ocasiones, ya fuera por las extensas filas de vehículos o por las luces rojas. Continuamente miraba el espejo retrovisor, notando que pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Kikyo continuaba muy cerca de ella, apenas y un par de autos más atrás. Se afligió aún más al ser consiente que con cada cambio de calle, la hacía alejarse cada vez más de la oficina de los oficiales Nibura y Takawa.

Lanzó un grito de espanto, cuando un fuerte golpe en el costado trasero, hizo que casi perdiera el control de vehiculo. Su hermana había logrado darle alcance y con su propio auto intentaba sacarla de recorrido. Aceleró la marcha, encontrándose con la sorpresa que aquella calle la encausó a una pista de alta velocidad. Volvió a acelerar, viendo que Kikyo la imitaba, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

¡No escaparás esta vez maldita! – murmuraba Kikyo con los dientes apretados, aumentando la velocidad, y esquivando a los autos que se le atravesaban – Acabaré contigo… ¡No me importa nada más… ¡Tengo que eliminarte!

¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? – gemía Kagome desesperada mirando una y otra vez por el espejo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, la carretera se hacía más y más peligrosa. Los neumáticos rechinaban cuando tomaba cada curva a una velocidad temeraria y casi irracional.

Recordó nuevamente el día de su accidente. Y aunque pareciera un escenario muy similar, las circunstancias eran absolutamente distintas. Hasta la carretera parecía ser la misma, pero no lo era, aún así era tan peligrosa como aquella. Las manos le sudaban, mientras empuñaba el manubrio con excesiva fuerza, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba en absoluta tensión.

Su hermana estaba muy cerca, si conseguía embestir su auto, resultaba casi seguro que la haría perder el control y el agudo desfiladero que bordeaba la carretera podría resultar mortal.

No puedo dejar que me alcance – musitó respirando con irregularidad. Mirando fugazmente el espejo, para asegurarse de la distancia que la separaba de su hermana.

Justo en ese instante un enorme camión que venia en sentido contrario, apareció sorpresivamente tras la curva. El sobresalto la hizo serpentear ligeramente. Gritó horrorizada, al presumir el inminente choque. Sin embargo el chofer del camión reaccionó a tiempo, logrando esquivarla. No obstante, se encontró de inmediato con otro obstáculo, el auto de Kikyo.

La mujer abrió lo ojos despavorida, al ver el enorme vehículo que se venía sobre ella. Giró el volante en un acto reflejo, olvidando por completo el desfiladero. Intentó frenar, pero al chocar contra la barrera de seguridad perdió totalmente el control del vehiculo.

Kagome frenó aspirando profundamente para recobrar el aliento. Cuando escuchó el rechinar de neumáticos, justo al voltear vio como el auto de su hermana chocaba contra la barrera, la que fue incapaz de contenerlo.

¡No! ¡Kikyo! – gritó viéndola caer cuesta abajo. Salió corriendo de su propio auto, hasta la orilla del despeñadero – ¡Kikyo! – volvió a gritar viendo horrorizada el automóvil despedazado.

¡Señorita!, ¡¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó asustado el chofer del camión, quien se bajó para auxiliarla – ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Juro que no los vi venir!, ¡Sólo intentaba esquivarla a usted! ¡Por poco casi choqué con el otro automóvil, pero el chofer se asustó y perdió el control! – balbuceaba el hombre aún impactado.

Kikyo – susurró Kagome en estado de shock, sin escuchar al hombre.

El hombre regresó a su camión, para avisar por radio del accidente. Kagome permaneció de pie en la orilla, observando la escena del accidente en silencio, con un rostro inexpresivo. Progresivamente, su expresión cambió a uno de completa consternación, sus ojos chocolate se abrieron enormes, mientras caía de rodillas sobre la tierra, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Dios mío… Yo…yo – susurraba con voz trémula, sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas a causa del llanto.

¡Kagome! – gritó una angustiosa voz a su espalda. Contuvo el aliento, girando la cabeza viendo que Inuyasha corría hacia ella.

Inuyasha – musitó, levantándose con dificultad. Apenas había avanzado un par de pasos, cuando fue envuelta por aquellos poderosos brazos – Inuyasha – repitió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Kagome… Kagome… – balbuceaba el joven apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo – Estaba tan asustado… ¡Dios!. ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? – reclamó con la voz aún cargada de espanto.

La joven notó el temblor en su voz, alejándose un poco para verlo a los ojos. Se conmovió al encontrarse con esas amadas orbes doradas impregnada por las lágrimas. Levantó su mano para secar con suma delicadeza el húmedo rastro, que dejó una de esas lágrimas, sobre el atractivo rostro masculino. Él cubrió la delgada mano con la suya, llevándola hacia su boca, besando con dulzura la palma de su mano.

Oh pequeña… ¿Qué sería de mi, si te hubiese perdido? – murmuró con voz grave, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con fuerza – ¿Aún no comprendes que moriría sin ti? – añadió, volviendo a mirarla intensamente.

Lo lamento – musitó – En ese instante sólo pensé en alejarla de ti. Te hubiera matado tan sólo para verme sufrir – aseveró

Aún así fue una completa estupidez – manifestó sin expresar enojo, sino impotencia, volvió a abrazarla, dejando descansar su barbilla sobre el sedoso cabello azabache – Jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes?. No concibo la vida sin ti Kagome.

Ni yo sin ti. Es por eso que reaccioné de esa forma – afirmó cerrando lo ojos, descanzando la cabeza sobre el amplio pecho masculino – Te amo, Inuyasha, y tú vida es más importante que la mía.

¡Demonios!... Eres una necia – gruñó estrujándola contra sí – No se te ocurra hacer algo parecido de nuevo Kagome, o te juro que te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré unas cuantas nalgadas. ¿Te queda claro? – advirtió un poco más relajado, pero mirándola a los ojos con esa expresión, que dejaba en claro que cumpliría su amenaza sin dudar.

La ambulancia ya viene en camino – comentó un hombre cerca de ellos, captando su atención. Se trataba de Nibura, que le hablaba a Miroku, mientras ambos caminaban hacia ellos – ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Higurashi? – indagó

Sí, yo estoy bien, pero – se interrumpió girando la cabeza, para ver hacia la quebrada.

No se preocupe, la unidad de rescate llegará en cualquier minuto – aseguró intentando tranquilizarla.

Kagome nos diste un gran susto – comentó Miroku apoyando amistosamente una mano sobre el hombro femenino – No sabes cuánto me alegra verte a salvo.

Gracias Miroku.

Tras del accidente, los días que le sucedieron fueron realmente difíciles para todos, en especial para Kagome. Inuyasha sentía la presión de su angustia y tristeza, pero hacía enormes esfuerzos por apoyarla e intentar que tomara las cosas con calma. Temía que todo lo sucedido afectara al bebé.

Frunció el seño al notar que un bulto se movía ligeramente sobre el sillón. Ingresó en la oscura habitación caminando silenciosamente hacia él, situándose tras la fina figura que se encontraba hecha ovillo.

Se inclinó para besar con dulzura el blanquecino cuello de la mujer que amaba. Su acción la sobresaltó pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al reconocer la caricia.

¿Qué haces aquí en la oscuridad pequeña? – preguntó el joven con suavidad. Rodeando el sillón para sentarse junto a ella – ¿Sigues pensando en lo que ocurrió esta mañana?

No puedo evitarlo – contestó arrimándose hacia él, quien la abrazó de inmediato – De algún modo siento que fue mi culpa…

No digas tonterías – refutó con firmeza – La única inocente en este asunto eres tu Kagome. Comprendo tu tristeza, pero no consiento la culpabilidad en todo esto.

Pero… – balbuceó

Olvídalo – interrumpió besando su cabello – Es tiempo que olvidemos todo lo malo que ha sucedido e iniciemos nuestra vida sin pensar en el pasado, por nosotros y por nuestros hijos Kagome – propuso tomándola por los hombros para alejarla un poco y verla a los ojos – Hiciste todo lo que podías por ella, incluso más de lo que merecía. Ahora es tiempo de ser felices… – manifestó observando atentamente la sombría sonrisa de la joven.

No puedo olvidar, se que no podré hacerlo – sollozó

Volvió a abrazarla deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el amor que sentía por ella, pudiera ser transmitido en ese instante, que su calor lograra borrar cualquier sentimiento de dolor que sufriera la mujer que tanto amaba.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el accidente. Kikyo logró sobrevivir luego de permanecer casi una semana en estado de coma. Una semana en la que Kagome prácticamente vivió en el hospital, esperando que el estado de su hermana mejorara. Cuando por fin hubo una mejora el médico le dio la brutal noticia. El accidente de Kikyo tuvo espantosas consecuencias…

********** Flash Back ***********

Los estudios revelaron que su hermana sufrió una lesión cervical muy grave – informó el médico con una expresión sumamente seria, casi temible.

¿Qué tan grave? – preguntó Inuyasha, mirando de reojo a Kagome quien estaba sentada a su lado, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Vio que mantenía las manos fuertemente empuñadas, hasta casi lastimar las palmas con sus uñas. Alargó su brazo hasta tomar sus manos y presionarlas para brindarle la fuerza que seguramente necesitaría.

Sus vértebras sufrieron diversas fracturas, dejando como consecuencia una tetraplejia – respondió el hombre lanzando un suspiro apenado.

Dios mío – exclamó la joven con voz ahogada poniéndose de pie – No puede ser… Kikyo… no… no puede ser cierto – balbuceaba desesperada

Kagome… debes calmarte – pidió amablemente abrazándola.

Es horrible, Inuyasha. Ella no puede tener un destino tan horrible – sollozaba aforrándose al joven.

Tranquila – pidió acariciando su cabello azabache, mirando hacia la nada mientras intentaba consolar a la joven "Kikyo… quizás este se a el castigo para tanta maldad… Sin embargo tenías que arrastrar a Kagome en tu tragedia. Tu triste destino no la dejará vivir en paz…" pensaba Inuyasha con frustración.

Kagome hizo arreglos con el abogado Totosai para que la fortuna que había heredado Kikyo no le fuera revocada a causa de sus acciones. Incluso incrementó considerablemente la suma, añadiendo una gran propiedad con el objetivo que su hermana viviera en ella, recibiendo todas las atenciones y comodidades que necesitaría en su estado.

Durante la segunda semana, la visitó varias veces, pero las alteradas reacciones de Kikyo se volvieron negativas en su recuperación, producto de su presencia.

El acabóse sucedió aquella mañana cuando su hermana, que parecía mucho más restablecida que en días anteriores, la vio llegar. El rostro se le desfiguró completamente al verla, sus ojos reflejaban claramente todo el odio que le profesaba, estaba segura que de ser cuchillos, gustosamente se ensartarían en su corazón. La rabia y el saberse imposibilitada, alteraron su ritmo cardiaco, y la crisis que sobrevino provocó que la forzaran a salir del cuarto.

El doctor, luego de estabilizar a Kikyo, le pidió que desistiera de visitarla. El hombre conocía en parte las circunstancias, por lo que le señaló que la recuperación de su hermana sería imposible si se mantenía cerca de ella.

Entró al cuarto mientras Kikyo dormía a causa de los fuertes sedantes. Ahora, al verla en la camilla, le parecía tan indefensa, tan humana. No había vestigio en aquel palido y bello rostro, de aquel mostruo envenenado por la venganza, en el cual se había convertido.

Comprendió que ya no había nada más en lo que pudiera ayudarla, salvo alejarse definitivamente. Y en la distancia velar porque al menos tuviera una vida confortable y sin privaciones. Suficiente dolor enfrentaría Kikyo en el futuro, al tener que aceptar su irremediable condición física.

Adiós… Kikyo – susurró acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

********** Fin de Flash Back ***********

Nuestra vida debe continuar Kagome – susurró, alejándola gentilmente – Quizás el tiempo le haga bien a Kikyo y logre deshacerse del odio en su interior. Estará al cuidado de los mejores profesionales. Además, siempre estarás velando por ella. Pero te suplico… – añadió con gravedad – No permitas que esto empañe nuestra vida juntos. No te sientas culpable de ser feliz, Kagome, no permitas que eso ocurra. Prométemelo – rogó presionando fuertemente los hombros de la chica.

Te lo prometo – contestó abrazando la cintura del joven

Te amo pequeña – susurró acercándose lentamente a ella.

También yo – contestó recibiendo gustosa la maravillosa caricia de los labios de Inuyasha.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, desde una profunda angustia, desengaño, dolor, rabia, hasta la más grande felicidad, amistad y amor. Era como un sueño ver su reflejo frente a ese enorme espejo. Vestía un hermoso traje de novia, que delineaba su busto, ensanchándose graciosamente desde la parte superior de la cintura, disimulando su pequeño vientre. Las piedrecillas color ocre delineaban el contorno del vestido, tanto en el busto y el amplio ruedo, como en las orillas de su largo velo que estaba sujeto a la pequeña tiara que brillaba en lo alto de su cabeza. Por supuesto que tenia el cabello suelto, como le gustaba a Inuyasha, sólo lo peinó con rulos más definidos. Un bello ramo de orquídeas blancas, daban el refinado toque final.

Se ve realmente hermosa, niña Kagome – murmuró el anciano Mioga, a su espalda. La veía con una expresión llena de cariño y orgullo – Tu abuela estaría muy orgullosa de este día.

Desearía tanto que estuviera a mi lado, Mioga – musitó la joven con tristeza, mirando al anciano a través del reflejo del espejo – Hay tanto que quisiera hablar, tantas emociones que quisiera compartir con ella.

Te aseguro que ella se encuentra a tu lado – contestó el anciano acercándose a la joven. Kagome giró mirando al mayordomo sin comprender – Recibe esto. Kaede me pidió que te lo entregara el día de tu matrimonio con Inuyasha – aclaró extendiéndole un arrugado sobre.

¿Es de mi abuela? – musitó emocionada, tomando el sobre con manos temblorosas. Mientras lo abría el anciano se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

_**Mi adorada Kagome**_

_Quiero que sepas que mi espíritu se encuentra a tu lado en este momento de plena felicidad. Me llena de dicha que finalmente consiguieras superar los duros obstáculos que oscurecieron tu camino._

_Imagino las docenas de preguntas que te inquietaron, por el modo en que manipulé tú destino, pero estoy segura que hoy conoces la mayor parte de las respuestas. _

_Nada fue más importante para mí que tu felicidad querida mía, y mi intensión no fue otra que labrar una pequeña parte dcl camino que debías recorrer, para reencontrarte con el hombre que te llevaría a conseguirla. Aférrate fuertemente a su mano y de ahora en más vive una maravillosa vida junto a él, y los hermosos hijos que seguramente vendrán. _

_Hoy eres una mujer más fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier barrera y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento por ello._

_Vive con fe en el futuro y sólo mira de reojo al pasado para recordar lo que has aprendido de él. _

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, velando por ti, mi adorada Kagome…_

Las tres novias caminaban hacia el altar, donde tres apuestos hombres las esperaban ansiosos. Mioga escoltaba a una radiante Rin, que parecía una princesa, un corsé bordado con perlas y con un vaporoso vestido de tul y encaje bordado con las mismas perlas. Junto a ellos un emocionado Kouga, escoltaba a Kagome y Sango, quien llevaba un vestido estilo sirena, agustado hasta poco más abajo de sus caderas, con una amplia cola.

Se ven hermosas – murmuró en voz baja – ¿Seguras que ninguna de las dos desea dejar plantado a esos idiotas y huir conmigo? – bromeó Kouga

Dudo que Ayame te de oportunidad de huir con alguna mujer – refutó Sango risueña.

Si aquel hombre no fuera mi novio, me lo hubiera pensado – comentó Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha quien no apartaba la mirada de ella – Pero él es demasiado guapo.

No tanto como mi novio – añadió Sango sonriéndole a Miroku.

Bien, no necesitan ser tan francas – suspiró resignado, provocando las risitas de las mujeres que tenia a cada lado.

Las risas inundaban el jardín, en aquel caluroso día de primavera. Shippo corría tras la pequeña de brillantes rizos azabache, quien reía traviesamente escapando de su pequeño guardián.

¡Aiko no corras tan rápido! – gritaba el niño exhausto.

Tiene talento para esto joven Inuyasha – expresó Mioga mientras vigilaba atentamente la carne que el joven cocía en la parrilla.

Mioga, ¿Cómo puedes alentarlo luego de ver que ha quemado todo el contenido de aquella bandeja? – exclamó Kagome apuntando al objeto carbonizado.

Kagome tiene razón, este sujeto sólo logrará intoxicarnos – añadió Sango acariciando su enorme barriga de ocho meses y medio.

Descuida mi bella Sango, yo me encargaré de cocinar para ti – comunicó Miroku intentando apartar a Inuyasha.

¡Pero qué dices!. Tú cocinas peor que Inuyasha – reclamó Sango, provocando las sonoras carcajadas de todos.

A decir verdad ninguno de los dos tiene talento – comentó Sesshomaru sorbiendo un trago de su copa de vino.

¡Cállate Sesshomaru!. Tú ni siquiera lo has intentado – rezongó Inuyasha

¡No puedo creer que sigan discutiendo! – exclamó Rin quien se acercaba a ellos cargando una pequeña de cabello claro. Sesshomaru dejó su copa y se apresuró a cargar a la pequeña.

Ven aquí princesa – dijo besando amorosamente la mejilla de su pequeña hija que balbuceaba incoherencias manoteando alegremente.

¡Papi! ¡Papi! – gritaba Aiko, corriendo hacia Inuyasha.

Mioga, creo que ahora quedarás a cargo – señaló el joven, dejando al anciano junto al fuego, para salir al encuentro de la pequeña – ¡Ah! Mi pequeña y hermosa Aiko – exclamó tomando a la niña en brazos, dando vueltas con ella – Creo que ni Shippo está a la altura de tu incansable energía – comentó riendo, desordenando el cabello del niño que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Casi anochecía cuando dos figuras caminaban tomados de la mano por el jardín de estilo japonés. Kagome guió silenciosamente a Inuyasha hasta la mitad del puente de piedra. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura, recibiendo gustosamente un apacionado beso.

¿Recuerdas que pasó en este lugar? – preguntó con dulzura la joven.

Por supuesto, pequeña. Hace dos años, aquí te pedí matrimonio y me anunciaste la llegada de nuestra Aiko – contestó suspirando, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, y apoyaba la barbilla sobre el suave cabello azabache – Estoy seguro que este lugar atrae la felicidad.

También lo creo. Por eso quería que viniéramos hasta aquí – reveló la joven exhalando un suspiro.

¿A qué te refieres? – indagó Inuyasha extrañado, alejándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Bueno… lo que pasa es que… hoy estuve en el hospital… – informó sonriendo traviesamente. Viendo complacida como la mirada de su _demonio de ojos dorados_ se inundaba de felicidad…

_FIN_

Espero les haya gustado y disfrutaran cada línea de esta historia, (será mucho pedir?), bueno, al menos uno que otro capítulo. Perdonen la demora en la publicación, pero gracias a la preocupación de algunas de ustedes y a los ánimos, hice el mejor esfuerzo en poner el punto final.

Quiero que al final dejen sus comentarios, nada mejor que una crítica constructiva, para mejorar. Esto dado que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, llena de aventuras, pero para que resulte mejor que esta, sería positivo conocer sus reacciones. Aunque no la publicaré hasta tenerla más avanzada, para no tenerlas tan estresadas esperando por cada capítulo.

Un abrazo a todas las que dedicaron su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia. Muchas gracias!

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
